In The Battle Of Dark and Light
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: During the summer before their sixth year at Hogwarts, Remus moves in down the street from Severus .The friendship soon develops after spicing up their sex lives Sev discovers he's pregnant at 16 but thinks Remus doesn't want him when Remus is actually in love with him
1. Chapter 1

Remus x Severus

RATED M FOR A REASON

Don't like, don't read and complain about it.

Hope you all enjoy it

Reviews? They inspire me

SXPXK

Severus knew something was wrong, something was very wrong indeed. He was now back at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his sixth year but he was finding it difficult to settle into his new classes but for once in his life it had nothing to do with the other students.

Severus Snape was once again sitting on the floor of the dormitory bathroom in the early hours of the morning, his head in his hands sitting beside the toilet waiting to continue throwing up his meagre stomach contents. It had been the third week in a row now that this was happening to him, he felt sick to his stomach all day and every time his head touched the pillow he was out cold, he put it down to having a nasty flu bug he felt dreadful even his teachers were commenting on how ill he looked.

His summer had been brilliant though, long lazy days sitting by the river in the sunshine and spending them with one of the most unlikely people he could have ever imagined to become friends with. Yes, at the start of the summer he had the shock of his life when Remus Lupin had moved in just down the street from him on Spinners End an industrial area on the outskirts of Coke worth, but they had soon come to be good friends. It had all started when he went down by the river to do some of his homework set over the holidays and found said Remus Lupin lazing under his favourite tree reading through his Ancient Runes text book.

Soon they had come to realise they had more in common than they realised and grew very close, so close in fact that they had even shared their first kiss together. By the end of July they had shared many passionate nights together, so much so that Remus had even gone as far as to steal some of his mother's contraceptive potion. He had found it in a cupboard one afternoon hidden up the far back, curious to know what it was, Remus researched into it and found its various uses for increasing fertility, improving a woman's sex life and spicing up the sex lives of gay couples by temporarily creating an opening behind his testicles being the same as part of the female anatomy. At first Severus was frightened to use it but had warmed to the idea and eventually they did it.

Now they were back at school they were unable to see as much of each other mainly due to Remus' friends. Friends, not much of his friends are they really if they wouldn't even accept his friendship with Severus let alone a relationship, so they kept things private. Anyway, it wasn't like Severus wasn't used to being alone, he had spent the past six years alone at school without the help of anyone. Well, he did have some friends actually they weren't really friends more along the lines of friendly dorm mates. Avery, Mulciber and Evan Rosier.

Groaning he clutched his stomach and dry heaved into the toilet basin before wiping his mouth on a piece of tissue and flushing the toilet. Getting to his feet he headed straight over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He looked up into the mirror and his horrid reflection stared back.

He looked dreadful, his face looked even paler than usual so it was almost grey and drawn, faint dark circles under his eyes, his hair hung dull and lifeless around his face.

"No wonder Remus doesn't want me…." He sighed drying his hands on a towel and leaving the bathroom.

"About time, I was worried you'd fallen asleep in there" Avery said as soon as he walked slowly from the bathroom still wearing his long grey nightshirt and clutching at his stomach.

"I'm ill…." He grumbled flopping back down on his bed.

"Go and see Madame Pomfrey you look bloody awful and have done for weeks" Avery wrinkled his nose before shutting the bathroom door behind him no doubt planning on being in there fixing his hair for the next hour.

About half an hour later, Severus finally decided to get dressed. He slowly pulled on his school robes ignoring the fact that Avery was still messing around in the bathroom he picked up his school bag and left the dormitory.

Walking along the dungeon corridor he started to feel sick again. Stopping outside the great hall the scent of freshly cooked sausages and crispy bacon with toast, eggs and all kinds of fruits almost made him gag. Maybe he would go and see Madame Pomfrey.

Slowly he made his way up the stairs towards the hospital wing feeling grimmer than usual and twice as miserable. It was the third week of September and things were settling down, even the first years were starting to find their way around and weren't stopping people in the middle of the corridor and asking them where they were supposed to be going.

He came to a halt outside of the hospital wing and shifted from one foot to another. He had never actually been to Madame Pomfrey since he had started this would be his first time. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and made his way inside.

The room was very spacious and immaculately clean. Although no fire was burning it was unusually warm in there with rows of single beds all made to perfection encased in brilliantly white sheets. There was nobody in there apart from Severus, he was just about to turn around and leave when the nurse came bustling out of the back room.

"Oh, good morning how may I help you?" she asked slightly surprised by her early morning visitor.

"I haven't been feeling very well at all recently" Severus spoke quietly as she approached.

"You do look a bit off colour" she frowned resting a hand against his forehead. "You aren't warm at all, so have a seat and tell me what seems to be the trouble" she gestured towards one of the neatly made up beds.

Nervously Severus sat perched on the end of the bed as the woman sat down in the bed next to him staring across the small gap at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath "Well for the past three weeks I've been throwing up in the mornings really violently, The smell cooked food makes me nauseous in the mornings but I'm usually okay by lunch and dinner" he began nervously staring down at his shoes. "I sometimes have trouble brushing my teeth without gagging, I keep getting small stomach cramps and headaches, I feel unbelievably tired so much so I struggle to get out of bed in the mornings and the other day I went to lie on my bed and do some homework around seven thirty but I fell asleep straight away and didn't wake up until gone eight the next morning, I'm struggling to stay awake in class I just feel really rotten and really strange" he continued.

"I see…. What I'm going to do is take a blood and urine sample from you, I'll analyse them and give you your results by the end of the day" Pomfrey said calmly a strange expression washing over her face.

Opening the top drawer of one of the cabinets she pulled out a large clear corked vial and handed it to him.

"The toilet is right through there Mr Snape, fill it up with your urine and bring it back to me then we can take the blood sample, have you eaten anything today?" she said quickly and he shook his head. "Good"

Getting down from the bed, Severus took the vial with a smile on his face and headed towards the toilet. Walking inside the closed and locked the door before quickly opening his trousers, uncorking the bottle and filling the vial.

Moments later the toilet flushed, he washed his hands after corking the bottle back up and left the toilet. Madame Pomfrey greeted him with a small smile as he handed her the vial.

"Now, take a seat on the bed and I shall take the sample" she spoke as he hopped back up onto the clean bed.

"Alright" Severus said rolling up his sleeves as the woman snapped on a pair of latex gloves, took a sterile needle and syringe from the draw opened the packaging and dropped them onto a little metal tray.

"Okay, this might sting a little" she said gently wiping the area clean before sliding the needle into his skin. He winced and hissed averting his eyes as the syringe slowly filled with blood before the needle was withdrawn and she dabbed a piece of tissue to the area, capping the needle and dropping the blood and urine samples into the tray.

"Right, come back to me at the end of the day for your results" she nodded as he got up off the bed, picking up his school bag he smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you" said Snape as he headed towards the door.

It was mid-morning by the time Severus started to perk up. Finishing off his goblet of water he ran his fingers through his long ebony hair and started making his way down into the dungeons. He had already done double Arithmancy this morning and was on his way to potions feeling exhausted. It wasn't like he was doing anything strenuous all he did was sit and read through his text book and take notes during the lecture but for some reason he was ready to fall asleep already.

Walking into class he went and took his seat on the far side of the room at his desk alone as usual. Nobody ever sat with him, most people wouldn't be seen dead with him but he was used to it so to him it was fine.

"Good morning all today we're going to be starting our Draught of Peace, so if you'll all turn to page forty seven of your text books we can begin reading aloud" Slughorn spoke striding through the classroom and placing an assortment of things on his desk as usual.

"Before we start, can anyone tell me what the draught of peace is used for?" he asked gazing expectantly round at the class. Severus' hand rose into the air.

"Yes, Severus" Slughorn nodded.

"It calms anxiety and soothes agitation, some people have even reported it to cause laughter after drinking" he replied feeling slightly dizzy.

"Yes, very good, five points to Slytherin" Slughorn smiled and a few of the other Slytherin students looked round and shot grins to Severus.

Severus gazed across the classroom to where most of the Gryffindor's were sitting, directly across from him sat the one person he so desperately wanted to speak to. Remus Lupin. All handsome sitting there his fluffy dark blonde hair framing his handsome pale face surrounded by those good for nothing friends of his. A pang of hatred and jealousy shot through Severus and he looked away miserably.

"How about, Peter you read the first section, Mulciber you read the second and…. Severus! You read the third" Slughorn nodded to each of them in turn.

Severus blinked several times starting to feel very dizzy as the scraping of a chair and Peter's voice rang out through the room stammering at almost every word longer than four letters. Severus really wasn't feeling so good.

"Thank you Peter…. Now Mulciber your turn" Slughorn said again as Severus closed his eyes for a few moments when Mulciber began to read much more fluently.

A few minutes later Severus opened his eyes trying to blink his vision back into focus.

"Very good, now Severus it's your turn" Slughorn spoke turning to look at an incredibly pale faced Severus.

"Severus?" Slughorn raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Hm? Oh yes sorry" Severus spoke slowly frowning as his vision blurred badly.

He got shakily to his feet moving around to the side of the desk he glanced down at the text book struggling to see the words. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out instead he felt like he was drowning. He could hear Slughorn's voice calling him as he fell to the ground and everything went black.

It wasn't for a good while later that slowly but surely, Severus came wading back into consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up blinking himself awake. For a moment he couldn't figure out where he was until he pulled himself slowly into a sitting position gazing around. He was in the hospital wing lying in bed alone nobody had even come to see how he was not that he'd expect anyone to. His cloak and his tie were lying on the end of the bed someone had obviously removed them so he didn't choke. He frowned confusedly trying to recall what happened when the back room door opened and Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Oh you're awake, how are you feeling?" she asked quickly bustling over to him checking to see if he had a temperature.

"Not too bad, what happened?" Severus frowned slightly in confusion.

"You were in your lesson and you fainted, Professor Slughorn was very worried about you and one of your classmates a Mr Lupin it was, came to visit you but I sent him on his way saying you hadn't come round yet" Madame Pomfrey said quickly.

"Remus was here?" Severus asked with a slight smile.

"Yes about half an hour ago, I do think that you had come round sooner but you were just sleeping though and thought it best not to wake you, you look awfully tired" she said calmly.

He nodded slowly staring down at the bed covers for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Severus…. I have the results of your blood and urine samples…." She began and he suddenly felt very nervous.

"W-what's wrong with me?" he asked quietly observing the strange expressions crossing her face.

"Well, I don't want you to get upset so try to sit quietly and listen while I explain" she said. Severus could feel panic rising in his chest, was he gravely ill, was he going to die or perhaps be sent somewhere else for further treatment, was it something serious?

"Now, I thoroughly tested both the blood and urine sample you gave me and you'll be pleased to know you are a perfectly healthy boy but there was something that did set my alarm bells ringing" she looked up into his paling face. "I found very high levels of a glycoprotein hormone in your system, the specific hormone we are talking about here is Human Chorionic Gonadotropin or HCG for short" she continued before staring him straight in the eye. "Severus…. You're pregnant" she said slowly.

Severus' heart skipped a beat.

"Sorry, what?" he blinked confusedly unsure of what he had just heard.

"You're pregnant, the HCG hormone is one only found in pregnancy, I ran your urine sample through two ordinary pregnancy tests and they came out positive" she said again.

Severus stared at her completely baffled for a few moments, he couldn't decide whether he wanted to cry, shout, refuse to believe her or vomit.

"H-how?" he stammered shaking his head in confusion.

"Which brings me onto the next topic, have you been doing anything in the past few weeks out of the ordinary, having any…. Unique form of sexual intercourse with someone? Please be honest" she asked calmly.

Severus was quiet for a few moments. Shit. He had been sleeping with Remus the entire summer and they had…. Oh, OH! The potion, he had taken it and it had created that opening but they had only used it once.

"Is this a joke?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course it's not, why on Earth would I joke about something like that?" she replied in a very serious tone.

"Well, I have been sleeping with someone over the summer and one day, I wasn't sure about it at first but he said he'd checked it up in a reference book and said it was safe and it was mostly for women but gay couples used it and so we tried it out and an opening appeared in the space behind my testicles and we had sex, it felt strange but we only had sex with it once" Severus said quickly blushing slightly.

"I see, that I believe will be the work of the Trenceptous potion, although it is rare for a male to fall pregnant from its use it isn't completely unheard of, now I'm going to ask you to remove your trousers and underwear and allow me to have a look" she said. Severus' eyes grew wide.

"Don't be shy Severus, I've seen boys in the nude plenty of times before" she sighed pulling the curtain rail around the bed shielding him from onlookers.

"I'll be back in a second" she smiled gently heading out of the curtain her footsteps moved across the room.

Severus was shaking as he got to his feet he opened his trousers and dropped them to the floor along with his underwear. He climbed back onto the bed and sat with his knees together and his hands covering his privates. When Pomfrey returned she sighed.

"Alright, now lie back, spread your legs and relax yourself" she spoke calmly pulling on a clean pair of latex gloves and moving around to the foot of the bed.

Nervously, Severus lay back against the pillows opening his legs he blushed furiously as the nurse leaned in for a closer look.

Severus let out a yelp of surprise and his eyes shot down as he felt a finger sliding into something, something that definitely should not have been there.

"As I expected, the opening the potion has created is still there" she said drawing back and gesturing for him to put his clothes on again. He jumped down and did so as quickly as possible.

"But it was supposed to disappear a few days after we'd used it…." Severus said fastening his trousers and sitting perched on the edge of the bed still in a state of shock.

"Yes, well it would have done but it couldn't because you were conceiving" she smiled gently at him. "When did you sleep with your partner?"

"It was the end of July" Severus said quietly.

"So you're little over seven weeks gone, I can perform a heart monitor on you to check for its heart beat?" she offered and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, because I don't think I can believe you otherwise" Severus said slowly without looking up. He heard her walking away from the curtain and returning a few moments later with a Doppler.

"Lie back on the bed, expose your navel for me and relax" she said with a smile as Severus swallowed hard and lay back against the fluffed pillows, opening the front of his trousers and lifting his school shirt up to his ribs.

He watched as she squeezed a small amount of gel onto her fingers and smeared it around his stomach. He watched her attach the Doppler machine to his navel gently.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded.

She switched the Doppler on and the sound of train wheels on the tracks whirred through the air. Severus gasped.

"Is-Is that the?" he asked his dark eyes wide.

"Indeed it is" she smiled.

"Are you sure it's not my heartbeat?" he asked quickly.

"I'm positive it is not yours, your heartbeat would be much slower and calmer, this is much more sensitive to the baby's heart which you will be pleased to know sounds perfectly strong and healthy" she smiled before removing the heart monitor.

Severus swallowed replacing his clothes and getting to his feet shakily. He pulled on his tie and his cloak.

"Here you can have the Doppler just in case you feel like listening to the heart you can anytime you want" she smiled placing it on the bed along with a tube of gel and pulled his school bag out from underneath the bed placing it with them.

"Thank you" he said his voice cracking slightly.

"Do you need to sit down? If you insist upon leaving I will allow you to provided you go straight back to your dormitory and rest, you may resume lessons tomorrow and I will write you a note to give to Professor Slughorn who will be able to provide you with some potion that will control the morning sickness so you'll be able to carry on as normal" she smiled reaching into her apron and pulling out a note pad and pencil. Scribbling something onto a note she signed it, tore it off and handed it to Severus.

"Please…." He said his voice breaking and his eyes brimming with tears.

"Please don't tell anyone…." He looked up into her kind aging face.

"Mr Snape…. Severus, you have my complete confidentiality, I couldn't tell anyone unless I thought you were in mortal danger and for the record I believe you to be perfectly fine" she smiled resting a hand on his shoulder. "You will be okay, I do recommend you tell the, uhh, other father though" she said seriously.

"No point, I don't think he wants me anyway" Severus shrugged fighting back the tears that threatened to leak from his eyes as he placed the Doppler into his bag and tucked the slip of paper into his pocket.

"Severus, you need to tell him sooner or later it is his child too" she said calmly.

"I know, but for now I just want to let it sink in" Severus nodded picking up his bag as she pushed the curtain rail back around again.

"As you wish" she nodded as he turned to leave.

"Thanks again" he smiled weakly.

"Oh Severus! Before you go, if you'd like I could give you a pregnancy test to take for yourself?" she offered picking a small box from her apron pocket again handing it to him.

He smiled weakly and stuffed it into his pocket leaving the hospital wing.

He stood outside and took a deep breath. He was pregnant. He, Severus Snape, was going to have a baby. Making his way along the corridor and down the staircases he headed straight for the dungeons. He was crossing the busy entrance hall with students laughing and talking all around him when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Severus, hey, Severus!" Remus called loudly dodging through the crowds of students towards him.

'Oh please not now' Severus thought desperately biting his bottom lip he walked faster, he could hear Remus approaching and he began to run avoiding a large crowd of students he hurried off to the dungeons.

Remus ran barging after him calling his name loudly but by the time he had gotten into the dungeon corridor, Severus was gone.

Severus hurried through the common room and up into the dormitory, it was nearing the end of lunch time and Avery was sitting on his bed doing some homework when Severus barged in.

"Snape, you alright?" he asked quickly but Severus just ignored him going straight for his bed he dropped his back on the floor, climbed onto his bed and pulled the curtains closed around him.

He was pregnant. What on Earth was he going to do now? He had nobody, Remus hadn't been wanting much to do with him since they started back to school which he should have guessed really, Remus probably only used him over the summer as easy sex, just a practice in case he met someone else when they came back to school, although Remus too was a virgin everyone has needs to some degree. Severus' shoulders began to shake as he struggled to control the sobs wracking through him. Tears began to stream down his face as the sobs burst out of him.

Avery appeared poking his head through the curtain as Severus grabbed one of his thick pillows and hugged it against him for comfort as he cried.

"Severus what's wrong, has something happened?" Avery asked quickly looking genuinely concerned.

"SOD OFF!" Severus snapped through floods of tears. Reluctantly, Avery backed off and closed the curtains behind him. His footsteps died away as he left the dormitory quietly leaving Severus alone to cry.

If Remus didn't want him before, then he certainly wouldn't want skinny pale little Severus now that he was pregnant either.

Eventually his sobbing calmed down and he drifted off into a comfortable sleep for several hours. By the time he woke it was evening, stretching out he climbed out of bed rubbing his tired eyes. He would go and get some dinner and then come straight back up to the dormitory to finish some homework or something. Yes, that's what he would do pretend that everything was alright.

Sighing he moved past the curtains and put his hands in his cloak pockets, his fingers curled around the small box Madame Pomfrey had given him that same afternoon and he bit his lip. There was nobody in here now, he could just go into the bathroom and take the test.

Taking a deep breath he hurried into the bathroom, opened the box with shaking fingers. Reading through the instructions he pulled the little plastic cap off the material end, opened his trousers and began to urinate on it over the toilet. Replacing the cap he sit the test on the shelf above the toilet, closed his trousers, flushed the toilet and quickly washed his hands. Reaching out he picked up the test without looking at it and headed straight back into the dormitory and sat perched on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed fingering the test through his hands.

A minute or so later he opened his eyes and stared down at the test which read 'Pregnant 7-8 weeks'. He stared at it for a few moments before shoving it to the back of his top bedside drawer knowing that nobody would go in there.

Quickly he hurried off out of the dormitory and through the common room.

The great hall was packed with students by the time he arrived. Severus kept his head down as he sat at the end of the table closest to the door alone completely ignoring his friends who all looked slightly worried about him. He tucked into his dinner without even glancing up at the Gryffindor table instead choosing to hide his face behind his curtains of long black hair.

He finished quickly and left without a word to anyone, walking back up to the dormitory he pulled off his clothes folding them neatly on his bedside table he picked up his goblet and pointed his wand at it.

"Aguamenti" and it filled with water. Placing his wand next to the goblet he pulled his grey night shirt over his head, climbed into bed and yanked the curtains shut. He would go to sleep and worry about everything else tomorrow….


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Severus found himself running to the bathroom once again. Heaving violently into the toilet he vomited up the remains of last night's dinner until he was dry heaving painfully.

He wiped his mouth, flushed the toilet and made his way to the sink to brush his teeth. He would have to speak to Slughorn today he couldn't go on like this. Squirting the toothpaste onto the brush he held his breath trying to ignore the flavour as he scrubbed at his teeth and quickly rinsed his mouth out.

Leaving the bathroom, Avery was waiting impatiently outside and practically ran through the door when Severus walked out, Mulciber standing getting dressed and shaking his head on the other side of the room.

Severus went to his trunk, pulling out a fresh uniform he began to dress himself.

"So are you going to tell us why you wouldn't sit with us at dinner last night, or speak to us?" Mulciber asked without looking up at Severus who was now wrapping his cloak around himself.

"No" Severus said flatly turning on his heels and leaving the room. Like he was going to share with them his now biggest secret, he hadn't even shared it with Remus yet let alone anyone else, not that Remus would be interested he'd probably just turn his back on him like the rest of the student population.

He stood and waited outside potions early for the lesson to start unable to face up to breakfast once again. Soon the class came about and Slughorn let them all in, Severus went and took his usual seat pulling his things from his bag and opening the text book reading over the Draught of Peace he was supposed to be looking at during last lesson when he fainted. He let his hair fall in a lank dark curtain around his face.

"Right then, I want you all to continue writing your essays this lesson and in your separate note books answer the questions on page forty nine of your text book" Slughorn addressed the class. Thankfully, Severus didn't seem to have missed too much.

Once the lesson was under weigh, Severus could feel a familiar pang of nausea washing over him again. 'Oh god no, oh please not now, wait until after lesson' he thought desperately biting his bottom lip and holding his quill steady against the page.

"Severus my boy, how are you feeling?" Slughorn asked quietly as he approached. The rest of the class were talking quietly amongst each other but the Professor didn't mind as long as they did their work.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…." Severus said jumping to his feet, hurrying over to the sink he vomited harshly into it a renowned mix of disgusted sounds rang out through the classroom.

Once he had finished spluttering, he rinsed out the sink and went shakily back to his seat.

"My dear boy, are you alright?" Slughorn asked worriedly, from the corner of his eye Severus could have sworn he saw Remus staring at him.

"Sir…. Can I talk to you after the lesson please?" Severus asked weakly as he dipped his quill into the ink well.

"Of course, is it a private matter?" Slughorn raised an eyebrow.

"It's private" Severus sniffed shaking slightly before continuing to write.

The minute Slughorn's back was turned a roughly folded paper bird came fluttering down landing on the table in front of Severus. He stared at it for a few moments before looking over in the direction of the Marauders. James, Peter and Sirius were all smirking amongst themselves shooting death glares to Severus across the classroom.

Cautiously, Severus picked up the bird and unfolded it reading the note.

'What's up Snivellus, finally taken a look in the mirror? The sight of your face is enough to make anyone sick that's not even including your greasy hair'

Severus looked back over to them catching Remus' eye for a brief moment before angrily screwing up the note and throwing it to the floor. He dropped his head, his hair falling around his face like a curtain pulling shut and continued to write.

Remus on the other hand was feeling very worried, he sat staring down at his half written essay unable to think. He continued to glance over in the direction of Severus who didn't look up once.

There had to be something wrong with him, after the summer they had Remus was surprised that Severus was so secluded when he came back to school unless…. A horrible realisation dawned on him, perhaps Severus thought he didn't want him anymore.

At the end of the lesson he put his things into his bag as slowly as possible, the class was leaving.

"Is there something wrong Remus?" Slughorn asked noticing the boy was hanging back with the last few members of the class to leave.

"Oh no, it's nothing" he smiled, turning around to leave the room he shot a brief glance at Severus who was sitting at his desk staring ahead of him. Walking out of the classroom he shut the door behind him and re-joined his friends heading over to Herbology.

"So Severus, what has been going on with you lately?" Slughorn asked pulling up a seat and sitting opposite Severus at his desk. His eye's wandered over the boy's pale face his slumped stature and miserable expressions and couldn't help wondering if there was something seriously wrong with the boy.

"Sir…. I've gotten myself into a bit of a situation" Severus sighed looking worriedly up into his teachers face.

"And what might that be?" Slughorn asked curiously as Severus bit his bottom lip.

Without a word, he reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out the slip of paper Madame Pomfrey had written for him the previous day. Unfolding it he stared at it for a few moments before handing it over to Slughorn.

He watched as the man read it over frowning slightly "Madame Pomfrey is sure about this one?" he asked glancing up at Severus who looked down quickly.

"Yes sir" he replied.

"It's a simple enough potion to make, you must take it twice daily once in the evening before bed and once in the morning when you wake up, if you feel you need to take any extra during the day half a cupful should be sufficient" he replied still staring at Severus. "It's not something I ever recall giving to a student before" he added slowly.

Severus fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair.

"May I ask why she has prescribed this for you?" he asked calmly.

"I'll only tell you if you promise to keep it a secret, you can't tell anyone not even the other teachers" Severus said quickly looking up at Slughorn his dark eyes filled with worry and fear.

"You have my word, Severus, whatever is the matter?" the older man asked starting to feel increasingly worried for his student.

Severus stared down at the table for a few moments before looking back up at his teacher. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes.

"I-I'm pregnant" he said quietly opening his eyes to meet Slughorn's gaze.

"Sorry…. What?" Slughorn's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline with surprise at first he thought he had misunderstood Severus.

"I'm pregnant" Severus said again.

"My dear boy, how have you managed that?" Slughorn asked in utter shock as he stared at his student.

"I-I took a potion, the Trenceptous potion Madame Pomfrey said it's called, it was the other father's idea to begin with we'd been sleeping together for a few weeks and he wanted to try something different so we used it just the once and I managed to conceive from it" Severus replied visibly shaking with fright.

"I see…." Slughorn spoke thoughtfully.

"This doesn't mean I'm a woman or a transsexual or anything" Severus said quickly.

"Oh my boy, I know that I am the potions master for a reason you know, I'm fully aware of what the Trenceptous potion is capable of even if it is one of the rarer side effects" he chuckled slightly making Severus feel even more uncomfortable.

"Is the pregnancy something to do with why you've been looking so unwell recently?" he asked curiously.

Severus nodded. "I've been feeling awful, some days I struggle to brush my teeth without gagging, I can't eat anything until at least lunch time and I feel completely drained that's why I passed out yesterday, I needed to rest"

"If you need to talk about anything I am always here, Severus" Slughorn smiled gently making Severus feel a little more relaxed.

"Thank you, sir" he smiled back.

"Might I ask how far along you are?" the potions master raised an eyebrow.

"Just over seven weeks" Severus replied.

"Ah I see, and just out of curiosity…. Who is the, err, other father?" Slughorn asked cautiously.

"I can't tell you" Severus said biting his bottom lip.

"You do know who it is, don't you?" Slughorn raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Severus who looked shocked by the teacher's question.

"Of course, it's just that, I, umm…." Severus looked away.

"Haven't you told him yet?" Slughorn asked calmly.

"…. No, no he doesn't know anything…." Severus sighed.

"You really do need to tell him soon, he is the father and it is his child too, you won't be able to hide the pregnancy forever and at some point he will catch on, it's better if you tell him sooner rather than later for everyone's sake" Slughorn reached out and rested a hand on Severus' shoulder. "May I ask why you haven't told him about this?" he asked searching Severus' face.

"Because it wouldn't matter if I did, I don't think he wants me anyway" Severus replied sadly. "Mind you…. Who would?" he forced a very weak chuckle from himself feeling tears pricking in the back of his eyes. This one statement made Slughorn feel awful inside.

"Oh Severus…." He sighed gently squeezing the boy's shoulder. "Has he actually told you he doesn't want you?"

"No, but he's hardly spoken to me and I just get the impression he's embarrassed to be seen with me" Severus replied swallowing a lump that had appeared in his throat.

Slughorn was quiet for a few moments. "I really think you should talk to him, by any chance do I know this student?"

Severus nodded slowly.

"He's the same age as you is he?"

Severus nodded again.

"Ah, well, I'll get this potion to you this evening at dinner and I hope you feel better soon" Slughorn smiled as Severus picked up his bag and got to his feet.

"Thanks Professor" he smiled weakly before leaving the room.

Instead of heading to his next lesson, Severus went straight up to the library. Moving to the back he sat down with his things and continued to write the essay.

By dinner time, Severus was starting to feel increasingly hungry and tired. Packing up his things he headed to the great hall bumping into his friends on the way.

"Oi, Snape, still in a mood with us?" Evan called as they approached him.

"I wasn't in a mood with you to begin with" Severus replied flatly and they all looked at each other.

"Listen mate, what's going on with you you're acting so strange" Avery asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"Nothing, I haven't been feeling very well, you know that" Severus replied as they walked into the great hall together.

They all sat down near the door together.

"Have any of you guys done that essay for potions?" Mulciber asked shovelling forkfuls of lasagne into his mouth.

"I don't understand the part about the moonstone" Avery frowned.

"I've finished mine, I guess I could help you if you want" Severus shrugged gulping down his pumpkin juice.

They all stared at him.

"Now we know you're ill, you never willingly offer to help anyone" Mulciber chuckled and they all started laughing even Severus let out a smirk as Slughorn came and stood opposite him.

"Ah Severus, I hope you're feeling better this evening, here's that potion I promised for you it should sort that pesky, umm…. Stomach ulcer" Slughorn said brightly handing over a large clear corked wine bottle filled with a bright blue potion.

"Thank you, Professor" Severus replied carefully putting it into his bag.

"Remember, once before bed and once in the morning a cupful each time and if you need more during the day half a cup will work for you" he stated clearly.

"I'll be sure to remember that, sir" Severus replied with a nod.

The others watched Slughorn walk off before turning to stare at Severus.

"Stomach ulcer? Nice…." Evan cringed.

Three weeks had passed and now approaching eleven weeks pregnant, Severus was starting to feel much better. The potion was keeping his morning sickness at bay so he got an extra hour or so in bed and was now able to eat a light breakfast mainly consisting of toast or fruit.

Severus yawned and sat up in bed rubbing his tired eyes, he tugged on the curtain pull and the curtains swung open around his bed.

"Someone must be feeling better" Avery commented as Severus reached and drank his normal cupful of potion.

"I am, now you can have the bathroom for as long as you want in the mornings without me having to run and be sick" Severus replied leaning back against the headboard with his hands behind his head. Part of him was doing this because he was savouring the fact he could just laze about on his bed in the morning without having to worry about getting up to be sick or anything and the other part of him was doing it because he wanted all of the others either in the bathroom or out of the room when he got changed so they didn't noticed the fact he had gained weight and was now sporting a small rounded baby bump.

He waited until Mulciber and Evan had disappeared into the common room and Avery had gone in for his usual obscenely long bathroom time before he hopped out of bed and pulled off his long blue night shirt.

He took the opportunity to go over to the full length mirror in the room and stand staring at himself in his underwear. He looked much better, the colour had returned to his face, his hair had picked up a light shine and he no longer looked at deaths door. Turning to the side he gazed down at the little bump showing through his skin. He was going to have a baby.

Heading back over to his trunk he pulled out his uniform, changed his underwear and went to pull up his trousers.

Shit.

He couldn't get them done up, they were a fairly snug fit to begin with but now he couldn't actually get them done up and they were too far apart to leave them open.

Double Shit.

Severus sighed he only had two pairs of school trousers, both in exactly the same size. He couldn't exactly ask Avery to borrow a pair of his trousers that would look far too suspicious and besides although Avery was a bit taller he was just as thin as Severus used to be so they really wouldn't be much if any different.

Sighing he reached into his trunk and pulled out the only trousers he had left that he could get on…. A pair of green tartan pyjama bottoms elasticated at the waist.

He picked up his school things, sticking the bottle of potion in his bag he headed for the door. Taking a deep breath he faced up to the comments that would surely be made the minute someone spotted his trousers.

He walked through the common room as normal, pulling his cloak around himself as he did so.

The funny thing was that Severus was starting to have dreams about his pregnancy, about how the baby would be born and that he would suddenly go into labour and a baby would appear in front of him on the table during breakfast or something. For this exact reason he chose not to think about the birth just yet. He was also having dreams about the baby performing an Engorgio spell on itself while still inside him and he grew and grew and grew until one day he popped. Severus shuddered at the thought.

Walking into the great hall the first thing he heard was James Potter's voice.

"Nice trousers Snivellus, what happened to your other ones? Did you finally realise they were halfway up your legs and decide to put your pyjamas on?" he laughed and heads turned to stare at the choice item of clothing. Severus quickly sat down at the Slytherin table shoving his legs under the bench trying to hide them.

"Or maybe he just forgot to dress himself properly this morning, the lazy swine" Sirius shouted over to him.

He looked up at them and glared, sticking his middle finger up at Sirius who began making loud irritating noises at him when he caught sight of Remus just sitting staring at him a small smile crossed his handsome features and Severus couldn't help but sending the smallest of smiles back before looking down and biting into an apple for breakfast.

The post flew in a few minutes later, the owls circling around above the tables dropping letters and packages into their owner's laps. Severus was surprised at first when a large barn owl fluttered down and landed in front of him dropping a letter in front of his plate before taking off again as quickly as it had arrived.

Eagerly ripping the envelope open he pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it and began to read.

'_Dear Mr Snape;_

_Your first pregnancy scan will take place one week from tomorrow at eight thirty am in the hospital wing. Hope you are well. _

_Madame Pomfrey'_

A part of Severus felt incredibly excited at the prospect of seeing the tiny baby inside of him for the first time, but on the other hand it made him feel very concerned. What about Remus, what if there was something wrong, what was he going to do after it was born? A million thoughts ran through Severus' mind as he tucked the letter into his school bag and continued eating.

The morning lessons passed quite quickly and Severus was glad to get a rest at lunch time. So far all day he had ignored the stares, the shouts, the rude comments and people asking why he had forgotten his trousers. He rolled his eyes at them and walked away or just plain ignored them, it was none of their business and obviously they couldn't tell he was pregnant thanks to said pyjama bottoms. Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout couldn't seem to work out why he was in his pyjamas and made it very awkward for him when he had to tell Flitwick in front of the entire class that his normal trousers no longer fitted him and he needed to buy a new pair on the next Hogsmeade visit.

Severus looked up from his charms book to see some of the other students already going back into class. He quickly shoved his book in his bag and hurried out of the great hall and off up the stairs towards his next lesson, Divination.

It took him a while to get there but when he did he walked into the classroom a few minutes late having not wanted to over exert himself on the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late Professor" he spoke to the middle aged woman with medium length brown hair. She wore a long flowing scarf heavily decorated with beads as were the rest of her clothes, a large pair of round spectacles and a ridiculous amount of jewellery.

"It's fine dear, take a seat we'll be ball gazing today" she smiled blinking at him through said enormous glasses as he went and took a seat in an armchair up the far right hand corner on his own.

"Now class, I want us all to clear our minds and gaze carefully into our balls, use your books if need be but if a strong feeling comes to mind something you have a gut feeling about then make your predictions from there, I want to hear some of them" she flapped her hands a little her arms jingling wilding.

The class all began to stare into the foggy crystal balls talking to one another as the teacher swooped around the classroom listening in on them and nodding in approval.

Severus couldn't help but look up across the classroom to where Remus and Sirius were sitting staring into a crystal ball, Remus was frowning at it as if trying to depict a picture when he looked up and met Severus' gaze.

Blushing madly, Severus' eyes dropped to his own crystal ball as the teacher came swooping over to him.

"Well my boy, tell me, what do you see in your future?" she asked loudly staring at him closely making him feel exceedingly uncomfortable.

"W-well I see happiness?" he said uncertainly as he stared at the crystal ball and then back to his teacher who nodded slowly.

"Let me take a look" she said her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned in very close to the crystal ball staring into the fog.

She let out an alarming gasp attracting the attention of everyone in the classroom flinging herself around in a circle before turning and pointing directly at Severus making him grip the arms of the chair with fright.

"Great happiness abound, I see you have a very bright future my boy, something wonderful is happening to you, in you, around you, you have the aura about you my boy" she cried loudly her face lighting up with excitement her large eyes twinkling behind such enormous glasses.

"The aura?" Severus asked raising a fine dark eyebrow nervously.

"Yes…. Yes I see it now, something wonderful is happening inside of you" she pointed a long heavily manicured finger at Severus who looked like he had just been kicked between the legs.

Shit. Did she know about the baby? Could she see that far into him and if she could was she going to tell the entire class about it? Severus' breath caught in his throat as she let out a loud almost hysterical laugh.

"Everyone, pack up your things you may leave early today for we must rejoice and celebrate such wonderful times" she called out swivelling around to face the entire room.

Without question the class shoved their things into their bags and started hurrying out frightened that she might change her mind.

"Well I think this would have to be the first time I'm grateful for old Snivelly's existence" James laughed loudly as they left the room.

Severus quickly pulled the letter from Madame Pomfrey from his pocket biting his bottom lip. He was going to have to tell Remus before it was too late.

Getting to his feet he slung his bag onto his shoulder and hurried out of the classroom. He snuck down the staircase and around the corner biting his bottom lip with nerves as he stood behind a statue and waited.

A few minutes later the Marauders appeared from around the corner and Severus poked his head out as they were about to head up onto a different staircase, Remus caught sight of him. Moving into view he pretended he hadn't seen Remus and began to walk slowly along the corridor and around the corner.

"Hang on a second guys, I think I left my book in the classroom, I'll catch up with you in a minute okay?" Remus said quickly to his friends.

"Yeah sure Moony, just hurry up" James waved as Remus jogged back down the stairs and hurried a little way along the corridor and around the corner out of sight running after Severus.

"Severus! Hang on a second" Remus called as he ran towards the boy who stopped abruptly without turning to face him.

"Severus…." Remus panted skidding to a halt behind him. "Sev, what's been going on with you, why haven't you been speaking to me?" he asked his voice filled with worry.

"I was ill and you were too busy with your friends to bother with me and before you start I know you're embarrassed of me and are probably worried someone will see you with me right now" Severus said his voice cracking slightly.

"Severus, NO!" Remus said but Severus shook his head interrupting him.

"Before you say anything I've got something to tell you" he said tears glistening in his dark eyes.

"W-what?" Remus frowned in confusion starting to feel really worried now.

Severus took a deep breath and turned on the spot coming face to face with Remus for the first time in weeks, tears brimming in his eyes threatening to over flow.

"I'm pregnant…." He spoke softly a tear trickling silently down his pale cheek.

Remus looked stunned and opened his mouth to question him when Severus interrupted again.

"Remember that potion I drank when we were having sex it was to spice up our sex lives? Well in a rare case it can cause a male pregnancy, we had sex using it at the end of July remember and it was supposed to go away a few days after we'd done it but it hasn't it's still there, I've been to Madame Pomfrey and she's confirmed it…. I'm pregnant" he said more tears streaming down his face his bottom lip quivering and he sniffed hard. "I know you don't want anything to do with me, so don't worry I'll be alright, we'll be alright I guess I don't want to ruin your life and I only told you because you have a right to know as the child's father" he added quickly.

Remus was quiet for a moment before reaching a hand out but Severus yelped and pulled away.

"I have to go, I'm late for lesson" his voice breaking as he turned and began to hurry off down the corridor. He could hear Remus' calls from behind him but continued to hurry off along the corridor and down the staircases towards the dungeons.

He didn't stop until he was back in his dormitory, carefully placing his bag on the floor he climbed onto his bed pulling the curtains shut around him before letting the sobs go. That was the hardest thing he has ever had to do in his life….


	3. Chapter 3

One week had passed since the incident in the corridor and Severus had done his best to keep well out of Remus' way. He stayed up in the dormitory anytime he was out of lesson, purposely sat between his friends during meal times and hurried from the classroom or hung back and waited until everyone else had gone.

By now he was a day away from being twelve weeks pregnant and he was growing quickly.

He waited until the usual time when everyone had disappeared from the dormitory before pulling on a fresh pair of light blue pyjama bottoms and the rest of his uniform before heading out of the door for breakfast.

He was sitting at the breakfast table alone that morning when the same large barn owl flew in and dropped a letter into his lap. Severus opened it quickly knowing exactly who it would be from.

'Dear Severus;

Just a reminder about your twelve week pregnancy scan tomorrow morning at eight thirty am in the hospital wing, see you then.

Madame Pomfrey'

Severus smiled to himself folding the letter up he buried it in his cloak pocket before finishing his breakfast and heading off to his first lesson.

By the end of the day he was feeling exhausted, yawning he was struggling to stay awake during the last lesson of potions as Slughorn droned on in a lecture he tried to take notes.

An untidily folded paper bird fluttered down onto his table, he hadn't noticed it at first until he went to dip his quill in the inkwell and stared. He put his quill down on the desk and looked over to where the Marauders were sitting, James and Peter were hi-fiving one another while Sirius looked thoroughly pleased with the situation, Remus on the other hand was scowling before he turned and looked over towards Severus.

Picking up the paper bird, Severus unfolded it and sighed.

'When are you going to buy yourself a normal pair of trousers, does your mother not love you enough to let you walk around looking like a bag of shit, mind you, you usually look like one anyway you greasy git'

Severus sighed recognising Peter's untidy handwriting immediately, he turned the bird over, scribbled the words 'Fuck you' on it, refolded it much neater and sent it fluttering across the room to them.

By the end of the lesson, Severus quickly packed away his things and hung back a few moments asking to talk to Professor Slughorn. Remus stared at them slowly following his friends from the room.

"Listen guys, I'm going to have to talk to Slughorn about my marks for the essay I'll meet you back in the common room" Remus said after closing the dungeon door behind them and stopping to wait outside.

"Fair enough, see you in a bit Moons" Sirius waved as they headed off along the corridor without him.

Remus in fact had no intention of speaking to Slughorn instead he headed into the boys toilets just down from the classroom, leaving the door ajar he stood against the wall watching and waiting for Severus to come out.

Back inside the classroom….

"It's my first scan tomorrow morning" Severus said quietly to Professor Slughorn.

"Ah that's wonderful, are you excited?" the man asked with a bright smile on his face.

"In a way yes I am but I'm still a little worried" Severus sighed.

"Has this got something to do with the baby's father?" Slughorn asked quickly.

"Well, yeah, I told him last week about the baby, I couldn't face up to what he would say to me so I ran away from him and I've been avoiding him since, I said I understand that he doesn't want me or the baby" Severus said sadly.

"I think you need to give him a chance Severus, it's a lot to take in at your age especially it being such a shock it was a boy he has impregnated, I see you are finding this harder to deal with because you're emotional, you're in a fragile state" Slughorn spoke calmly.

Severus sighed, unable to think of anything else to say he got miserably to his feet.

"Thanks Professor" he sighed leaving the classroom.

Remus watched as Severus headed off towards the entrance to the dungeons before creeping along giving a fair bit of distance between them.

He carefully followed Severus up several flights of stairs and along a corridor and around a corner. The library. The quickened his pace as Severus disappeared inside.

Walking into the library he snuck around the shelves following after Severus who made his way to the far back corner and sat down placing his arms on the table resting his head on them.

What was he going to do, it was the first scan in the morning and he wasn't on speaking terms with Remus, the next Hogsmeade trip would be approaching next weekend and he would be able to buy himself a new pair of trousers that actually fitted him so he could finally stop wearing his pyjamas to lesson. He was starting to show a little more this week, his stomach protruding a little way through his school jumper it would only be a matter of time before all of his clothes would be far too small for him.

"Hey" a soft quiet voice broke his train of thought, his head snapped up from his arms and he gazed up into the face of Remus Lupin.

"We really need to talk, and don't you even think about running away from me" Remus said sitting himself down beside Severus in the almost completely empty library behind the far bookshelves where they wouldn't be seen.

"Yeah…. I guess we do" Severus replied awkwardly.

"Severus, why have you been running away from me?" Remus asked his brows knotted together a sad expression crossing over his face.

"I-I just thought that you didn't want to see me, I thought you were embarrassed of me and when I found out I was pregnant it scared me because I knew for certain that if you didn't want a 'greasy git' like me before you certainly wouldn't want me now" Severus replied feeling tears coming to his eyes once again.

"Oh Sev…." Remus replied and before Severus knew what was happening, Remus had wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him into a warm embrace. Remus buried his face in Severus' silky black hair as Severus' arms gently wrapped around Remus' back his face resting against the boy's shoulder. To his surprise he felt warm tears trickling down his neck.

"Remus?" Severus asked in a gentle voice.

Slowly they pulled apart and Remus wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Severus I am not embarrassed of you, I wanted to see you but you seemed so different I thought maybe you had lost interest so I stayed away from you thinking it was what you wanted" Remus spoke his voice barely above a whisper.

"That's not what I wanted at all…. I wanted you, I still want you, our summer together was amazing and I don't want us to end for no reason, I'm carrying your baby Remus" Severus sniffled as Remus' hand came up and gently stroked his cheeks.

"I want you too, and I want to make it very clear to you about something else as well" Remus began, Severus blinked at him confusedly.

"Severus I am in love with you, I'd fallen in love with you since the start of the summer and I still love you now, why on Earth you would think I didn't want you is beyond me" Remus spoke his voice filled with sincerity his eyes burning with passion as he spoke.

"Remus…." Severus whispered his eyes brimming with tears, but for once they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. "I love you too, so much" he smiled.

"Good" Remus whispered reaching a hand out to gently cup Severus' cheek gazing into his onyx eyes for a few moments before slowly leaning in closing his bright blue eyes as Severus' fluttered closed his heart rising in his chest as they drew closer. The moment their lips touched was heaven Severus' heart was pounding in his chest he could feel shockwaves coursing through his body from Remus' electric touch. He practically melted into Remus as the other boy kissed him again this time a little more firmly, it just felt so right.

When they broke apart moments later they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Please don't ever leave me" Severus whimpered feeling Remus' fingers stroking through his soft raven black hair.

"I won't ever leave you, if you say you'll never leave me" Remus whispered back a small smile curling in the corners of his lips.

"I swear it" Severus smirked leaning in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart they sat staring at one another for a few moments.

"So, how far along are you?" Remus asked slowly.

"I'm twelve weeks tomorrow, I-I have my first scan in the morning if you'd like to come with me?" Severus asked hopefully and Remus' face lit up.

"I'd love to, how long have you known about the baby?" he asked again.

Severus looked away "Since I was just over seven weeks…."

"What? Sev, why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked quickly.

"Because I was afraid and the way you were acting I was convinced you weren't interested in me anymore so I kept it a secret" Severus sighed.

"Does anyone else know apart from Madame Pomfrey?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Just Professor Slughorn, I found out about the baby the day I passed out during lesson, it was tiredness and she gave me a note to give to Professor Slughorn so he could make a potion that would make me better, I was too scared to say anything to him but the next day I went into his class and was sick again so I had to tell him" Severus replied quietly staring Remus straight in the face.

"Did, did you tell him about me?" Remus asked softly.

"No, he told me to go and tell the other father so I explained how I felt about everything to him, he's been really good to me he's kept it to himself and he's just been helping me cope, he reckons I've just been having trouble with my emotions" Severus replied with a weak smile. "You're not angry with me for saying that to him are you?"

"No of course not, so the reason you were looking so ill a while ago was because you were in the early stages of pregnancy?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes" Severus sighed.

The look on Remus' face was as though cogs were turning in his head.

"And you're wearing the pyjama bottoms-"

"Because I've got a little bump and I can't fit into any other trousers" Severus finished with a slight smile on his face resting a gentle hand on his stomach.

"Oh Sev…." Remus smiled. "Would you mind if I had a little feel?" he asked a slight rosy glow appearing on the apples of his cheeks.

Severus smiled, getting to his feet he glanced up and down making sure nobody was looking before lifting up the front of his shirt and pulling the front of his pyjama bottoms down a little way exposing the bump and Remus gasped.

Slowly he reached out a hand and gently rested it on the little bump, Severus could feel his cheeks on fire as Remus' hand moved around feeling the shape of the bump before smiling up into his face.

"You really are pregnant" he said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah and tomorrow I'll be three months gone" Severus sighed replacing his clothing and sitting back down next to Remus.

"Just in time for Halloween" Remus chuckled. "So how have you been coping on your own, I really wish you'd told me sooner so I could have helped you"

"It's hard, especially now I'm growing I have to wait until my dorm mates aren't in the room before I can get dressed just so they don't see my bump, well, I doubt they'd automatically assume a pregnancy but I don't want to give them any clues or any reason to pick on me" Severus replied looking down at the table.

"I know that people pick on you and I know you don't like to admit it but they hurt your feelings and are damaging your self-confidence but I really don't understand why they do it, being different isn't any excuse in fact it's one of the things I like most about you" Remus smiled comfortingly.

"Thanks" Severus tried to fight the small smile that was curling in the corners of his mouth but Remus had already noticed.

"I also admire you for coping with this so well on your own, I understand it must have been an awful thought for you that I didn't want you and that I would abandon you because I'd never do that I'm not like other people, Severus I know what it's like to be an outcast as I've explained to you before" Remus said and Severus looked up at him.

"You're very understanding, Remus and I feel awful about thinking those things" Severus sighed sadly.

"Don't, it wasn't your fault, I should have tried harder but let's put it behind us now because we have must bigger things to worry about" Remus smiled, reaching over and gently stroking Severus' cheek. "But I have a question, why on earth would you think I wouldn't want you?" he frowned confusedly.

"Well…. Because you just seemed to want to be with your friends and you were hardly speaking to me, then one morning I saw myself properly in the mirror and I thought that you were avoiding me because I was looking dreadful and you were embarrassed of me, I thought 'who would want someone like me in love with them?' and it hurt so I kept my distance thinking it was what you wanted…." Severus replied slowly.

"Sev…. Don't you ever think like that again, I don't care what you look like I love you for you and for the record you are not ugly and you do not look dreadful, you looked ill but you seem fine now, I thought you were beautiful before and even when you were ill I still thought you to be beautiful as I do now" Remus smiled cupping the boy's face in both of his hands.

Severus could feel a blush creeping onto the apples of cheek cheeks, smirked and looked away feeling a little flustered. Remus grinned knowing he had made Severus feel more secure about the situation.

"Is there anything at all I can do for you, anything you want or need?" Remus asked kindly.

Severus thought for a few moments, an idea springing to mind.

"Well, there is one thing I'd really like…." He began glancing up into Remus' face. "But if it's too much trouble I'll understand it won't matter" he said quickly before continuing. "I need to go to Hogsmeade at the weekend to get some new trousers and some clothes that will actually fit me and I'd really like it if you'd go with me?" Severus asked shyly.

"Sounds good to me" Remus smiled.

"What about your friends, won't they mind?" Severus asked quickly.

"They aren't going, they were caught trying to rob something from Filch's office and aren't allowed into Hogsmeade until Christmas" Remus smiled warmly.

"Oh" Severus suddenly felt an awful lot better.

They sat staring at each other for a few moments before a smile suddenly broke out on Remus' handsome face.

"I've got an idea" he said quickly.

"What's that?"

"Well I thought maybe I could show you instead of telling you about it?" Remus asked hopefully and Severus nodded.

Severus picked up his things and followed Remus from the library, they headed up a flight of stairs, Remus stopping to offer his hand to Severus who smiled and took it gently. They made their way along a long corridor around a corridor and down to where there was an enormous stone wall in front of them. They stopped in front of it, Remus was staring at it.

"Umm, why are we staring at a wall?" Severus raised an eyebrow thinking that perhaps Remus had gone a little bit mad until a dark archway appeared with a decorated set of black doors seemed to mould into the wall in front of them.

Severus' mouth dropped open as it took to full shape.

"Come on" Remus smiled pulling him up to the door, he quickly checked the coast was clear before resting a hand onto the handle.

"Close your eyes" he smiled and Severus obeyed feeling rather nervous as the door clicked open and Remus guided him inside closing the door behind them which seemed to melt into the wall again.

"Okay, now open them" he spoke softly standing behind Severus.

Severus gasped, they were standing in a room the same size as his dormitory, the walls were made of dark stone with fire torches burning all around the room giving it a soft gentle glow, the floor too was made of the same dark stone but had a rather large sheepskin rug on it with an enormous king sized bed right in the centre with a large wicker basket sitting right in the middle. There was a small door leading off to the right that was presumably a toilet and the room was furnished much like a bedroom.

"What do you think?" Remus asked gently wrapping his arms around Severus' ribs.

"It's amazing I never knew there was a room like this in the castle…." Severus replied his dark eyes still wandering around the homely room.

"It's called the room of requirement, it will give the person requiring it what they need most and we need a nice comfortable place to talk without being disturbed or worried we're going to get caught" Remus smiled taking Severus by the hand.

"Come on" he gently tugged Severus towards the bed. They climbed up onto the bed sitting down in the middle Remus opened the basket and began taking loads of food out of it.

"Hungry?" he asked offering Severus a plate of sandwiches. "They're perfectly alright I asked for a favour down in the kitchens they brought them up not long before we finished lesson"

Severus took one and stared at Remus "I don't understand how you knew I would be here with you"

"My plan was to corner you and bring you here so we could talk and spend some time together, you kept avoiding me and I just wanted to speak to you to tell you how I feel and to ask you about the baby" Remus replied with a smile taking a bite out of his chocolate spread sandwich.

"Oh…." Severus said absently mindedly biting into his sandwich.

"Don't worry, the food is perfectly safe none of I is anything that could spoil, I made sure of that because I know pregnant people have to watch what they eat" Remus smiled shuffling over and sitting next to Severus.

"Thank you, it's really nice" Severus smiled.

They continued to eat the rest of the food mainly crisps, pumpkin pasties, sandwiches and cake.

Severus watched Remus clearing away the basket and placing it on the floor at the foot of the bed before he flopped down onto his back.

"I'm really full" he sighed stroking his stomach.

"That's a good thing, you're eating for two" Remus smiled lying down next to him as they gazed up at the ceiling.

"You know…. I've really missed you" Remus spoke softly turning on his side to face Severus who in turn turned to face him.

"I've missed you too, Remus" Severus smiled gently as Remus' hand moved up to brush some of his long hairs from his eyes.

"I feel awful, honestly I do I know how insecure you are even though you won't admit to it I know you need to be told you're loved or you won't believe it and I know you need the affection I haven't been giving to you in the past few weeks so for that I'm sorry" Remus spoke softly his fingers running through Severus long silky locks.

"Its fine it wasn't your fault please stop blaming yourself" Severus smiled gazing into Remus' ocean blue eyes.

Remus was quiet for a few moments just staring at Severus a warm smile on his face. "Have you told your parents yet?" Remus said slowly.

"Oh, umm, no I haven't I was trying to put it off for as long as possible until I had to tell them" Severus flushed slightly.

"Well, you're going to have to tell them sooner or later but it's probably I good idea for you to tell them well in advance of the birth so they can help you" Remus said calmly.

Severus nodded. "When were you planning on telling your parents because we should both tell them together, whoever's mother gets the letter first will go running round to see the other one and we don't want them to think we forgot about them" Severus replied.

"I wasn't planning on telling her for a while yet, not until after the first scan at least because we'll know if everything is okay then" Remus replied calmly.

"I wanted to wait for a while until the time is right and I feel ready I don't want to rush in and tell everybody I want the time to feel right to let them all know, I know I really should tell my mum but it's a bit awkward being her only son and managing to get pregnant at sixteen" Severus sighed. "Which reminds me" he said quickly rolling over and reaching for his bag.

Remus frowned watching him sit up and pull a cup and a large bottle from his bag, he filled it up with the bright blue potion, re-corked the bottle and downed the lot replacing both things in his bag.

"I have to take my potion every evening before bed, it's getting late so I wanted to take it now before it got any later, I have to take it at night and when I wake up in the morning to stop my morning sickness" Severus smiled lying back down facing Remus.

"Oh, so, umm why don't you stay here tonight…. With me?" Remus blushed a little asking hopefully, Severus' eyebrows raised but he smiled.

"You'd really want to sleep here with me?" he asked.

"Wouldn't have offered if I didn't, besides it makes things easier for the morning if we're going to get ready for the scan" Remus replied.

"That…. Would be a really nice idea, but I don't have any other pyjamas" Severus sighed looking down at himself. "I don't want to wear these to bed because they'll get screwed up and they'll look even worse for tomorrow" he frowned.

"Then don't wear them, silly" Remus laughed. "Just sleep in your underwear"

"Really?"

"I will if you will" Remus smiled and Severus blushed a little.

"Well…. Alright" he replied.

Remus and Severus both sat up, Severus nervously got to his feet and pulled off his cloak, then his tie and his jumper. He could feel Remus' eyes burning on him and he blushed a furious crimson as he pulled off his shirt revealing his little bump.

"Can you stand to the side so I can see it again please?" Remus asked sweetly and Severus moved so he could have a look. "It's lovely, seems so strange that there's a little baby in there" he smiled jumping to his feet and pulling off his own clothes so he stood in his underwear then flopped back down on the bed still staring at Severus.

"Why are you staring at me?" Severus blushed even further as he slowly dropped his pyjama bottoms and folded them neatly onto the bedside table with the rest of his clothing.

"Just admiring the view" Remus smiled slipping under the covers and holding them open for Severus to climb in beside him.

Nervously, Severus climbed in facing Remus who wrapped his arms around him sighing happily.

"Remus?" Severus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to listen to the baby's heartbeat?" Severus asked slowly.

"How?" Remus jumped into a sitting position staring down at Severus confusedly.

"I have a Doppler I carry it around on me so none of my dorm mates find it we can use it if you like?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd love to" Remus grinned as Severus rolled over and grabbed his bag, pulling the Doppler out he sat it on his lap on top of the covers, dropped his bag to the floor and propped himself up against the headboard.

Remus watched curiously as Severus spread a small amount of gel onto his stomach and pressed the Doppler to it in the same way Madame Pomfrey had done a few weeks ago, he had used it since then when he had snuck up into the dormitory during the day to have a private listen and think things over.

He looked over to Remus and smiled gently. "Ready?"

Remus nodded eagerly and watched as Severus switched the monitor on, it whirred and the sound of train tracks filled the space around them.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Remus asked his mouth hanging open with surprise.

"Yes, it sounds like trains doesn't it?" Severus chuckled watching Remus' face spread into a wide grin.

"It's bloody amazing" he replied.

A few minutes later Severus removed the heart monitor and wiped himself clean before he lay back down under the covers next to Remus.

The lights seemed to dim a little bit when they snuggled down into bed and Severus inhaled deeply against Remus' chest his sweet scent filling all of his sensing.

"Love you, Sev" Remus smiled.

"Love you too, Remus" Severus replied.

That night he drifted off to sleep easier than he had done in a while feeling so incredibly relaxed and comfortable cuddled up in Remus' arms.

It was early the next morning when Remus woke, he yawned rubbing his tired eyes before turning over onto his side staring at the still sleeping form of Severus Snape. He smiled staring at the boy from behind, his slender back rising up with his long ebony locks falling to his shoulders. His smile broadened as he shuffled up pressing himself up against Severus from behind wrapping his arms around the boy he kissed the back of his neck and the boy stirred.

"Ngh…. Remus?" Severus mumbled his eyes still closed.

"I'm right here, Sev" he replied kissing the back of his neck again.

"What time is it?" the dark haired boy yawned.

Remus stretched out his hand and lifted his pocket watch off the bedside table checking the time on it he placed it back and cuddled up to Severus again.

"Just gone seven" he replied.

"Okay" Severus said, he stretched himself out like a cat and Remus thought he was about to get out of bed, instead he slumped back down against his bedding and sighed with happiness.

"Severus, I thought you were getting up" Remus chuckled as his lover snuggled back down once again in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"I'm pregnant, I get tired easily and sleep feels good" Severus said softly and Remus chuckled again.

"If there was something that would get you out of bed, what would it be?" he asked curiously.

Severus thought for a moment, frankly he was surprised that Remus had stayed the whole night with him and didn't get up to leave, it left a warm fuzzy feeling on the inside.

"A kiss" he replied turning to face Remus still with his eyes closed.

Remus grinned "with pleasure" as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Severus' for a few moments before drawing back. Severus' dark eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Remus. It was a rare thing to see Severus Snape smile but when he did he looked positively beautiful and thankfully he seemed to be smiling a lot more around Remus.

"You really do look beautiful when you smile" Remus said stroking the side of Severus' face making him blush a little.

"Thank you" he smiled back. "Three months pregnant, how time flies" Severus sighed absent mindedly resting a hand lightly on his little bump.

"I'm still getting over the shock, I can't believe you've been coping with this on your own" Remus replied gently touching his lovers stomach too.

"I cried myself to sleep some nights because I was finding it so hard" Severus sighed. "I do regret not telling you" he added.

"It's alright let's just focus on the future now" Remus smiled.

They climbed out of bed, Severus took his potion, pulled his wand from the bag muttering "Aguamenti" filling the cup with water he drank half and offered the rest to Remus who shook his head and watched him finish it off.

At a quarter past eight they were both washed and dressed, ready to go to the hospital wing for the scan.

"I'm really nervous" Severus said as they snuck out of the room of requirement and headed along the corridor towards the staircase.

"Me too but I'm sure everything will be fine" Remus smiled as they headed down the stairs and along the long corridor towards the hospital wing.

They stopped outside for a few moments staring at the door handle before Remus turned to Severus.

"I'd just like to say I'm really glad you're letting me come today" he smiled.

"It's only right you come, besides it is nice to have you here with me for support I'm glad we sorted things out even if they are going to remain secret for a while" Severus smiled back.

Glancing down the corridor making sure nobody was looking, Remus leaned forward and kissed Severus on the cheek.

With a smile on his face, Severus opened the door and the two boys made their way inside the empty hospital wing. Shutting the door behind them they made their way forward and were greeted by a smiling Madame Pomfrey.

"Good morning Severus and- oh, Mr Lupin" she was startled to see Remus standing beside Severus blushing slightly and looking a little bit awkward.

"Good morning Madame Pomfrey" he mumbled.

"Well good morning to you too, are you ready for your first scan?" she asked turning to Severus who nodded quickly. "Very well, follow me" she smiled guiding them just across the room to where she had a curtain rail already pulled around one of the neatly made beds shielding it from view. Behind it was the ultra sound machine scanner already sitting and waiting for them.

"Can I ask you to lie back on the bed and expose your navel for me please" Pomfrey said again opening one of the drawers she pulled out a pair of latex gloves and a tube of gel.

Severus slowly pulled his pyjama bottoms down a little way before lifting up his school shirt fully exposing his stomach as Remus moved to stand beside him staring down at the little bump.

"How have you been feeling recently, you didn't come back so I assumed you were doing alright?" she asked snapping the gloves onto her hands.

"Oh I've been a lot better since Professor Slughorn made that potion for me, I haven't been sick or felt sick since" Severus replied.

"Very good and have you got any questions for me before we get started?" she asked quickly looking from one boy to the other. "I assume you're the other father?" she looked at Remus with a smile on her face.

"Yes I am" he nodded shyly and Severus smiled up at him.

"How lovely, you decided to tell him that's very good" she replied. "Now, any questions?" she asked again.

"Is it normal to be feeling this tired all the time, I'm not as tired as I was but I still feel pretty drained and I keep needing to urinate frequently?" Severus asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Perfectly normal it will improve as the pregnancy progresses you will feel different at different stages of it and it won't be long before you are feeling much better" Pomfrey replied squeezing a fair amount of gel onto his stomach and smoothing it around with her fingers. Severus bit his bottom lip nervously.

"My skin is quite sensitive as well especially around my stomach" Severus said quickly.

"Yeah that's because your whole body is changing it's mostly to do with hormones and the fact your skin is stretching as you grow it's perfectly normal so you have nothing to worry about just be gentle with the clothes you wear and everything should be alright" she replied with a smile.

The boys watched as she flipped on the ultra sound and picked up the scanner holding it just above Severus' skin.

"Are you ready?" she asked looking from one to the other and back again.

Severus and Remus looked at each other for a few moments, smiles spreading across their faces as Remus reached out and took Severus' hand in his own.

"We're ready" he spoke to Madame Pomfrey who smiled and pressed the scanner to his navel.

She moved it around for a few moments before the picture came into focus and they gasped.

One the screen was the figure of their tiny baby inside Severus.

"Oh my god Sev…." Remus' mouth fell open as he stared at the screen.

"That's your baby, the flicker you can see on the screen is its heart beat which is absolutely fine it's good and strong so the baby is nice and healthy" Madame Pomfrey spoke moving the scanner slightly.

"The baby is around six centimetres long which is just over three and a half inches in length" she continued as they stared at the screen. She turned the scanner and zoomed in. "That's your baby's little feet" she smiled as Remus started laughing.

"They're so cute" he grinned turning to look down at Severus who had tears in his eyes.

"Severus?" Remus questioned worriedly.

"It's just so amazing…." He smiled staring at the screen as Pomfrey moved the scanner again to see the baby.

"Your hormones are probably playing havoc with you right now" Pomfrey chuckled before removing the scanner and pressing a button on the machine. "I'll print you both some pictures" she added.

Severus wiped his eyes as Remus picked up a tissue and carefully wiped the gel from his stomach replacing the boy's clothing properly.

"Now, you're due at the end of April, your next scan will be at eighteen weeks which is four and a half months and we can tell what sex the baby is by then" she smiled.

"How…. How do I you know, give birth?" Severus asked getting a little flustered.

"You'll be able to birth naturally out of the opening the potion has given you but we don't need to worry about it for now it's quite a way off we'll discuss it more as time goes on" she replied picking up the pictures and handing three to each boy.

"They're amazing, look they're moving and there's one of the feet!" Remus gasped excitedly staring at his pictures.

"They're really nice, thank you" Severus nodded at the nurse.

"It's no trouble, now make sure you get plenty to eat and plenty of sleep if you feel you need to then you can always ask your Professor's for a rest" she replied.

"What? No, I don't want them to know you haven't said anything have you?" Severus' eyes widened and panic began to rise in his chest.

"No, no of course I haven't I was only suggesting that you tell them soon because they really should be made aware of the situation, but don't worry your secret is still safe with me" she said calmly and Severus visibly relaxed tucking the photographs into his pocket.

"Thank you" he breathed a sigh of relief as they headed towards the door.

"Don't forget to come back anytime if you're worried about anything" she waved.

"Thanks again!" Remus called back as they left the hospital wing and he tucked his photos into his cloak pocket.

The door closed behind them and they stood staring at one another.

"This is real isn't it?" Severus asked slowly.

"Hard to believe, I know but it is real and it is happening, we're going to have a baby, Sev" Remus grinned excitedly and Severus couldn't help but feel himself grinning back.

They made their way along the corridor and back down the stairs stopping in the entrance hall.

"You walk in first and I'll follow a minute or two later so nobody sees us and gets suspicious because I didn't exactly tell my friends I wouldn't be back last night and they have no idea about you" Severus sighed.

"Alright" Remus said hesitantly. "My friends are going to wonder why I have been last night but I'll say I was on patrol until late and fell asleep in an empty classroom somewhere, they'd be especially upset if they thought I was with you" he cringed.

"Don't worry, I know they hate me and quite frankly I hate them to so this is for the best…. For now anyway" Severus smiled weakly.

"Alright…. I love you" Remus smiled.

"Love you too" Severus replied watching Remus walk into the great hall. It appears things were starting to look up for Severus and he was feeling much better today knowing that he baby was alright and he could count on Remus for support, his Remus, the person who had actually fallen for him the same way as Severus did. He sighed with happiness and a few moments later walked into the great hall to face the interrogation from his so called friends….


	4. Chapter 4

"Severus can I see you for a moment please?" Professor Slughorn asked as the class began to file out of the room for lunch.

"Of course" Severus replied packing his things into his bag, he glanced over to Remus who mouthed 'room of requirement, eight o clock' before walking out with his friends. Severus couldn't help but smile a little, today he was feeling good he hadn't felt this good in a long time in fact and the prospect of meeting Remus again tonight just made him feel even better.

Once the class had gone, Severus got to his feet and moved to the front of the classroom hopping up onto the first desk he sat staring at Professor Slughorn.

"How did it go this morning, my boy?" Slughorn asked leaning against his desk facing Severus.

Severus reached into his cloak pocket, pulling out the scan photos he handed them to Professor Slughorn who took them a smile spreading across his face as he looked at the pictures of the tiny baby.

"It went really well actually the baby is perfectly fine and…." Severus trailed off trying to force the smile on his face down which didn't go unnoticed by his teacher.

"And?" Slughorn asked curiously.

"And the father came with me…." He replied biting his bottom lip as Slughorn looked up at him his mouth hanging open.

"You've spoken with him properly?" he asked slightly surprised.

Severus nodded.

"Yes he came and found me in the library after yesterday's lesson and we spent hours talking about the baby and we've talked everything through so everything is sorted between us" Severus replied the smile curling in the corners of his mouth.

"Are you together, as in a couple?" the older man asked curiously.

"Yeah, we are" Severus was unable to contain the smile on his face.

"My dear boy that is wonderful news" Slughorn beamed excitedly. "Are you still not going to tell me who he is?"

Severus bit his bottom lip, should he tell Slughorn about Remus after all the man was being kind enough to keep it all a secret and be there to talk to him and help him through this and frankly he did need the help he needed the help of both Slughorn and Remus to get him through this.

"Ah I see, maybe you just need some time to let the dust settle before you are confident enough to tell me, that's completely understandable" Slughorn nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, sir" Severus replied quickly as Slughorn handed him back the photographs and he buried them in his cloak pocket.

"Are you any happier now that you are back together?" the older man asked again.

"Actually, we never really broke up, I thought he didn't want me so I kept my distance and he thought the same about me but everything is sorted now we just want to look to the future" Severus replied slowly.

"That's good then, are you planning on telling anyone about the baby yet or is it still top secret?"

"It's still top secret we aren't ready to announce just yet we want to keep it a secret for as long as we can, it won't be long before I start to grow a lot I already can't fit into my trousers so I'm stuck in pyjama bottoms until the weekend" Severus sighed.

"You are starting to show a bit" Slughorn pointed towards his stomach.

"Madame Pomfrey says I should let the other teachers know but I'm not ready for that just yet" Severus said quickly.

"Well it would be worth doing or at least considering just so they're aware of it" Slughorn replied.

"I'll think about it, but for now I still want everything to remain a secret just so I can get used to everything" he replied.

"That's alright, is there anything else you feel you would like to talk about?" the older man asked curiously.

"In my next scan we'll know if it's a boy or a girl" Severus smiled resting a hand on his stomach.

"Wonderful, when is it?" Slughorn asked.

"At eighteen weeks" Severus said quickly. "I had better go I'm supposed to be meeting my friends" Severus said quickly as though just realising what time it was.

"Very well my boy, take care and don't forget you can come back if you need to at any point for a chat" Slughorn nodded.

"Thank you, sir" Severus smiled and left the dungeon.

He hurried along the corridor out into the entrance hall where Avery, Mulciber, Evan, Wilkes and Regulus were standing waiting impatiently for him.

"There you bloody well are, what the hell have you been doing?" Mulciber tutted irritably as Severus approached.

"I was talking to Slughorn about something, it doesn't matter" Severus replied as they headed into the great hall and over to the Slytherin table. They sat down all together and began shovelling food into their mouths.

"Where the hell have you been sneaking off to lately anyway, you didn't even come back last night and you sat away from us at breakfast" Avery frowned at him suspiciously.

"Oh I fell asleep in the library last night I was busy doing homework and I just fell asleep whilst reading" Severus shrugged.

"You've been acting so weird lately are you sure nothing's been going on with you, you seem really different" Mulciber asked curiously.

Severus stared down at his plate for a few moments, should he tell them they were his friends after all and maybe they would be able to lend him their support. No. They wouldn't do that they would only tell everybody and make his life hell. But they were still his friends and he would have to go back into the dormitory with them and get changed in front of them with his growing bump whether he liked it or not it was going to become difficult to disguise.

"Snape?" Regulus asked bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry, what?" he shook his head feeling rather stupid.

"You've been acting different, what's been up with you?" he asked again.

"Oh it's nothing, just too much homework and I'm still not feeling too well" Severus smiled back.

They stared at him suspiciously for a few moments.

"Well, alright" Evan shrugged and they continued eating. Severus let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before he knew it, Severus had just finished dinner. After shooting a few glances over at the Gryffindor table where Remus was sitting talking to his ruddy friends, he got to his feet winking to Remus before leaving the great hall.

He walked up the staircases following the path he took last night with Remus, along the corridor and up to where the large spacious wall was where he dark doorframe had appeared the previous evening. He stood, and waited, and waited.

About ten minutes passed before a figure appeared around the corridor hurrying towards him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Remus!" he grinned as the blonde haired boy stopped in front of him panting for breath.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, had to get away from my friends" he smiled.

Severus turned and stood next to him as they stared at the wall, a few moments later the same familiar door appeared and with a glance up and down the corridor, they made their way inside.

The door melted away into the wall again sealing them off from the rest of the castle and the rest of the world.

"How have you been today then?" Remus asked dropping his bag to the floor and pulling off his cloak as they walked over to the bed.

"Not too bad, my friends have been wondering what's been going on with me lately" Severus replied with a sigh.

"Have you told them anything?" Remus asked quickly pulling off his tie and throwing it carelessly to the floor as Severus kicked off his shoes and pulled off his cloak.

"No I just made some excuse about still not feeling too well, Avery would wait very impatiently outside the bathroom door every morning when I was throwing up because he was so desperate to get in and faff about with his hair" Severus rolled his eyes playfully.

"Figures, so, do you want to stay here with me again tonight?" Remus asked hopefully as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Severus had to tear his eyes away as skin was exposed to the warm air in the room to reply.

"I'd really like that" Severus smiled pulling off his jumper and tie throwing them to the floor much like Remus did and making for his shirt.

"Cool, mind if I just have a read through some of my Ancient Runes text book, I need to so I can get started on my homework tomorrow" Remus smiled pulling the book from his bag and hopping up onto the bed in his underwear.

"No problem, I'm going to take my potion and just have a quick wash" Severus smiled pulling the bottle and the cup from his bag he filled the cup and quickly drank it all placing both items on the bedside table ready for the morning.

He hurried off into the bathroom shuffling around, he had a plan.

Fifteen minutes later, Remus was ready to fall asleep with boredom as he stared at the text on the page. It all seemed to blend into one huge mess, Ancient Runes although interesting once you got started, could be really dull on the theory side of things. He sighed as the bathroom door clicked open and Severus came back in.

He felt the weight shift on the bed as Severus climbed up and began crawling on his hands and knees towards him his head bowed and he was in his underwear.

He almost dropped his text book when he felt a pair of lips kissing the inside of his left thigh.

"Severus?" he asked staring down at the boy who was on his hands and knees leaning down and softly kissing the insides of his pale taught thighs.

He closed the text book pushing it across the large bed well out of the way and gasped a little with surprise when he felt Severus kissing his hardening member through his loose boxer shorts. He reached down and gently tilted Severus' face up with his chin.

"Is there something you want?" he asked with a smirk watching Severus' cheeks acquire a light rosy glow and he averted his eyes shyly.

Remus grinned before slowly leaning down and capturing Severus' lips tenderly in his own. His warm tongue traced along Severus' bottom lip and the boy gasped slightly opening his mouth and Remus was in. His tongue swirled around and lapped rhythmically against Severus' own and a soft groan escaped the boys' lips.

Remus' fingers moved and entangled themselves in Severus' long silky hair gently stroking through from base to tip before curling at the back of his neck and pulling him in closer deepening the kiss.

Remus drew back a little way and flicked his tongue against Severus' just outside of the boy's parted pink lips.

"Remus…." He breathed as he leaned in for another kiss opening his mouth a little they kissed tenderly for a few moments before drawing apart.

Severus moved a little so he was on his hands and knees and Remus moved to the side. He smirked and chuckled as Severus leaned down pressing his cheek to the bed his hands lying flat with his backside up in the air, his bump protruding beneath him. He gazed up lovingly at Remus his eyes burning with lust.

Remus tilted his head and glanced underneath Severus past his bump to where his erection was clearly straining against the fabric of his underwear, he grinned.

"Do you want me, Sev?" he smiled warmly tucking a few strands of hair behind Severus' ear as he continued to gaze up at his lover his face flushed with arousal.

"So much…." Severus spoke in a low husky voice.

Remus smiled pulling his own boxers down and off releasing his hard member from its bonds and began to stroke himself gently. Severus moaned, getting onto his hands and knees he dropped his head and crawled towards Remus kneeling in front of him and pushing the other boy's hand away curling his own slender fingers around his throbbing member gently stroking it up and down.

"Severus…." Remus groaned softly his fingers moving to stroke through the boy's long ebony locks.

Severus moaned quietly leaning forward his small pink tongue darted out to lap up the clear glistening fluid from Remus' leaking slit. Remus gasped and moaned loudly as Severus' lips wrapped around the tip of his swollen member and began to lightly suckle on him.

"You taste amazing…." Severus groaned taking a little more of Remus into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip as he moaned again at the taste.

Remus groaned before gently moving Severus' face up to stare him, his lips swollen and pink and his face flushed.

"You're bloody gorgeous can I get a proper look at you?" Remus asked sweetly pouting slightly.

Severus grinned, crawling around to be beside Remus he leaned down carefully pressing his right cheek to the duvet his hands flat against the soft bedding next to him with his backside up in the air once again.

Remus groaned and shuffled around behind Severus his hands running over the curve of the other boy's rump giving it a gentle squeeze earning a moan from Severus. Hooking his fingers into the waist band of Severus' underwear he slowly and teasingly pulled them down exposing the boy's smooth backside, his erection springing free from the restraining fabric and he let out a sigh.

Remus pulled the boxers down and off, his eyes wandering over the exposed ivory skin in front of him, he moved to the side biting his bottom lip and letting out a moan of delight.

"Absolutely beautiful" Remus purred as Severus smirked and blushed still holding his position. Remus moved back around behind him for another look moaning softly as he spotted clear glistening drops of fluid dripping from the end of the boy's aching member, he looked underneath him, reached out a hand and gently stroked the boy's soft rounded testicles. Severus started panting heavily with excitement.

"I can see that opening" Remus said quietly as he continued to tease Severus' soft balls in the palm of his hand. Pulling back he sat back and admired the view.

He reached out shakily using his shoulders for balance as his hands massaged against his own cheeks and slowly spread them open. Remus stared at the well-shaped crevice moving down to that tiny pink opening.

"Please…. Remus…. Have me…." Severus moaned submissively still holding himself spread for his lover in a very intimate position.

Remus' mouth fell open and he felt his member give an eager jump as he gazed at his lover positioned ready and waiting for him, so elegant, so submissive.

Remus moved over the top of Severus gently rubbing his throbbing member against Severus' tight entrance as the boy groaned and tried to impale himself on Remus.

Remus pressed his lips to Severus' ear and purred "I want to be able to look into your eyes when I make love to you, we haven't done it in weeks and this is the first time we'll do it whilst pregnant and I want it to be special"

Severus shuddered and groaned, the feeling of Remus' breath against his hot skin exciting him.

"You really love being dominated don't you?" Remus chuckled sinking his teeth into the helix of Severus' ear.

Severus gasped and nodded slowly before Remus chuckled again and moved back propping himself up on his knees he gently moves Severus' hands away.

"Lie on your back" he said softly.

Severus obeyed immediately as Remus moved forwards he turned over and lay flat on his back his head propping up against the over fluffed pillows his legs spread wide. A hand gently trailing down his body bumping over his navel before it gripped his own throbbing member and he began to stroke himself biting his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

"Oh god, Sev…." Remus groaned as he moved between the boy's legs positioning himself over him so he wasn't putting any pressure on the little bump, his throbbing erection pressing against the boy's tight puckered entrance.

"Please…. Please just take me…." Severus groaned letting go of his aching member to drape his arms around Remus' neck.

Remus smirked and leaned in so their lips were almost touching.

"Know what I'm going to do?" he whispered.

Severus swallowed and shook his head as the boy began to press his member against his tight entrance.

"I'm going to fuck and kiss you both at the same time" Remus purred and Severus moaned loudly as Remus pushed the tip of his member inside of him. His lips fell against Severus' in a warm tender kiss as he sheathed himself halfway inside his lover.

Severus spread his legs a little further relaxing against Remus' mouth he pushed his tongue inside exploring the werewolf's mouth thoroughly. He moaned when Remus began to gently thrust his hips inside him.

"You're so tight" Remus moaned into Severus' mouth thrusting harder into him making him moan loudly as they lips connected repeatedly in urgent needy kisses.

"Ngh, harder, more" Severus whimpered lifting his feet off the bed as Remus thrust into him roughly this time.

"As you wish, gorgeous" Remus growled from deep within his throat picking up his pace thrusting roughly into Severus each time moaning at the sight of Severus flushed with arousal and whimpering beneath him.

Remus leaned down and gently flicked his tongue over Severus' perky pink nipples earning a soft gasp as he buried himself balls deep inside the other boy. Severus moaned loudly writhing a little on the bed as Remus picked up his pace pounding himself into him with each stroke.

"Sev….e…..rus…." Remus moaned thrusting himself harder into his lover.

Severus cried out grasping the bed sheets tightly in his balled fists his face contorted with pleasure as Remus slammed himself into his oh so magical bundle of nerves.

Remus smirked, pressing his lips to Severus' he slammed into that same tight spot over and over again picking up his pace with each stroke until Severus was practically screaming beneath him.

All too soon, Remus could feel his climax building, he moaned loudly picking up his pace panting heavily as he gazed into Severus' lust filled eyes.

"Sev…. I-I'm gonna…." Remus groaned kissing Severus on the lips. Picking up his pace a final time he gazed into Severus' eyes once again, the look of sheer pleasure washing over the boy's rose-flushed face as he writhed and moaned desperately beneath him was enough to send him over the edge.

"SEVERUS!" Remus cried out burying himself balls deep inside his lover as he ejaculated roughly deep inside him.

"REMUS!" Severus screamed thrusting his head back into the pillows he could see stars as he spilled his hot seed between them.

Moments later, Remus withdrew himself and rolled over to lie next to Severus panting for breath staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"That was some amazing sex" Severus eventually spoke grinning madly.

He turned on his side to face Remus as they cuddled up together their breathing starting to slow to its normal rate once again.

"Wasn't it just, I feel a bit faint" Remus chuckled wrapping his arms protectively around Severus.

"Me too, I definitely want to do that again you made me see stars!" Severus grinned burying his face in Remus' chest.

"Today's been wonderful hasn't it? The scan and now this, I feel so happy" Remus sighed contentedly snuggling up to Severus.

"It was most definitely, I told Slughorn about the scan and that we've sorted everything out, don't worry I didn't give him your name and he was pleased for us" Severus replied with a smile.

"That's nice of him" Remus replied. "I really do love you, ya know" he smiled kissing Severus' silky black hair.

"I love you too, Remus, so very much" Severus said softly his eyelids growing heavy as he felt himself drifting off.

It wasn't long before their deep even breathing could be heard as they settled into a comfortable slumber, draped in each other's arms.

The next morning Severus awoke feeling better than ever, stretching himself out he yawned and grinned feeling Remus pressed tightly up against his back.

"Good morning, Sev" Remus said brightly pulling his lover closer against him and kissing the back of his neck softly.

"Mm good morning, Remus" Severus purred leaning into Remus' touch as Remus' hand gently stroked down his side.

"Feeling a little frisky?" Remus chuckled as Severus let out a soft groan.

"Maybe a little bit" Severus grinned.

Instead of replying, Remus grinned and ground his erection against Severus' backside making the other boy groan with excitement. Severus turned completely around flipping himself on top of Remus a knee planted at his sides, his hands pressed either side of Remus' head, the other boy's eyes widened with surprise and he swallowed.

"S-Sev?" he breathed staring into the dark haired boys dark swirling eyes. He glanced down to where Severus' swelling erection.

"Do you want to have sex?" Severus tilted his head to one side slightly smiling at his lover as Remus' hands rested onto his small hips.

Remus swallowed and nodded with a grin, his fingers moved up and gently pulled Severus' face down kissing him softly on the lips before the same hand moved back down holding onto Severus' hips guiding him down low enough. Remus' fingers curled around his leaking member as his spare hand still resting on Severus' hip lowered him the rest of the way so the tip was resting against his entrance.

"Remus…." Severus groaned as the blonde held him in place before he tried to lower himself onto Remus' member.

"Oh Severus, how frisky you're being this morning" Remus teased watching the boy pout his bottom lip out.

"Remus…. Please" he whined as Remus smirked up at him.

His hand shifted position as he guided Severus down a little more watching as the dark haired boy's body sank onto him inch by inch until he was buried deep inside. Severus let out a loud throaty moan.

"You feel so good" Remus groaned as Severus began to gently buck his hips up and down moaning in pleasure.

"So do you" the boy replied biting his bottom lip as he picked up the pace a little.

The air was filled with their loud gasps as moans as Remus bucked his hips in time with Severus meeting every thrust exactly making the Slytherin whimper and writhe on top of him in pleasure as he thumped into his sweet spot time and time again.

"Oh fuck…." Severus moaned loudly clenching his eyes shut as he felt a familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach, his plump testicles rising up towards his body as Remus quickened his pace once again feeling their climaxes building.

"Remus!" Severus cried ejaculating in thick white spurts across Remus' slender stomach and chest.

"Severus, oh god, Severus!" Remus cried out pulsing himself deep inside his lover.

Gasping for breath, Severus climbed off sitting on the bed beside the other boy gazing at him affectionately.

"Morning sex is fucking brilliant" Remus grinned sitting himself up and kissing Severus on the lips.

"We should really get washed and dressed though if we want to meet breakfast" Severus spoke softly as his breathing started to slow down.

With a quick kiss on the lips, Remus hopped off of the bed pulling Severus with him towards the bathroom. An hour later they emerged fully dressed and ready, Severus downed his potion quickly before hiding his things back in his bag and they set off down for breakfast.

This time Severus went in first a slight spring in his step this morning and a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth as he sat down at the Slytherin table with his friends, he could feel a slightly uncomfortable sensation as the last of Remus' semen leaked out of him.

"Fancy explaining where you were last night as well then?" Mulciber asked sharply biting into a sausage.

"I was up all night trying to get my charms essay finished before the lesson today" Severus lied moving around a little in his chair as he saw Remus stroll into the great hall looking equally as cheerful through the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Seriously, Severus, something is going on with you and I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is" Mulciber pointed his fork accusingly at the other boy.

"Yeah, all this sneaking around acting suspicious kind of makes me wonder exactly what is up with you" Avery raised an eyebrow at him as Severus bit into a slice of toast.

Severus remained quiet for a few moments sipping on his drink. He really didn't think he should tell them but they had a right to know and if they fell out with him he would be completely alone in his house and it would makes things incredibly uncomfortable in the dormitory. What if they started picking on him like Remus' friends did that just couldn't happen now he was expecting.

"Listen…. It's not that…. It's just that…." Severus bit his bottom lip awkwardly staring down at the table.

"What?" Evan asked quickly. "Just tell us!"

"I-I can't, at least not now…." Severus replied glancing up at their confused faces.

"Then when will you tell us?" Regulus leaned over and asked staring blankly at him.

"When I'm ready" Severus said calmly and they all looked at one another questioningly.

The rest of the day passed by smoothly, Severus' friends were even commenting on how unusually bright and happy he seemed, the slight flush in his cheeks and the alien smile on his face it was like he was a different person. He was even quite alert during Professor Binn's lesson which came to everyone's surprise.

"What's gotten into you?" Avery asked as they walked along the dungeon corridor towards potions.

Severus turned his face away to hide the awkward blush on his face at the statement.

"Oh nothing, just feeling more like myself again" Severus shrugged regaining some of his composure.

"No, you're acting weird, all happy, you're never happy" Avery peered at him closely as if he was about to do something shockingly unpredictable.

Severus shrugged. "Just feeling much better in myself"

They walked into lesson taking their seats, Severus sat alone as usual and watched as Remus came into the classroom with his friends who were all laughing, jeering and being as obscenely inappropriate as usual.

"Good afternoon everyone I hope you're all ready to finish the theory work today, we're a little behind on it so if you'll all get started that would be wonderful" Slughorn said enthusiastically rubbing his hands together.

The class set to work fumbling around pulling their things from their backs talking amongst themselves. Severus couldn't help glancing across the classroom to where a cheerful looking Remus sat talking to Sirius. Remus, his Remus Lupin, the love of his life and the father of their child.

The sound of a throat being clearly broke Severus' train of thought as he gazed up into Professor Slughorn's face.

"Severus you're looking unusually bright today" the older man spoke picking Severus' work book up off of the table and began to flick through it.

"Oh umm, yes" Severus replied uncertainly.

"Has something exciting happened?" Slughorn asked peering at Severus over the top of the book, the boy's face turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

"You could say that…." Severus replied looking away.

Slughorn raised an eyebrow. "Has this something to do with the, father?" Slughorn's voice dropped so Severus had trouble understanding him.

"Excuse me?" Severus blinked confusedly.

Slughorn mouthed the words 'baby's father' to Severus quickly and the boy's eyes widened.

"Yeah it does…." Severus blushed further trying to hide it, he hated being like this in front of people.

"Ahh I see, then maybe whatever has happened should happen more often because it seems to have done wonders for you today" Slughorn nodded making Severus feel even more uncomfortable if that was possible.

That evening, Severus actually retreated to his own dormitory his friends were slightly surprised to see him there.

"So you decided to come back then?" Avery commented looking up from the magazine he was flipping through on his bed.

"Oh yeah, why is that a problem?" Severus shot a glance at him before turning his back and quickly changing into his long night shirt so none of them could see the baby bump.

"No, we're surprised to see you here is all" Avery raised an eyebrow questioningly at his friend who quickly got into bed pulling the covers up to his ribs he sat staring at him.

"Are you still pissed with me for not telling you what's going on?" Severus rolled his eyes and tutted.

"Well obviously we are a bit seeing as we're supposed to be your friends!" Mulciber replied coolly turning his attention away from rummaging through his trunk to stare at Severus.

"Just understand that I can't tell you anything for now, it's nothing against any of you it's personal and I'm not ready to say anything yet" Severus spoke calmly.

"Has something happened?" Avery asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" Severus stared at him.

"You know something bad or have you had some bad news or trouble recently, are you seriously ill?" Avery asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well…. No…. nothing bad as such has happened to me" Severus looked down at the covers.

The other boy's stared hard at him for what seemed like an eternity before Severus took a deep breath.

"I'm going to sleep now, I'll see you in the morning" he said bluntly shaking his head and yanking the curtain pull so the drapes swung shut around the bed plunging him into almost complete darkness before he sipped his potion and snuggled down into the covers.

"Listen Snape, I don't know what your fucking problem is but it gives you no god damn right to treat us like dirt" Mulciber hissed poking his head through the curtains with Avery right beside him.

"I'm not treating you like dirt!" Severus snapped back pulling the covers up around himself.

"Yes you are, why the fuck won't you answer our questions, why can't you tell us, we're supposed to be your friends and if it was something you needed help with we'd be there for you" Mulciber growled.

"Sod off" Severus tutted turning away from them.

"You know what? Fuck you Snape, I don't know why I bother with you" Mulciber spat before pulling himself and Avery through the curtains and leaving Severus alone.

Shit.

By the time the weekend came around, nobody was speaking to Severus. He sat alone on Saturday morning having his breakfast his friends sitting a way down from him laughing and joking together completely ignoring him. Even the night before when he sat on his bed doing his potions homework nobody had even asked for help with theirs when they would usually hound him until he practically did it for them.

He had been spending time with Remus every evening though which brightened his spirits and would be meeting him in Hogsmeade in little under an hours' time and they would be able to spend the day together in peace away from everything and everyone, just the two of them.

With one last glance over at his friends who continued to completely ignore him he got up from the table and left the great hall heading out into the court yard where there was already a crowd gathering.

"Alright everyone, we'll meet back at the village gates by four thirty this afternoon so you've got plenty of time, if you have any problems come and find me in the three broomsticks and if you wish to leave early you may take the usual pathway back to school provided you come and see me first so I can tick your name off of the list so I know where you all are and who I've got to meet" Professor McGonagall called loudly over the students heads before the clambered into the carriages or hurried off towards the winding path down to the village.

Severus got into a carriage sitting there waiting for them to leave, people walked past the carriage looking at him muttering to each other disgustedly and continuing to walk on by, what could he expect? He was Snivellus after all nobody would willingly sit with him and if there wasn't any room in the carriages they would much rather walk the whole way there as some of them had chosen to rather than sit with him in a carriage for a few minutes until they arrived at the village. That was until….

"Hey Sev" Remus spoke hopping into the carriage sitting beside him making him jump.

"Remus" he smiled excitedly. "I'm surprised you came to sit with me, what if someone sees?"

"Don't be silly I don't care if they see me sitting with you, anyway they'll just think that there were no other seats and I didn't want to walk" Remus replied with a smile resting a hand on the other boys leg making him blush.

The carriage began to move, trundling along towards the village the pretty scenery passing them by.

It wasn't long before they arrived, hopping out of the carriage they looked around.

"Where to first?" Remus asked as they passed through the gates and started walking along the pathway.

"Well I'd like to go and get some trousers and some other things to wear" Severus said a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth as Remus' fingers slipped into his own locking their hands together and holding on tightly.

"Okay, let's go" Remus smiled as they walked along the pathway past the three broomsticks and along the row of shops.

The clothing shop was much like a little cottage, as they walked inside they were greeted by a great warmth spread to them by the fire burning in the corner of the room in the small fireplace. A bell rang out through the room and a small witch dressed in long emerald green robes and a hat came bustling out of the back room with a smile on her face to greet them.

"Good morning my dears, what can I do for you today?" she asked politely smiling at the two boys.

"Umm, I need to get some new school robes, including trousers, two pairs in the next size up and another size up from that" Severus said shyly as they stepped in front of the counter.

She stared at him confusedly.

"You're quite a slim boy, perhaps you're buying for new year?" she asked raising a thin brown eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yes I'm uhh, planning on growing a lot" Severus nodded glancing up at Remus who had a smirk on his handsome face.

She stared at him for a few more moments.

"Very well, Slytherin house?" she asked her eyes running over his long black cloak and he nodded before she began shuffling around in the enormous cardboard boxes behind her pulling the clothes out and resting them on the counter.

"Will that be all?" she asked looking from Severus to Remus and back again.

"Do you have any muggle clothing?" Severus asked quickly and she nodded.

"Just through there my dears, it seems to be growing more popular in recent months" she smiled gesturing them through an archway into a second room to the shop.

"Thank you" Remus nodded as they headed through.

"What do you need?" Remus asked gazing around at the racks and racks of clothing and shoes.

"Well I need some bigger underwear for a start" Severus sighed grabbing a packet of larger baggy boxers from a rack and dropping them into a basket. "I just need to get some clothes I can wear about comfortably so I don't have to stay in my school uniform or pyjamas the entire time"

"I see, want some help choosing?" Remus asked with a smile.

"That would be nice" Severus smiled back throwing four baggy black t-shirts into the basket along with a pair of elasticated baggy black trousers.

"How about some of these?" Remus asked holding up a pair of plain black leggings, Severus' jaw dropped to the floor.

"You do know those are for girls to wear under skirts, right?" he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Yes but they're really stretchy think about how comfortable they will be to lounge about in when you get bigger because you will end up a lot larger than you are now" Remus replied handing them to Severus who stared at the cautiously.

"Well, alright, just as long as I have something long enough to cover the crotch" Severus cringed and Remus laughed watching him throw them into the basket along with a few long sleeved shirts and a hoody.

"Is that everything?" the witch at the counter asked as they came wandering back through dropping the basket onto the counter in front of her.

"Yes" Severus nodded as she rang everything through the tills.

Handing her the money, Remus took the bags from the counter and carried them outside for Severus.

"Why won't you let me hold them?" Severus frowned slightly.

"You're pregnant, I don't want you straining yourself unnecessarily" Remus grinned as they walked along the path a little way stopping just by the three broomsticks.

"I'm only three months gone, it's not like I'm huge" Severus chuckled as Remus put the bags down on the picnic table.

"So? I only want to protect you as much as I can" Remus grinned making Severus blush as he gently wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him into a warm hug. Reaching up, Severus wrapped his arms around Remus and buried his face in his neck.

Remus' hand trailed up tilting Severus' chin up a little as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a warm tender kiss.

They spent the rest of the day looking around the shops, eating a ridiculous amount of chocolate from Honeydukes and sitting together having a cuddle on the benches.

When the time came for them to head back up to the castle they settled down into the carriages together with all of the bags of shopping around their feet.

"Did I tell you none of my friends will speak to me?" Severus asked as the carriage started to move.

"No, why not?" Remus asked quickly his arm wrapping around Severus' waist.

"Well, they kept on asking me what's been going on and I was too scared to say anything I didn't know what to do so I told them I would tell them in my own time but they kept pushing it saying that we're friends so I should tell them, they really want to know but it's just so hard…. They just wanted to help and I pushed them away, I feel terrible for it they were my only friends but, oh I just don't know…." Severus replied with a frustrated sigh.

"Come here" Remus pulled him even closer.

"I value a lot of things, you and our baby being the top of my list, but I also value friendship, but just the friendship of those who are willing to accept you for who you are, I know they can be trouble makers and I know they aren't perfect in any way shape or form but if they are so keen on knowing and being friends with you then I think you should tell them soon" Remus replied. "I'm not sure how well they would react which is worrying and I don't know them well enough to judge their loyalty but I do think that you should think this through, you never know they could be really supportive"

"They could also bully me and tell the entire world, they aren't exactly really close friends of mine and I would still keep it a secret but they are in the same dormitory as me and it does make things awkward when we aren't speaking" Severus replied.

Remus leaned over and kissed him on the silky temple. "I think you should think it through and tell them when you're ready, I will be here for you no matter what the outcome" he smiled gently.

"Thank you, I really love you" Severus smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Sev, so very much" Remus grinned leaning in for another kiss.

Back at the castle, Remus pulled Severus behind a statue in the entrance hall, checking that nobody was watching before he leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

I love you" he smiled. "Remember to think about what I told you"

"I love you too and I will" Severus replied with a smile as they wrapped their arms around each other in a gentle hug.

"I'll see you later then" Remus smiled as they pulled apart slowly. Sticking his head out from behind the statue, Remus snuck off heading up towards the stairs he stopped and looked back as Severus emerged carrying his bags full of things down towards the dungeon corridor. The dark haired boy stopped and shot him a loving smile before disappearing off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Severus got halfway along the dungeon corridor when a door up ahead of him opened and Professor Slughorn emerged carrying a large stack of text books, he looked up and smiled when he saw Severus approaching.

"Ah, Severus, how are you feeling this afternoon?" he asked as the boy stopped in front of him.

"Alright actually, I've just got back from Hogsmeade I had to get new clothes so now I won't be stuck in my pyjamas all the time" Severus replied lightly.

"I see, did you go alone?" Slughorn asked casually.

"Well actually no, the baby's father went with me, we spent the day together" Severus replied dropping his eyes to the floor.

"I see, are you still not going to tell me who this mystery person is?" Slughorn raised an eyebrow at his student who shifted from one foot to the other in clear discomfort.

Should he tell Slughorn about Remus? It would only seem right, especially after what Remus had said about his friends and values that people do deserve to know and Slughorn had been far kinder to him than most would about his situation. Severus sighed and took a deep breath.

"It's Remus Lupin" he blurted out staring Slughorn straight in the face.

Slughorn's eyebrows shot into his hairline as he stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Remus Lupin? Well that does surprise me, I always thought you two had never exactly seen eye to eye" the older man replied.

"Well we never used to but that was because of his friends, but he moved in down the street from me at the start of the summer when we went home and we kind of built up a bond we have so much in common far more than we realised, and everything just went from there" Severus replied flushing slightly.

"Yes he does seem to have some…. Troublesome…. Friends" Slughorn cringed at the thought of James, Sirius and Peter.

"But he's not like that, he's a much nicer person than they are by far" Severus replied.

"Do you…. Do you love him?" the Professor asked calmly.

"Actually, yes, yes I do love him" Severus smiled back. He wasn't going to lie about it what would be the point, he had fallen head over heels for the werewolf and he wasn't about to deny that to anybody. "We sort of have this bond, this closeness that I've never had with anyone before we've shared so many firsts together, even our first kiss was with each other"

"I think that's extremely romantic" Slughorn smiled gently.

Severus blushed awkwardly and dropped his gaze to his shoes once again. They stood in silence for a little while before Severus decided to speak.

"I should go and put these things away, I'm feeling tired and I want to go to sleep for a while before dinner" he gestured in the direction of the common room with a nod.

"Oh right, well then my boy, I'll see you on Monday" the potions master smiled. "And don't worry, your secret is still safe with me" he added quickly as Severus opened his mouth to speak.

"Thanks, Professor Slughorn" Severus replied before heading off to the common room.

After telling Professor Slughorn about the baby's father that afternoon it was pretty much settled then, Severus Snape was going to have to choose the right time to tell his friends about his pregnancy. He lay in bed that night thinking things over listening to their dull snores and wondered what they would say if they truly knew his secret….


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed and now at just over fifteen weeks pregnant, Severus was starting to show far more than he'd like. He lay in bed waiting until he heard the door finally close before opening his curtains and climbing out of bed.

His friends still weren't speaking to him he had to sit alone every meal time and hide behind green hangings when he was in the dormitory to make things feel less awkward. It really was his own fault but they should have understood and respected his choice not to tell them yet, if only they could understand.

He sighed pulling on his new robes that thankfully fitted him quite well for now although he was still showing through them, drank a small cup of his potion and glanced at himself in the mirror. He was looking much better, his skin was starting to look plump and bright, he had gained a little bit of weight all over which made him look healthier all round. He smiled resting his hands on his stomach he was definitely starting to feel much more energetic and starting to look and feel pregnant which on the other hand wasn't such a great thing. Sighing he picked up his bag and left the dormitory.

He sat down on his own as usual in the great hall biting into a slice of toast he looked up to where his friends were sitting talking amongst each other. They looked up at him and glared for a few moments before resuming their conversation acting as though he didn't exist.

He got up and left the great hall after finishing his breakfast and headed out into the entrance hall alone.

"Oi Snivellus!" James Potter called out across the entrance hall to him with Sirius and Peter trailing along behind him large nasty grins spreading across their faces. Severus froze turning to stare at them. Shit.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape spat nastily as they stopped just a few feet away.

"Rude as ever I see, Snivellus" James taunted as they advanced on him.

Severus swallowed taking a few steps back. "What do you want?" he snapped his hand flying into his cloak pocket as he ripped out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius' wand was out in a flash Snape's shot out of his hand and clattered away behind him.

"I'm warning you, stay away from me!" Severus growled backing up against the wall. Shit. He was trapped and defenceless as the three boys advanced on him and stood a few feet away laughing.

"What are you going to do Snivellus, wipe your greasy nose on us?" James laughed hi-fiving Sirius in the process.

"Fuck off!" Snape growled pulling his cloak defensively around himself, he wasn't just worried for his own safety he was worried for the safety of his unborn child.

"You know what I think?" Sirius said to James in a mockingly irritating voice.

"What's that Padfoot?" the bespectacled boy asked raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"I think we should teach him a lesson" Sirius grinned flashing his dazzling white teeth.

"Right you are there, Padfoot my friend, what do you have in mind?" James asked his wand still pointed at Severus.

"How about we hang him upside down in front of the whole school, or throw him in the lake or perhaps a good sound beating should do the trick" Sirius suggested casually with a shrug.

Severus' blood ran cold he folded his arms around himself and shrank back against the wall cowering against it looking for some sort of protection.

"I think a nice beating should do the trick, it's been a while since we taught Snivellus some good old fashioned fist to nose manners" James grinned maliciously pocketing his wand and turning his attention to Snape.

"No! No please you can't!" Severus cried shaking with fright. He had never backed down to them before but without his wand and whilst carrying a baby there was no way he could allow them to harm him, he had nothing to protect him.

"Aw is that begging I see? That's a new low from you Snape" Sirius spat grinding his fist into his hand.

Severus was shaking with fright, unable to think of anything else to do he allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks, some of the other students had turned to watch excited with the anticipation of witnessing yet another humiliation of the Slytherin they craned their necks to get a better look.

"Please…. You can't hit me, you don't understand!" Severus shouted panic washing over him as Sirius reached out and grabbed him by the cloak. Severus shrieked and flung the cloak away from him, it came loose in Sirius' hands and was left hanging in his fist as Severus cowered back against the wall unharmed.

"Look at that fat bastard, fucking hell!" Peter shouted pointing at Severus' stomach and laughing hysterically. A renowned chuckle rang through the air. Severus panicked.

"Greasy little shit, slimed up your own cloak so you could slither out of my grasp, well not this time" Sirius reached out grabbing Severus roughly by the hair yanking his face down, Severus nose collided with his knee just as a voice shrieked and loud footsteps came crashing towards them.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Remus screamed slamming hard into Sirius knocking him to the ground, he let go of Severus' hair as the boy shrank to the floor his hands cupping his nose which was pouring with blood.

"Moony what the hell are you doing!" James yelled jumping back with surprise.

Sirius angrily got to his feet and went for Severus but Remus leapt in front of him holding his arms out to shield the boy.

"You can't touch him, don't hurt him you can't, please listen to me!" Remus yelled hysterically his eyes wide with terror.

"Get out of the fucking way, Moony!" Sirius growled.

"NO I won't let you hurt them!" Remus yelled swivelling round and dropping to the floor resting his hands on Severus' shoulders as he watched the blood drip from the boy's face onto the stone floor.

"Them?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow in confusion as he glanced back at James and Peter who looked equally as baffled.

"Are you alright, he didn't touch your stomach did he?" Remus asked quietly and Severus shook his head trembling with shock and fright.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" James yelled rage filling him as he stood beside Sirius his hands balling into fists at the sight of Remus comforting Severus.

"Get out of the way!" Sirius snarled nastily as Remus jumped to his feet shielding Severus again.

"DON'T DO THIS, YOU CAN'T TOUCH HIM YOU MUSTN'T HURT HIM!" Remus shrieked panting for breath his face pale his eyes stricken with terror.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?" Sirius bellowed back grabbing Remus by the front of his robes aggressively.

"Because he's pregnant!" Remus blurted out, the words had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

There was an awkward silence.

"What?" James asked raising an eyebrow the anger gone from his face instead replaced by confusion.

"He…. He's pregnant…." Remus said slowly still panting for breath as Severus whimpered on the floor.

"Moony don't even joke like that, how could he possibly-" Sirius was cut short.

Remus grabbed the cloak from his hands, reaching into the pocket he pulled out a scan photo and shoved it straight in Sirius' face who stared at it blankly for a few moments.

Sirius let go of Remus and stood staring at the scan photo in his hands. Remus folded the cloak over his arm, snatched the scan photo from his friend's hands and bent down to see Severus.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing, you're hurt and you've had a nasty shock" he said calmly helping Severus to his feet.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sirius yelled lashing out to grab hold of Remus who moved just in time as Sirius' knuckles caught him straight across the face below his right eye.

The two boys stared at each other nobody spoke at all in the room. Sirius' face dropped.

"Moony I'm-"

"Fuck you" Remus snapped wrapping an arm around Severus' back pushing through the crowd and guiding him towards the stairs.

"Excuse me out of the way I'm a prefect he needs medical attention" Remus called shoving confused shocked students out of the way.

Severus glanced up as they passed his group of pale faced, stunned friends standing on the stairs watching them pass.

It wasn't long before they reached the hospital wing, they burst in and Madame Pomfrey's mouth fell open when she saw Severus' face.

"What happened?" she asked guiding the boy to a bed making him sit down.

"I'm not sure exactly, he was being attacked by my friends, I was in a meeting with the other Prefects and I came out just in time, Sirius had him by the hair and kneed him in the face, Severus said they didn't touch his stomach though, I think he's more shocked than anything else" Remus said quickly as Madame Pomfrey pried the dark haired boy's hands from his face, tilting it up to examine his bloody nose.

Tears were streaming down Severus' face and he was still shaking and whimpering with shock. Remus sat down on the bed beside him gently wrapping an arm around his lower back soothing him.

"It's a broken nose, nothing I can't mend in a heartbeat and a bit of shock but never the less I can run an ultra sound scan on the baby just to be sure everything is still alright, shock can cause small upsets" Madame Pomfrey spoke slowly.

Severus nodded his head as the woman pulled out her wand, pointing it at his face she spoke "Episkey" and Severus yelped as his nose snapped back into place painfully.

"It's alright, Sev, you're safe they can't hurt you, I'm here everything will be alright" Remus spoke softly into Severus' ear as the nurse began to wipe the blood carefully from his sore face.

Once she finished, Severus turned and wrapped his arms around Remus sniffing loudly as he tried to calm himself.

"Everybody knows…." He sniffled burying his face in the other boy's neck.

"Yes but now they know it's for the best, if I hadn't have told them they would have seriously hurt both you and the baby and I don't want to risk that" Remus said calmly kissing the boy's silky hair.

"If you two would just like to go behind where the curtain is drawn in the bed over there, I will be with you in a moment" Madame Pomfrey said slowly and Remus nodded.

He let go of a still shaking Severus, taking him by the hand they walked slowly over to the curtain and headed behind it. The ultra sound was still there and everything from where they were before. Severus hopped up onto the bed and lay back against the pillows sniffing as he began to calm down.

Remus moved over and stood beside the bed stroking some of the dark hair from Severus' eyes as Madame Pomfrey came shuffling over to them closing the curtain behind her.

"I've left this all set up as your little area just in case you needed it in an emergency or anything and lucky I did leave it out" Pomfrey giggled pulling on a pair of latex gloves as she smiled at the two boys.

"How are you feeling Severus, are you having any pain at all? I can see you aren't bleeding it would be showing through those grey trousers" she asked calmly.

"I just feel like I've had a shock, no I don't have any pain I feel alright my face just hurts and I'm a little shaken up" Severus replied slowly taking calm deep breaths.

"Well the fact there's no pain is good, you just need to sit back and relax, expose your navel for me and I can begin" she smiled as Remus reached out, lifted up Severus' jumper and unbuttoned his shirt, moving down he opened the front of the boy's trousers and pushed the clothing aside so his skin was fully visible.

"You've grown" Pomfrey commented nodding at his stomach and Severus laughed lightly. She carefully smeared some gel across his navel and flipped the ultra sound machine on lifting up the scanner.

"Ready?" She asked looking from one to the other as Remus reached out and took Severus supportively by the hand. They looked at each other and smiled for a moment before Remus nodded.

Madame Pomfrey gently pressed the scanner down onto Severus' growing bump moving it around as the picture came into focus of the now larger baby.

"Aww, the baby's grown!" Severus grinned smiling at the picture on the monitor.

"It has indeed the baby is now about eleven centimetres in length and weighs around a hundred grams" Pomfrey smiled moving the scanner around. "The heartbeat is still good and strong so no problems there and it appears to be growing well, nice and healthy" she commented moving it around again so the image changed shape.

"What the heck is that?" Remus frowned at the screen unable to identify the shapes appearing on it.

"Oh! I've even got a little surprise for you" she couldn't help but smile. "You're having a little boy" she grinned looking at the two of them whose mouths fell open.

"Are…. Are you serious?" Severus stammered.

"Yes, I've got quite a clear view of what is called the turtle position so 'that' as you so clearly put it Mr Lupin, is your son's penis and testicles" Madame Pomfrey replied zooming in a little.

"We're having a boy?" Remus asked his face spreading into a broad grin.

"You are indeed, I'm certain of that, the baby's genitals are clearly visible here, some people have difficulty distinguishing at this stage depending on the position, the baby's feet and just how well they can see but not this little man, he's got it all on show" Pomfrey chuckled moving the position again so they could see the full shape of their son.

"Everything is alright is it he's not harmed or anything?" Severus asked quickly without taking his eyes off of the monitor.

"He's fine in there, he's buried right inside of you and he's well protected, you didn't get hit in the stomach he's fine" she replied removing the scanner and pressing a button on the ultra sound which began to whir. "It might be interesting for you to know he's capable of sucking his thumb already and can move around quite a lot so within the next few weeks you should be starting to feel something" she smiled as Severus wiped his stomach clean and pulled his clothes back together neatly.

Pomfrey picked up the photos the machine had printed and handed three each to the boys.

"Thank you, they're lovely" Remus smiled eagerly looking at them.

"You may stay here for a while to calm yourself down and rest, it is vital you keep yourself relaxed and try not to stress" she said slowly flipping off the machine.

"Yeah, I think we should stay here for a few hours just to let the dust settle, everybody knows now and it would be too difficult walking back into class with everybody staring especially after what just happened" Remus said slowly looking down at Severus who had propped himself up against the headboard and was gently stroking his stomach through his clothes.

"In that case yes do stay here for today, you may go back to your dormitories this evening when things have settled down but for everyone's sake I think you should just let it sink in and then go back when everyone's had a chance to calm down, especially after the attack" Pomfrey said slowly removing her gloves.

"I'm really scared to go back" Severus bit his bottom lip.

"We don't have to, not just now we'll go back to our dormitories later on when classes are over and there aren't so many people about" Remus smiled as Severus moved over and Remus sat down on the bed beside him.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you, let me know if you need anything" Madame Pomfrey smiled before she disappeared back out of the curtain leaving them closed in together.

"Remus your face…." Severus frowned reaching out and touching the red mark beneath his boyfriend's eye.

"Its fine it's just a bruise I'll get over it" Remus smiled leaning in and kissing Severus on the lips. "I'm more worried about you" he added.

"I'll be okay but I'm so worried about what's going to happen later, what's everyone going to say?" Severus sighed as Remus wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a warm hug.

"Does it matter what they say? We'll tell them the truth, we have nothing to be ashamed of it's up to them if they accept us or not" Remus smiled kissing the top of Severus' head.

"I just hope they can handle the truth and that I'm not going to end up hurt again, I really don't want the baby to get hurt" Severus replied worriedly.

"And he won't, nobody is going to hurt you I'll be sure of that" Remus smiled "The only person who tried to hurt you was Sirius"

"And James" Severus added quickly.

"James too, but Sirius was the aggressor, and I will speak with him, he is not going to hurt you or our son" Remus smiled as Severus tilted his face up to stare at him.

"I promise" Remus whispered leaning in and capturing Severus' lips in his own.

A few hours had passed and dinner time had arrived, Severus was lying sleeping on the bed and had been for the past hour. Remus lay holding him in his arms his fingers stroking through his silky black hair, he smiled leaning in and pressing a feather light kiss on the boy's sore nose.

Remus put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch he stared at it before replacing it and gently shook Severus.

"Sev…. Sev it's time to wake up its dinner time" Remus said in a low voice as Severus' brows furrowed and his eyes fluttered open gazing up at him.

"Mm?" Severus questioned as Remus smiled down at him.

"Its' dinner time, do you want to go and get something to eat?" Remus asked and Severus' eyes snapped open, he suddenly felt very nervous.

"Don't look so worried, I'll be there with you" Remus smiled gently before Severus could say anything.

"I'm scared…." Severus said quietly sitting himself up and looking down at his bulging stomach.

"Everything will be alright, come on, let's go it's better to get it over and done with than to just crawl into a hole and hide" Remus smiled as they got up from the bed. Severus picked up his cloak and wrapped it around himself trying to disguise his obviously growing bump and picked up his school bag.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey" Severus called as they headed towards the door.

"It's no trouble, do come back if you need anything or are worried and I hope everything goes okay" she smiled and the nodded before walking out of the room.

As they walked along the corridor, Remus' fingers slipped into Severus' locking their hands together making the dark haired boy blush a little and try to contain a smile.

"Remus what if someone sees?" he asked warily.

"So what if they do? We'll just tell them the truth, they already know about the pregnancy so they're going to be making all kinds of speculations about it and they are going to be asking who the father is" Remus replied with a smile and a half shrug.

Severus smiled brightly as they walked down the staircases into the entrance hall.

"I really do love you" he said.

"I love you too, Sev" Remus replied. They stopped a little way from the entrance to the great hall. "Ready?" he asked turning to face Severus.

"Would you, would you sit with me? I don't want to be alone" Severus asked quietly.

"Of course" Remus smiled.

Severus took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready" he smiled as they walked into the great hall together. They headed straight for the Slytherin table as heads turned to stare at them. They sat down side by side at the end closest to the door not making eye contact with anyone but could feel their harsh stares.

"Remus, everyone is looking" Severus said quietly taking a sip of his drink.

"Just ignore them, pretend they aren't even here it's just you and me" Remus replied cutting up his food.

Severus risked glancing up and sure enough people were staring, some were even craning their necks to see his stomach. He looked over to the Gryffindor table where he could see James, Sirius and Peter sitting talking amongst themselves glaring over at him.

"Your friends are going to have a fit" Severus said and Remus glanced up at them.

"I don't care, let them, they won't do anything to you though I'll make sure of that" Remus said calmly.

They finished their dinner in peace, ignoring the stares and the muttering around them, they got to their feet and headed out of the great hall. Remus walked Severus over to the entrance of the dungeons.

"Have a good night's sleep, everything will be much better in the morning you'll see, don't worry about it I'll talk to my so called friends" Remus smiled as groups of students wandered past staring at them. The three other Marauders came walking out of the great hall and stopped when they saw Remus and Severus standing talking to one another just a little way from the entrance to the dungeons.

"I hope so, you always make everything better" Severus sighed happily.

They gazed lovingly at each other for a few moments before Remus' left hand made its way up to gently cup Severus' cheek. He smiled warmly before leaning in slowly and pressing their lips together for a few moments in a loving affectionate kiss.

When they drew apart, Severus could feel a slight blush creeping up onto his cheeks noticing it was mirrored in Remus' handsome face.

"I love you so much, Sev" Remus smiled.

"I love you too, Remus" Severus breathed as Remus leaned in and kissed him again.

"See you in the morning" Remus smiled before heading off in the direction of the stairs. Severus turned quickly and hurried off into the dungeons.

He walked along the dungeon corridor and into the common room trying his best to ignore the stares and loud whispers as he passed quickly into the dormitory stairs with his head down. Severus stopped outside of his own dormitory and took a deep breath trying to relax before he opened the door and walked inside closing it behind him.

To no surprise his friends were already there and staring at him as he made his way very uncomfortably over to his bed. Pulling his long grey nightshirt out, his favourite one which seemed to comfort him, he began to undress himself slowly starting with his cloak and his tie. He could feel his friend's eyes burning on him as he dropped his trousers and stepped out of them starting to unbutton his shirt. Carefully he picked the nightshirt up, with his back to his friends he dropped his school shirt to the floor and quickly pulled his night shirt up over his head and straightened it up as it hung to just above his knees. He turned, lifting the covers back and got into bed covering up his bump and pulling out his Astronomy text book he began to read it.

Footsteps approached and Severus tensed as he felt the bed sink with another person's weight at the other end.

"Severus…." Avery said slowly as he looked up from his text book to meet the other boys gaze, the others were watching and had come slightly closer to see him. "Is it true?" Avery asked calmly.

Severus was quiet for a moment before he replied "Yes"

"You're knocked up?" Mulciber asked from his own bed. Severus looked over to him and nodded quickly.

"Is that why you've been acting so strangely for weeks why you've been avoiding us and why you were so ill a while ago?" Avery asked as Evan came to join him on the bottom of Severus' bed.

Severus sighed looking his friends in the eye and nodded. He was starting to feel worried that they were going to do something horrible to him, or hit him Remus wasn't here to protect him this time.

"Severus…. Why didn't you tell us?" Evan shook his head slightly as he spoke, he seemed very calm.

"Because I was afraid of how you would react, I thought that you might try to hurt me or that you wouldn't accept me" Severus replied staring at them.

They were all quiet for a moment before Avery looked down at his hands in his lap and back up at Severus. "We've talked about this and we've decided we want to support you, we feel bad for what happened before I guess we just didn't understand your situation and we couldn't cope with the fact you didn't feel ready to tell us we thought it was something stupid like you'd gotten yourself a girlfriend and were too embarrassed to tell us but this whole pregnant thing, really tipped the boat" he replied slowly.

"Y-you want to support me?" Severus' eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Yes, we want to, we want to be here for you and help you through it, we understand if you don't want that after how we treated you but we're sorry and we regret what happened" Evan continued.

"Things are going to be tough, none of us can imagine what it must be like to be a pregnant boy still at school and having kept this whole thing a secret for however long must have been awfully draining and we just want you to know we'll still be your friends" Mulciber added with a small smile.

Severus stared at them in disbelief, looking at each of them in turn.

"I-I'd really like your support I'd really appreciate it, yes it's really difficult I've been in the hospital wing all day" Severus replied still stunned.

"Yeah we figured after Black kneed you in the face you'd be there for a while" Mulciber replied quickly.

"Can I ask, how exactly did you manage to get pregnant anyway?" Avery asked curiously.

"Oh well I had been sleeping with the father for a while and he found out about this potion which would spice things up by creating an opening behind my balls, we tried it and it worked, although it's rare for a male to fall pregnant with its usage it happened to me so before you ask, no I am not a woman and no the baby is not coming out my arse" Severus replied shooting a glare in Mulciber's direction.

"I still can't believe you got knocked up by a Gryffindor" Evan shook his head in disbelief.

"Well I did, is that a problem for you?" Severus asked starting to feel slightly annoyed.

"Umm no but it's just really surprising, I always thought you were a virgin" Evan blinked and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I was until the start of the summer" Severus stated bluntly.

"Did it hurt?" Mulciber asked curiously tilting his head to one side.

"Did what hurt?" Severus frowned slightly.

"Getting pregnant" Mulciber replied quickly as they all stared at Severus seemingly rather interested.

"Well I didn't even know I was conceiving so no it didn't" Severus replied awkwardly.

"Can we see it?" Avery asked hopefully.

"See what, the scan photo?" Severus asked reaching for his cloak and pulling the photograph from his pocket.

"Well that too, but can we see your bump?" Avery asked as Severus handed him the moving photograph of his son.

Severus hesitated slightly with all their eyes on him he pushed the covers down and pulled up his nightshirt revealing his swelling navel to them. They stared at it for a few moments a mixture of expressions crossing their faces. Severus flushed slightly feeling embarrassed and dropped his night shirt again pulling the covers up over his stomach.

Avery's eyes dropped back to the scan photo in his hands, Evan leaned over for a look and Mulciber hopped off of his bed and peered over Avery's shoulder at it watching the baby move and flicker on the paper.

"That one was taken this morning after Sirius attacked me, Madame Pomfrey wanted to be sure that he was alright, I'm fifteen weeks, that's almost four months along" Severus spoke filling the silence as they stared at the image.

"He? It's a boy?" Avery asked looking up from the picture.

Severus nodded. "The flickering of the picture is his heartbeat, he's perfectly fine" he smiled slightly as they all grinned at the little picture.

"He's nice" Avery smiled handing the photograph back to Severus who placed it on his bedside table.

"Thanks, umm just out of curiosity, has anyone said anything about me?" Severus asked shifting around slightly in bed. The other boys looked at each other with visible discomfort.

"Well…. Yeah, you've been the topic of conversation all day, people have even been asking us about it" Avery replied awkwardly and Severus swallowed.

"They've been making assumptions that you're a woman, or a transsexual, that you're going to have the baby out of your arse or something" Evan continued and Severus sighed loudly.

"Well I'm none of the above so they can shut up, I hate it when people talk about me like that" Severus replied irritably.

"You can set the record straight tomorrow with them, I guess they're just looking to fill the unanswered questions, they were all making speculations as to who the father was and someone was apparently running bets on it" Avery said as Severus dropped his head into his hands.

"Remus Lupin is the father" Severus groaned. He didn't need this shit being spread about him.

"We know, we had a feeling seeing as he protected you so strongly and took you to the hospital, it only clarified it when we were standing in the dungeon corridor a little while ago and saw you kiss him" Evan replied quickly.

Severus turned a vibrant shade of brick red and looked away awkwardly.

"Does your face still hurt?" Mulciber asked quickly changing the subject.

"A bit if I touch it, Sirius managed to break my nose but Madame Pomfrey healed it in no time it's just a bit sore still" Severus replied slowly.

Avery let out a long loud yawn. "I'm off to bed" he said getting to his feet and strolling back over to his own bed, Evan soon followed and climbed into bed himself.

"See you in the morning" Severus called. "And thanks" he smiled weakly at them before shutting his curtains and snuggling himself down into bed.

Today hadn't been all bad, even Severus could admit to that but if it wasn't for Remus protecting him and well, saving him this morning he would have been in serious trouble if it wasn't for Remus standing up to his friends, even getting himself hurt in the process and Severus was extremely grateful for that too. He pulled his spare pillow out and wrapped his arms and legs around it cushioning his bump comfortable, he would deal with everything the rest of the school had tomorrow, yes, tomorrow would be good.

Up in the Gryffindor tower….

"What the fuck was that all about?" Sirius demanded as Remus came out of the dormitory bathroom.

"I could ask you the same question" he snapped back as Peter jumped onto his bed to sit and watch from a slight distance.

"It's Snivellus, we always do one over on him" Sirius replied shaking his head.

"No anymore you don't, you leave him the fuck alone, you could have seriously hurt him, you could have seriously hurt the baby!" Remus shouted back.

"Yeah but I didn't did I, I can't believe you Moony, helping that greasy git" Sirius replied angrily pointing a finger at his friend.

"I wasn't just going to sit back and watch you beat the crap out of him and my son!" Remus yelled his chest heaving.

The room went very silent, all eyes were on Remus.

"Your son?" James' eyebrows shot to the ceiling as he stared his mouth hanging open at the werewolf.

"You mean, you're the father?" Sirius asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes, I am the child's father and Severus and I are also together as a couple" Remus replied hotly moving over to his bed he dug his pyjamas out from under his bed covers.

"YOU WHAT? How could you touch that thing, we saw you kissing him but how could you actually sleep with him?" Sirius bellowed marching over to Remus and grabbing him by the front of his robes.

"Get off of me!" Remus struggled trying to get loose.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION" Sirius snarled nastily making Remus' eyes widen.

"Because I love him" Remus replied trying to shove Sirius away but the boy only held on tighter.

"How could you love, Snape? How, why?" Sirius growled dangerously.

"I fell in love with him at the start of the summer when my parents moved into a house just down from his, we have so much in common we ended up kissing and things escalated from there" Remus struggled starting to feel very worried.

"What is there to love about him, he's an ugly, slimy, greasy faggot I bet even his mother doesn't love him" James shouted angrily.

"He's a good kind person, he is not ugly I happen to find him very attractive, we have a lot in common and he is now carrying my child" Remus managed to shove Sirius off of him and took a step back.

"He's still scum and you'll do well to keep away from that waste of space" Sirius snapped poking Remus in the chest.

"I will not stay away from Severus and you have no right to say that, if you dare lay a finger on him-"

"I am not going to touch that filthy knocked up faggot I'm not that low I'd attack a pregnant person even if it is Snivellus" Sirius spat.

"Good, and stop calling him a faggot because if you call him one that makes me one too" Remus growled. Sirius leaned in so their faces were mere inches apart, his lips curling into a nasty smirk.

"No, you're just a _filthy half breed_" Sirius' words echoed around the room.

Remus felt tears prickling in his eyes, without a word he grabbed his pyjamas from the bed, shoved them into his school bag and left the dormitory the door slamming shut behind him.

Sirius stood staring at the empty space where Remus was moments ago. He turned and stared at James whose mouth was hanging open with shock.

"I didn't mean-"

"I think you had better go after him" James cut Sirius off.

Sirius swallowed and nodded, flinging the door open he ran down the stairs, into the common room and through the portrait hole, it was too late, Remus had already gone….


	6. Chapter 6

Remus headed to the only place he knew someone would listen to him. He walked along the dungeon corridor and stopped outside presumably the Slytherin common room. A large dark wall stood that obviously required some sort of password to enter. Remus sighed dropping down against the wall he sank to the floor and waited.

Fifteen minutes later a figure emerged, walking towards him down the corridor. He jumped to his feet as the person approached.

"Regulus!" Remus said brightly as the younger boy stopped and stared at him questioningly wondering what he would be doing down there at ten o clock at night.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked bluntly.

Remus thought for a moment, he had to word this right if he wanted Regulus' help. "I-I've just had a really bad argument with your brother and I really want to speak with Severus about it, would you be able to help me please?" he held his breath.

Regulus pondered on it for a few moments. "Has this something to do with the baby?"

"Kind of, look we had a really bad argument about what happened this morning and I stormed out, can you _please _help me?" Remus asked hopefully.

"….Alright, come with me" Regulus said moving over to the wall, he muttered something to it and it drew back revealing a short passage way. Remus followed after him into the large Slytherin common room, it was made of stone with a roaring fire to the left at the bottom of some steps with large black leather sofas and enormous serpent statues decorating the room, it had a green glow about it. Remus had never been in the Slytherin common room before he took the chance to have a quick look around as he followed Regulus over to the dormitory stairs.

"This way" Regulus said as Remus followed him up the staircase and along to where a door was stood in the middle of the wall. "This is his dormitory" Regulus said knocking on the door before he pushed it open.

Evan looked up from where he was sitting on his bed and stared strangely at him.

"Thanks a lot, Regulus" Remus smiled at the dark haired boy who smiled back at him before leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

"He's over there" Evan pointed towards the bed with the curtains drawn around them before he flopped back against the pillows with a yawn and continued to read through his book.

"Thank you" Remus nodded and headed across the room, he peeked through the curtains and smiled at the sleeping form of Severus hugging a large white pillow in his arms before he moved around to the other side of the bed. He quietly dropped his bag to the floor and pulled off his cloak before lying down behind Severus only on top of the covers and wrapping his arms around the other boy kissing him on the neck.

Severus stirred and furrowed his brows before he blinked up and yelped with surprise

"Remus? What are you doing down here?" he asked startled as he gazed confusedly up into Remus' handsome face.

"I came to see you, I had a really bad row with my ex friends and Sirius called me a" Remus silently mouthed the words 'filthy half breed'. Severus' eyes widened with shock.

"He didn't, you're joking?" the boy gasped but Remus nodded.

"I told him I love you that I'm in love with you and I guess he couldn't handle it, he was calling you a faggot so I said that must make me one too and then it just came out so I stormed out and here I am" Remus replied with a small shrug. "Would it be alright if I stayed here with you?" he asked politely.

"Of course you can, have you got any pyjamas?" Severus asked.

"Yeah I've got my bag with me" Remus replied climbing off the bed for his bag. Severus pulled the curtains open and watched Remus pulling his night shirt from his bag.

"What's all the noise about?" Avery asked sitting up in bed. When he saw Remus he stared at him confusedly.

"Remus had a row with his friends and he's gonna stay here" Severus replied quickly as Mulciber poked his head out of his curtain.

"What the-"

"Remus is staying here he's had an argument with his friends" Severus said again to Mulciber who blinked several times before shrugging and disappearing behind his curtains.

"I'll just get changed then" Remus said as Avery flopped back against his pillows and Evan continued to read. He pulled off his tie and jumper folding them up he put them on the floor at the foot of the bed soon followed by his shirt, shoes and trousers.

Severus smirked biting his bottom lip watching Remus bend down and move his clothes up onto the edge of Severus' trunk then pull his nightshirt over his head and turned around quickly. Severus blushed and looked away making Remus grin as he moved up towards the bed.

Severus lifted back the covers and moved up so Remus could climb in next to him.

"Mm hi Sev" Remus grinned snuggling down into the bedding with Severus.

"Hi Remus" Severus smiled as the other boy wrapped his arms around him entangling their legs together under the sheets. "You are alright aren't you, they didn't hurt you did they?" he asked his face filled with concern.

"No, Sirius grabbed me but he didn't do anything, his words hurt me more I really thought he was my friend" Remus sighed snuggling up to Severus.

"He needs to get some help for that anger problem of his, the vicious brute, I'm not having you go back there with them I'll be too stressed over your safety" Severus said quickly his temper rising a little.

"You mean?"

"Let's ask Professor Slughorn to transfer your dormitory to this one so you can be with me and away from them, you'll be safe and you'll be here to help when I get bigger" Severus smiled brightly.

"I'd really like that, Severus, we'll ask him tomorrow" Remus grinned. "Tonight was just horrible I really thought they were my friends I never expected any of them to say something like that" he shook his head with a sigh.

"Just try to forget about it for tonight there isn't much else you can do, I'm here if you want to talk" Severus smiled into his chest.

"Thanks Sev, your cuddles are enough to make me feel better" Remus smiled kissing Severus' long smooth hair.

Remus' fingers tilted Severus' chin up, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips before he shuffled down the bed.

"What are you doing?" Severus raised an eyebrow as Remus became level with his stomach under the covers.

"Night, night" Remus smiled pressing his lips to Severus' bump for a few moments earning a little laugh from Severus before he moved back up and kissed Severus on the lips again.

"Goodnight gorgeous" Remus smiled warmly pulling Severus into his arms once again.

"Goodnight" Severus grinned cuddling up to Remus.

The next morning arrived both boys still snuggled in each other's arms.

"Are either of you planning on getting up?" Avery's voice rang through the air as Remus' eyes cracked open. He blinked them into focus staring up at Avery who was standing at the bottom of the bed.

"What time is it?" Remus frowned cuddling further into Severus and kissing him softly on his forehead.

"Half seven" Avery shrugged and Remus nodded gently shaking Severus who groaned.

"I wanna go back to sleep" Severus moaned.

"If you don't get up we'll miss breakfast" Remus said again shaking Severus making sure he wasn't going back to sleep again.

"Alright, I'm up" Severus yawned rubbing his tired eyes and smiling at Remus.

"You look really sexy in the morning" Remus purred leaning in and kissing him on the lips his hands moving down the boy's sides gently feeling him.

"Ugh enough of that lovey dovey stuff" Mulciber pretended to gag at them.

Severus pulled a face at him and they started laughing. Getting up out of the bed, the two boys started pulling on their clothes. It wasn't long before they were dressed and ready to go.

"I'm so nervous" Severus breathed as they left the dormitory.

"You'll be fine, we'll be fine we are facing it together" Remus smiled as they walked into the common room. Heads turned and people stared hard at Severus' stomach as they passed through feeling very uncomfortable. Out in the dungeon corridor they headed along when a voice stopped them.

"Oh Severus how are you?" Professor Slughorn asked as he just came out of his office. Severus had some slight purple bruising around his nose from the previous day which didn't help with the stares.

Severus looked to Remus quickly before speaking. "We've had a bit of a problem sir" he sighed.

"I see, do come on in and we can have a little chat about it" Slughorn moved aside pushing his office door open as the two boys walked through. He followed them moving around his desk he gestured for them to sit before him.

"I heard what happened yesterday and I can assure you that Professor McGonagall isn't the slightest bit impressed, she will be pulling them in today to discuss punishment I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't ask for your side of the story as well no doubt that the others will elaborate something between them" Slughorn began trying to lift the tension in the air.

"Sirius attacked me for no reason, I had just left the great hall and the three of them started on me as they usually do, they disarmed me and I couldn't do anything Sirius grabbed me by the hair and kneed me in the face it broke my nose and that's when Remus came in and saved me, we went to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey fixed my nose and we did another ultra sound on the baby and thankfully he's alright" Severus replied slowly.

"He?" Slughorn's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Yes, we're having a boy, we found out yesterday" Remus smiled gently squeezing Severus' hand.

"Oh how nice, so something good came out of your day after all then I trust he is alright?" the older man asked with a smile. Remus nodded excitedly. "That's wonderful then, which brings me onto my next subject" Slughorn began reaching into his top draw and pulling something out handing it over to Severus.

"My wand!" he smiled taking it back and examining it thoroughly.

"Yes I came out of the dungeons a few minutes after this had all happened, there was much excitement after you left and I saw your wand lying on the floor I haven't had a chance to give it to you until now" Slughorn replied as Severus pocketed his wand.

"Thank you" Severus smiled.

"Now, I have fully informed the other members of staff about the situation so they're now all aware of the truth behind the story, the students seem to be devising their own ideas about what has happened so I expect you'll want to set them straight, how did your friends react?" Slughorn asked Severus.

"They are being very supportive they want to help me, which is really good of them, we didn't speak for a few weeks because I was too scared to tell them what had happened and they knew something was wrong with me but that's all cleared up now Remus on the other hand…." Severus looked up at his lover worriedly.

"Last night when I went up to the dormitory, Sirius started on me and he grabbed hold of me and was shouting at me telling me to stay away from Severus, we got into a blazing row and he…." Remus trailed off looking down at his lap.

"Yes?" Slughorn asked curiously.

"He…. Called me a filthy half breed…." Remus replied without looking up.

Slughorn's face dropped with shock. "That is absolutely awful, make sure Professor McGonagall is aware of this, what happened after that?"

"I stormed out and I came down here and waited, then thankfully Regulus came along and he helped me see Severus so I stayed with him last night" Remus replied awkwardly.

"Which brings us onto something we want to ask you" Severus said again looking over at Remus who glanced up at him.

"What might that be?" Slughorn smiled.

"We want to ask if it would be possible to transfer Remus into my dormitory for his own safety and so he can be with me throughout the pregnancy in case I need help with anything" Severus said nervously fidgeting on his seat.

Professor Slughorn stared at them for a few moments and smiled "That shouldn't be a problem special circumstances and all and I do think it would be wise to keep away from the others for now especially that Sirius Black, he is obviously finding this hard to come to terms with and I don't want anything else to kick off" he replied pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill and his inkwell.

"Thank you, sir" Remus smiled.

"The people you share a dormitory with will be alright with this?" Slughorn asked as he wrote on the parchment without looking up.

Severus nodded. "They didn't mind him being there at all last night they are being very supportive about this, none of them have any problem with Remus anyway" he replied watching Slughorn sign the bottom of the parchment.

"That's good then, now I'll need you to go and get Professor McGonagall's signature on this just so you have her permission to seeing as Remus is in Gryffindor she'll need to know, this also gives you permission to enter the Gryffindor tower if you should need to" Slughorn replied handing the paper over to Remus who stared at it a smile on his face.

"Thank you very much" he smiled.

"Don't mention it, things aren't easy for either of you and I do think having you together is a sensible option for everyone's well-being" Slughorn nodded as Remus put the note into his cloak pocket.

"If you have any problems do come and see me, as I said the rest of the staff are already fully aware and I hope everything is alright for you, if you hurry you might be able to catch Professor McGonagall now" he continued glancing at his silver pocket watch.

"Thanks a lot, Professor" Severus smiled as they got to their feet then headed to the door.

"Don't worry about it" the older man smiled as they left the room.

"This takes a lot of the pressure off" Remus smiled taking Severus by the hand once again as they headed along the corridor.

"Just as long as Professor McGonagall signs it" Severus replied as they walked out into the entrance hall. There were lots of other students heading in for their breakfast, most of which were staring at them craning their necks to have a look at Severus' stomach and chatting amongst themselves their eyes following the two boys as they walked past.

Remus felt Severus tense up beside him as they walked into the great hall together hand in hand and sat by the entrance at the Slytherin table together.

"It's alright, Sev" Remus smiled as he bit into a slice of toast. Some of the students had turned to stare at them.

"Oi Snape, is it true you're up the duff?" someone yelled from the other end of the table just so everybody could hear.

"Yes?" Severus replied irritably turning his attention to Remus.

"Should have known you were a woman with hair like that!" a sixth year Slytherin boy shouted and several students laughed.

"I am not a fucking woman!" Severus shouted back feeling anger rising in his chest.

"How the hell did you get pregnant then?" a dark haired Gryffindor girl asked loudly. "Is it coming out your arse?" a lot of people laughed this time. Severus could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

Severus slammed his hands down on the table and got to his feet, "Listen up all of you, I am pregnant, no I am not a woman I am still male I drank a fucking potion, had sex and now I'm going to have a baby, and he is not coming out of my arse!" Severus yelled his chest heaving with anger.

"Sev, sit down it's not good for you to get this wound up" Remus said calmly gently pulling on Severus' cloak so the boy lowered himself back into his chair, red faced and fuming.

"Hormones!" James Potter yelled across the tables and everyone surrounding him burst out laughing.

"I can't take this, can we go?" he asked miserably just as his friends came into the great hall.

"Morning" Evan smiled as the four of them sat down around him, they had met Regulus on the way down and as usual he joined them.

"Uhh, is something happening that we've missed?" Avery asked glancing around the room at the amount of people staring.

"They keep on shouting things at us" Remus said quickly.

"Just ignore them, they must be very immature" Regulus nodded trying to comfort his friend.

Over at the Gryffindor table….

"Look at the state of that" Sirius began shaking his head watching his brother and the others sitting talking happily with Severus. "It's like flies to shite"

James and Peter burst out laughing. "Shite indeed my friend" James laughed.

"Oh crap its McGonagall" Sirius said dropping his eyes to his plate as she approached them a very severe look on her face.

"I would like to see the three of you upstairs in my office in five minutes, I am sure you are already aware as to what this is about" she snapped glaring at them each in turn. They all nodded weakly at her refusing to meet her gaze before she turned on her heels and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Oh Severus are you alright? I heard what happened" she asked kindly staring at the bruising on the boy's nose.

"Yes I'm alright thank you" he smiled weakly.

"Good because I'd like to see both Remus and yourself up in my office in ten minutes" she said quickly just as Remus was about to pull the form from his pocket.

She turned quickly and left the great hall.

"What was that all about?" Mulciber asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Oh it's probably about what happened yesterday with Sirius, which reminds me" Severus began as he glanced at Remus beside him. "We've been to Professor Slughorn this morning and we've asked, and he's given us permission for Remus to move into our dormitory" Severus spoke to three of the other boys who stared from him to Remus and back again.

"We just have to get Professor McGonagall to sign the form too so she acknowledges it" Remus added quickly. "I hope it's alright" he added nervously.

The other three looked at one another and shrugged.

"Fine by us" Avery said calmly.

Severus glanced up and tensed when he saw the three Marauders getting up from their table heading towards the exit, Sirius was glaring at him with an expression of utmost loathing.

"What exactly did happen between you and my brother?" Regulus asked curiously staring at Remus.

Remus glanced to Severus for a moment before he replied.

"I went back to the dormitory right after kissing Severus goodnight, they saw me do it and when I left the bathroom they were there, Sirius started on me immediately" Remus began trying to work this right, he knew Regulus could be incredibly odd about certain things and would look for any excuse to get Sirius in trouble. Remus thought Sirius deserved it this time.

"He grabbed me and we had a blazing row, I told him that I love Severus and Sirius was furious, we both said some harsh things and Sirius just called me something vile so I stormed out and went down to the dungeons, that's where I met you and I spent the night with Severus" Remus replied slowly.

"What did he call you?" Regulus asked instantly, his grey eyes searching Remus' face. Remus knew that the younger boy was milking out some story to send a letter home to his mother saying that Sirius was fighting and bullying people no doubt getting him into serious trouble…. Again.

"Oh it doesn't matter I'd rather not talk about it, it makes me a little upset" Remus nodded convincingly, he wasn't going to tell Regulus what Sirius had said about him, he wasn't going to tell any of the students although the teachers already knew about his condition, only a small number of students did.

"I see" Regulus replied thoughtfully.

"We had better go and see Professor McGonagall" Severus nudged Remus quickly before Regulus could decide to ask more questions.

"Yeah, we'll see you later then" Remus smiled weakly at the Slytherin's who nodded at him as he got to his feet.

"Bye" Severus waved taking Remus by the hand they strolled from the room together.

A few minutes later they had arrived outside Professor McGonagall's office. Severus had only ever been here twice and those two times were also meetings about what James or Sirius had done to him in previous years. The first was when he was only eleven just started here as a first year and James thought it would be funny to hit him with a stinging hex, it hadn't been very powerful and hadn't hurt that much never the less they were called in and James received detention. The second time was only last year when Severus had been hexed fluorescent pink hair and robes to match and was unable to remove the hex himself, Slughorn was furious and demanded the boys be punished because they had cornered him in the toilet to do it.

"I'm kind of nervous" Severus said as they stopped outside the office door.

"Don't be, everything will be fine, we'll get permission and we'll tell her exactly what happened, they can't hurt you in here, besides Sirius did say he wouldn't be as low as to hit a pregnant person even if it was you" Remus replied making Severus feel a little better.

"I wouldn't put anything past him" Severus replied as Remus reached up and knocked the door.

"Come in" Professor McGonagall's cool voice rang out.

Remus pushed the door open and walked inside still holding hands with Severus they shut the door tightly behind them.

James, Peter and Sirius were sitting on a small sofa on the right hand side of the room together, they looked furious as they glared over at the two boys. Professor McGonagall sat behind her wooden desk littered with papers, a paned window behind her letting some morning sunlight in and a small fire crackling beside the door.

"Please have a seat" she gestured to the small two-seater sofa opposite the other three boys. Cautiously, Remus and Severus sat down pressed up against each other.

"Now, we all know why we're here I have spoken with these three and they have given me their version of events, I would like to hear yours" Professor McGonagall said calmly peering over the top of her glasses at them.

"Well I had just come out of the great hall yesterday morning, I was alone and they came over and started on me like they usually do, I backed up into the wall and pulled out my wand but I was disarmed, I told them to leave me alone but they wouldn't have it, Sirius grabbed me by the hair and kneed me in the face which broke my nose" Severus began unable to look at the other boys, he could see Sirius from the corner of his eye looking absolutely livid, his chest almost heaving with anger. Severus swallowed.

"Remus appeared at that point and saved me, I was terrified about the baby but Remus managed to stop Sirius from hurting me and was forced to tell them about the baby to stop him from hurting me further, I was on the floor and Remus helped me he was taking me to the hospital wing, Sirius lashed out at him and caught him across the face then we went up to the hospital wing and spent the day there" Severus finished gazing down at his scuffed black shoes.

"Thank you, Mr Lupin, if you please" Professor McGonagall nodded to Remus who cleared his throat.

"I had just come out of a Prefects meeting, I saw what had happened and panicked so I ran in, stopped the fight and yes Sirius had kneed him in the face and broke his nose, he hit me when I was taking Severus to the hospital wing, we were frightened he had hurt the baby but thankfully he's fine" Remus summarised the events quickly.

"That evening I kissed Severus in the entrance hall by the dungeons and they must have seen, I went straight to my dormitory and when I came out the bathroom they were there, Sirius immediately started on me we had a blazing row and he grabbed hold of me but he didn't hurt me, I told him not to hurt Severus, he did say he wouldn't but he told me to stay away from him and started calling him names I said 'if he's a faggot that makes me one too' and Sirius called me a 'filthy half breed'" Remus spoke slowly without even looking at his three ex friends.

"I stormed out at this point and went down to the dungeons, Regulus appeared and I asked him to let me in, he did and he took me up to Severus' dormitory so I stayed there the night" Remus finished. "Which reminds me I have a note here from Professor Slughorn we'd like you to sign" Remus pulled it from his pocket, moved over and handed it to his head of house.

She read over it quickly, picked up her quill and scribbled her signature on the bottom.

"I think this is a very good idea, this situation is going to be very difficult to resolve I see as you two have a different account to what they have given me but I have no doubt in my mind that they have tweaked it a little bit to their fitting as a few other eye witnesses have come forward" she replied handing Remus back the note.

"Thank you, Professor" Remus smiled putting it back into his pocket cheerfully.

"What was that?" Sirius piped up quickly.

Professor McGonagall stared at him for a long moment. "That Mr Black would be permission for Remus to be moved into Severus' dormitory" she replied coolly as Sirius' mouth fell open.

"You're not serious?" James frowned to Remus.

"Of course I am, I thought we were friends but I was quite clearly wrong about that" Remus replied coolly his expression blank as he looked at each of the three boys in turn.

"We are friends, I never-" Sirius was cut short.

"Oh what, you're going to say you didn't mean it? That it was all a joke or it slipped out? No, Sirius, it wasn't a joke and you said that on purpose I honestly thought you weren't like that but I was so wrong" Remus shook his head disgusted.

"Fine, if you're going to be an arse about it then off you go with your little knocked up boyfriend and his gang of scummy Slytherin's" Sirius snarled nastily.

"I will, because you know why? Severus and his friends are a lot better people than you!" Remus snapped getting to his feet.

"Mr Lupin, please calm down we still haven't finished here" Professor McGonagall said calmly as the boy lowered himself into the chair once again his eyes flashing dangerously at the three Marauders.

"I have decided that I will be deducting house points for your attack, fifty points each, you cannot attack a defenceless fellow student in this school, it only makes matters worse that said student is carrying an innocent child, I really had expected more from you Sirius" she said sternly. James, Sirius and Peter's mouths were hanging open, she held up her hand to silence them as they looked like they were about to complain it was simply unfair and not their fault.

"You will each receive a month's detention and I'll make sure Mr Filch has you cleaning the toilets without the use of magic and finally I will be extending your ban on Hogsmeade visits until Easter" she finished with a nod.

"But Professor-"

"No, there are no excuses Mr Potter, this punishment is lenient and you deserve far worse, I'll expect you to leave these boys alone and stop making things difficult for them" she said quickly before she turned to Severus and Remus.

"You may retrieve your belongings from the dormitory and take them down to the Slytherin house and congratulations to you both" she smiled at them.

"Thank you Professor" they chimed and with one last glance at the three fuming faces opposite, they got up and left.

"That went well" Remus smiled taking Severus by the hand again.

"Better than I expected, did you see their faces?" Severus replied quickly.

"They are doing their nuts" Remus chuckled, leading Severus up the flights of stairs towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Where are we going?" the dark haired boy frowned slightly.

"We might as well get my things now whilst they're still with Professor McGonagall" Remus replied as they stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"Dragon's egg" Remus said casually and the portrait swung open.

They climbed through and Severus took the opportunity to look around the common room, it was a cosy circular room decorated with many red lashings and the Gryffindor banners. A warm fire was crackling and surrounded by arm chairs. Two stair cases lead up to the dormitories on either side. There were only a few students there but they stared at Severus like he was from another planet.

"Come on" Remus smiled pulling him over to the stairs. Severus followed him up feeling incredibly out of place as Remus pushed open the door to his dormitory and headed straight over to his four poster bed.

"It's a lot different to Slytherin" Severus commented gazing around the tower room.

"I noticed, but I do prefer the dungeon, know why?" Remus grinned.

Severus shook his head.

"Because you're there" he smiled and Severus could feel himself blush slightly as he watched Remus throw the last of his things into his trunk and began heaving it across the room.

"You're really sweet" Severus smiled reaching down to help Remus with his trunk.

"No, no you aren't helping with this you can walk alongside I don't want you doing anything you don't need to, no strain" Remus batted his hands away and shifted the trunk up to pull it along on its wheels.

"I'm sure I'd manage" Severus chuckled as he watched Remus dragging his trunk down to the bottom of the dormitory stairs. "Oh no" he groaned as they appeared in the common room, the three Marauders had just climbed through the portrait hole looking angrier than ever.

Remus rested his trunk on the floor as they approached.

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you, Snivellus?" James started as they strode over.

"I have no idea what you're on about" Severus frowned in confusion looking at each of them in turn.

"Taking Moony away from us like that, I'll bet this was all some elaborate scheme to ruin our friendship" James spat glaring the boy up and down.

"No it wasn't, not at all, I'm in love with him" Severus replied his eyes wide.

"James I think you've said more than enough" Remus interrupted angrily.

"Ditch the grease bag and you can still be our friend" James said quickly.

"What? No I've already told you I'm not going to do anything of the sort!" Remus replied angrily, he could feel the nerves radiating from Severus and gently wrapped an arm around his lower back supportively.

"I still can't believe you would choose _that_ over us" Sirius snarled glaring viciously at Severus.

"I love him, he's pregnant with my child I am not going to up and leave him, he's a wonderful person unlike you three who seem to think it's alright to go around bullying people for no reason, hurting them and calling their so called friend a vile name" Remus replied.

"Fine then, I was going to apologise for that I said last night, but you know what? Fuck it, I'm done" Sirius snapped pushing past Remus he headed off into the dormitory with James and Peter following him.

"Come on, let's get this stuff into Slytherin or we'll be late" Remus smiled grabbing his trunk and pulling it along towards the portrait hole.

That afternoon after lunch they headed along the dungeon corridor together. It had certainly been an eventful day. Severus had people staring at him constantly and muttering to one another, the braver students would approach him and ask him questions about the baby. He was getting really annoyed with the reactions people gave and the rumours that had been spread about even, someone had even been telling people that Severus was going to lay an egg!

A group of three nervous first years squealed and leapt out of their way as they passed, hurtling off down the corridor.

The two boys looked at one another and shrugged before turning into the potions classroom.

The three Marauders were already there, they glared as Severus and Remus walked in together.

"Mind if I come and sit with you?" Remus asked averting his eyes from their harsh stares.

"Sure" Severus smiled leading him over to his usual table and sitting down. "You know, I've never had anyone to sit next to in here before" he added pulling his things from his bag.

"Well now you've got me" Remus smiled leaning in and pressing his lips to Severus' cheek. A loud gagging sound from across the classroom made him roll his eyes.

"Just ignore them, they aren't worth it" Severus sighed as Professor Slughorn came in.

"Good afternoon everyone, we'll continue from last lessons work, but we are having a mock exam today, not under exam conditions it just a little warm up so you have some idea on how to answer the questions for this year's exams" Slughorn said pointing his wand at a stack of papers on his desk as they floated down and distributed themselves around the room. This was unusual because Slughorn hardly ever used his wand during lesson deeming it to sometimes be a little dangerous if they were brewing, he normally had someone hand things out.

"This should be a fairly easy lesson" Severus yawned scanning over the paper that landed in front of him.

As the lesson got under way Severus easily finished off his paper and turned to help Remus on the bits he was struggling with.

"It's the structural part of the writing I don't understand" Remus sighed frowning at his paper.

"Try to write it how you would expect to read a paragraph but don't make it too formal otherwise it looks like you've copied it from a text book" Severus explained sitting incredibly close to Remus.

"Okay, I understand a little better now, thanks" Remus smiled as Professor Slughorn came over.

"Hello boys, did you manage to see Professor McGonagall?" he asked looking from one to the other.

"Yes she signed the form and we moved my things in this morning, she asked us into a meeting to discuss what had happened" Remus replied with a nod.

"Ah very good, how are you coping today have you had any more trouble?" he asked curiously.

"Well, kind of we've just had a lot of people coming up to us and people spreading rumours, apparently I'm going to lay an egg" Severus said and a few of the class members turned to stare. "Which I'm NOT!" he added with a snap glaring at them.

"Yes I've heard some quite…. Interesting…. Things to say the least" Slughorn replied raising his eyebrows a little. "How did the meeting go then about" he gestured slightly towards where the three Marauders were busy thumping one another with their books.

"Oh it went alright, fifty points each, extended ban on Hogsmeade visits and detention" Severus replied risking a glance at them.

"Good, you'll let me know if you need anything or have any more trouble won't you?" their teacher asked quickly.

The two boys nodded and Slughorn walked away.

Later that evening they had just headed back into the dormitory after dinner.

"Alright?" Avery greeted as he changed into his pyjamas.

"What a day, feels like forever since we were here this morning" Remus yawned kicking off his shoes as he began to disrobe himself. Severus walked up and stood opposite him gazing across the bed as the other boy's shirt fell away revealing his slender slightly toned and lightly scarred torso.

"I know but at least that's the first day done with now we can relax" Remus replied dropping his trousers to the floor. Severus stared at him as he pulled on his dark blue nightshirt and smiled. "You alright, Sev?" he furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

Severus could feel himself blush a little and quickly pulled on his nightshirt and crawled into bed pulling the covers up over his lap before Remus saw the growing erection between his legs.

Severus reached over, downed a small cup of his potion even though he didn't really need it anymore he just took it to be safe, spared a glance at his dorm mates who didn't seem particularly interested in what was going on and winked at Remus a sly smirk curling in the corners of his mouth, he reached up and tugged the curtain pull and the drapes fell shut around the bed.

"OH!" Remus grinned madly, feeling excitement welling up inside of him as he moved through the curtains and slipped into bed next to Severus.

"Hi sexy" Severus practically purred lying flat on his back snuggled under the covers.

"Hey gorgeous" Remus grinned leaning down and kissing Severus tenderly on the lips, they moved slowly at first as Severus' tongue traced along Remus' bottom lip begging for entrance. Remus let out a soft breath as he opened his mouth feeling Severus' hot tongue push hungrily inside entangling with his own in rhythmic motions.

Severus moaned quietly as Remus' hands slowly wandered downward his fingers teasing at his nipples through the material of his night shirt and bumping over his navel. Severus let out a small noise as Remus' hands moved along to Severus' bare thighs gently stroking them in long smooth motions; he moved them slightly his hands slipping between them as it crawled between the boy's legs.

"Remus…." Severus moaned quietly pulling in down further to deepen the kiss as his fingers slowly began to stroke across Remus' chest. Breaking the kiss his lips moved to the blonde boy's neck planting warm sweet kisses down and sinking his sharp teeth into the pulse point of Remus' neck.

"Ohh" Remus squeaked as he hitched up Severus' night shirt and pulled the boy's underwear down in one swift movement.

Severus sat up and pulled his nightshirt up over his head revealing his slender pale body and growing bump, his cheeks flushed with excitement and his lips swollen from kissing Remus.

Severus' head dropped as he moved over to Remus, his fingers curling at the hem of the other boy's night shirt and pulled it up over his head tossing it to the foot of the bed lazily. He leaned in kissing Remus' chest slowly.

"Severus…." Remus whispered his fingers stroking through inky black hair as Severus' fingers tucked into the waist band of his underwear. He blinked up at Remus for a moment.

"May I?" Severus asked quietly, Remus swallowed and nodded vigorously.

Severus slowly pulled Remus' underwear down the other boy kicked them off completely springing his throbbing erection loose.

Severus jumped down, holding the base of Remus' member in his hand as his lips wrapped around the tip gently suckling the clear glistening fluid from him. Remus gasped loudly and giggled at the sensation.

Severus moaned quietly with each time his mouth sank onto Remus' erection. He slowly lifted his head staring innocently up at Remus.

He crawled back along to his own position and lay down on his back a hand draped against the pillows above his head the other trailing down and gently stroking his erection as he gazed longingly up at Remus. "Please take me…."

Remus felt his erection give an eager leap as he practically threw himself at Severus, pressing his hips against Severus' careful not to touch the bump he raised himself well above it, an arm at either side of Severus' head as he captured the boy's lips in his own gently rocking their hips back and forward rubbing their throbbing erections teasingly together.

"Remus…. Please…. Ohhh" Severus whimpered gazing up at Remus through half lidded eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Severus?" Remus breathed against Severus' ear making him shudder with excitement.

"Yes, please just have me, please" Severus whimpered writhing slightly against the bed.

Remus grinned and moved his hips pressing his hard member against Severus' tight entrance.

"Teasing me…." Severus groaned his breathing getting heavier.

"Tell me what you want then, Sev" Remus purred smirking at the sight of his lover lying gagging for him on the bed.

"Stop teasing…. Start…. Fucking…." Severus whimpered impatiently trying to impale himself on Remus.

With a light chuckle, Remus pushed himself fully inside with one slow thrust. He gasped at the warm inviting tightness enveloping around his erection listening to the soft moan of Severus beneath him.

"You feel so good, so fucking good" Remus breathed into Severus' neck as he slowly began to thrust into his lover.

"Ngh" Severus moaned quietly spreading his legs even further giving Remus better access to him, he moaned again feeling the boy slide deeper inside him.

Remus picked up his pace a little, thrusting roughly into Severus who had to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle some of the noises that were threatening to escape so they didn't wake anyone else. Remus bit his bottom lip thrusting forward roughly time and time again.

Severus forced himself not to cry out as Remus slammed roughly into his prostate, his body convulsed under Remus as he grabbed the sheets with his free hand balling into a tight fist clutching it desperately writhing and moaning beneath him.

"Harder…." Severus gasped as Remus thrust faster into him, he could feel his own climax approaching with each almost violent thrust from Remus his mouth was hanging open, his cheeks flushed as he gazed at Severus with half lidded eyes.

"Sev I'm cumming…." Remus groaned burying his face into his lover's neck speeding up his thrusts once again

With one hard thrust, Severus' eyes snapped open and he struggled to control a loud cry that threatened to escape his lips as he felt Remus orgasm inside of him, the heat and pressure of being filled to the brim sending him over the edge as he exploded between them in thick hot ribbons.

Panting for breath, Remus slowly withdrew his softening member and rolled over to lay beside Severus pulling him into a warm gently embrace.

"Have fun?" Remus smiled kissing Severus on the forehead a hand gently caressing his baby bump.

"Oh yes, you?" Severus grinned, his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"Definitely" Remus smiled snuggling into him.

"I love you so much" Severus sighed relaxing into Remus' arms snuggling up to his chest.

"I love you so much too, Sev, and I love him too" Remus smiled as he continued to stroke Severus' growing bump affectionately.

Together they drifted off into a warm comfortable sleep.

Gryffindor Tower….

A dark figure sat alone on the window sill perched gazing out at the quarter moon up in the night's sky. It was already gone midnight but Sirius couldn't sleep, his mind kept wandering back to the events of the past two days. He did truly regret what he had said to Remus about being a filthy half breed on the other hand he felt that Remus had deserved it all, anything he got he deserved.

Sirius got angrily to his feet gazing around the room, James and Peter were sound asleep, his own bed was a mess from where he had thrown the covers about unable to sleep. His grey eyes fell upon the empty bed, Remus' bed.

He made his way over to it Remus had taken his pillows just left behind the bed spread. Sirius sank down on it, snuggled under the covers and inhaled deeply, everything smelled of Remus. He sighed, curling into a tight ball.

Remus was gone, and it was his entire fault….


	7. Chapter 7

"Have a nice shag last night?" Avery asked casually as Severus and Remus dropped into their usual seats the next morning at breakfast.

Both boys went a startling shade of crimson.

"W-what?" Remus stammered looking rather flustered.

"Last night, you two were fucking" Avery pointed his fork at them both.

"No we weren't" Severus lied glancing at Remus feeling even more embarrassed that they had been caught when they had tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Yeah, you might have gotten away with it only we could hear you" Evan sighed slightly amused by the situation. "With the moaning, the giggles, the whispers and the fact the bed banged off of the wall several times we'd say you were at it" he added and the others started laughing. Severus and Remus turned an even more violent shade of red, their mouths hanging open.

"Knew it" Mulciber laughed as the two boys looked at one another even more awkwardly.

Just over two weeks had passed and it was the morning of the eighteen week scan. Severus and Remus lay behind closed curtains heavily making out.

"First scan in just under an hour" Remus grinned closing his eyes as Severus moved and began to kiss his neck nipping and suckling at it leaving angry red marks in his wake.

"I know I'm really excited" Severus spoke as he moved over and began to suck on the opposite side. Remus let out a small groan.

"We can see our little boy again" Remus sighed happily before Severus moved back up and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Yeah, we'd better get ready or we'll be late" Severus smiled pulling back and gazing into Remus' eyes.

Pulling back the curtains they climbed out of bed and grabbed their school robes. Severus pulled his underwear down under his nightshirt and quickly changed it then pulling up his trousers he pulled off the night shirt.

"You're growing so quickly" Remus smiled looking at Severus' bump which had grown a fair bit in the past few weeks.

"I know, I'm starting to really feel it too" Severus sighed resting his hands on his stomach. "I feel much better now though, I feel quite healthy" he smiled happily.

"You look absolutely beautiful, your skin is glowing and your hair is so shiny you look really healthy" Remus smiled moving around the bed and carefully wrapping his arms around Severus kissing the back of his neck.

Severus could feel himself blushing furiously. "Thank you" Severus smiled leaning back into Remus' touch.

"I mean it, pregnancy suits you" he replied stroking some of the hair out of Severus' face. "And you're feeling better just in time too, it's Christmas the week after next and I'm really glad you'll be feeling better to celebrate" Remus said again.

"Me too, and especially because I'm spending it here with you" Severus turned around and pressed his lips against Remus' softly.

Half an hour later they were dressed and ready, leaving the dormitory they walked excitedly along the corridor heading for the stairs.

Once in the hospital wing they were greeted by Madame Pomfrey hurrying over to them.

"Good morning boys" she smiled guiding them over to where the rail was still drawn around their usual bed. "How are you feeling, Severus?" she asked pulling the curtain fully closed around them so nobody else could see.

"Not bad, I'm feeling much better than I did before I feel quite healthy at the moment" Severus replied hopping up onto the bed.

"That's good, you're getting what's called a pregnancy glow it's a good thing it means your body is responding well to the pregnancy, you're now in your second trimester and next week you'll be at the halfway mark" Madame Pomfrey smiled pulling on a pair of gloves while Severus lay back against the pillows.

"It doesn't seem like that long ago I was hanging off the toilet throwing my guts up every morning and passing out" Severus replied as Remus reached around and helped expose his navel.

"No and just another four and a half months you'll be ready to give birth" Pomfrey smiled as she smeared a decent amount of gel over his exposed navel.

"I feel nervous when I think about it it's going to hurt isn't it?" Severus cringed a little as Madame Pomfrey switched the ultra sound on and lifted up the scanner.

"It will be painful, but there are things I can give you to help with the pain but we won't worry about that for a while yet, we can discuss it when the time approaches it can make you worse worrying about it now" she replied pressing the scanner to his stomach and shifting it around the picture on the screen focusing in on the baby moving around a little.

"Okay, yeah we'll think about it later" Severus nodded leaning back against the pillows as Remus gently squeezed his hand.

"He's absolutely fine in there, good heart as always" Pomfrey began as they gazed at the screen grins spreading across their faces. "As you can see, he's grown a bit since we last saw him" she continued moving it around. "Oh, you might be surprised to know another little fun fact about him" she chuckled slightly moving the scanner around.

"What's that? What's he doing?" Remus asked quickly.

"He's umm, got an erection" she pointed to the screen where there was a slight bump showing from the side.

Both of the boys started to laugh.

"Is that normal?" Severus chuckled turning slightly pink.

"Yes it's perfectly normal at this same stage little girls would be developing eggs inside their ovaries, interesting fact isn't it?" Madame Pomfrey smiled moving the scanner around again.

"It's a little embarrassing but yeah, what else can he do?" Remus asked curiously.

"He is about fourteen centimetres in length and he can both feel and hear things but at the moment not much past your heart beat or your digestive system, in the next few weeks he should be able to hear sounds from outside so it might be an idea to start talking to him if you aren't already" Pomfrey replied zooming in on him a little.

"We do speak to him, Remus sometimes sings to him" Severus smiled up at his boyfriend as Madame Pomfrey removed the scanner and pressed the print button.

"Another thing is he can suck his thumb" she added as Severus wiped his stomach clean and started to replace his clothing.

"He's adorable" Remus grinned as Madame Pomfrey handed him the scan photos.

"Your next scan will be at twenty four weeks which is six months pregnant remember you can always come back in the meantime" she smiled as Severus and Remus grinned at their pictures.

"Are there any problems or anything you wish to ask me about?" Madame Pomfrey asked as Severus tucked his photos into his pocket and got off of the bed.

"Is it normal to be feeling dizzy? Sometimes my vision goes a little bit blurry and I feel a bit dizzy?" Severus asked.

"Yes very normal, it's just the excess water retention and it will pass, try to sit down when this happens or go for a walk sometimes exercise can help to wear it off" she replied with a nod.

"Okay, thank you" Severus smiled.

"Thanks again" Remus grinned before they left the hospital wing.

Severus yelped with surprise when Remus grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into a long sloppy kiss outside the hospital wing door, a few passing students had turned to make gagging noises and stare as Remus' hands snaked up and his fingers entangled in Severus' long silky black hair.

The kiss lasted several minutes before they pulled apart, Severus slightly flustered and confused but with a smile on his face.

"What was that for?" Severus smiled brightly wrapping his arms around Remus' lower back.

"For being beautiful" Remus grinned kissing him softly on the lips again before they walked down the corridor their arms around each other.

"What's first lesson?" Remus asked as they sat down for breakfast at the Slytherin table as usual.

"Potions I think" Severus nodded sipping at his pumpkin juice as the three Marauders came strolling into the room glaring over at them. Remus had refused to speak to any of them since the incident a few weeks ago.

"Fair enough, shouldn't be too bad then" Remus mused stuffing slices of apple into his mouth. "You know, I've been thinking…."

"About what?" Severus asked quickly.

"We should really send a letter home to our parents now" Remus looked Severus straight in the eye when he spoke.

Severus froze for a few moments staring into his goblet of juice. "I think so too"

"Shall we write our letters out and take them up to the Owlery before lesson get them sent off?" Remus asked pulling some parchment from his bag and handing a piece to Severus.

"Yeah, good idea" Severus nodded taking out his quill and ink he dipped the quill in and rested it above the parchment staring at it for a few moments listening to Remus scratching away against his.

"You alright?" Remus asked glancing up from his writing.

"Yeah it's just…. I don't know what to say…." Severus sighed staring at the blank page. "What are you writing?"

"I'm just explaining it from the beginning I want my mum to understand the situation" Remus replied as he continued to write.

"Okay, I think I'll send her a scan photo" Severus nodded as he began writing.

"Ready?" Remus asked as they folded up their letters and put them into envelopes, they scribbled their addresses on the front.

"Yes, I just hope the reply will be alright I hope my parents won't be too angry with me" Severus sighed as they left the entrance hall and started climbing the outdoor stairs towards the Owlery.

They stopped up in the circular tower, hundreds of owls staring at them or fluttering around hooting at one another and ruffling their feathers. A large grey tawny owl fluttered down landing on a perch beside Remus staring at him through its enormous yellow eyes.

Remus handed it the letter and it took off immediately carrying it in its beak as Severus tried to give his own rather vicious looking eagle owl which ruffled its feathers and took a snap at his fingers before snatching the letter away and flying off grumpily.

"Well at least we've got that done now we can just concentrate on getting a reply" Remus smiled wrapping an arm around Severus' waist.

"Yeah, I do feel a little better about it" Severus sighed resting a hand on his stomach as they headed back for the stairs.

It wasn't long before they were walking along the dungeon corridor together and into their first lesson of the day, potions.

"Did I tell you how nice you look today?" Remus smiled as they took their seats in lesson together.

"You might have mentioned it" Severus smiled feeling Remus rest a hand on his thigh giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Your skin is so soft" Remus smirked kissing Severus sweetly on the cheek a few times.

"Remus, are you coming on to me?" Severus chuckled quietly so nobody else could hear.

"Maybe I am" Remus smirked as Professor Slughorn came into the room.

"Continuing from last lesson, I want you all to draw two separate diagrams of a Chinese chomping cabbage and use your text books and once you're done we'll hand out the ingredients guide booklets and do some research on them.

"I hate these diagrams" Remus sighed as they pulled their things from their bags ready to start work.

"I'll help you if you like" Severus smiled

"That would be really nice of you" Remus grinned moving a little closer to Severus.

They were about half way through drawing their diagrams with no trouble when Severus suddenly dropped his quill to the desk.

"OH!" he gasped a hand resting straight onto his stomach.

"What's the matter, what's wrong?" Remus asked quickly his eyes wide with worry.

"Give me your hand" Severus said quickly grabbing Remus' hand and resting it against his navel. A small movement under the skin made an enormous grin break out across Remus' face.

"He's moving he's kicking you!" Remus said excitedly catching the attention of some of the other students in the room.

"It feels so strange" Severus smiled staring down at Remus' hand on his stomach.

"What does it feel like?" Remus asked curiously.

"It feels like muscle spasms I can't control a kind of fluttering too" Severus replied with a smile as Slughorn came over.

"Is everything alright boys?" Professor Slughorn asked looking from one to the other and down to Severus' stomach.

"Yeah Severus just felt his first movements, the baby that is" Remus said excitedly massaging Severus' stomach gently.

"Oh how nice, is he alright?" Slughorn asked enthusiastically.

"Yes he's absolutely fine, from what we've seen of him he's just like his father" Severus smirked to Remus whose cheeks acquire a light rosy glow to them.

"Aw isn't that lovely, are you two getting on alright with these diagrams?" Slughorn asked peering down at their work on the table.

"Yes we're doing alright" Remus nodded.

"Good, I'll be back to have a look later" Slughorn replied sweeping across the classroom to check on the rest of his students. They vaguely heard him call out for Sirius to hand out the booklets from the side.

"You know it's a free period next…." Remus smirked moving slightly closer to Severus gazing at him through half lidded eyes.

Severus let out a small chuckle.

"You want to go up to the dormitory for a little…. Study time?" Remus smirked playfully licking his lips.

"Oohh sounds good to me" Severus grinned back.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius shouted across the classroom as he got up from his chair and started walking towards them. A few other students had turned to look at him, usually when Sirius started, it would end with a few laughs.

"NICE HICKEY'S" Sirius gave him mocking thumbs up as James and Peter sat at their desk pretending to vomit as Sirius strode over to them and past the table over to the shelves just by their desk where the booklets had been arranged.

"Frig off" Remus tutted dropping his eyes back down to his work.

Sirius laughed and grabbed an armful of booklets handing them out to the closer rows before heading back up to Remus and Severus.

"Alright greasy?" he smirked carelessly chucking a booklet in front of him knocking the inkwell making it splash onto his work.

"Watch it, you dick head" Severus snapped screwing the cap onto the ink and trying to mop up his work.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sirius?" Remus snapped angrily pulling out another tissue and helping Severus mop up the spilled ink.

"I could ask you the same thing, faggot" Sirius spat shooting him a glare before he looked Severus up and down his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Fuck off before I knock you out" Remus said bluntly feeling the anger building inside of him.

"Stressy" Sirius tutted rolling his eyes as the two boys continued with their work.

A minute or two passed and Remus frowned, Sirius was still standing there.

"Is there something you want?" he looked up into Sirius' face the boy was staring down at him.

"Yeah, put your scarf on and cover them love bites, they're nasty" Sirius glared.

"If they're so nasty, why are you standing there staring at them, jealous?" Severus asked with a half sigh raising his eyebrows at Sirius.

"I wasn't talking to you, you greasy unloved little cock sucker" Sirius snarled viciously.

"Alright that's enough Sirius, fuck off and leave us alone" Remus said getting slowly to his feet.

"And what are you going to do to me, Remus" Sirius smirked. "_Bite me_?" he asked in a low voice.

Remus swallowed and Severus' mouth fell open.

"That's what I thought" Sirius chuckled and turned to walk away.

"You're a complete tosser, Sirius" Severus shook his head tugging at Remus' sleeve pulling him slowly back down into his chair.

"And you're a vile little knocked up faggot carrying a disgusting abomination, might as well get hit by the killing curse now before you unleash another monster into the world" Sirius shot over his shoulder and started laughing before he stalked off to hand out the rest of the booklets.

Remus was on his feet and pinning Sirius to the floor in two seconds flat punching lumps out of him. Sirius smacked Remus in the face violently throwing him off he pinned him to the floor straddling his hips holding him down by the throat adding a small amount of pressure so Remus couldn't move.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Slughorn shouted sweeping across the classroom he grabbed Sirius by the shoulder heaving him off of Remus and restraining him from attacking him again. James and Peter were sitting looking as smug as ever about the situation.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Slughorn looked from Remus who had just gotten to his feet his chest heaving with anger to Sirius he had in his grip.

"Didn't you hear what he said about Severus and the baby?" Remus snapped his hands balling into fists.

"No, but I'm guessing it wasn't very nice" Slughorn tightened his grip on Sirius feeling the boy about to lurch forward again.

"He said they should be hit with the killing curse before Severus unleashes another monster into the world" Remus said through gritted teeth. Severus got up and hurried over to him resting his hands on his shoulders from behind.

"Remus please calm down, he's not worth it" Severus said quietly into Remus' ear.

"Right, Sirius I'm taking you to Professor McGonagall I cannot accept this kind of behaviour in my classroom" Professor Slughorn said firmly. "Severus and Remus go back to the common room and calm down, everyone else stay here I won't be long and behave yourselves"

"Come on Remus" Severus said quietly tugging his boyfriend over to their things, gathering them up they walked quickly from the room, Severus' hair falling in front of his face like a curtain.

They walked in silence along the corridor, through the common room and up into their dormitory.

"Are you alright, Sev?" Remus asked dropping his bag to the floor as Severus sat down on the edge of the bed staring at his feet as he kicked his shoes off.

"Yeah…. I'm fine" Severus sighed shrugging off his cloak and pulling off his school tie.

"No you're not, come on" Remus said calmly pulling Severus into a hug, he was still absolutely fuming about Sirius but he had to be calm for Severus, he had to do this for him.

"I-I can't believe he said that" Severus breathed wrapping his arms around Remus burying his face in the other boy's neck.

"It's alright, you said yourself he's not worth it, let's try to calm down, just think Professor McGonagall is going to absolutely murder him" Remus said slowly forcing himself to relax.

"Yeah she will, I feel so helpless like I want to punch his lights out but I can't because I don't want to hurt the baby, I'm so angry he said that about our little boy" Severus said sniffing slightly. "And he almost hurt you as well"

"But he didn't, I was about ready to kick him into next week" Remus replied with a sigh.

"You did get a few good punches in" Severus chuckled slightly making Remus smile. "Did you see the look on his face when you had him on the floor, looked like he'd just shat himself twice over"

"Wasn't expecting me to hit him, although it was kind of creepy how he straddled me and just held me there he wasn't even hurting me even after I'd nearly knocked his teeth out" Remus frowned slightly.

"I thought he was actually trying to strangle you" Severus replied pulling back and gazing into Remus' handsome face.

"No he just, well, sat there holding my throat, he was holding it firmly but not actually cutting off any air" Remus replied.

"Mental case" Severus shook his head slightly then smirked. "Hold out your hands" he pulled out his wand as Remus held them out raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Severus held his left one out and pointed his wand at them.

"Scourgify" he said quickly as a large amount of pink soapy bubbles appeared on their hands he dropped his wand onto the bed and his other hand joined them.

"Sev, what are you doing?" Remus chuckled watching Severus rub their hands together.

"Making sure our hands are nice and clean" Severus mused as the bubbles disappeared leaving their hands feeling fresh and clean.

"What for?" Remus asked confusedly.

Instead of replying, Severus grabbed Remus around the back of the neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He parted Remus' lips with his own pushing his tongue inside dragging Remus back onto the bed with him.

"Severus…." Remus breathed against Severus' lips when they finally parted for air.

Severus again said nothing, grabbed Remus by the front of his robes and flipped them over so Remus was lying back against the pillows. Severus' hands immediately began to wander, pulling off Remus' red and gold tie tossing it aside before pushing his cloak over his shoulders his hands wandering around to the other boy's thighs massaging them.

Remus' eyes widened as Severus' hands moved up cupping him between the legs.

"Sev…." Remus groaned as Severus opened the front of his trousers, shifting his underwear, Remus gasped as Severus' mouth instantly enveloped around his hardening member.

Severus moaned at the taste as he gently pushed Remus' foreskin back with his lips his tongue swirling around Remus' leaking slit.

"Oh fuck" Remus moaned his fingers working their way into Severus' hair gently stroking it through them.

Severus moaned again taking Remus further into his mouth as he began to suck on Remus' solid member lapping up the pre-cum that was leaking out of him. He moved up yanking Remus' trousers and underwear down and off in one swift movement. Remus' hands flew up and began to quickly shed the rest of his clothing as Severus' tongue darted out flicking over the tip of his member again.

"Tastes amazing" Severus said before sinking down against Remus' throbbing member sucking harder and faster against it making Remus hiss and shift his legs around on the bed in pleasure.

"Oh god, Sev…." Remus groaned feeling Severus pick up his pace, his free hand rubbing against the area behind his testicles massaging it he felt Remus convulse under his touch and let out another loud breathy moan.

Severus pulled back for a moment, sticking two fingers into his mouth suckling lazily on them as he gazed into Remus' lust filled eyes.

"I won't hurt you just relax" Severus purred before his two fingers trailed along the perineum further down gently stroking over Remus' entrance. To Severus' surprise, Remus moaned loudly at the sensation.

"That feels really nice, do it again" Remus moaned then gasped as Severus did it again before pushing one slick finger inside of him. Remus tensed around the sudden intrusion as Severus pushed his finger in a little further and continued to swirl his tongue around the tip of Remus' throbbing erection.

"Oh gods" Remus whimpered as Severus took him further into his mouth slowly thrusting his finger back and forth inside of him. He curled the finger inside of him making a 'come here' motion and Remus cried out bucking his hips into Severus' mouth.

Severus chuckled moving his face back down to continue suckling on the tip as he stroked against that sensitive bundle of nerves once again.

"S… Sev…." Remus gasped tilting Severus' face up to look him in the eye. Remus bit his bottom lip at the sight of Severus' swollen pink lips coated with saliva and pre-cum, his cheeks rosy and his dark eyes swirling with lust, he didn't stop moving his finger inside of Remus instead he chose to add a second.

"Are you alright?" Severus breathed nuzzling Remus' balls.

"…. Take me…." Remus moaned softly.

Severus looked up at Remus. "Are you sure?" he panted kissing the tip of Remus' member.

"Yes, please just have me" Remus groaned "I need to feel you inside me" he panted as Severus withdrew his fingers and moved up to kiss him on the lips. Remus' hands fumbled with Severus' clothing until he was stripped fully naked propped up above him on the bed their lips barely an inch apart.

Carefully Severus positioned his throbbing dripping member against Remus' entrance; raising his bump above Remus' stomach he kissed him on the lips again.

"Ready?" Severus whispered against Remus' supple lips.

"I'm ready" Remus nodded draping his arms around Severus' shoulders as the other boy kissed him on the lips pushing himself inside. Remus tensed arching his back at the slight pain it brought.

"Are you alright, tell me if I'm hurting you or if you want to stop" Severus breathed heavily feeling Remus relax slightly around him.

"No I'm fine, just be gentle" Remus smiled pressing their lips together feeling Severus slide himself in deeper as he began to gently thrust inside of him.

Severus moaned biting his bottom lip at the feeling as Remus spread his legs a little further making him slide deeper inside without any effort.

"You're so tight, you feel bloody wonderful" Severus moaned clenching his eyes shut picking up his pace.

"I didn't quite realise how big you were until now, I knew you were a fair size but not like this" Remus gasped holding onto Severus tightly.

Severus thrust himself in deeper and Remus cried out a flash of white appeared before his eyes. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" he gasped spreading his legs further and wiggling his hips hoping that Severus would hit that spot again.

"Think I hit your prostate" Severus chuckled thrusting into him again only more roughly these times watching the expression of pure pleasure wash across Remus' face.

"No fucking wonder you love this" Remus panted as Severus picked up his pace again thrusting harder into him with each stroke emitting plenty of gasps and moans of his own.

"Glad you're enjoying it" Severus moaned thrusting himself inside of him once again making Remus writhe and shudder beneath him.

The air was filled with their loud moans and gasps of pleasure as Severus sped up so he was slamming himself into Remus hitting his prostate each time.

"OH MY FUCKING GODS SEV!" Remus cried writhing on the bed thrusting his head back into the pillows. "I'M CUMMING!" he yelled as Severus pounded into him furiously feeling his own climax about to burst.

With one final slam into Remus' prostate the boy shrieked "Severus!" as he exploded between them soaking himself in his own hot seed. This was more than enough to send Severus over the edge.

"Remus" he cried pulsing deep inside of his lover's body shaking with pleasure as the last waves of his orgasm crashed over him.

Slowly, Severus withdrew himself still hovering over Remus panting for breath gazing into Remus' sapphire eyes just as the door clicked open.

"Just came to see if you were- Oh bloody hell" Avery clapped his hands over his eyes as though someone had just thrown lemon juice in them when he caught sight of Severus still leaning over Remus.

"Avery!" Severus yelped rolling over next to Remus and yanking the covers up over them blushing furiously.

"Oh, shit I think I'm blind, you should have drawn the curtains or put a sign on the door" Avery said slowly uncovering his eyes to look at them.

"Sorry, we didn't think anyone would walk in" Remus blushed wrapping his arms around Severus.

"Hey, since when did you bottom anyway?" Avery asked dropping his bag down on the bed.

"Umm, since just now?" Remus blushed even further burying his face in Severus' neck.

"Nice…. I just came to see if you were alright after what that Gryffindor said, that was harsh of him" Avery shook his head rummaging around in his bag.

"Yeah we're fine thanks, and hey, I'm a Gryffindor" Remus frowned grumpily.

"Oh no, I meant like, well, you know" Avery cringed slightly.

"He means Sirius being a tosser of a Gryffindor" Severus said quickly and Remus nodded in agreement.

"So…." Severus said quietly curling up into Remus' arms. "How was your first time taking?" he asked biting his bottom lip.

"Couldn't you tell from my screaming? It was amazing, definitely wouldn't mind trying that one again" Remus grinned his eyes sparkling excitedly as he kissed Severus on the forehead.

That evening they sat at the dinner table with the other Slytherin's again talking happily as usual. Severus was really pleased with how well they were treating Remus, like a good friend, it was even more surprising that they accepted him because he was a Gryffindor, they hadn't even questioned it when Remus was away the other night and didn't come back until early the next morning when he snuck into the dormitory and curled up in bed with Severus. They knew he didn't get back by the time they went to bed which admittedly was very late but thankfully it was Saturday morning so Remus got a lie in to rest his aching joints.

"Oh dear, look who it is, Straddling Sirius" Remus commented as Sirius came strolling into the great hall alone and went over to join his friends anger washed all over his face.

"Straddling?" Regulus asked raising an eyebrow curiously at Remus.

"Remus tried to knock his teeth out today in potions because he said some harsh stuff about me and the baby but Sirius grabbed him and pinned him to the floor holding him by the throat and straddled him" Severus replied with a nod.

"Mums already angry enough with him for what he's been in trouble for already this year with the fighting, the bullying, the damage to school property she has had to pay for, the detentions and the fact that before we left he tried to hide some obscene homosexual magazines under my bed" Regulus replied turning around to stare at his brother over at the Gryffindor table.

"Homosexual magazines?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Yeah, he was trying to get me into trouble as usual, like the time he pissed all over the living room carpet and tried to blame me for it saying he heard me up four times a night going to the bathroom that I must have bladder issues, he'll do anything" Regulus tutted as his brother started waggling his fingers at him with a silly grin on his face.

"The dirty animal" Remus tutted shaking his head and looking at Severus who looked equally as disgusted.

"What else has he done?" Mulciber asked curiously just looking for ammunition to fire at Sirius.

"Hung Gryffindor banners and sexy pictures all around his bedroom and put a permanent sticking charm on them so mum couldn't get them off, he walked in on me…. You know…. And went straight off and told dad that I was making him watch me do it asking him for tips, but that only ended up with him getting a flaming good hiding" Regulus stuck his tongue out shaking his head.

"I've said it before and I will say it again, he's a tosser" Severus replied with a sigh.

It wasn't long before they were up in the dormitory getting changed and ready for bed. Severus pulled on his nightshirt and slipped in under the covers next to Remus kissing him on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" Remus sighed pulling Severus into his arms.

"I feel absolutely fine, Madame Pomfrey was right about the exercise helping with the water retention" Severus sighed as Remus began to gently stroke his stomach again.

"Are you talking about this morning?" Remus lowered his voice a little and Severus grinned.

"Ooh glad it does more for you than pleasure" Remus chuckled kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you" Severus smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Sev, so very much" Remus smiled leaning in and kissing him on the lips before they snuggled down together and drifted off to sleep.

"Come on you two, wake up" Mulciber shook Remus by the leg waking him up.

"What's the time?" Remus yawned kissing the back of Severus' neck, his arms draped comfortably around him.

"It's almost eight, if you don't get up in a minute you're gonna be late" Mulciber replied.

"Alright we're up" Remus sighed gently shaking Severus awake. "Come on sexy, time to get up" he spoke softly into Severus' ear making the boy groan lazily.

"Do we have to?" Severus whined.

"Yes Sev, we've already slept in" Remus yawned rubbing his tired eyes and kissing the back of Severus' neck again before tapping him on the backside and sitting up in bed.

"Fine, fine" Severus grumbled sitting up and gently stroking his bump before climbing out of bed and picking up his school robes.

A little while later they were ready and heading down to the great hall for breakfast.

"You're looking lovely this morning" Remus smiled as they walked into the great hall and sat down at the table.

"You say that every morning" Severus grinned, picking up a slice of toast covered in fresh strawberries as usual.

"Because you do and I want to remind you of it" Remus smiled kissing him on the cheek as the others joined them at the table.

"Morning" Evan raised his eyebrows at them before he tucked into his breakfast.

Hundreds of owls soared into the room above their heads dropping letters and packages down onto their owners.

Remus jumped when his large tawny owl landed in front of him a large envelope between its beak.

"Thanks" he said taking the envelope from the owl which helped itself to a nibble of toast before taking off again. "Oh, it's from my parents" Remus said looking nervously to Severus who shifted in his seat as Remus tore the envelope open and unfolded the letter he began to read aloud.

_Dear Remus; _

_My goodness I certainly wasn't expecting something like this. Why didn't you tell me when you first got together that you were a couple instead of springing all of this one me at once, you almost gave your poor father a heart attack when he read the letter I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner. _

_The scan photo was lovely by the way I can't wait to meet our little grandson I do hope Severus is feeling well, his mother is very worried about him you will let us know every week how things are going. I've put some money in the envelope for you to pick up a few things next time you go to Hogsmeade, your dad has a new job at the Ministry so we don't have to rely solely on my income any longer, and now we have some more money coming in we can get some nice things for the baby. _

_Take care of yourselves and be careful, help Severus out as much as you can and don't let him strain himself with anything. Hope you are well. _

_Love from Mum and Dad x_

Remus shook the envelope and several galleons fell out he gasped and grinned at them.

"That's brilliant news, at least she's not angry with you" Severus smiled as Remus stuffed the money and letter back into the envelope and shoved them into his pocket.

"I feel much better now" Remus grinned as Severus' owl fluttered down onto the table ruffling its feathers grumpily a letter clutched tightly in its beak. "Looks like you've got one too" he nodded towards the furious looking owl.

"Oh, thanks" Severus said warily reaching out and taking the letter from the owl which turned around and made a vicious snap at Regulus catching his hand in its sharp beak.

"Get off me!" Regulus swung his arm out as the owl beat its wings at him taking another snap as Severus grabbed a book from his bag and swung it at the bird.

"Get out of it you crazy animal" he knocked the bird gently across the back with the book. It turned its large malicious eyes on him staring at him for a few moments before angrily ruffling its feathers and taking off to join the rest of the owls in the Owlery.

"That's one nasty bird" Regulus tutted sucking his bleeding finger.

"Tell me about it" Severus sighed ripping open the envelope and unfolding the letter.

"Oh it's from mum" he said with a smile reading through the first few lines with a wide grin on his face.

"Well, what does she say?" Remus asked peering over at the letter in Severus' hands as the boy's face suddenly dropped.

"Sev?" Remus frowned a little as Severus' face paled and tears started welling up in his dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked as the others looked at one another in confusion as a tear trickled down Severus' cheek.

"M-my dad died…." He stammered staring blankly at the letter before him.

"Severus…." Remus said slowly wrapping his arms around him as he folded up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"I-I think I'd like to go back to the dormitory for a little while…." Severus said slowly sniffling trying to cover the fact he was crying.

"Do you want me to come back with you?" Remus asked calmly.

"Yes, yes please" Severus nodded getting slowly to his feet.

"We're sorry to hear about it, Severus" Regulus nodded as Remus helped to guide him from the room tears trickling down his pale cheeks.

"Could you let Slughorn know we won't be in lesson today?" Remus asked Avery quickly who nodded.

"Of course" he replied as Remus led Severus out into the entrance hall.

Time seemed to pass slowly as they made their way along the dungeon corridor and into the common room. Remus helped Severus up the stairs into the dormitory and closed the door tightly behind them.

"Come on gorgeous, let's have a lie down" Remus said slowly guiding Severus over to the bed helping him sit down as he started to pull off Severus' school robes.

A few minutes later they were both lying under the covers, Remus' arms wrapped around Severus as he sobbed freely into his arms.

"Shh it's alright, let it all out" Remus whispered kissing Severus on the top of his head as his shoulders shook.

"I-I can't believe he's really gone…." Severus whimpered sniffing hard.

"I'm so sorry, Severus" Remus said again rubbing soothing circles on Severus' lower back.

"Right before Christmas too…." Severus continued to sob as Remus tilted his chin up and kissed away the tears from his cheeks.

"Don't think like that, Sev, it's not good for you or the baby" Remus spoke softly stroking his fingers through the boy's long hair.

"You're right, I have to pull myself together for the sake of the baby, the baby my dad will never meet…." Severus started crying again.

"Come here, it's alright, what did your mum say about the baby?" Remus asked quickly trying to change the subject hoping it would be a much brighter note.

"She said she's shocked about the baby but she is really excited too, she says congratulations and she's planning on going shopping soon with your mother for things for the baby, she thinks the scan photo is beautiful she's even framed it" Severus sniffled a small smile curling in the corners of his face.

"That's wonderful, just what we needed a bit of good news" Remus smiled kissing Severus' cheeks.

"She also says the funeral is on Monday morning, but I'm not going I don't think I can cope with it, I've always hated funerals and I don't want to upset myself for the sake of the baby" he added shaking slightly again fighting back more floods of tears.

"Alright, well, how about we find something nice to do on Monday then? Take your mind off it" Remus suggested calmly and Severus nodded slowly sniffing hard.

"That would be nice, I don't really feel up to going to lessons today I just want to stay up here with you" Severus whimpered sadly.

"We won't go, I'm sure the teachers won't mind we can perhaps have a nice warm bath together, would that help?" Remus smiled kissing Severus on the lips.

"Yeah…. A bit…." Severus swallowed a large lump in his throat as more silent tears trickled down his cheeks.

They lay curled in each other's arms for just over an hour Severus' sobbing started to calm down a little as Remus began to rock him slowly like a child.

"I know this sounds bad but I think it's perhaps for the best that he, you know…." Severus choked a little on his words.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked confusedly.

"I know it sounds bad but I was really worried about my dad being around the baby, remember when I told you ages ago that he was an alcoholic?" Severus asked and Remus nodded quickly.

"He has a lot of problems, ever since I was little he's been a heavy drinker, he used to have constant blazing rows with my mother he even beat her, he-he used to beat me too sometimes quite badly to where I'd be in my room covered in bruises" Severus sniffled as Remus quickly kissed away his tears again.

"Go on" Remus nodded a hand moving down to gently stroke at his bump, he felt the boy relax further into his arms.

"He had improved a little bit over the past year or so, but he was still drinking heavily he would go out to pubs and get himself absolutely blitzed, come home, trash the place or sometimes pass out in the middle of the street, he's even gotten himself arrested for being drunk and punching out a police man" Severus sighed sniffing loudly. "I-I don't want someone like that around our baby, I want our baby to have the life and the childhood that I haven't had" Severus said firmly.

"That's really admirable, Sev" Remus said feeling tears prickling in his own eyes.

"I just want him to be happy and to have two parents that love him and love each other, I want him to grow up knowing he's loved and to be in a home where he feels safe" Severus said with a smile kissing Remus on the lips.

"He already has two parents that love him and that love each other just as much, don't worry Sev, we'll give him everything we can" Remus grinned kissing Severus on the lips.

"I really love you Remus, with all my heart I want you to know that" Severus sniffed gazing into Remus' watering eyes.

"I love you too Severus, more than words can describe, I love our son too" Remus smiled leaning in and locking their lips together in a warm tender kiss….


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had passed and before they knew it, it was Sunday evening. Severus lay on his bed curled up nestled under the bed covers. Tomorrow would be his father's funeral, tomorrow was the day he had been dreading for the past few days. He just wanted to fall asleep and for tomorrow to never happen, to sleep right through it and wake up on Tuesday having put it all behind him.

The bathroom door clicked open and Remus appeared towelling off his wet hair. He tossed the towel into the wash basket beside the door and headed over clad only in his underwear over to the bed.

"Fancy a cuddle?" Remus spoke softly.

Severus nodded lifting the covers he watched Remus slide underneath them beside him. Feeling Remus' gentle arms wrap around him he cuddled into the other boy's chest.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked again stroking his fingers through Severus' silky black hair.

"Not too bad I just want tomorrow to end before it even starts" Severus mumbled snuggling up to Remus.

"It'll be okay we'll do something to help take your mind off it, alright?" Remus asked gently and Severus nodded slowly.

"Yes please, that would be nice"

Severus lay awake for most of that night his face buried into Remus' chest his mind restless. He couldn't stop replaying some of the happier memories he had a child with a father, although there weren't many, it was still something lighter to remember his father by than the drunken, violent alcoholic.

The memory from when he was about six played fresh in his mind, his mother had just given him a book 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' and he was sitting in the small dingy living room of that little house on Spinners end, on his father's lap reading it to him, his father would correct him when he stumbled in places.

Another memory appeared from when he was about eight and it was Christmas, his father had brought home a Christmas tree and some decorations, Severus had helped him put them up, it took ages because Severus kept getting in a mess with the tinsel getting it all knotted up and his father trying to undo it.

The memory of the first argument, well serious argument his parents had come floating through his mind but he shook his head clenching his eyes shut forcing it back he didn't want to think about that, not now anyway.

Eventually his eyelids grew heavy and he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Severus awoke slowly, his eyes blinking open and he yawned. Severus' dark eyebrows furrowed and he turned over gazing confusedly around the empty dormitory.

"Remus?" he called slightly confused, surely Remus hadn't gotten up and gone off to lessons and left him here on his own had he?

"Remus?" he called again glancing over at the bathroom door which was wide open, nobody was in there either.

Slowly he sat himself up still feeling tired, rubbing his tired eyes he propped his pillows up against the headboard and began to massage his growing bump feeling movement under the skin he smiled.

Sighing to himself he closed his eyes for a few moments his hands still stroking his bump gently as the little baby moved around inside of him he absolutely loved the sensation.

The door clicked open quietly as Remus crept inside, he smiled as he saw Severus propped up against the headboard his eyes closed stroking his bump carefully. As quietly as he could he crept over to the bed holding a tray in his hands.

"Good morning" he grinned and Severus jumped slightly clutching his chest.

"You scared me" he breathed as Remus placed the tray of breakfast down on his lap.

"Sorry, breakfast in bed I thought it might help cheer you up" Remus smiled as Severus gazed at the food a smile on his face.

"Oh Remus that's so nice, thank you" Severus beamed as he tucked into the food.

"Yeah I just went down to the great hall and got it for you, I've spoken to Slughorn as well he says it's fine if we don't attend the lessons today" Remus replied sitting down next to Severus on the bed.

"That was good of him, I don't feel up to going to any lessons today I'd rather just stay here" Severus replied sipping at his pumpkin juice.

"That's alright, how about we have cuddles in the bath and then I can give you a massage?" Remus offered sweetly.

"That would be lovely" Severus smiled leaning over and pecking him on the lips.

Severus finished eating resting the tray on the floor beside the bed he threw back the covers smiling at Remus.

"Bath time?" Severus tilted his head to one side and Remus grinned. Hopping off the bed Severus moved around after him as Remus took him by the hand and they headed for the bathroom.

Once inside Remus locked the door just in case anyone came up to check on them and walked in. Remus made his way over to the bath switching on the taps the bathing pool began to fill with warm water, multicolour sweet scented soap bubbles poured from the second tap.

Remus waited until the bath was full before switching off the taps, bubbles floating in the air around them and he smiled.

"You okay?"

Severus nodded as he pulled off his nightshirt throwing it into the wash basket he stood completely naked before Remus who was undressing himself. Severus slowly walked over to the bath and lowered himself into the warm water. He sat down on the ledge around the sides of the pool watching Remus undressing himself until he was completely naked and grinning at Severus a few strands of soft blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.

Severus swallowed as Remus lowered himself into the water beside him, his arms reaching out he pulled Severus into his arms his hands moving in soothing circles around the boy's sides.

"You look gorgeous by the way" Remus sighed happily burying his face in Severus' neck.

"Thanks so do you" Severus smiled back kissing Remus on the cheek.

"What time does the funeral start?" Remus asked softly and Severus swallowed audibly.

"About eleven" he said quietly and Remus nodded kissing him on the cheek.

"You're sure you don't want to go?" Remus asked cautiously and Severus nodded.

"I can't cope with funerals, I'll get too upset it's not good for the baby and besides it would look very strange me a pregnant boy turning up at a Muggle service" Severus said swallowing a lump that appeared in his throat.

"I understand, if you want to talk or just have a cry then I'll be here for you" Remus smiled leaning in and kissing Severus on the lips.

"Thank you, once today ends I can put it behind me things will be easier I know they will I just have to think positive" Severus nodded sniffing slightly.

"Yes positive thinking always helps just try to relax and the day will pass, next week it's Christmas as we can go into Hogsmeade and get some shopping on the weekend if you want, maybe pick up a few baby things while we're there?" Remus asked and Severus smiled.

"I'd like really like that" Severus smiled.

Half an hour later they got out the bath, pulling on their dressing gowns Remus emptied the pool and they made their way back into the dormitory. Severus dropped his dressing gown and slipped back under the bed covers snuggling himself down staring at Remus.

"You aren't getting dressed?" the blonde chuckled walking around to the other side of the bed.

"I don't feel like it, besides, I enjoy being naked" Severus replied as Remus dropped his dressing gown with a grin and climbed in beside him.

"Mm good because I get to see more of my gorgeous Sev" Remus smirked entangling their legs under the covers and gently stroking Severus' left cheek.

"You won't be saying that when I get much bigger" Severus replied with a sigh.

"Why not?" Remus frowned.

"Because I'll be huge, I'll look so weird and fat" Severus flushed a little and looked away.

"Oh no Sev you won't, I don't care how big you get you're bloody gorgeous and I'll make sure I remind you of that every day because I don't want you to forget" Remus nodded and Severus' blush deepened as he fought back a smile.

"How is baby this morning by the way?" Remus asked with a warm smile and Severus grinned.

"He's fine he's been moving around a lot today" Severus sighed happily.

Remus reached down gently stroking Severus' bump.

"What do you reckon he thinks while he's in there?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, I guess he'd be thinking about kicking, sleeping and such I don't think his brain is enough developed to think about much" Severus replied pondering on the question.

"Do you think he loves us?" Remus asked again.

"Well, when babies are born they automatically love their parents don't they so they must be aware of us, me in particular and yeah I think he probably does" Severus smiled back.

"I can't wait to meet him" Remus smiled.

A few hours had passed and Severus grew increasingly apprehensive, by the time eleven o clock came around he was shaking with nerves.

"The funeral will be starting by now…." Severus spoke slowly.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked calmly gently stroking the side of Severus' face.

"Yeah, I wish I'd have gone but I think it's best I stay here it'd be too much I have to think of the baby" Severus swallowed hard feeling tears pricking in the back of his eyes.

"It'll be okay Sev, you can remember him too you can pay your respects from a distance and when we go back home for the summer you can visit the grave as often as you like" Remus replied pulling Severus fully into his arms as he saw the tears welling up in Severus' eyes.

"Oh god, it doesn't seem real does it, having a baby and losing my father in the same time period" Severus sniffed.

"No it doesn't but it is real and although the loss of your dad was horrible you need to remember that life goes on and you will be okay, I understand it must be so hard for you but you have to stay positive and look to the good memories and move on in time, things do get better" Remus spoke softly as the tears trickled down Severus' cheeks.

"I just feel awful I didn't spend much time with him when he was alive, that I don't have many happy memories of him and that I actually disliked him so" Severus cried sobbing into Remus' chest.

"Come on don't upset yourself gorgeous, your hormones are making this seem worse for you but honestly I know you can get through this, just think at the weekend we can go to Hogsmeade and look for baby things and then it'll be Christmas next week and we'll have a wonderful time I'll make sure you enjoy every minute of it" Remus said tilting Severus' chin up to look him in the eye.

"Thank you, Remus I don't know where I'd be without you" Severus breathed gazing into Remus' sparkling blue eyes.

"I just want to see you happy" Remus smiled leaning in and bringing their lips together in a warm tender kiss.

The rest of the day and the week passed slowly, Severus had gone back into lessons on Wednesday morning still feeling down. Remus wouldn't let him out of his sight and was bending over backwards to make Severus feel better and for that Severus was incredibly grateful.

The last lesson of Friday afternoon ended and the two boys headed up to the dormitory to drop off their things before dinner.

"Are you feeling any better?" Remus asked his arm wrapped around Severus' waist.

"Quite a lot better actually, I'm glad it's the end of term now so we can relax I'm worn out" Severus breathed pecking Remus on the cheek.

"Yeah and Hogsmeade tomorrow, the people going home will be getting the train back tomorrow evening so we'll have the dormitory to ourselves over Christmas" Remus replied.

"Yeah that way we won't have to worry about…. Anything…." Severus smirked looking up at Remus.

"Why Sev, is there something you want?" Remus raised his eyebrows playfully as they headed through the common room.

"Yes there is" Severus flushed slightly.

"What might that be?" Remus asked with a slight grin on his handsome face.

"You" Severus purred bringing their lips together in a tender yet passionate kiss just inside the dormitory door.

They slowly drew apart grinning to one another.

"Was that a little taster of what I'll be getting?" Remus smirked.

"Indeed it was" Severus chuckled.

"In that case, I think I might need another little taster" Remus laughed pulling Severus into another kiss.

A few minutes later they pulled apart panting for breath, slightly flushed. Dropping their bags of and kicking them under the bed thankful they wouldn't have to look at them again until the new term started in the New Year.

"You fancy going for a walk in the snow before dinner?" Remus offered.

"That would be nice, the grounds are so pretty this time of year" Severus nodded.

"Make sure you put your scarf on, and your thicker cloak I don't want you getting cold" Remus said quickly.

Severus chuckled.

"I will"

"Good I don't want you getting cold" Remus smiled and Severus flushed wrapping his scarf around his neck and pulling on his cloak.

"I'll be fine stop worrying about me" Severus smiled as they headed towards the door Remus took him gently by the hand.

"I can't help it you're fragile I want to take care of you" Remus smiled as they passed through the common room ignoring their usual stares.

"That's so sweet" Severus flushed.

They made their way along the dungeon corridor and out through the entrance hall.

"Oi Snivellus, better watch how much you eat or that cloak won't fit you" James shouted loudly from the bottom of the stairs.

Severus stopped and turned to stare at him.

"A few weeks and it won't fit me anyway so it really doesn't matter" Severus shouted back.

"Come on Sev, just ignore him he's not worth it" Remus said in his ear.

"How long is it before you drop now then, oops, sorry I mean pop?" Sirius grinned.

"Piss off, Sirius" Remus shouted as they turned and walked towards the large entrance doors and headed outside into the courtyard.

"Don't listen to them they're so childish" Remus smiled as they walked slowly through the cold courtyard under the covers and out through the short passage towards the covered bridge.

"I know they are" Severus replied resting a hand on his stomach.

Remus chuckled.

"Is he moving again?"

"Quick!" Severus grabbed Remus' hand and stopped walking abruptly as he pressed it to his stomach under his cloak. Remus' face broke out into a broad excited smile as he felt the small kicks of his son against the palm of his hand.

"Sev…. That's amazing" Remus breathed.

"Lovely isn't he?" Severus grinned. "Imagine having that inside you"

Remus threw his arms around Severus pulling him into his arms showering him with kisses.

"Remus what are you doing?" Severus laughed at his boyfriend's sudden outburst.

"It's amazing, I'm so proud of you" Remus smiled kissing him softly on the lips and taking him gently by the hand again.

"Why he's the one doing all the kicking" Severus chuckled as they began to walk across the covered bridge together hand in hand.

"No I mean for carrying him, for going through with all of this the pregnancy and coping so well despite the way other people treat us" Remus breathed and Severus smiled warmly.

"Remus I love you so much" Severus replied moving forward and kissing Remus softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Sev, I really do" Remus said against Severus' lips.

They walked together talking happily crossing through the snow covered grounds being careful to stick to the paths that thankfully Hagrid had already thoroughly cleared. Tiny flakes of white fell from the sky.

After a little while, laughing their heads off they headed back up to the castle passing back through the courtyard and into the entrance hall shuddering at the sudden very inviting warmth that hit them.

"Cold?" Remus asked quickly wrapping his arm around Severus who nodded quickly.

"A little" he replied wrapping his arm around Remus in return as they walked into the great hall for their dinner together. They headed over to the Slytherin table and took their seats at the Slytherin table ignoring the shouts coming from the three remaining Marauders.

"Fatty!" Sirius shouted across to him.

"You look a bit upset, you okay?" Avery asked as Severus sat down in front of him.

"Just James and Sirius shouting things at him again, earlier in the entrance hall" Remus sighed.

"Ignore them they're really immature, besides aren't they going home tomorrow?" Avery replied.

Remus shrugged.

"No idea I don't speak to them anymore"

"Well you can only hope they are, at least you'll get some peace over Christmas" Avery nodded.

Remus' brows furrowed slightly watching Severus nudge his food around his plate.

"You alright, Sev?" he asked worriedly.

Severus looked up into his face. "Do I look pregnant or do I just look enormously overweight?"

"Sev you look pregnant, you're rounded with a baby bump" Remus blinked.

"Are you sure I don't want people thinking that I'm not pregnant I'm grossly overweight" Severus replied warily.

"You have gained a bit of weight all over but not much, you do look pregnant not fat, don't listen to James and Sirius they're just prats" Remus replied wrapping his arm around Severus' waist and kissing him on his silky temple.

"I'm not I just want to know how people see me" Severus replied with a sigh.

"Mate you look pregnant, not fat, but not massively pregnant either you look fine" Avery said again.

"Yeah if I was to guess at obese or pregnant I would say pregnant" Evan butted in and the others nodded in agreement.

"How far gone are you now anyway?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"Nineteen weeks, I'm at the halfway point now" Severus' face broke out into a warm smile and he rested a gentle hand on his bump.

"Really?" Avery's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Yeah, it hardly seems five minutes since that night during the summer, and now he's halfway through a pregnancy" Remus said proudly kissing Severus on the lips.

"The pair of you must be a bit bloody fertile" Mulciber commented sipping at his drink.

"Well we must be to pick up a rare side effect of that potion and end up pregnant, but I'm actually glad I did get pregnant because I've never been happier" Severus smiled massaging his growing bump.

"Does he move, the baby that is?" Evan asked.

Severus nodded quickly. "Yeah he moves quite a lot at night and in the morning"

"What does it feel like?" Avery asked curiously.

"It feels like a fluttering and like small muscle spasms I can't control, the past few days they've been getting stronger so he's obviously gotten a bit bigger" Severus grinned excitedly.

"Does it hurt when he kicks you, I always thought it must be painful someone kicking your insides" Avery asked again.

"No not at all it's quite an amazing feeling, I don't know what it'll feel like when he gets bigger but now it's really nice" Severus grinned.

"It feels amazing under my hands I felt it for the first time earlier his tiny little kicks" Remus smiled.

"Yeah you'll have to feel it for yourselves later" Severus added.

"Yeah, alright then" Avery smiled back.

A little while later they were up in the dormitory bathroom, both boys sitting in the bathing pool together the bubbles floating elegantly in the air around them.

"I'll rinse it for you" Remus spoke filling a plastic cup with water and turning Severus around so he had his back to him. Filling the cup with bath water he carefully poured it over Severus' long raven locks watching it trickle down his naked torso along with the residues of his minty shampoo.

"Thank you" Severus sighed happily as Remus tipped more water over his hair running his fingers through it as he refilled the cup and poured it again.

"It's no trouble, I just want to see you relax after all you've been through these past few months you really deserve a wonderful Christmas" Remus smiled pouring the warm water over Severus' hair one final time before resting the cup on the edge of the bathing pool and ringing Severus' hair out a bit with his hands shaking it back into place.

Severus turned to face him draping his arms around Remus' neck.

"Just as long as I've got you this Christmas everything will be fine, you deserve to relax as well and forget about those idiots you used to call friends" Severus smiled and Remus grinned back kissing him on the lips.

"I mean it, I really need you Remus" Severus breathed kissing him again.

"I need you too, and I need our son so much, you make me so happy I just feel like I should do everything for you because I want to protect you" Remus said in a thoughtful voice.

"Remus…." Severus smiled bringing their lips together again.

"Fancy having a cuddle in bed?" Remus offered as they pulled apart and Severus nodded with a grin.

Remus hopped out of the bath first before helping Severus out passing him a towel they dried themselves off and slipped into their pyjamas. Severus in his long sleeved black ones and Remus in his red.

"You are too cute" Remus chuckled making Severus blush as they threw their wet towels into the wash, drained the bath and walked back into the dormitory.

Sitting down on the bed, Remus beckoned Severus over propping the pillows up against the headboard and lying against them patting the crisp sheets next to him.

"Oh one sec, I really need to pee" Severus chuckled hurrying back into the bathroom. The minute the door was closed the other three boys came over to the bed to Remus.

"Did you ask McGonagall about tomorrow?" Avery asked quickly in a low voice so Severus wouldn't hear.

"Yes she said it's absolutely fine, what time is the train leaving?" Remus asked quickly.

"Half six, we're leaving Hogsmeade at four tomorrow so we'll meet you and say goodbye there if you're coming back really late" Mulciber replied as they heard the toilet flush.

"Yes that would be great" Remus nodded.

"Nervous?" Evan smirked and Remus flushed slightly but nodded.

"A little"

"We hope it goes well for you, good luck" Avery nodded as the bathroom door clicked open and they dived back to their own beds looking very suspicious.

Severus stopped in the doorway glancing around suspiciously.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, come and lie down" Remus smiled patting the bed beside him as Severus cautiously made his way over.

Severus settled himself down next to Remus who immediately began stroking his cheek softly and kissing him on the lips.

"You seem happy tonight" Severus smirked as Remus continued to press kiss after kiss on his lips smiling against them.

"I am happy, very happy in fact" Remus breathed his fingers stroking through Severus' long damp hair.

"Mm he's kicking again" Severus smiled taking Remus' hand and resting it against his stomach.

"Quick you lot, come over and have a feel of his stomach if you want" Remus called over his shoulder and turned to kiss Severus again.

The other boys hurried over and stood awkwardly looking at Severus.

"Here, put your hands here" he indicated to a space on his stomach.

Carefully they rested their hands on his bump smiles spreading across their faces.

"Aw that's lovely, gosh he's a strong little one isn't he" Avery laughed as the baby furiously kicked at their hands.

"I think he's putting on a show for you" Severus laughed as the baby kicked away at their hands.

"What are you going to call him?" Mulciber asked as they slowly withdrew their hands and Remus quickly pressed his own back to Severus' stomach.

The two boys grinned at one another for a few moments.

"We haven't fully decided yet but we're keeping it a secret until he's born" Remus replied snuggling up to Severus affectionately.

"Oh but you can tell us" Evan pouted slightly.

"No you can wait too it's more fun for us that way" Severus laughed.

"Spoil sport" Avery laughed as they headed back to their own beds and Remus pulled the covers up over them both.

Severus reached up and tugged on the curtain pull closing the emerald drapes around them as Remus pulled him into his arms.

"What was going on when I walked back in?" Severus asked curiously.

"Nothing, why?" Remus blinked.

"It's just everyone seemed a bit…. Awkward like something was going on that I didn't know about" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No, don't be silly" Remus laughed kissing him on the lips.

"Well…. Okay" Severus smiled kissing Remus back.

"We'd ought to get some rest if I want to be up to go shopping for some nice baby things in the morning" Remus smiled as Severus buried his face in his warm chest inhaling his warm spicy scent.

"Yeah, I find it hard enough getting up in the mornings" Severus yawned moving up and pecking Remus softly on the lips before burying his face back in his chest and closing his eyes yawning again.

"Aw so cute, I really do love you, Sev" Remus smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Remus" Severus replied inhaling deeply.

It wasn't long before both boys fell asleep snuggled in each other's arms eagerly looking forward to the next day.

"Sev…. Come on Sev time to wake up" Remus called sitting down on the edge of the bed already fully dressed. He had tried to wake Severus up earlier several times but Severus had refused to get up so Remus had gotten himself dressed, tidied the dormitory and tried again.

"Sev time to wake up, gorgeous"

"Mm" Severus mumbled burying his face in the pillow he had his arms and legs wrapped around to support his bump.

"If you don't get up now we'll miss the carriages and half to walk to Hogsmeade" Remus said and Severus yawned slowly and settled back down to go back to sleep.

"Severus, wake up" Remus laughed but Sev didn't reply.

"GET YOUR KIT OFF YOU SEXY BITCH!" Remus shouted and Severus' eyes snapped open he blinked up at Remus his eyes wide.

Remus burst into fits of laughter almost falling off the edge of the bed at the surprised look on Severus' face.

"Remus what the hell?" Severus laughed as Remus began to recover.

"How did I know that would wake you up?" he smirked pecking Severus on the lips.

"Because you're crazy" Severus stuck his tongue out playfully at him.

Remus shrugged "Maybe I am, either way come on get dressed we're gonna miss the carriages" he nodded to Severus' neatly folded clothes on the end of the bed.

"Oh alright" Severus rolled his eyes playfully throwing back the warm covers he got up, dropped his pyjama bottoms and slipped a pair of underwear on.

"Where have the others gone?" Severus frowned slightly gazing around as he discarded his pyjama top and put the pyjamas under the bed covers and began to pull on his clothes.

"They went about five minutes ago down to breakfast" Remus replied with a smile as Severus pulled his cloak on over his warm Muggle clothing. "Don't forget your scarf" he added quickly and Severus laughed.

"Ah okay, back in a second just need to brush my teeth" Severus smiled and headed into the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed Remus went over to his side of the bed, shoving his hand down the side of the bed pulling something out that was jammed between the mattress and headboard he stuffed it quickly into his pocket feeling the nerves wash over him.

Half an hour later they were outside by the school gates waiting excitedly as Professor McGonagall came strolling towards them wrapped up in her heavy clothing.

"Right, everyone remember to meet back at the gates by four this afternoon, any trouble making and you will be spending the day with myself and the other Professors in the Three Broomsticks" she said glancing around at the crowd. "Any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Good, now off we go then" she gestured towards the carriages as the students hurried off to get seats.

"Come on" Remus said opening a carriage door and helping Severus inside before climbing in himself and shutting it tightly.

"You alright this morning, Sev?" Remus asked draping an arm around his lover's shoulders.

"Fine, you?" Severus grinned as the carriage began to trundle down the pathway towards the little village.

"I'm doing alright thanks" Remus smiled as Severus rested his head on his shoulder watching the scenery go by.

"It's lovely isn't it, everything is like something you'd see in a photograph or a piece of art" Severus commented watching the trees covered in snow, the birds hopping around on the frozen branches with berries in their mouths singing loudly in the morning air.

"I agree, the village and everything around here is always lovely this time of year" Remus mused.

It wasn't long before the carriage came to a halt at the gates to the village and everyone clambered out.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked taking Severus by the hand as they walked through into the village itself. Everything was like a perfect little snow scene, something you would see on a Christmas card the little rows of shops covered in a thick layer of snow, icicles hanging from their windows, wreaths on every door with tiny twinkling lights in the windows, everything was perfectly made up for Christmas even the choir singing outside the pub.

"I'm great" Severus grinned gazing around, he looked straight down through the long row of shops towards the centre of the village, the enormous Christmas tree towering high above everything else the lights were off at this time of day but it would look beautiful at night.

"You aren't cold are you because I can give you my cloak if you want" Remus said quickly as they passed several shops, students already piling in excitedly.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Severus chuckled as Remus leaned forward and kissed his temple softly.

"Where to first then?" Remus asked looking around excitedly.

"Can we pick up some new clothes first?" Severus asked hopefully and Remus nodded.

"Course" he grinned and the pair walked down towards the clothing shop at the end of the street. It would be quite empty at this time of day student's preferring to go for sweets and other things first.

Opening the door to the shop a bell rang and a small Witch, the same one as before, appeared wearing bright red robes and her hair scraped back in a bun a highly decorative festive hat perched on top of her head.

"Oh good morning boys, anything I can help you with?" she asked politely.

"Yes umm I need to get a couple of pairs of trousers and some pyjamas?" Severus said quickly noticing she was staring at his stomach.

"Of course my dear, right through there if you need any help you know where to ask" she smiled and they hurried through calling a quick thank you over their shoulders.

"I need one or two pairs of pyjamas they're getting a bit tight on me" Severus said his eyes scanning over the racks of pyjamas.

"I think you should get these ones" Remus smiled holding up a large pair of white satin pyjamas.

"Why?" Severus chuckled.

"Because I'd love to see you in them, I think they'd be extremely sexy, white like a virgin" Remus grinned handing them to Severus who blushed.

"I'm not a virgin, Remus and neither are you"

"I know but I'd like to see you looking innocently virginal" Remus winked and Severus laughed.

"Okay I'll get them, pick another pair then as well" Severus grinned watching Remus shuffling through the racks.

Remus' face broke out into a grin as he pulled out a bright pink pair and Severus burst out laughing.

"You have to be joking!" Severus laughed.

"Nope, I think you'd look great in pink it's cute" Remus smiled handing them to Severus.

"Alright" he laughed turning his attention to the jeans.

"Why don't we get jeans in the baby shop, they sell pregnancy clothing" Remus suggested.

"They're girl's clothes" Severus blinked.

"Yes but they're for pregnancy they'll be so much more comfortable and jeans are jeans a plain pair will be fine" Remus smiled.

Severus thought for a few moments before he nodded. "I guess that makes sense, I am getting a few achy pains in my lower back"

"It's the pressure on your spine and your muscles, it'll probably get worse when you get bigger but don't worry I'll make sure I give you lots of massages" Remus grinned as they placed the pyjamas on the counter, the Witch smiled at them.

"I'll hold you to that" Severus winked.

"Will this be all?" she asked ringing it through the till and putting them in a bag.

"Yes thank you" Severus smiled handing her the money.

"Very well my dears, have a wonderful Christmas" she smiled.

"You too" Remus grinned as they left the shop heading outside into the cold once again.

"So, where is this baby shop then?" Severus blinked at Remus who gently wrapped an arm around his waist.

"It's in the next street just around the corner" Remus smiled brightly as they began to walk along the snow covered path. "Here let me carry that for you" Remus took the bag from Severus' hands.

"Don't try and tell me you don't want me doing any heavy lifting" Severus chuckled.

"That and I want to carry it for you" Remus smiled as they rounded the corner to the next street and he kissed Severus' silky temple.

They stopped outside the little shop it looked like a fairy tale cottage. The low hanging roof covered in a thick blanket of snow, little icicles hanging from the edge of the cover and on the windows which were decorated with festive baby things and decorations.

"Isn't it pretty?" Remus asked as they headed towards the door a wreath hanging against it.

"It's lovely" Severus smiled as Remus opened the door for him to walk in first. Another little bell rang out as Remus closed the door they stepped further inside and gasped.

"Oh god Remus look at this place" Severus gasped his mouth hanging open, the entire shop was filled to bursting with baby things, from new born things to toddlers, food, clothes, toys, bedding, cots, nappies, baths, pregnancy books and clothing they literally had everything.

"Can I help you dears?" a little old woman appeared dressed in a festive shirt a little frilly white apron tied around her plump waist, a man stood across the room behind her, clearly her husband.

"Yes, we're looking for some baby things for new-borns" Remus said quickly and she smiled brightly.

"Who is it for, your parents or sister, maybe a friend?" she asked.

The two boys glanced at each other for a few moments.

"It's for me actually, I'm pregnant" Severus said resting a hand on his bump.

The woman stared at him her eyebrows disappearing in her hairline as she stared down at his obvious bump.

"He drank a potion, we umm, slept together and a rare side effect causes a male pregnancy he's going to have our baby" Remus smiled weakly at her and she blinked several times.

"Very well then, follow me" she smiled leading them over to the large section dedicated entirely to new-born babies.

"May I ask how far along you are?" she asked sweetly nodding to Severus' stomach.

"Oh nineteen weeks so almost five months" Severus smiled back at her.

"How nice do you know what you're having?" the little old woman asked curiously as he husband came over to join them looking from his wife, to the clothes, to Remus and then to Severus' stomach.

"It's a boy" Severus replied with a nod.

"How nice" she smiled gesturing towards the racks and shelves filled with things for little boys. She hurried off and a few moments later returned with a basket handing it over to Remus. "If you need anything you can give one of us a shout" she nodded at them.

"Thank you" Remus smiled as the old couple made their way back over to the tills.

"Remus look" Severus grinned picking up a little pair of blue booties with bunny ears and faces on them.

"They're so cute, let's get them, oh and get the matching pyjama set" Remus picked it up off the rack showing it to Severus.

"Aw! We need to get some blankets too, and those baby grows they wear" Severus said sensibly picking up a five pack of plain baby blue coloured baby grows and tossing them into the basket.

"What about this one?" Remus grinned picking up a baby grow with 'Daddy's little Quidditch star' embroidered onto the front. Severus laughed.

"Go on then" he grinned as Remus shoved it into the basket. "Oh we'll need these" Severus said picking up a packet of little blue socks and throwing them in as well along with a plain blue little hate.

"We should really buy mostly essentials today so we definitely have everything for when he arrives" Remus said his eyes scanning over the blankets.

"Yeah we have plenty of time to shop for the more exciting things" Severus smiled as Remus put two plain blankets into the basket along with a white one covered in golden snitches.

"What else do you think he'll need?" Severus asked looking at the baby things.

"Umm shoes, a little coat, nappies, some trousers and a top" Remus said quickly looking down at the mounting pile they had in the basket of various different things.

"Nappies" Severus said grabbing a packet and throwing them in. "Umm how about this?" he asked holding up a little thin blue zip up coat with a hood a pair of bear ears stitched to the hood.

"That's really sweet" Remus grinned as Severus put it in the basket. "I think those shoes are lovely" he pointed to a pair of dark blue thick booties on the shelf. Severus nodded pulling them down and adding them to the basket.

Throwing a few more things into the basket they made their way across the shop over to the pregnancy section looking at the trousers.

"What about these, they're just plain dark ones?" Remus asked holding up a pair of jeans and Severus stared at them.

"Yeah they aren't bad, they look quite big as well, another couple of pairs should do" Severus said picking up a navy pair and examining them thoroughly before throwing them into the basket with the dark ones.

A little while later they had an entire basket full of things, carrying it over to the counter the old couple smiled.

"Did you find everything?" they asked as the woman began ringing the things through the tills and handing them to her husband who folded the clothing neatly placing it into two large bags.

"Yes thank you, we've got more than we expected to buy but still" Remus chuckled as Severus reached into his pocket for the money Remus stopped him abruptly pulling money from his own pocket and handing it over.

"I'll pay for everything, my treat" he smiled.

"No I'll pay its fine I have plenty" Severus said quickly but Remus shook his head.

"Nope, my treat" Remus grinned handing over the money and lifting the bags off the counter. The woman handed him the change which he stuffed into his pocket. Picking up the bags he smiled to the couple.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas" he waved as they headed towards the door.

"Merry Christmas to both of you and good luck with the pregnancy" they called as the boys smiled and left the little shop excitedly together.

The rest of the day was spent wandering around the shops, eating sweets from Honeydukes and talking about everything they could think of. Remus had bought them an enormous bag of hot chips to eat which they sat on a picnic bench and ate together.

It was starting to get late and at ten to four the other students were heading over to the front of the village, it was getting very dark by now and the Christmas lights were all being switched on making the tiny village look even more surreal.

"We should get moving if we want to get a carriage back" Severus said checking the time on his pocket watch.

"No, we can stay longer I've organised for a carriage to pick us up later on" Remus smiled reaching across the table and resting a hand against Severus'. Severus stared at him in confusion then smiled.

"Is that to see the lights?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Remus grinned back. Footsteps sounded behind them as their friends came hurrying over.

"Hello guys" Avery called stopping next to the bench they were sitting at.

"Oh hiya" Severus greeted happily.

"Had a good day then I see" Mulciber said nodding to the bags sitting on the table beside the boys.

"Yeah we've got loads of really nice baby things" Remus smiled back. "Been having fun yourself?" he asked looking between the boys.

"Yeah not bad thanks, we're just heading back up to the castle the trains leaving later on this evening and we've still got a few things to pack and then dinner" Regulus replied quickly.

"Fair enough, we're staying here for a little while longer, I've organised for a carriage to be here later on for us" Remus said in a strange tone and Severus stared at him confusedly and then to the others who all had smirks on their faces.

"Oh right that'll be fun seeing all the lights and such" Avery said staring at Remus.

"Yeah it will" Remus said calmly.

"Well we had better be off or we'll have to walk back in the dark and McGonagall will kill us" Evan said looking over to the gates where students were boarding the carriages it was getting darker by the minute overhead.

"Alright well we'll see you at dinner then" Severus smiled.

"Yeah see you guys later" Regulus waved as the group headed quickly off to the carriages talking excitedly amongst each other. Severus watched them go before turning to Remus who was looking very odd.

"Shall we go and have a proper look at the Christmas tree?" Remus said with a smile and Severus nodded.

Remus picked up all of the bags in one hand and took Severus by the other, they walked slowly across the snow covered cobble path down a little way stopping in front of the enormous heavily decorated Christmas tree covered in brightly coloured twinkling lights glowing brightly, the shop lights were all on and tiny flakes of snow were falling from the dark sky above.

"Looks amazing doesn't it, they really go all out on these things here it doesn't look real does it, the village I mean" Remus spoke quietly as they gazed up at the towering tree. He carefully resting the bags down on the ground beside him and wrapped his arms around Severus still watching the tree.

"I know I've always wanted to see everything properly lit up here at night I never have before" Severus smiled as the snow fell around him a few flakes landing in his hair.

They were quiet for a few moments before Remus finally spoke again.

"You know I really love you Severus, more than anything else in the world, more than words can describe" he said softly gazing down into Severus' dark eyes, the lights of the tree dancing merrily in them and he smiled.

"Me neither" Remus smiled back.

"Remus I love you too, so very much with my everything" Severus breathed his breath coming out misty in the cold night air.

"I really do mean it when I say I love you, if I lost you I wouldn't want to live I don't know what I'd do without you…." Remus said again.

Severus' heart rose in his chest. "Remus…." He breathed.

"Sev I want us to be together forever, I want to wake up with you every morning and give you cuddles when you're still warm and sleepy, I want to kiss you to feel that shockwave running through me every time our lips touch, I want to feel your body against mine, I want to see your beautiful smile, the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy and…. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Remus said again letting go of Severus reaching his hand into his cloak pocket pulling something out.

Severus' eyes widened as Remus knelt to the ground gazing up into his eyes Severus' heart was pounding in his chest he watched as Remus took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" Remus asked holding out a little black box, opening it there was pair of little white gold rings inside.

Severus' whole world was spinning, tears sprang to his eyes and a broad smile spread across his face.

"Remus of course I will" he breathed shaking as tears of happiness fell from his eyes. He watched as Remus' face broke out into the biggest grin he had ever seen spread across the boy's face.

Remus lifted one of the rings from the box, taking Severus by the hand he slipped it onto the boy's left ring finger holding the box out to Severus who picked the ring out and gently slipped it onto Remus' left ring finger.

Remus tossed the box into one of the shopping bags before throwing his arms around Severus both boys sobbing tears of happiness holding each other so tightly.

"Oh Remus I love you so much I'd die without you" Severus cried as Remus drew back a little way bringing their lips together in a warm tender kiss, his left hand cupping Severus' soft cheek.

"I love you too, god I'm so happy you said yes" Remus breathed as Severus kissed him continually on the lips gripping him tightly tears still streaming down his face.

When they finally pulled apart gazing lovingly into each other's eyes the snow was coming down heavier.

"How about we go back to the castle, get some dinner and have a romantic night in?" Remus offered.

"That sounds amazing" Severus smiled as Remus picked up the shopping bags, kissing Severus on the lips one final time they wrapped an arm around each other and set off down the cobbled path towards the gates where one last carriage was sitting and waiting for them.

They got in their heads still buzzing, wrapping their arms around each other as the little carriage trundled back along the path towards the castle.

"Are you cold?" Remus asked kissing Severus on the cheek.

"No we haven't been outside long maybe twenty minutes" Severus chuckled. "We've been inside most of the day, are you cold?" he asked quickly cuddling up to Remus who shook his head.

"Not at all, I just don't want my fiancé getting ill" he grinned and Severus leaned up kissing him on the lips.

"I won't get ill I'm not cold at all, not when I have you besides it's quite warm in the village even outside" Severus chuckled kissing him again.

"True, I'm so happy you said yes" Remus breathed hugging Severus close.

"Is that why you were acting funny last night and when the others came over to us?" Severus asked quickly and Remus nodded.

"I told them I was going to propose to you, I told Professor McGonagall and asked her to have a carriage waiting to bring us back later, I've been planning the proposal" Remus blushed slightly.

"It was absolutely amazing, you really surprised me" Severus smiled up at his fiancé before kissing him again. "Just until you wait, when we're back in the dormitory tonight is just going to keep getting better" Severus' eyes fell half lidded and Remus shuddered.

"I can't wait" Remus grinned kissing him again. They were in for a very romantic evening….


	9. Chapter 9

Up at the castle Remus and Severus couldn't keep their hands off each other for a moment. They walked slowly into the entrance hall stopping every two seconds to pull each other into a kiss, they even walked backwards part of the way so they didn't have to stop their arms were draped around each other both laughing and smiling as they pressed kiss after kiss to each other's lips.

"I'll run up and put these in the dorm, back in a second" Remus grinned pulling back his arms full of the bags.

"Okay, see you in a minute" Severus grinned kissing him on the lips one more time and watching as Remus ran off down the dungeon corridor. Moments later he returned and flung his arms back around Severus kissing him once again.

"Fuck I'm so happy" Severus grinned as they strolled into the great hall still kissing.

The others caught sight of them from over at the Slytherin table, jumped to their feet their wands in the air, red, green, blue, pink and silver sparks shot from the ends of their wands exploding above them sending bright jets of light as they cheered. Everyone else in the room had turned round to stare confusedly at them all.

Remus and Severus hurried over to them, having their friends shaking their hands excitedly smiling and hollering out.

"Congratulations" Avery grinned, clapping Severus on the shoulder as Regulus grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, glad you said yes" Regulus said shaking his hand thoroughly and moving on to congratulate Remus as the others swarmed over them grinning and still firing brightly coloured sparks into the air above them.

"Thank you" Severus laughed happily to each of them feeling Remus' arm drape around his waist.

Over at the Gryffindor table….

"What the hell do you suppose is going on over there?" James asked curiously craning his neck to see, most of the other students had turned around to stare at the two boys being congratulated thoroughly at the Slytherin table and stare at the brightly coloured flashes overhead wondering what was happening.

"Do you reckon he's had the baby?" Peter asked through a mouthful of food.

"Nah he still looks pregnant, and I think if he'd had the baby he's be up in the hospital wing" Sirius replied. "Unless…."

Both Severus and Remus held their left hands out showing people something silver coloured and glinting on their fingers.

"Oh my god they're engaged!" Sirius gasped and a few people turned to stare.

"You're kidding" James' mouth fell open as he watched the two boys lean in and kiss each other on the lips before they sat down at the Slytherin table.

"So where did you propose exactly?" Avery asked curiously as they tucked into their dinner, students and Professors hadn't stopped staring at them their mouths hanging open but Professor McGonagall appeared to be thoroughly explaining everything to the staff table.

"Well it was dark when you left we went over to the Christmas tree and we were looking at the lights and I told Severus how much I love him and how much he means to me" Remus smiled warmly at Severus gazing down into his sparkling brown eyes.

"He then just knelt to the ground, pulled the rings out and asked me to marry him and I said yes" Severus grinned, his fingers curling around the back of Remus' neck pulling him forward straight into a deep passionate kiss, their tongues moving rhythmically in Remus' mouth.

"Ooh someone's gonna get laid tonight" Avery teased both boys blushed slightly and pulled apart.

"In every position possible" Remus smirked kissing Severus again.

"Oh god too much information" Mulciber pretended to gag.

"As long as you can both still walk tomorrow then go for it" Evan laughed.

"I think it's about time to set a new record" Severus breathed kissing Remus again before they turned their attention back to their dinner.

"Virgin ears, virgin ears, virgin ears" Evan said covering his ears with his hands before they could say anything else.

"Thank god we're getting the train back home, I wouldn't want to be caught up in that battlefield" Mulciber shuddered and a few of the other laughed.

"Fortunately I'm not in your dorm so I never have to listen to it" Regulus grinned happily.

"Don't worry Regulus, I'm sure we can make it good enough to scream loud enough for you to hear us" Remus smirked playfully and Regulus shuddered.

Once they had finished eating the got to their feet slowly.

"I'm full" Remus breathed stretching upwards.

"Not yet you're not" Severus grinned and Remus started laughing.

"We'll see you guys when we get back then, have a great night and a nice Christmas we'll see you soon" Avery nodded as they all got up from their seats.

"Yeah we will thanks and you" Severus smiled as they all shook hands once again.

"Congratulations again" Mulciber grinned.

"Thanks have a nice Christmas" Severus smiled.

The two boys stood in the great hall watching as their friends left amongst several other students to head down for the train back.

"So…." Remus smirked pulling Severus into his arms.

"So" Severus smirked back his eyes dropping half lidded.

"How about we celebrate our engagement now then?" Remus purred into Severus' ear his fingers stroking through Severus' long ebony locks.

"First I'd like a nice warm bath, a sensual massage and then a good sound fucking" Severus breathed pressing his lips softly to Remus' neck, the boy shuddered with anticipation.

"Then I'd like to flip you over and bed you until you're screaming my name" Severus smirked.

"Sounds amazing to me" Remus grinned leaning in and kissing Severus softly on the lips ignoring the shouts coming from the Gryffindor table, he took Severus by the hand and they hurried off out of the great hall together giggling madly and flushed with excitement.

They hurried along the dungeon corridor ignoring the stares as usual, passing through the common room they headed straight into the dormitory panting for breath.

As soon as Remus closed the door behind them, Severus literally threw himself at Remus crushing their lips together in a passionate, almost violent kiss. Their tongues immediately began fighting ferociously for dominance of Remus' mouth their hands stroking through each other's hair and sides.

Moments later they drew apart panting for breath, Severus with a hand resting on his bump.

"Bath time?" Remus panted nodding towards the bathroom door.

"Definitely" Severus grinned as Remus took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom. Shutting the door they didn't even bother to lock it.

Severus watched as Remus turned the taps, warm water and rainbow coloured sweet scented soap bubbles poured from the taps filling the room with the luxurious scent of mixed spices.

"Smells gorgeous, lovely for Christmas" Severus inhaled deeply as he began to slowly drop his clothes to the floor.

"Definitely, this Christmas is going to be completely amazing" Remus grinned switching off the taps as the bathing pool was completely filled. Turning around his mouth fell open at the sight of Severus standing completely naked just across from him gazing at him through half lidded eyes.

"Gods you are so fucking beautiful" Remus gasped quickly shedding his own clothes and moving over to pull Severus into his arms.

"You too, gorgeous" Severus grinned leaning in and pressing his lips to Remus'. "Shall we get in?" he nodded towards the extremely inviting looking bath and Remus grinned. Taking him by the hand, Remus got quickly into the pool helping Severus in after him a broad smile on his face.

"So relaxing" Severus breathed sitting himself comfortably on the ledge of the bath making himself comfortable.

"You look absolutely stunning" Remus breathed stroking Severus' cheek softly with his warm wet fingers.

"So do you, I'm so happy Remus we're engaged!" Severus beamed snuggling into Remus' arms.

"I know I'm so pleased you said yes I was really nervous about asking you in case you said I was crazy or you didn't want to or something" Remus breathed kissing Severus sweetly on the cheek.

"I think you're crazy for thinking I'd say no" Severus chuckled turning to press his lips to Remus'.

"I think you're fucking gorgeous I honestly don't see why people call you ugly or greasy because I see nothing but beauty" Remus smiled kissing Severus' cheek thoroughly.

"You're making me blush" Severus averted his eyes feeling the heat burning to the tips of his ears.

"Good because that only makes you hotter" Remus grinned. "Let me give you a nice massage" he smiled helping Severus move so he was sitting between his legs.

Remus placed his hands in the small of Severus' back kneading and working small circles into it earning an appreciative groan.

"That feels so good" Severus breathed closing his eyes enjoying the sensation.

"Glad you're enjoying it" Remus smirked, kissing Severus on the shoulder as his hands moved slightly as they continued to work thoroughly at his aching back.

"Is this all so I don't wake up tomorrow with a bad back?" Severus chuckled slightly his dark eyes still closed.

"And why would you think that?" Remus practically purred grinning madly as he kissed Severus' exposed neck, his fingers working further upwards.

"Because I thought you were going to fuck me after this" Severus said casually feeling Remus shudder behind him.

"Believe me, Sev, I plan to give you a very thorough fucking" Remus grinned to himself making Severus chuckle with delight.

"Good" Severus smiled as Remus' hands worked their way around his sides and up to his shoulder massaging him thoroughly.

Severus turned around to face Remus, leaning forward he brought their lips together in a warm tender kiss draping his arms around Remus' neck groaning into his soft pink lips.

"Sev…." Remus breathed as Severus began to press kisses along his angular jaw and down onto his neck making the blonder boy groan with pleasure.

"So hot" Severus moaned suckling on Remus' pale exposed neck, moving around adding continuous love marks on his delicate pale skin.

They drew back slowly panting lightly and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Remus breathed his blue eyes meeting the brown.

"I'd love to" Severus smiled pressing his lips to Remus' again before they pulled apart, Remus hopped out of the bath helping Severus out and handing him a towel. Tying one around his own waist he turned. "Wait here a second I just want to tidy up a bit" he purred kissing Severus on the cheek and the dark haired boy nodded.

Severus watched as Remus headed over to the door the towel hanging off his sharp hips, he turned and winked before closing the door behind him.

Severus began to dry himself off thoroughly rubbing his hair extra well trying to get some of the moisture out of it before he headed over to the mirror. He gazed at his reflection, his hair was slightly ruffled and damp, his eyes were wide, cheeks rosy with excitement and his lips slightly parted and kiss swollen.

Severus looked down at his waist, his bump protruding in front of him, he had gained weight all over and was feeling slightly worried about his appearance but he wasn't going to let it ruin tonight, Remus clearly wanted to have sex with him and found him attractive.

He shifted the black fluffy towel a little lower on his hips.

"Sev…. Come here gorgeous" Remus called through the door. Severus swallowed and grinned excitedly, he moved over to the door opening it the room was dark except for the candles sitting around the bed and on the bedside tables, their flames charmed so they wouldn't burn anything.

"Hi Sev" Remus smirked standing up from the bed and moving towards him, he was wearing the tiniest pair of black briefs hanging snug around his hips. Severus briefly wondered how he managed to keep everything in them. Severus moaned softly at the sight of him standing almost naked in the romantic glow of the candles.

"Hi Remus" Severus practically whispered as Remus pressed himself up against him wrapping his arms around the other boys waist. He gazed up into Remus' handsome face and blushed slightly.

Remus grinned leaning down he locked their lips together in a tender kiss parting his lips slightly his tongue trailed along Severus' bottom lip begging for entrance. Severus moaned and allowed him in their tongues lapping together tilting their faces slightly more to deepen the kiss.

Remus' hands moved slightly up Severus' sides sliding up over his bump and onto his chest to gently tweak at his small pink nipples. His fingers continued up slowly lightly trailing along the sensitive skin of his bare neck making Severus visibly shudder against his lips, breaking the kiss he carefully brushed Severus' hair back slightly and pressed his warm lips to the pulse point of Severus' neck kissing it softly earning a groan of pleasure from Severus.

"Remus…." Severus breathed tilting his head back slightly as Remus' teeth nipped carefully on his neck.

"Your skin is so soft and smells so good" Remus growled kissing his way up and pressing their lips together again.

"Then why don't you…." Severus whispered taking Remus' hands and resting them on the edges of his towel a smirk playing on his lips before he used Remus' hands to push it to the ground. "Feel some more of it" he grinned.

"Gladly" Remus grinned, his fingers moving around to curl over the head of Severus' hard member.

Severus bit his bottom lip and groaned gazing up into Remus' eyes.

Resting a hand at Severus' lower back, Remus guided him over to the bed, turning them around he gave Severus' member a gentle squeeze earning another soft moan.

"Rose petals…." Severus breathed gazing down at the fresh bed covers Remus had sprinkled with a deep velvet red coloured petals charmed to glitter and sparkle in the warm gentle candlelight.

"Do you like them?" Remus purred kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love them, they're very romantic" Severus grinned kissing Remus tenderly.

Remus gently pushed Severus back against the bed covers he flopped down softly against the pillows one hand draped above his head the other curling around the base of his member.

"Do you like the candles?" Remus asked sinking onto the bed beside Severus, his up fingers stroking through the other boy's inky black hair.

"They're beautiful, very romantic" Severus smiled up at him his eyes glittering in the soft light.

"Good because romance is what you deserve" Remus practically purred.

Severus let out a groan as he slowly began to stroke himself spreading his legs apart.

"Oohh you are so hot" Remus growled his eyes scanning over Severus naked body.

Letting go of himself, Severus moved and got up on his hands and knees crawling over to Remus he pushed him closer to the centre of the bed. His lips immediately began to press themselves against Remus' bare slightly toned and lightly scarred chest, pressing lazy kisses to his soft skin, his small pink tongue flicking over those perfect tiny nipples.

"Sexy" Severus breathed kissing his way slowly down Remus' flat little stomach and down to the waistband of those ever so tiny briefs his throbbing erection desperately straining against the fabric to escape. Severus smirked.

Leaning forward, Severus pressed his kiss swollen lips to Remus' erection through the tight black fabric earning a soft groan. He nuzzled at Remus' plump testicles and kissed his way up Remus' member.

"Oh fuck" Remus panted as Severus' fingers trailed up his smooth parted thighs.

"May I?" Severus asked quietly gazing wide eyed up at Remus tucking his fingers in the waist band of Remus' underwear.

Remus nodded quickly as Severus pulled his underwear down and off in one swift movement, he cried out as Severus' lips wrapped around the tip of his leaking erection, his tongue lapping up the spilled drops of pre-cum.

"Severus…." Remus groaned as Severus took more of him into his mouth sucking lazily on it, his dark eyes swirling with excitement as he looked up catching Remus' gaze.

Severus pulled back slightly sucking on his middle finger for a few seconds before taking Remus back in his mouth he reached back stroking his own tiny pink pucker with his finger making himself shudder with delight.

"Oh gods" Remus groaned as Severus gasped around his member pushing a finger inside his tight entrance. "So, so hot" he bit his bottom lip as Severus' tongue encircled the hot throbbing tip.

Remus watched as Severus groaned again thrusting his finger harder into himself stretching himself open further.

"Fuck it, I need you now" Remus growled. Severus shuddered pulling himself away from Remus' member and withdrawing his finger, he sat back on his knees his lips slightly parted and moist.

Remus growled the look in his eyes almost feral as he threw himself forward grabbing Severus by the shoulders he lowered his face down into the bed covers he held the boy's hips adjusting them into the proper position as Severus turned his face to the side panting heavily with excitement. Remus pushed his legs apart his hands massaging Severus' backside making the boy moan loudly as he spread him open gazing at that little pucker.

"You know what I'm going to do now, Sev?" Remus purred leaning over Severus mounting his back so he could press his lips to the back of the dark haired boy's neck. Severus shook his head innocently trying to gaze at him.

"I am going to fuck you raw" Remus growled a smirk playing on his lips feeling Severus convulse with pleasure beneath him, his cheek pressed against the bed covers, his backside up in the air propped up on his knees.

"Please…." Severus whimpered wiggling his hips impatiently.

"Impatient aren't we, my love" Remus said lightly and Severus groaned again as he pressed his throbbing, leaking member still slick with saliva against Severus' tight entrance.

"Take me, please, do it" Severus panted pushing back trying to impale himself on Remus' erection.

"What was that, Sev?" Remus teased with a chuckled and Severus whimpered again.

"Fuck me, Remus…." He whimpered shaking desperately with need.

Remus grinned lifting himself back a little so he wasn't putting too much pressure on Severus' back he thrust himself fully inside with one long slow thrust his hips bumping against Severus' cheeks. Severus cried out loudly with pleasure enjoying the sensation of being full he blinked very slowly panting slightly feeling his blush extending down to his chest.

"So tight" Remus breathed as he began to thrust himself deep into his lover hardly pulling back with each stroke giving Severus no respite.

"Feels… so good…. So, so good" Severus moaned loudly clutching the sheets between his fingers.

Remus picked up his pace slightly pulling back a little more before slamming himself deep into his lover enjoying the sound of his soft breathy cries each time he brushed against his oh so sensitive bundle of nerves. Severus was practically shaking beneath him his eyes half lidded.

"Harder, fuck me harder!" Severus cried gasping each time Remus slammed roughly into him.

"Oh gods, Sev, you're so beautiful" Remus moaned loudly picking up his pace gasping at the tight heat enveloping his throbbing member.

"More!" Severus cried as Remus was literally slamming himself into him.

The air was filled with their loud gasps and moans as Remus quickened his pace again thrusting himself as hard as he could into Severus who was writhing and whimpering and moaning into the petal clad sheets gripping them so tightly in his balled fists his knuckles turned white.

"Sev I'm cumming…." Remus moaned feeling a familiar heat balling in the pit of his stomach his balls rising towards his body.

One, two, three hard thrusts later he screamed Severus' name out burying himself as deep as he could ejaculating hard and fast into his lover shaking violently as Severus' eyes flashed open and he groaned loudly feeling himself becoming almost unbearably full.

Gasping for breath, Remus slowly withdrew his now softening cock slumping back on his heels he gazed at Severus who was also panting for breath.

Slowly, Severus moved and sat up his aching erection straining in front of him beneath his baby bump.

Remus closed his eyes enjoying the final sensations of his orgasm wash over him.

The mattress shifted as Severus moved wrapping his arms around Remus' waist. Remus' eyes opened slowly and he leaned back into Severus' touch as he pressed his lips softly to the back of his neck.

Remus yelped in surprise as Severus forcefully pushed him forward onto the bed. Remus' eyes snapped open and he struggled slightly feeling Severus crawl over the top of him careful to keep his bump above Remus' skin and pressing his lips to Remus' neck.

"I'm going to fuck you, Remus" Severus purred nipping at the exposed skin of the other boy's neck and he shuddered.

"Severus…." Remus breathed still feeling slightly surprised.

"It's not just you that can be extremely dominant" Severus chuckled pulling back he sat up on his knees and lifted Remus' hips positioning him in the same way Severus was.

"You are so sexy" Severus breathed his hands massaging Remus' backside slapping him lightly on each cheek earning a soft whimper of delight.

"Oh fuck I didn't know you could be like this" Remus moaned excitedly as Severus spread his bottom apart examining Remus' tiny pink puckered entrance.

"I wonder how anything actually manages to fit inside you you're so small" Severus breathed his index finger trailing lightly over the tight skin and Remus shuddered.

"But you know I can take something big, something long and thick" Remus bit his bottom lip gazing at Severus.

"Mm yes but first I need to prepare your tiny self to take my cock" Severus groaned. Remus moved slightly watching as Severus reached his fingers between his legs and around to the silver glistening trails leaking from his own entrance, trailing his fingers through them he gazed at the semen on his fingers making it obvious to Remus what his intentions were.

Remus moaned loudly as Severus pressed his two fingers against his entrance stroking over it, Remus groaned feeling the warm semen around his hole. Severus' index finger insistently pushed inside as far as it would go holding still for a few moments, Remus panted slightly enjoying the sensation. Severus pushed a second finger inside pushing them both inside sliding back and forth making Remus moan quietly before he began to scissor him open loosening him up for what was about to come next.

Remus groaned with disappointment when Severus withdrew both his fingers but stopped when Severus pressed the tip of his hot leaking member against his tight puckered hole.

"Do you want this, Remus?" Severus breathed rubbing his member against Remus' entrance.

"So, so much" Remus moaned pushing back slightly against Severus' erection.

With a grin, Severus pushed himself halfway inside feeling the hot tightness constricting around his aching cock. Remus cried out around the wonderful sensation of being penetrated by his lover.

"Oh gods, Sev" Remus whimpered clutching at the sheets desperately as Severus began to gently thrust himself into Remus' incredibly tight hole biting his bottom lip moaning in pleasure.

"It's so good, you're so tight" Severus panted pushing himself fully inside. Remus let out a loud cry feeling Severus hit his prostate, he convulsed gasping for breath.

"You like that?" Severus smirked thrusting roughly into it again enjoying the needy little whimpers from Remus.

"I fucking love it" Remus moaned pushing back further onto Severus feeling himself fully hilted.

"Good because I'm going to fuck you until you scream, Remus" Severus purred and Remus shuddered purely from the sound of Severus' low husky voice.

Severus thrust himself hard and roughly inside Remus earning himself a loud groan of delight as he thrust sharply inside.

Severus groaned loudly biting his bottom lip trying to restrain the loud cries threatening to escape as he thrust sharply and roughly into his lover. Each time he buried himself inside Remus the boy let out a loud harsh cry of pleasure grasping the sheets as tightly as he could, shaking and writhing moaning desperately for more.

"Sev…. Oh gods, oh fuck, please more" Remus whimpered as Severus quickened his pace again adjusting his position so with each movement he hit Remus' prostate making the boy cry out with pleasure each time.

It wasn't long before Severus felt that familiar heat and rising inside of him as he picked up his pace thrusting violently into his lover listening to each one of his cries and shouts of delight.

"Remus I'm gonna cum inside you" Severus stated bluntly making Remus groan once again and push himself back further asking for more.

Picking up his pace once again he continued to slam himself hard into his lover's tight little entrance moaning loudly and gasping with pleasure.

One, two…. Three more thrusts later Severus shrieked Remus' name burying himself balls deep inside his lover as he came violently inside of him.

"SEVERUS!" Remus screamed shrieking again and again feeling himself become filled to the very brim, Severus shuddering the last of his orgasm behind him.

Severus slumped slightly gasping for breath still inside Remus.

"That was…. Fucking amazing…." Remus breathed his eyes closed as he lay slumped against the bed covers.

Slowly, Severus pulled his soft member out of his lover watching the trails of glistening fluid trickling down Remus' slender pale thighs.

"Beautiful" Severus breathed as Remus collapsed flat onto his stomach on the bed, Severus moved and lay down on his side beside of him.

Remus turned to look at him draping his arms around his lover pulling him into his arms. Severus sighed with happiness burying his face in Remus' strong chest.

"My beautiful Remus" Severus sighed happily kissing Remus' exposed chest.

"My gorgeous lovely Severus" Remus grinned kissing Severus' long silky black hair stroking it through his fingers.

"I love you so much" Severus smiled gazing up into Remus' handsome face.

"I love you too, Sev I'm so happy you said yes you don't understand how happy that makes me" Remus breathed leaning down and pressing his lips softly to Severus' own.

"I'm so happy you asked me I just love you so much more than anything" Severus grinned kissing Remus on the lips again.

"I didn't know you could be so…. Forceful" Remus chuckled making Severus blush.

"Did you enjoy it?" Severus asked shyly and Remus smiled at his embarrassment.

"I loved it" Remus grinned back kissing him again.

They lay in silence kissing each other on the lips and gazing into each other's eyes their fingers stroking over bare skin and Severus began to chuckle again.

"What?" Remus smiled stroking the side of Severus' pretty face.

"Baby's kicking me" Severus smiled and Remus' face split into an ear to ear grin.

"He's so sweet I can't wait to meet him" Remus smiled resting a hand on the rounded bump.

"Mm me too but I'm just enjoying being pregnant first" Severus sighed happily.

"What does it feel like being pregnant?" Remus asked curiously snuggling up closer to Severus.

"Amazing, I absolutely love being pregnant" Severus grinned kissing Remus on the neck.

"Aww I really do love you, Sev, and our little baby in there" Remus smiled pecking Severus on the lips.

"I love you too Remus" Severus smiled.

They lay in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company before a grin spread across Remus' face.

"Wanna go again?" he asked hopefully raising his eyebrows at Severus.

"I'd love to" Severus grinned as Remus climbed on top of him.

A few days had passed and Christmas Eve arrived before they knew it.

"You needn't get out of bed today if you don't want to, Sev" Remus smiled that morning as Severus yawned rubbing his tired eyes. "I'll look after you so you can rest" Remus smiled reaching out and stroking Severus' hair as the other boy smiled.

"You don't need to I'm perfectly alright" Severus chuckled as Remus gently pushed him back down against the pillows.

"I know but you're five months pregnant now I want you to get plenty of rest and seeing as its Christmas" Remus grinned pecking him on the lips and tucking him under the covers making Severus laugh again.

"So what's the first order of business?" Remus smiled sitting on the edge of the bed next to Severus still wearing his night shirt.

"Hmm I want you to…." Severus said thoughtfully. "Get back into bed with me" he smiled and Remus grinned, slipping back under the covers next to his fiancé.

"Now what?" Remus blinked with a smile.

"Now go back to sleep, you're always up messing about with things for me I want you to get some rest" Severus grinned kissing Remus on the end of his nose.

It was a few hours later before they woke up again and Severus found himself in bed on his own. Yawning and blinking himself awake he gazed confusedly around the room.

"Remus?" he called and the dormitory door clicked open, Remus emerged carrying a tray full of food and placed it on Severus' lap in front of him.

"You haven't eaten yet I was going to wake you to make sure you got something" Remus smiled sitting down next to Severus kissing his silky temple.

"Breakfast in bed again?" Severus chuckled, his eyes glancing over the large portion of various foods.

"No, lunch" Remus smiled kissing his hair again.

"Oh shit what time is it?" Severus asked quickly picking up his knife and fork and tucking into the hot flavoured noodles.

"Just gone twelve I only woke up half an hour ago and you were still fast asleep so I thought I'd go and get something and bring you some food back, nobody was hardly down there just two Ravenclaw second years I think everyone else might have gone into Hogsmeade or are just hanging around in their common rooms" Remus spoke watching Severus eat.

"Did you see the idiots?" Severus asked curiously but Remus shook his head.

"Nope, they must be up in Gryffindor tower still" Remus replied. "Thankfully I can't be bothered to deal with them today especially not seeing as it's Christmas"

"Yeah I don't want to see them either I hate eating around them because they just call me fat" Severus wrinkled his nose slightly with annoyance.

"But you're not fat you're pregnant and gorgeous" Remus smiled kissing him on the cheek as Severus finished eating. He reached over and put the tray on the floor watching Severus gulp down the pumpkin juice before placing the goblet with it and pulling Remus into a kiss.

"So how's baby getting on then?" Remus smiled wrapping his arms around Severus.

"He's fine, he's wriggling around a little right now but he does move quite a lot anyway" Severus replied pecking Remus on the lips.

"I can't wait until he comes out" Remus grinned excitedly.

"Me too although I'm not looking forward to actually giving birth it's supposed to be really painful" Severus winced slightly.

"Don't worry about it for now it's another four months away yet" Remus replied kissing his cheek.

"You're right let's just enjoy Christmas and besides I've already said I love being pregnant I want to enjoy it as much as possible" Severus smiled resting a hand on his bump.

"Yeah you're getting big now anyway" Remus smiled resting his own hand against Severus' baby bump.

"I know I'm feeling it too but I've never felt better even if I do get a few aches in my back" Severus breathed lying back against the pillows massaging his stomach gently with both his hands as Remus flopped down next to him.

"In that case, fancy a massage?" Remus asked reaching into the top drawer of his bedside table and pulling out a bottle of oil.

"Yes please" Severus smiled pecking him on the lips.

"Turn around" Remus smiled as Severus sat himself up and Remus shuffled around when Severus turned so his back was to him. "Take your t-shirt off" Remus smiled.

Severus awkwardly pulled his top off dropping it to the bed next to him.

"You okay?" Remus frowned slightly.

"You don't think I'm fat and ugly do you, you're still attracted to me, right?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Of course I am, Sev, I think you're beautiful you've never been ugly or fat you're lovely and you're carrying our baby even if it was fat I'd still think you were gorgeous" Remus smiled turning to Severus could see the sincerity in his face.

"Remus…." Severus blushed slightly.

"You're so sexy" Remus smiled leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

"So are you" Severus grinned kissing him again.

Remus moved back around behind him a smile on his face as he squirted a generous amount of oil onto his hands and rubbed them together heating it up slightly before resting his well-oiled hands on Severus' back sliding them up and down moving his fingers in small circles.

Severus groaned as Remus dug his fingers into his lower back massaging small soothing circles.

"That feels really nice" Severus groaned as Remus' fingers worked around to his sides and up his back.

"Good it's supposed to" Remus chuckled slightly and continued to work on Severus' back.

"You're so good to me you know" Severus groaned as Remus began to work at his shoulders with firm oiled hands.

"You deserve it" Remus smiled kissing the side of Severus' neck.

"I really do love you, Remus" Severus sighed happily enjoying the sensations.

"I love you too, Sev" Remus grinned pecking him on the cheek before continuing his work on Severus aching back.

That evening they had a relaxing warm bath together, getting out they headed back into the dormitory.

"I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow" Severus grinned pulling on a pair of soft maternity jeans as Remus began to dress himself.

"I know how time flies, anything special you want to do?" Remus asked pulling on his dark blue shirt and buttoning it up as Severus pulled on a long sleeved dark purple shirt his bump protruding clearly through the fabric.

"Hmm just spend it together relaxing that would be nice we could maybe take a walk in the grounds or something and play some wizards chess?" Severus replied hopefully.

"Sounds fun, and hey you have your bump on show" Remus grinned moving around the bed and resting a hand on the swelling baby bump through the thin fabric of Severus' shirt.

"I know it's Christmas why not have it out?" Severus chuckled as Remus pulled him into a warm kiss.

"You look gorgeous, if we don't get a move on and go down to dinner I might lose control of myself" Remus growled sinking his teeth into Severus' ear lobe.

"Ooh you can wait until tomorrow morning for that it will be a nice present for when you wake up" Severus grinned tracing his tongue along Remus' lips.

"I can't wait" Remus grinned pecking Severus on the lips again before taking him by the hand and they hurried off out of the dormitory.

The great hall was heavily decorated, bright twinkling lights the shimmering decorations and glittering tinsel strewn all around the room. The whole castle had been made up for Christmas even though there weren't that many people there to enjoy them.

Walking into the great hall together hand in hand, Severus and Remus grinned at the decorations.

"Looks great doesn't it?" Severus nodded as they headed over to the Slytherin table, as they sat down fresh hot food appeared in front of them mountains of it.

"It looks brilliant and I have no idea how we're meant to eat all of this" Remus laughed his eyes wandering over the roast glazed turkey, sweet cranberry sauce, roasted parsnips, hot steamed fresh vegetables, potatoes, dips, sauces and arrays of extra meats.

"Lucky I'm eating for two then isn't it?" Severus grinned and Remus laughed pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh god look who it is" Severus sighed nodding towards the door as the three Marauders came sauntering in dressed in casual old clothes and looking like they'd only just gotten out of bed.

"You'd think they would make a slight effort just because it's Christmas wouldn't you?" Remus tutted rolling his eyes at them as they started laughing amongst themselves heading over to the Gryffindor table shooting death glares at Remus and Severus.

"Probably best just to ignore them and try to be civil, let's enjoy ourselves we don't need to listen to their shite" Severus smiled and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Shall we start?" he asked glancing back down eagerly at the food.

"We shall" Severus laughed as they began piling their plates high with the delicious foods.

"So what are you looking forward to in the new year?" Remus asked cutting up another tender slice of turkey.

"Well, being with you of course, continuing with the pregnancy, giving birth and meeting our son, mainly things to do with the baby really I can't wait to show mum the ring she is going to be thrilled" Severus grinned excitedly.

"As will mine, have you sent her an owl yet?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes I sent her one yesterday morning, remember?" Severus replied and Remus nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah, hasn't she replied yet then?"

"No I was hoping she would seeing as it's Christmas and she'll be spending it alone" Severus sighed taking one last bite of his food.

"She's going round to spend it with my parents to celebrate with them, about the baby and all too" Remus said as the desserts appeared in front of them, Christmas pudding, ice cream, Christmas cake, trifles and even just normal cakes.

"Oh really? Well that's good I was a little worried about her to be honest she won't have me there with her and dad's…. gone" Severus swallowed.

"Hey don't go upsetting yourself she'll be fine it's Christmas, come here" Remus said quickly pulling Severus into his arms and kissing his silky black hair.

"You're the best, Remus" Severus sighed happily gazing into Remus' eyes.

"You're going to make me blush Sev" Remus smirked averting his eyes.

"Good because I find that incredibly sexy on you" Severus purred watching the rosy glow rising into Remus' face he grinned triumphantly.

"You're so sweet" Remus smiled a hand moving to gently cup Severus' rounded cheek.

"Not as sweet as you though, you're my everything, you and our baby" Severus smiled gazing at Remus through half lidded eyes.

"You know what I say to that?" Remus asked with a smile.

"What?" Severus grinned.

Instead of replying Remus leaned in slowly tilting Severus' chin slightly before capturing his lips slowly but passionately in his own in a slow romantic kiss.

Remus' tongue slipped out flicking slowly over Severus' lips coaxing his tongue out. Severus groaned softly parting his pink lips his tongue slipped out gently teasing against the tip of Remus'. Remus let out a soft moan leaning in he gently sucked on Severus' tongue pulling it into his own mouth pressing their lips back together.

"GET A ROOM YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME VOMIT!" Sirius shouted across the tables and the two boys pulled apart flushed and slightly embarrassed.

"Shut up, Sirius" Remus shouted across the tables as he began to pick at his Christmas pudding.

"Who's gonna make me, you or the whale sitting next to you?" Sirius retorted nastily high fiving both James and Peter.

"Can we go now please?" Severus asked dropping his fork to the table.

"No just ignore them don't let an arsehole like Sirius ruin your Christmas" Remus smiled pecking Severus on the cheek. "At least eat your dessert and then we can go back up"

"Well, alright" Severus smiled as they tucked into their dessert taking excitedly about the coming year.

"I think we should go, it sounds like Slughorn has gotten a bit too into the Christmas spirit" Remus chuckled nodding over towards the high table where Slughorn was belting out Christmas carols to the entire room showering Professor McGonagall in spittle.

"Yeah, I don't want to be caught here when he really gets into the spirit of things" Severus laughed getting slowly to his feet and resting a hand on his bump.

"You alright?" Remus smiled draping his arm around Severus' waist.

"Yeah I've just eaten so much" Severus laughed leaning up and pecking Remus on the lips as they walked slowly out of the great hall with their arms around each other ignoring the rude shouts coming from the three immature boys.

They headed slowly along the dungeon corridor and through the empty common room and up into the dormitory. Remus shut the door behind them as they walked over to the bed.

"I think I'm going to put my nightshirt on" Severus yawned pulling his long grey nightshirt out from under the bed covers.

"Yeah me too, after all that food all I can think about is sleep" Remus replied watching Severus tugging off his clothes and tossing them onto his trunk at the foot of the bed. Severus dropped his underwear picking them up he threw them into the wash basket and slipped his nightshirt over his head straightening it out so it hung to just above his knees before slipping under the crisp cool covers.

Severus lay back against the pillows yawning and stretching himself out resting a hand on his bump gently massaging it as Remus slipped in wearing his blue nightshirt beside him.

"Mm Merry Christmas gorgeous" Severus smiled snuggling into Remus' chest.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sev" Remus grinned kissing the top of the other boys head and pulling him into his strong protective arms.

"I love you" Severus said sleepily his eyes falling closed.

"I love you too, both of you so very much" Remus breathed burying his face in Severus' hair as the two loving boys drifted off to sleep.

"SEV! OH MY GOD SEV YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Remus shouted excitedly bouncing up and down on the bed.

Severus let out a loud groan burying his face in the pillow.

"What time is it?" he grumbled lazily.

"Time? You mean day! IT'S CHRISTMAS WAKE UP AND LOOK AT THIS BED!" Remus squealed excitedly.

Severus yawned blinking himself awake he rubbed his tired eyes and sat up blinking several more times and his mouth fell open when he saw what Remus was talking about.

"Holy shit" Severus gasped. Someone had covered the entire food of their bed the bedside tables and the floor around the bed in heavily wrapped presents, both Remus and Severus' owls were sitting perched on the foot of the bed ruffling their feathers and grooming one another.

"Look, yours are all piled on your side of the bed, mine are piled on mine and at the foot of the bed is presents addressed to the baby" Remus squeaked on his feet jumping up and down on the bed.

"Remus calm down you're acting like an over excited eight year old" Severus laughed as Remus dropped back down next to him.

"Oh by the way" Remus said quickly reaching under the bed and pulling out a large parcel wrapped in glittering green Christmas paper he handed it over to Severus.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful" he smiled kissing Severus on the temple.

Severus grinned, reaching down between the side of the bed he pulled out an equally large parcel wrapped in red paper covered in tiny snowflakes and handed it over to Remus.

"Merry Christmas my lovely Remus" Severus grinned kissing him softly on the lips.

"Go on open it NOW!" Remus beamed excitedly and Severus laughed again shaking his head.

Severus smiled tearing the paper open he gasped. Inside was a small box of expensive Honeydukes best chocolate, a baby care book for the pregnant parent, a pocket guide to elixir potions, a stuffed caramel brown fluffy teddy bear with 'Remus loves Severus' stitched onto its front and a large piece of what appeared to be black material.

"What's this?" Severus frowned slightly lifting it up he gasped. It was a full length thick suede cloak with a black faux fur trim around it, it was quite heavy and looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh Remus you shouldn't have this must have cost you a fortune" Severus grinned leaning in and pressing his lips to Remus'.

"I had some extra money saved up from a while ago I wanted to treat you I know it's been a tough year, does that mean you like it?" Remus asked hopefully.

"I fucking love it" Severus squealed throwing his arms around Remus and showering him with kisses. "Thank you very much, now open mine!" Severus demanded and Remus laughed.

Remus tore open the wrapping paper and grinned, inside was a baby care book, a new black knitted scarf, a large box of fancy chocolate and something in a little black box. Frowning, Remus lifted the lid off and smiled, it was a long white gold chain with a locket attached to the end. The heart shaped locket itself was fairly large.

"Open it" Severus smiled pecking him on the cheek.

Popping it open Remus grinned, inside on the back heart was a picture of himself and Severus kissing of course it was a moving image and Remus grinned, the picture was a decent size in the locket as well.

"Oh god Sev, it's beautiful" Remus grinned wrapping his arms around Severus and kissing him on the lips.

"That's not all" Severus smirked and Remus suddenly looked very confused.

"I know you said you used to have one but it got broken when you moved house so I thought I would replace it for you" Severus smiled reaching under the bed and pulling something large and fairly heavy out with a large red bow wrapped around it.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled handing over a classical guitar to Remus a bright red ribbon tied around its neck and down its body knotting across the front of it.

"Oh Sev you didn't have to do that, how on earth did you get it here?" Remus gasped his eyes scanning over the natural coloured laminated wood and its slender neck.

"I had it delivered yesterday morning and obviously it was brought up here with the rest of our things today" Severus grinned as Remus rested it down gently on the bed.

"Thank you so much" Remus breathed wrapping his arms around Severus and pushing him back into the pillows pressing hot kisses against his mouth.

"Mm something you want?" Severus smirked against Remus' mouth.

"Definitely, I want to give my Sev another great present" Remus growled nipping at Severus' bottom lip excitedly.

"And what would that be?" Severus purred stroking his fingers through Remus' soft blonde hair as the other boy climbed on top of him.

Remus leaned in closer so their lips were barely touching before he whispered "A right thorough fucking"

"Fuck, I'd love that" Severus gasped as Remus' lips pressed onto his neck suckling and nipping against it leaning angry purple marks in their wake.

With a loud moan, Remus pushed his hands under Severus' nightshirt feeling along the outsides of his thighs and up over his curved hips, slowly they trailed up his swollen sides and onto his chest tweaking and teasing at his lovely nipples as he kissed his way back along Severus' jaw finally bringing their lips together again.

With one swift movement, Remus pulled Severus' nightshirt up and over his head tossing it aside he pressed his lips straight to a tiny erect nipple making Severus gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Remus…." Severus panted as Remus' fingers slowly made their way down his body and over his bump they curled around the base of his hardening member and gave it a firm stroke. Severus moaned again spreading his legs as Remus lay between them gently stroking and teasing his member into full hardness. He leaned forward his tongue swiping over the tip and Severus gasped.

"So sexy" Remus breathed before pulling back, sitting up on his knees he pulled his own nightshirt up over his head and threw it to the side. Smirking he leaned back down and pressed his lips softly to Severus' making him groan with excitement again.

"Please…." Severus panted as Remus lightly nibbled on his foreskin driving him wild.

"Something you want?" Remus teased his tongue swirling lazily around the leaking slit of Severus' aching member.

"My beautiful Remus inside me" Severus breathed stroking his fingers through Remus' hair.

Remus bit his bottom lip reaching out into the top drawer of the bedside table he pulled out the little bottle of massage oil, popping the lid off he squeezed some onto his hands, Severus' eyes were burning on his as he thickly coated his member in the liquid.

Remus positioned himself carefully over Severus so he wasn't touching his bump pressing his thick hard erection against Severus' anus.

"Ready?" Remus smiled and Severus nodded quickly.

"REMUS!" Severus cried out as his lover thrust into him pushing continually slick with the oil until he was buried balls deep inside of him.

"Oh gods, so tight" Remus panted holding himself still for a moment as Severus groaned loudly with pleasure.

"Fuck me" Severus whimpered spreading his legs further as Remus began to gently thrust himself inside.

"Beautiful" Remus breathed thrusting harder into his lover's tight hotness.

"More, harder, faster" Severus panted as Remus began to pick up his pace thrusting harder into his tight little lover.

"Feels so good" Remus grunted slamming himself roughly into Severus making him cry out with pleasure as Remus slammed hard into his prostate.

"Oh gods" Severus whimpered lifting his legs slightly as Remus continued to slam himself roughly into him picking up his pace.

The air was filled with their gasps and moans, Remus continued to thrust harder and faster with each stroke so he was literally pounding into Severus' backside. Severus' eyes were clenched shut, his mouth open he was gasping, almost shouting with pleasure his hands balled into tight fists clutching the sheets tightly.

All too soon Remus felt that familiar rise and tingling sensation running through his nether regions.

"Sev…. I'm gonna…." Remus moaned.

"It's okay Remus, please cum" Severus panted opening his eyes to meet Remus' gaze.

Remus thrust harder and faster pounding into his lover a few more times before shrieking Severus' name burying himself as deep as he could into him as he came hard and fast inside Severus.

Severus screamed "REMUS" ejaculating in thick ribbons between them.

Remus gasped for breath rolling onto his back next to Severus he blinked up at the canopy.

"Fucking hell…." Severus breathed panting for breath.

"That was bloody amazing" Remus chuckled turning on his side and kissing Severus' neck. Severus moaned softly turning to face him and bringing their lips together softly.

"I love you" Severus smiled kissing Remus again.

"I love you too" Remus grinned gazing lovingly into Severus' eyes. "Wanna open the rest of our presents?"

"Love to" Severus laughed as they sat up slowly. Resting a hand on his bump he nodded towards the large pile of presents at the bottom of the bed.

"You want to open baby's things first?" Remus chuckled and Severus nodded eagerly.

They shuffled down the bed and Severus picked up a letter attached to the largest of the gifts.

"This must be from mum" Severus grinned tearing it open it was a small Christmas card covered in snowmen and robins and a letter tucked in behind it all in one.

"What does she say?" Remus asked curiously peering over Severus' shoulder to read.

_Dear Severus, Remus and baby;_

_Merry Christmas to the three of you I hope you are all doing well and the pregnancy is coming along nicely. I'm spending Christmas with Remus' parents this year we've been spending a lot of time together shopping and preparing for the baby so wait until you see some of the things we've bought. _

_I hope you've been looking after yourselves and have been getting plenty of food and sleep otherwise you won't be feeling very well. Does the baby kick much? _

_I really hope you enjoy your Christmas together get some rest and relax as much as you can you'll be tired when the baby arrives it is best to prepare now, take it from someone who has had a baby. _

_Merry Christmas to the three of you and best of luck. _

_Lots of love, Mum x_

"That's really nice, there's one from my parents too" Remus smiled picking up his own letter and tearing it open.

_Remus, Severus and the baby;_

_Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, we hope you enjoy your presents and get plenty to eat and plenty of sleep. Would you be able to send some pictures of Severus' bump please, it would be nice to see how he's growing. _

_Take care of yourselves, we hope to see you soon in the New Year perhaps we could meet in Hogsmeade with Severus' mother as well and your father it would be nice. _

_Take care, Love mum and dad x_

"Let's open this one" Severus grinned pulling the biggest package towards them. They tore off the paper to reveal a beautiful large Moses basket decorated with blue and white frills filled with blue blankets, bedding, pillows, soft toys and baby books for him when he arrives.

"It's so lovely I bet this cost them a fortune" Remus gasped gazing at the heavily decorated basket, large blue satin bows were laced through it.

"They really didn't need to buy all of this" Severus gasped reaching for another package. He tore it open and inside was a set with a little blue hat with bear ears and matching mittens.

"Oh look" Remus smiled opening a parcel that contained a large fluffy blue rabbit.

"So cute, look at these clothes" Severus grinned ripping the paper off of a pile of little blue outfits, knitted jumpers, tiny jeans with shirts and even a pair of cloaks one green, one red.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin I think that's supposed to be" Remus laughed and Severus smirked.

"Hey what's this?" Severus frowned picking up the last parcel, it was wrapped tightly in brown paper with a note attached.

"Who's it from?" Remus asked confusedly.

Severus picked up the note and read aloud.

_Merry Christmas and a happy New Year have a good one._

_-P_

"It's just signed with a p" Severus frowned and Remus shrugged confusedly.

"No idea who that could be from" Remus shook his head.

"Neither do I" Severus frowned tearing open the parcel. Inside was a mobile set that could be charmed to hover over the baby's bed and help soothe them to sleep.

"Wow that's really nice, whoever has sent it deserves a thank you" Remus grinned pecking Severus on the lips.

"But that's the thing, _who_ has sent it?" Severus frowned. They both stared at each other confusedly before shrugging and resting the present back down on the bed turning their attention to the piles of their other presents, the mobile forgotten for now….


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of Christmas and New Year passed with no more hints as to who sent the mystery mobile. It was the night before classes resumed, the rest of the school had returned that same day from their homes.

Severus and Remus were sitting up in the dormitory wrapped in each other's arms talking happily as the other boys came bustling back in.

"Hello" Remus greeted lounging across the bed as they shuffled back through with their things.

"Evening, it's freezing out there" Avery shuddered shoving his trunk to the bottom of his bed and pulling off his scarf.

"Wouldn't know, we've been inside all day" Severus replied stretching his legs out in front of him.

"We're not long off the train back" Evan said kicking off his shoes and flopping back against the bed covers of his own bed.

"So how was your Christmas?" Severus asked stretching himself out like a cat next to Remus.

"Not bad thanks spent it with the family and that, yours" Avery asked opening his trunk and pulling out a clean nightshirt.

"It's been _really _good" Remus smirked leaning in and kissing Severus on the lips a hand moving to rest on his growing bump.

"Can you at least keep your hands to yourself, actually just keep your hands away from everything for one night?" Avery shuddered playfully at them.

Severus looked very thoughtful for a few moments.

"Actually you've got a point there, who says we need to use our hands anyway" he grinned.

"And I thought you couldn't get any worse" Mulciber pretended to gag as he pulled on his pyjamas.

"How's the baby?" Evan asked rolling over to lie on his stomach and stare at the two boys.

"He's fine he's been wriggling around a lot more now" Severus replied feeling Remus' hand resting gently on his bump.

"We've only been gone two weeks and look how much you've grown" Avery stared at Severus' stomach his eyebrows raised with surprise.

"You're getting so big" Evan gaped at him.

"I know I feel it now, I'm just over twenty one weeks pregnant so five months gone" Severus replied with a proud smile.

"Over half way right?"

Severus nodded.

"Won't be long now then until he's out" Mulciber smiled.

"The coming out part is the scariest bit of all" Severus shuddered feeling Remus wrap his arms around him a little tighter trying to keep him calm.

"Why?" Mulciber blinked confusedly.

"Because it's going to hurt like a bitch pushing him out of my body, you think he's getting bigger now wait until it's the due date" Severus said his own hand moving to gently massage his bump.

"It'll be worth it, you'll see" Remus smiled leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

Severus waited until the others had gone to bed and their deep even breathing could be heard before he shuffled closer to Remus so they were pressing up against one another.

"Remus I have a little challenge for you" Severus smiled entangling their legs under the covers gazing up into his lovers eyes.

"What's that?" Remus asked intrigued.

"Well yesterday morning when that package arrived and I wouldn't let you see what was in it, there were some... Toys... In there for us to play with" Severus smirked seductively and Remus' eyes widened.

"One of the toys is a butt plug" Severus continued meeting Remus' gaze. "If you can keep it in from before breakfast to lunch time then I'll let you do ANYTHING you want to me and you can ask me to do absolutely anything you want to you" Severus breathed. "In theory you will own me" he smirked capturing Remus' lips with his own.

Remus moaned at the idea. "There is something I'd like to try but I've been a bit too shy to ask" he blushed thanking the darkness for hiding it.

"What might that be?" Severus asked suddenly feeling extremely curious.

"I'm kind of a bit too embarrassed to say I'd rather just do it if you get what I mean" Remus mumbled feeling even more embarrassed.

"Well, keep the butt plug in for a few hours and let's go for it" Severus smirked playfully.

"Deal" Remus grinned pulling Severus into a playful kiss.

When they eventually pulled back Severus continued to smirk.

"So what is it you're too shy to ask me about then, you're usually so forward I'm really curious to find out what it is now?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll tell you tomorrow if you're comfortable with the idea then I think you'll really enjoy it" Remus smiled stroking his fingers through Severus' long silky dark hair.

"I can't wait" Severus grinned burying his face in Remus' warm pyjama clad chest.

"Mm goodnight Sev" Remus smiled into Severs' silky raven hair.

"Goodnight Remus" Severus smiled back.

The next morning Severus made Remus wait with him in bed whilst the others got ready for lessons.

"Are you two actually planning on going to lessons today?" Avery asked buttoning up his shirt turning to face them lying snuggled up in bed together.

"Yes we're just lying in for a few more minutes in the warm" Remus replied stroking Severus' bump under the covers.

"Well get a move on unless you want to be late" Avery said putting on his tie and yanking his jumper over his head followed by his blazer and then his cloak.

Severus and Remus waited until the others had left before Severus reached under the bed, pulling out a box he opened it pulling out an item sealed in packaging.

"I'll just go and give it a wash" Severus said stuffing it up his nightshirt before Remus could see it.

"Alright" Remus smiled tapping Severus on the backside as he slipped out of bed and made his way into the bathroom, he winked at Remus before closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later Severus returned holding the unwrapped butt plug behind him so Remus didn't see it. Moving over to the bed he slid on planting a knee at either side of Remus' hips before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips he discreetly dropped the butt plug by Remus' thigh where he wouldn't see it.

When they drew back they were both panting slightly.

Severus shuffled down pushing Remus' legs apart slowly he hooked his fingers into the waist band of the boy's pyjama bottoms and pulled them down and off.

"No underwear?" Severus chuckled and Remus smirked.

"I like to get some air between my bits at night" Remus flushed.

"Hmm looks like I'll need to make you nice and prepared for this" Severus mused reaching into the top drawer of the bedside table he pulled out a brand new large bottle of lubricant.

Remus watched as he broke the seal and unscrewed the lid slowly lifting it off, he smirked trailing a fair amount through his slender fingers watching Remus' face fill with excitement as he moved them slowly down shifting to sit between the boys legs he began to suck on his fingers moaning at the flavour.

"Is that flavoured lube?" Remus asked unable to take his eyes off of Severus.

"It is indeed" he smirked dipping his fingers into it and pulling out a decent amount onto the palm of his hand.

He watched as Severus lowered his hand onto the bed where he couldn't see it and move the sex toy closer to his fingers where Remus still couldn't see it. He chuckled.

"Can I at least see what is going up my arse?"

With a smirk on his face Severus lifted up the butt plug and Remus' eyes widened, he moaned with pleasure just from the sight of it his legs falling wide open. The butt plug was about a centimetre thinner than the thickest part of Severus' own member, it was just over four inches in length with a large base and a love heart shaped small finger handle where it could be pulled out easier from the flat base at the end. The butt plug was a royal blue in colour but fairly transparent so Remus could see partially through it.

"I knew you'd like it" Severus smirked bringing the end of the butt plug up to his lips trailing it along them before flicking his tongue out along it he pushed it part way into his mouth sucking lightly on it an amused expression written across his face watching Remus stare open mouthed at him.

"Sev…." Remus breathed as Severus pulled it away from his mouth, reached up with his hand and began to coat it in the lubricant smiling as he did so.

"Wanna taste?" Severus offered holding the now slick toy up so it glistened in the light. Remus nodded quickly and Severus moved pressing it to his lips he watched Remus' small pink tongue dart out and lap at the toy groaning at the flavour.

"Is that... Passion fruit?" he chuckled suckling on the tip of the toy before taking it further into his mouth swirling his tongue around it.

"Yeah is it okay? I have other flavours if you don't like it-"

"It's great I love it" Remus smiled kissing the end of the toy again.

"Good" Severus smiled pulling back he rested the toy just underneath Remus' hard member using his penis to hold the toy in place so it didn't roll off before he dipped two fingers into the lube and shuffled back.

Remus' breath caught in his throat and he moaned at what was about to come.

"Can you get on your knees please?" Severus asked kindly and Remus nodded. Eagerly he hopped up so he was kneeling with his hands placed in front of him on the bed, his backside pointing down towards the sheets a little he looked back over his shoulder his cheeks flushed a little, the toy falling onto the bed by his knees.

"Sexy" Severus grinned before pressing his slick fingers against Remus' tiny pink entrance. Remus moaned as he gently began to stroke across it adding a small amount of pressure every few seconds before slipping his first finger in without warning making Remus jump slightly and groan with pleasure pushing himself back against the finger that slid back and forth inside of him.

"That feels good" Remus whispered his eyes half lidded as he gazed back at Severus who was working a second well coated finger inside pushing them both in as far as he could before sliding back and pushing again fucking him with his fingers and scissoring him open.

Remus whimpered as Severus withdrew those slender fingers, pouting his lip with disappointment he peered back over his shoulder again and moaned, Severus was coating the butt plug thickly with the delicious lubricant.

"Are you ready for this, Remus?" Severus purred shifting so he could press his lips to the side of Remus' exposed neck.

"Yes" it was almost a whisper.

Remus moaned loudly as Severus began to rub the toy against his anus pressing on it slightly. Remus moaned again as the tip pushed inside and Severus didn't stop pushing until the toy was fully hilted. Remus' eyes were wide as he stared out in front of him panting for breath.

"One second" Severus said turning the toy slightly Remus felt an odd sensation and an urge to wiggle his hips around before he cried out with pleasure as the little hooked end of the toy caught across his prostate making him shudder with delight.

Severus turned it ever so slightly again so it was almost touching Remus' sweet spot before he let go of the toy which remained seated comfortably inside Remus.

"There, now let's see how much fun we can have with this" Severus smirked kissing Remus' neck again before he sat back on the bed and watched as Remus pushed himself back and shuffled to the edge of the bed the toy still inside him.

"How does it feel?" Severus asked as Remus awkwardly climbed off the bed groaning softly at the sensations washing through his backside.

"It feels really nice, really weird I feel like I might have some trouble with it" Remus replied moving slowly over to Severus. Leaning down he pressed his lips softly against Severus' slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

When they drew apart Severs was smiling. "We should really get ready if we want to be on time to breakfast and lessons"

"Oh god how am I going to go anywhere like this?" Remus asked his eyes wide as he stood with his legs apart feeling very awkward but very nice.

"You agreed remember?" Severus chuckled getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around Remus' waist, his bump pressing lightly against Remus' flat stomach, he reached around between Remus' buttocks and gently slid the toy back and forward inside of him. Remus was whimpering in pleasure sinking his teeth into the crook of Severus' neck. "You keep this toy in your sexy little arse until lunch time and you can have and do ANYTHING you want" Severus purred feeling Remus shudder against him with anticipation.

"Oh gods I can't wait" Remus grinned.

Severus dressed himself watching Remus awkwardly climbing into his own clothes his cheeks still slightly pink.

It wasn't long before they were finished and ready, Severus washed his hands thoroughly in the bathroom before heading back into the dormitory grinning at Remus, they picked up their bags, slung them over their shoulders, with one hand resting on his bump and the other holding Remus' hand the two boy's left the dormitory at a slow pace.

Severus smirked as they passed through the common room and along the corridor at the expression on Remus' face.

"Got something on your mind?" he chuckled.

"Something on my mind? You mean something up my arse..." Remus said quietly his cheeks hot and flushed.

"Is it hurting you, if it is I can take it out?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Not at all that's not the problem" Remus shook his head.

"Then what is?" Severus frowned.

"It feels really good" Remus replied.

They walked into the great hall together slowly and over to the Slytherin table, Severus sat down with their friends as Remus looked awkwardly at the bench. Severus smirked as he climbed around to it and slowly tried to lower himself, his face was on fire with embarrassment and arousal his eyes were wide.

"What's the matter with you?" Mulciber frowned as Remus sat down on the bench letting out a very odd noise his eyes widening further. Severus couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny Sev next time it's happening to you" Remus chuckled playfully trying to hold himself perfectly still so the plug wouldn't rub against anything, he reached shakily for a piece of toast.

"What are you guys talking about?" Evan frowned confusedly.

Severus and Remus glanced at one another before Severus smirked again.

"He's wearing a butt plug"

The other four boys stared at him in shock and horror.

"What the hell is a butt plug?" Regulus asked loudly and several people near them turned to stare at him.

"It's something you stick up your arse like a dildo it's for pleasure, like a sex toy it's supposed to feel good" Avery explained quietly and Regulus nodded.

"Why is he wearing one now then?" the younger boy raised an eyebrow at them.

"It's a challenge, if I can keep it in until lunch time then…." Remus looked to Severus a very erotic look in his eyes and the others shuddered.

"Don't wanna know" Evan said quickly.

"I'm surprised either of you can still get your things up the amount you use them" Mulciber grumbled.

"Oh believe me, we can easily do more than get them up" Remus grinned.

"Too much information, too many disturbing ideas, too much bad imagery" Evan said.

"None of our ideas are disturbing they're just... Too thrilling for most people..." Severus blushed looking at Remus.

They ate their breakfast quickly and headed off slowly towards the potions classroom.

The door to the classroom was already open, making their way inside the two boys sat down in their usual seats, Remus with some difficulty, he took long slow deep breaths as he lowered himself onto the chair a few snickers sounded behind him as Avery, Mulciber and Evan started laughing.

"Having trouble?" Severus smirked.

"Sev you are unbelievably evil" Remus chuckled clenching and unclenching his fists together on the desk.

"If I wasn't so evil then maybe our sex games wouldn't be so fun" he replied and Remus shuddered trying desperately not to move his hips around.

"Good morning everyone, we have some reading and questions to answer later in the lesson but first I want you all to get your things out and take some notes I have a lecture for you all today" Slughorn said strolling into the classroom heading straight for his desk.

"This shouldn't be too bad at least I won't have to stand up and move around a lot" Remus muttered and Severus nodded with agreement.

As the lesson got under way Remus found his situation starting to become more bearable, if he just concentrated on Slughorn's lecture and busied himself taking notes he could ignore the butt plug sitting comfortably inside him the slightest touch threatening to rub his prostate and the erection straining against his trousers. He let out a long hard breath scribbling in his notebook.

"See it's not that hard is it?" Severus smirked and Remus stared at him.

"You wanna bet?" Remus chuckled glancing down at his own lap.

Severus chewed on his bottom lip gazing down at Remus' lap with the outline of his straining erection pushed against the fabric of his clothing. A smirk washed over Severus' face and he leaned in close to Remus.

"There's nothing that I want to do more than to wrap my lips around your cock and suck you dry" He whispered against the boy's ear making Remus visibly shudder.

"Sev... it's not fair don't tease me" he replied closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

Severus grinned to himself for a few moments.

"Oh but Remus I'm gagging for it, so desperately" Severus pouted and Remus had to take several deep breaths to calm himself closing his eyes so he didn't look at the hot expression on Severus' face.

"You'd be quite literally gagging on it not for it" Remus corrected turning his attention back to Slughorn's lecture. Severus smirked to himself shooting another glance at the obvious bulge in Remus' trousers. Slowly and carefully he pushed his arm along the bench knocking a few of the books off of Remus' end. Remus gasped loudly and shot a look to Severus as the things clattered to the floor with a loud bang.

"Everything alright boys?" Slughorn asked looking over to them, a few of the class had turned to stare at Remus his eyes wide and his cheeks pink. Severus sad his face perfectly calm but inside he was jumping with excitement.

"Yes perfectly fine" Remus replied his voice heightening in pitch and he coughed to clear his throat.

Shit.

"Thought your voice had already broken, Moony" Sirius laughed from across the classroom.

"Mister Black don't start, Remus pick up your things and we'll carry on" Slughorn asked flipping through the pages of his text book in his hands. "Everyone now turn to page two hundred and twenty five" he said glancing around the room as the students turned their pages, except from Remus whose book was still lying on the floor.

"Remus is there a problem?" he frowned slightly as the blonde boy chewed on his bottom lip and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Remus stared at him and nodded quickly averting his eyes as Severus tried to hide the smirk beside him. Behind him he could hear Mulciber and Avery sniggering to one another and Slughorn shot them a suspicious glance.

"You need to pick your things up now Remus we've changed the page" the older man stared at him, a few of the other students were watching. Remus could feel himself beginning to sweat more heat rising to his cheeks and he nodded.

He pushed the chair back slightly getting to his feet he dropped to his knees breathing heavily, Severus tried to look as calm as possible as Remus gathered his things and with a strange expression written across his handsome face he rested them down on the desk. Everyone was still watching the red faced wide eyed boy as he drew his stool closer and made to sit down.

Remus cried out in a loud moan his eyes fluttering closed as his backside rested against the edge of the stool, he had knocked the butt plug which had shifted inside him and caught his prostate quite roughly.

Avery and Mulciber burst out into fits of laughter whilst everyone else stared at him.

"Mister Lupin what is going on?" Slughorn blinked confusedly.

"Oh my god he's got a boner!" James shouted from across the classroom and the students started to laugh craning their necks to see. Remus was so embarrassed he crossed his arms over himself unsure of what to do looking helplessly to Severus.

"Err was Snape wanking him off under the desk?" Peter gasped.

"Mister Pettigrew, language!" Slughorn snapped.

"He wasn't touching me, look his hands are on the table!" Remus cried helplessly.

"Yeah we really weren't doing anything, honestly" Severus said quickly as the two boys behind them continued to roar with laughter, by now Evan had joined in and was shaking in fits of laughter too.

Remus whimpered helplessly, getting back to his feet he hurried awkwardly across the classroom almost tripping on his way. "I have to go!" he shouted leaving everyone else dumbstruck as the door slammed shut behind him.

Slughorn turned to stare at Severus who looked completely blank and slightly pale.

"Severus why don't you go after him, I don't know what is going on here but whatever it is it needs to be sorted" the potions master suggested and Severus nodded getting to his feet. He shovelled his own things back into his bag, grabbing Remus' he did the same before slinging both of them over his shoulder and walking across the room a hand resting on his bump.

Severus hurried out closing the door behind him he made his way as quickly as he could back along the dungeon corridor and through the common room he was slightly out of breath as he climbed the dormitory stairs. Pushing the dormitory door open he was greeted by Remus grabbing him roughly and dragging him inside, before he had any idea of what was happening he was being pinned to the wall, Remus' lips crushing against his own furiously in desperate, hungry kisses.

Severus moaned feeling Remus pressing a knee between his thighs nudging them slightly apart, his tongue forcing its way into Severus' mouth as Remus' fingers gently caressed his soft face.

When they eventually drew apart they were both panting for breath and Severus gazed up into Remus' lust filled eyes a few strands of soft blonde hair falling in front of his handsome flushed face and those lips, swollen and red from kissing parted slightly. Severus bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

"Gods I'm so horny" Remus breathed burying his face in Severus' neck inhaling deeply against his scent.

"There's only one way to sort that out" Severus smirked reaching forward and gently stroking Remus through his trousers watching as the werewolf convulsed under his touch.

"Come on, let's go over to the bed" Severus whispered.

Before he could say anything else, Remus grabbed him lifting him up bridal style he hurried over to the bed and lay him down immediately clambering over him leaning down and kissing him hungrily his tongue making its way into Severus' mouth making the pregnant boy groan.

Breaking the kiss Severus reaching into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"Hold out your hands" he whispered and Remus shuffled a little propping himself up holding his hands out for Severus.

"Scourgify" the dark haired boy said and pink soap bubbles foamed on their hands a funny tickling sensation washing over them. They watched as the bubbles faded away leaving their hands perfectly clean.

"Now, you'll do as I say, when I say it" Severus said grabbing Remus by the shoulders and flipping them over pinning a wide eyed werewolf into the bed.

Remus moaned loudly as Severus sank his teeth into his neck and began fumbling with his clothing stripping Remus until he lay flushed and panting in his school trousers.

"Mm good boy, you look so hot" Severus moaned trailing his fingers down Remus' flushed chest before picking up his red and gold school tie and twisting it through his fingers. "Now, let's get you all sorted out shall we?" Severus mused reaching forward he took Remus by the wrists and wrapped the tie around them knotting it tightly but not enough to harm him just so he couldn't get free.

Remus moaned wiggling his hips slightly and chewing on his bottom lip.

"Don't worry gorgeous, I'll sort you out" Severus chuckled moving down the bed a little and forcing Remus' legs apart, he knelt between them toying with the fastenings of the boys trousers making him whimper before he quickly opened them and yanked them down and off along with Remus' boxer shorts freeing his throbbing aching member from its restraints.

Severus chuckled again his eyes flickering back up to Remus' pretty face he reached up and pulled off his own tie. He leaned down and kissed Remus lovingly on his warm red lips before pulling back so their faces were barely an inch apart.

"If anything is too much hold your arms out straight and point up with your fingers and make a noise and I will stop, okay?" Severus asked and Remus swallowed then nodded eagerly.

"I love you, Remus" Severus smiled warmly at him.

"I love you too, Sev" Remus smiled back before Severus folded his tie in half, bound it through Remus' mouth and tied it in a knot at the back gagging him. Severus sat back a moment and moaned at the sight of Remus, his wrists bound above his head with that Gryffindor tie and his own Slytherin tie gagging the blonde boys mouth.

"You look good in green" Severus smiled watching the blush appear on the apples of Remus' cheeks before he moved back down pushing Remus' legs up and apart sliding him down a little so he could hold his legs up in the air.

Leaning in closer Remus moaned as Severus examined the plug inserted into Remus' anus, taking the handle in his fingers he pressed on it hearing a sharp intake of breath from his lover and smirked. Curling his fingers around the handle he moved it around inside of Remus' hole in a circle making Remus whimper with delight before he pushed hard on it twisting it and Remus cried out from behind his gag as it scraped against his prostate.

"You like that?" Severus purred leaning forward breathing the words against his lover's ear.

Remus nodded frantically groaning with delight. Severus smirked gazing into Remus' eyes he looked almost feral and Severus had an idea, he pushed the toy back up inside Remus as far as he could making the blonde boy moan before he reached out and removed the gag from his mouth kissing him softly on the lips.

"Know what I'm going to do now?" Severus purred sitting back on his knees taking Remus up behind the knees as he still lay sprawled on his back bound to the bed flushed all the way down to his chest.

Remus shook his head.

"I'm going to fuck you Remus and then you're going to fuck me" he smirked and Remus moaned loudly straining against his bonds. "Do you want that?" Severus tilted his head to one side smirking down at the boy as he lifted his knees up bending his legs and pushing them further apart so he was lying spread open on the bed. Severus reached onto the side and took the bottle of lubricant. Remus watched as he opened it and poured a decent amount onto the palm of his hand before replacing the bottle on the side and began to coat his erection in it, when he was done he reached out and coated Remus' in the remains making the boy moan and buck his hips in response.

Severus smiled to himself as he slowly removed the butt plug from Remus' body and grabbed his wand casting a quick Scourgify to clean up the excess lube on it before dropping it onto the bed covers and positioning himself against Remus' tight entrance.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Remus" Severus smiled warmly leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

"So are you" Remus breathed. "Please..." he groaned wriggling his hips impatiently making Severus laugh.

"Tell me what you want, Remus" Severus grinned.

"You to fuck me" Remus moaned closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

"As you wish" Severus smiled pushing himself into Remus slowly.

Remus moaned loudly spreading his legs even further concentrating on the way Severus sank into his body.

"So nice, mmm" Remus moaned biting his bottom lip feeling Severus' hips bump against his backside his arms winding behind Remus' legs.

Without warning Severus pulled back and thrust into Remus making the boy cry out, before he had time to say anything Severus was thrusting into him and all he could do was shout and whimper and moan in time with Severus' thrusting.

"You are so bloody tight" Severus moaned thrusting himself deep once again biting his bottom lip watching as Remus arched his back off the bed.

"You're so bloody big" Remus groaned. "Harder, more, Ngh!" he whimpered clenching his eyes shut as Severus thrust into him again.

With a smirk on his face, Severus pressed his upper arms behind Remus' knees right in the bend, pushed forward and pinned him down onto the bed careful of his bump.

Remus moaned feeling Severus slide in once again until he was fully hilted before he started to pound roughly into Remus in hard quick thrusts that buried him deep inside his lover with each stroke.

"I'm so horny" Remus whimpered straining against his bonds to get free, desperate for some contact with his throbbing leaking erection slapping against his own stomach with each almost violent thrust.

"Remus... Remus I'm close" Severus panted as he continued to thrust into his lover.

"Inside, please, inside" Remus moaned feeling Severus pin him further into the bed their lips almost touching.

Severus quickened his pace one final time slamming into Remus' prostate with each thrust that tore another scream from Remus' throat.

With one final thrust Severus buried himself as deep as he could get inside Remus letting out a shriek "REMUS!" as he exploded inside his lover filling him deeply with his hot fluid. Remus though he could see stars his eyes snapping open wide at the powerful sensation he could feel the waves of Severus' orgasm crashing over him and he moaned loudly.

Moments later Severus slumped a little panting for breath, he slowly and carefully withdrew his now softening member. Remus lay panting watching as Severus reached up shakily still relishing in the aftermath of his orgasm and untied him from the bed and from his wrists to he was completely freed, he leaned down slowly and kissed Remus again.

Drawing back Severus climbed off and slumped forward so his face was pressed onto the pillow beside Remus and his backside still up in the air so as not to hurt the baby he closed his eyes feeling the weight shift on the bed he continued breathe heavily his breathing returning to normal.

Severus frowned hearing shuffling behind him and cried out when Remus suddenly grabbed him by the chest and lifted his front up.

"Put your hands on the head board" he whispered into Severus' ear making him shudder, his eyes wide with fright. Severus shuffled up slightly resting his hands on the headboard he felt Remus' fingers gently pull his hips back a little positioning him just how he liked.

Severus moaned feeling Remus' thumbs press into his cheeks spreading them open revealing him in such an intimate way.

"You are so beautiful, so small and pretty" Remus moaned running a finger over the tight entrance making Severus visibly shudder under his touch.

Severus emitted a soft moan pushing his hips back a little further. "Please touch me again"

Remus smiled warmly at him before leaning over his back and whispering "Close your eyes"

Severus did as he was told feeling Remus kneel back down behind him, a quite shuffling and then...

"REMUS!" Severus moaned his eyes widening dramatically as he clenched the headboard of the bed. Remus' tongue was swirling hotly around his tight puckered entrance, he placed a soft kiss directly on the hole before moving to kiss and lick Severus' cheeks. He gave them both a gentle nip before spreading Severus' cheeks further apart burying his face between them to massage that sensitive hole with his tongue.

Severus was whimpering and moaning feeling the blood descending through his body once again he was growing hard.

"Feels so good" he breathed and gasped as Remus started pushing his tongue at his hole until finally he breeched the ring of muscle and pressed his face even closer into his skin.

"Mmmm" Remus moaned the sensations vibrating into Severus as the werewolf buried his tongue deep inside his lover.

Severus let out a long loud moan, he had never felt anything like this before it was far more gentle than his fingers, there was something that seemed to dirty and intimate about it that made him crave for more.

Remus pulled out slowly teasing just inside Severus' moist entrance before pulling back completely squeezing a dollop of lubricant onto his hand.

Severus moaned softly as Remus smeared the lube all around his hole giving him a playful tap on both of his cheeks before climbing onto his back careful not to put too much weight onto him. He pressed the tip of his hard aching member against Severus' tightly puckered entrance adding a teasing amount of pressure.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Severus?" he breathed against the boys shoulder making him squirm and press back into Remus' touch.

"Yes..." he moaned.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Sev" Remus smirked feeling the boy shudder quietly.

"I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me however you want do what you want to me, I want you to cum inside me" he moaned loudly pushing his hips back trying to impale himself on Remus' member.

"Mm like this?" Remus said sliding the head of his member into Severus' arse.

Severus moaned softly leaning back into the touch but whimpered with disappointment as Remus pulled back a little way. The disappointment didn't last long however as Remus suddenly and quickly pushed himself all the way inside making Severus arch his back and cry out with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, gods, yes!" Severus shouted pushing his hips back grinding himself against Remus.

Remus began to thrust roughly into Severus moaning and whimpering listening to the loud cries of pleasure the other boy emitted watching the way he writhed and the way his back arched as much as it could in his condition.

"Harder, more!" Severus whimpered as Remus began to pound into him.

They could both feel their orgasms building rapidly Remus was shaking with pleasure quickening his pace once again moaning at the site of Severus crying out in pleasure.

"You're beautiful so beautiful when you moan" Remus groaned thrusting hard into the other boys prostate. "So beautiful... I'm cumming" he moaned loudly quickening his pace one final time before burying himself balls deep inside his lover and exploding inside of him screaming Severus' name.

Severus' eyes widened dramatically feeling himself becoming almost unbearably full sobbing and whimpering Remus' name as he came onto the bed sheets.

The two boys remained in that position for several minutes panting together until Remus slowly removed his now flaccid penis watching the trains of glistening white fluid leaking down Severus' thighs.

"Hot" he groaned making the other boy blush.

Severus turned around on his knees to face him a massive grin spreading across his face.

"Incredible, Remus" he smiled wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Yes you are" Remus grinned gently stroking Severus' hair. "Mm but we do need a good wash after that we're soaked in cum and sweat" he chuckled.

"Oww but I want to stay like this for a while" Severus pouted.

"As amazing as you look all covered in cum like that, I can't kiss you until I give my mouth a good wash" Remus replied smiling down into Severus' face.

The dark haired boy blinked up at him confusedly.

"You were clean and you did just taste of skin but I want to be safe I don't want you or baby getting sick" he smiled and Severus nodded.

"Alright" Severus nodded with a grin as Remus helped him to his feet off of the bed and grabbed their towels.

"By the way, was that what you wanted to do to me?" Severus smirked.

Remus blushed then nodded quickly. "Yes, I wanted to be really intimate with you and really close to you as well as pleasure you so I thought it would be a good idea, did you enjoy it?" he asked nervously glancing down at Severus as they walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind them.

"It was amazing the deeper you went the better it felt, once I've had the baby I would definitely like to do that to you if you'll let me" Severus smiled his cheeks staining pink.

"Of course" Remus nodded reaching over wiping the bath round with a cloth then switching on the taps.

"I really do love you Severus and nothing will ever change that" he smiled pulling the boy into his arms.

"I love you too Remus" Severus smiled gazing at the ring on his finger admiring it sparkling in the bathroom light. "I'm so happy"

"I'm happy too, you're still pleased I asked you to marry me?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Of course I am silly! There just isn't enough words to describe how much I love you" Severus smiled pressing his lips to Severus' neck.

"I love you too" Remus smiled. "Come on" he said reaching over and switching off the taps to the bath. "I'll help you in and then I'll go and wash my mouth out" he added helping Severus over to the side of the bath holding onto him tightly by the arms as he helped to lower him into the warm soapy water.

"Been swearing that much then?" Severus chuckled sitting himself down comfortably on the little ledge watching as Remus headed over to the sink still fully naked. Severus bit his bottom lip as he stared at Remus' perfectly rounded pale bum as the boy began brushing his teeth furiously and swilling his mouth around with mouth wash and then hot water repeatedly.

"Staring at my arse?" Remus said spitting out a mouthful of hot water.

Severus blushed furiously. "So what if I am? It's a nice arse" he chuckled.

"Not as nice as yours" Remus smiled walking towards him and hopping into the bath beside him.

"Mines getting fat though yours is a great shape" Severus pouted.

Remus chuckled and leaned down bringing their lips together in a soft sweet kiss. "Your arse isn't fat it is lovely, and besides even if it has gotten a bit bigger there's more for grabbing" he smirked and Severus playfully batted him on the arm blushing madly.

"Remus!" he gasped scandalised.

"What can I say? You shouldn't have such a nice bum if you don't want me all over it" he laughed.

"I'd rather have you inside it" Severus flushed.

"Even better" Remus smiled leaning in for another gentle kiss.

That evening the two boys headed to the great hall for dinner feeling thoroughly relaxed and happy.

"I am so hungry" Severus said as they dropped into their seats with their friends as usual.

"You're always hungry" Mulciber commented.

"I know but don't forget I've got a baby inside me and he needs food too" Severus pointed piling his plate high with food.

"Yeah and according to you he needs everything in the world" Evan laughed. "Even to hear you singing"

"He can hear things he can hear my voice in particular and recognise familiar ones so if you're close enough to me he might be able to recognise you and he probably will when he gets a bit bigger" Severus replied taking a sip of his drink.

"What does he do when you make noises at him?" Regulus asked curiously.

"If either of us do it and touch my stomach he will start kicking, if Remus starts talking he starts wriggling around and doesn't stop for ages he gets so excited" Severus smiled massaging his bump with one hand.

"That's cute, does he hurt you?" Evan asked.

"No of course not, although his kicking can be a bit annoying when I want to sleep sometimes he starts going crazy in there and it keeps me awake but I don't mind very much I like being pregnant" Severus smiled.

"I love feeling him kick you" Remus smiled pecking Severus on the cheek.

"Yeah those little kicks we felt a while ago were pretty damn cool" Avery nodded.

"You'll have to feel again later on he's bigger than he was then you'll be able to feel him better" Severus smiled.

"Yeah we can see that look at the size of you you're getting so big you'll end up massive" Mulciber commented.

"Yeah and imagine what you'll be like at nine months" Evan added.

"I know I feel massive now I can only wonder what I'm going to be like by then I'm out of breath and hot enough as it is"

"Still another four months to go until then though and I'll be helping you anyway so I think you will be fine" Remus smiled as they tucked into their dessert.

"Mm thank you sexy" Severus replied kissing Remus on the cheek.

"You're not going to start shagging the second we get up to the dormitory are you?" Mulciber whined.

"Considering we've been at it like bunnies all day, no we won't" Remus said and Severus burst out laughing.

"No wonder you ended up pregnant" Evan grumbled.

"Hey it's not my fault Remus is so sexy, his arse is just begging for it" Severus smirked leaning in and kissing Remus on the cheek again.

"Excuse us we're trying to eat here" Avery gagged wrinkling his nose with disgust.

After dinner they all headed back up to the dormitory, pulling off his clothes so he was in his underwear and then grabbing a baggy t-shirt Severus quickly covered his torso and climbed into bed sitting back against the head board closing his eyes he gently stroked his bump.

"Baby kicking you?" Remus smiled pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms and flopping down onto the bed next to Severus without his top on.

"He is indeed, have a feel he's getting bigger" Severus smiled taking Remus' hand and resting it on his stomach.

Remus' hand spread into a grin as he felt his son kicking against his hand.

"He never seems to get tired does he?" Remus chuckled shuffling closer and kissing Severus on the cheek.

"Nope, night time is even worse he's always really excited then rather than during lessons in the day" Severus replied.

"Why's that?" Remus asked.

"Well I think it's because at night up here it's quieter and he can hear your voice more clearly, when you talk to me he always starts kicking" Severus smiled resting his head on Remus' shoulder.

"Aww he's so sweet" Remus grinned. "I can't wait to meet you" Remus cooed stroking the bump feeling the baby kicking excitedly at his hand.

"Neither can I, I want him in my arms but once he's big enough of course" Severus smiled cuddling up to Remus who wrapped his arms around him.

"You look so healthy at the moment" Remus commented gently stroking Severus' bump.

"I feel it, in fact I've never felt this good before" Severus sighed happily.

"It's definitely the pregnancy, it suits you a lot, you looked amazing before but now you're lucky if I can keep it down" Remus whispered into his ear making Severus blush and shudder.

"I'll make a note of that" Severus smirked. "By the way do you fancy going into Hogsmeade sometime soon? It's just I'm growing again and I want to make sure we get some extra baby things we don't have that much" Severus asked hopefully.

"I'd love to, let's go next weekend it'll be a nice day out together" Remus grinned kissing Severus on the cheek.

"I can't wait, any excuse to spend the day with my beautiful Remus" Severus smiled leaning in and kissing him playfully on the lips.

"We spend every day together Sev" Remus chuckled. "But I get what you mean, it'll be great fun and it'll be nice to get out of the castle for a little while and spend time together" Remus smiled happily.

"And return to where you proposed to me" Severus grinned flashing his ring.

"Definitely, the look on your face was absolutely priceless you looked so happy" Remus smiled kissing him again.

"That's because I was and still am" Severus grinned.

"Good because I'm happy too babe" Remus smiled taking Severus' hand and kissing the back of it making Severus blush and smile.

"Mm hold me, Remus" Severus smiled lying down under the bed covers and wrapping his arms around Remus' waist feeling the boy slide down and take position beside him pulling him into his arms.

"I think tomorrow I'd like to have another look through the baby names book mum sent" Remus smiled cuddling up to Severus further.

"Yeah so many names to choose from" Severus chuckled.

"I've seen quite a few I like but they just aren't _the _name" Remus mused.

"I know what you mean I feel the same I just want to pick something perfect for him" Severus smiled.

"Yeah and we should keep it a secret until he's born" Remus grinned.

"Yeah that will be so much fun when people find out" Severus smiled leaning in and kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips. "I love you so fucking much Remus" he breathed gazing into the swirling pools of his eyes.

"I love you too gorgeous, so fucking much" Remus breathed leaning in and kissing Severus on the lips again.

The two boys snuggled down under the covers together slowly drifting off to sleep in each other's arms dreaming of the pleasant and exciting times to come...


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of days passed and the weekend came around. Remus and Severus were sitting on a bench in the main entrance, Remus practically lounging across it with Severus sitting between his legs leaning back comfortably against him with Remus' hands resting on his tummy gently stroking it as his eyes wandered across the page of the book Severus was reading.

"I've read it" Remus said quickly grinning over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Finally" Severus chuckled flipping over the page.

"Are you saying I'm a slow reader?" Remus said playfully.

"Nah you're not slow at reading, I just like to tease you" Severus smiled back at him.

"Mm well in that case I think I've had enough of reading for today" Remus said.

"Then what else do you fancy doing?" Severus asked curiously.

"We could go and catch up on some homework, we could play some chess, go to the library, go for a walk or we could just hang about in the common room" Remus suggested.

"Yeah just relax I'm feeling quite tired today to be honest" Severus yawned.

"You were up quite a few times last night, everything okay?" Remus asked worriedly stroking his bump.

"Yeah he was just keeping me awake wriggling around a lot and kicking me" Severus replied.

"I think he's probably just grown and you can feel him more" Remus smiled.

"Yeah I'll bet he thinks he can kick a lot harder now so why not do it when I'm trying to sleep" Severus chuckled. "Doesn't really help with the whole pregnancy tired thing though" he added.

"Well no but if he's decided to calm down a bit now we could go and take a nap" Remus sighed happily.

"We don't have to I'll be fine"

"Mm in that case how about a massage and a foot rub?" Remus offered and Severus' face lit up.

"That sounds amazing right now" Severus breathed.

"Besides it's your birthday tomorrow you deserve a nice relaxing time" Remus grinned.

"Mm that would be great, and we're going to Hogsmeade next weekend I'm looking forward to that" Severus replied.

"Me too, I'm excited to go and it will be a nice day out we need something to do on the weekends more often" Remus smiled.

"Well, well, well look what we have here" a familiar voice caught both of their attention. They turned their heads to the right coming face to face with Sirius, James and Peter. Sirius was grinning mischievously at them his grey eyes twinkling.

"Shove off Sirius" Remus tutted still stroking his boyfriend's bump.

"Or what, what will you do to me if I don't?" the dark haired boy replied.

"Just grow up I don't know what you're problem is or why you keep coming after us we don't want to speak to you we've got bigger things to worry about than your pathetic comments" Remus said bluntly.

"Bigger being the operative word" James chuckled.

"Yeah look at the size of Snivellus now" Sirius laughed pointing at Severus' stomach that Remus' hands were still gently stroking over.

"I'm pregnant I'm not exactly going to be super skinny am I?" Severus snapped back.

"When are you planning to drop then?" Peter asked with a laugh.

"You mean pop" James added quickly and the three of them started laughing.

"First off, you don't plan when to give birth it just happens, secondly I'm almost five and a half months along so it won't be for a while yet and third, grow the fuck up" Severus said quickly.

"So what exactly is it you're planning on unleashing then, Snape?" James asked nastily.

"Say one more nasty thing about Sev or our baby and I am going to punch your lights out" Remus snarled.

"So what are you having then?" Sirius asked plastering a fake grin across his face.

"A boy, you know we're having a boy, in fact I told you we're having a boy ages ago" Remus said.

Sirius shrugged. "Why should I bother to remember or care what kind of a monster you're squeezing out your arse pipes"

"Arse pipes? You are fucking disgusting!" Severus snapped.

"Don't let him upset you Severus, he's not worth it, we know the baby isn't coming out your arse Sirius obviously isn't clever enough to understand that" Remus said calmly and Severus nodded in agreement still glaring at the Gryffindor's.

"You're right, shall we go back to the dormitory then I could really use that massage" Severus asked hopefully.

"Course" Remus grinned. Slowly he helped Severus up ignoring the watchful eyes of his ex-friends as he stood up beside his lover and gently wrapped an arm around his lower back.

"A massage? Are you serious, Moony?" James laughed nastily.

"Yes, he's pregnant and pregnancy causes all kinds of things, so for the last time shut up and leave us alone" Remus replied guiding Severus away from them and towards the dungeon corridor.

"You could do much better Moony, I'm sure there are loads of people who wouldn't mind fucking you up the arse" Sirius said a strange expression crossing his face.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I don't want ANYONE but Severus, I love him so much and we have a baby on the way, we're engaged and I'd never leave him" Remus said firmly making Severus smile warmly.

"Suit yourself Moons, waste of your life though you could do better" James shrugged.

"Come on Severus we don't have to stand here and listen to these imbeciles" Remus said turning his back on them guiding Severus away.

The two boy's headed down the dungeon corridor ignoring the shouts of 'queer' and 'faggot' from the three remaining Marauders calling after them.

"Just ignore them, Remus, they aren't worth it" Severus said as they headed along the corridor together towards the common room.

"I know but it's still annoying and upsetting the things they say I can't help feeling defensive and protective of you" Remus smiled.

"Don't worry about them just think in a couple of months you'll be holding your new born son and then nothing else will matter, nothing to do with them and maybe on day if they ever have a partner or children they might understand" Severus smiled back as they headed through the common room.

The two boys made their way up into the dormitory Severus dropped his bag on the floor by the bed, kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto the bed. "Much better" he sighed happily.

"Massage and a nap then?" Remus chuckled kicking off his shoes and diving onto the bed beside Severus.

"I'd love that" Severus grinned.

"Mm sit your sexy self up then and let me rub you" Remus smiled.

Slowly Severus got up sitting himself upright as Remus moved to sit behind him. "He's kicking again"

"He's always doing that, I bet when he comes out he's going to be so wriggly" Remus chuckled his hands setting to work on his boyfriend's shoulders making the dark haired boy groan.

"He will be, and he'll be cute too he's getting bigger now I look in the mirror every few days and I'm sure I just keep growing" Severus chuckled concentrating on Remus' strong hands working down his back.

"That's a good thing, at least we know he's healthy and growing in there, he seems quite happy" Remus smiled.

"Yeah when you talk he doesn't stop wriggling around and kicking I think he must really like you" Severus sighed happily.

"I hope he does cause I really like him too" Remus chuckled his hands gently caressing Severus' sides.

"I'm sure he will he's only a little baby all he's going to want is cuddles" Severus smiled happily.

"We can definitely manage that" Remus chuckled kissing Severus on the back of the neck. "Time to rub your feet" he grinned propping the pillows up against the headboard behind them and shuffling around to be at Severus' side. He helped his lover lie back against them before he pressed his lips softly to Severus' and shuffled down the bed t sit by his feet.

Severus groaned as Remus began to knead the underside of his foot with his thumbs.

"That feels so nice and relaxing" he sighed happily.

"I think your ankles are a bit swollen again" Remus commented rubbing them carefully with his fingers.

"Yeah I thought that this morning they seemed a little swollen" Severus replied.

"Just keep them elevated and it should go down" Remus smiled still working his fingers over Severus' feet.

"Thank you for doing this" Severus smiled down to Remus.

"My pleasure" Remus smiled letting go of Severus' foot and crawling up the bed to lie beside his lover. "You look really relaxed, fancy having a little sleep for a while?" Remus asked gently stroking Severus' hair from his face.

"Definitely, he seems to have calmed down a bit now" Severus smiled warmly.

"Probably tired himself out" Remus chuckled.

"He's tired me out as well" Severus grinned sleepily.

"Aww well you can sleep for a while now and maybe you will be feeling better this evening" Remus grinned back. "I love you" he spoke softly kissing Severus on the lips.

"I love you too"

The day passed and Remus awoke early that evening not long before dinner time. He yawned stretching himself out like a cat, maybe he was more tired than he thought. He tilted his head to the side to gaze lovingly at Severus' still sleeping form and smiled. Gently he rested a hand on his lovers swelling bump and gently ran his hand over it several times until he felt that familiar little kicking and smiled.

Remus leaned in pressing his lips to Severus' slightly parted ones kissing him slowly building the intensity.

Severus gave a soft moan waking from sleep as Remus' tongue slipped into his mouth, he could feel his lover smiling against his lips.

Severus began to kiss back softly leaning further into his boyfriend's tender lips as Remus' right hand came to gently cup his cheek. Slowly the dark haired boy rested a hand on Remus' hip shuffling himself closer so his bump lightly rested against Remus' stomach.

Remus moaned softly sliding their tongues together, his fingers gently stroking through Severus' hair.

"Your lips..." Severus breathed.

"Your everything" Remus replied continuing to kiss Severus softly on the lips. "I'd say that it's not long until dinner, but I can't tear myself away from you" Remus breathed against his lover's lips.

"I love you" Severus smiled.

"I love you too" Remus grinned breaking the kiss to gaze into Severus' eyes. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Severus nodded gently brushing Remus' lips with his own. "It was very nice actually I feel a lot better now"

"Mm good, I felt your tummy while you were sleeping, baby was still kicking you then" Remus chuckled gently running his fingers over Severus' side.

"Yeah he kicks a lot, he's very active it wakes me up sometimes" Severus smiled warmly. "I don't mind him doing it though as long as he's happy"

"Yeah, fancy getting something to eat? I don't know about you two but I'm really hungry" Remus chuckled and Severus' face broke out into a grin.

"We're always hungry" Severus laughed.

"Well then, let's get going" Remus grinned pecking his lover on the cheek.

"Where have you two been all day?" Mulciber asked as they dropped into their seats at the Slytherin table ignoring the usual stares.

"Up in the dormitory" Severus said piling his plate with food.

"Oh no, you haven't been bumming all day have you?" Evan half sighed.

"No actually we were taking a nap and must have over slept" Remus said quickly.

"Yeah the baby has been kicking me a lot, last night he kept me awake so I was feeling tired" Severus added.

"Oh right I see well that makes a change, sleeping not fucking" Avery laughed.

"I felt his stomach and the baby was kicking him even whilst he was sleeping" Remus replied watching Severus sip at his drink.

"That's really creepy, do you like feel him moving around whilst you're sleeping?" Regulus asked curiously.

"It's not creepy at all" Remus said.

"No not creepy, I can feel him a bit when I'm sleeping but you get used to it but when he kicks harder or moves a lot he just wakes me up or I can't sleep" Severus replied. "It can be slightly annoying when I'm really tired and he won't let me sleep but I don't really mind I know he's happy in there if he's kicking and he does stay still sometimes he needs to sleep as well"

"He's only a little baby he doesn't understand it's annoying I guess" Remus added.

"Nah he doesn't he just responds to sounds, especially Remus, and just moving around because he can and he's learning even whilst he's inside" Severus smiled.

"Baby stuff is really in depth, there's so much to know I just thought that you threw up and got a big stomach and ate loads I didn't know there were so many extra bits that went with pregnancy" Mulciber said amusedly.

"You have no idea" Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, throwing up in early pregnancy, mood swings, feeling over tired all the time, hungry, weight gain, big tummy, baby wriggling and kicking, swollen ankles, needing to pee a lot, raging hormones, if you think you feel horny as a teenage boy try being a pregnant one" Severus breathed watching a grin spread across Remus' face.

"You aren't throwing up any more are you?" Evan cringed.

"No of course not, I don't feel sick at all I feel very healthy, in fact I've never felt better" Severus said brightly.

"You look a lot happier and brighter than you did before you were pregnant, probably some of it is to do with having Remus but your complexion is it? Looks better you look really healthy and your hair is different" Avery commented his eyes scanning over Severus' face.

"His hair is thicker because it hardly falls out and his hormones are making his skin brighter and his hair brighter, and because he feels much better then he looks brighter" Remus explained and the others nodded with agreement.

"It's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?" Regulus asked watching Severus tuck into his enormous plate of dessert.

"Yeah I'll finally be seventeen" Severus said happily.

"Sixteen and up the duff" Mulciber laughed.

"I didn't know I was going to get pregnant at sixteen, or give birth at seventeen it wasn't something that ever crossed my mind at any point that I would have my first kid aged sixteen not even when we took that potion and did it but what's done is done, against all odds I conceived and now I'm going to have a little baby with Remus" Severus smiled happily.

"Yeah and I had absolutely no idea that I would have a kid at, well I'll be seventeen too when the baby is born especially not seeing as I'm gay and have a boyfriend, it seems weird but I don't regret what happened because I'm happy and everything is going well I don't care what people think that we're too young, or we're gay, we're allowed to be gay it's not illegal in the Wizarding world it's been legal for how many years? I know Muggle born student's and Muggles will disagree and say we are freaks of nature it depends how they were brought up but it's perfectly normal, we're engaged and one day soon we'll marry, from the age of sixteen we can do it with parental permission that's probably why nobody important is making a big deal out of us, more so that we're having a baby than anything else because yeah it's a shock" Remus said calmly a smile on his face.

"Well yeah we have absolutely no problem with you having a baby or being gay, other people do especially those little freaks you used to hang about with" Mulciber said nodding to Remus.

"Yeah in fact we saw them today and they were shouting pathetic stuff at us because of you" Avery added.

"Even asked if we all have a massive orgy up in the dorm" Evan added wrinkling his nose with distaste.

"To be honest I think they probably sit and have a wank over this whole situation, they certainly behave that way" Avery chuckled and the rest of them burst out laughing.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all, I wouldn't put anything past my brother he's a nutter" Regulus grinned.

After dinner they all headed back up into the dormitory, Severus and Remus went and had a quick wash before Severus pulled on his baggy white pyjamas making himself comfortable on top of the crisp clean bed covers watching as Remus slowly dropped his clothes to the floor.

"Nice bum" Severus commented lying snuggled up on his side watching Remus turn around in his underwear.

"Mm thank you" Remus grinned pulling on his own purple pyjamas and flopping down onto the bed beside Severus.

"You look hot in purple" Severus commented fiddling with the front of Remus' pyjamas.

"And you look like a little virgin in white" Remus breathed moving on top of Severus careful to only lean over him so not to hurt his bump.

"Aint nothing virginal about him" Avery said from across the room making them both laugh.

Remus kissed Severus softly on the lips his hands gently stroking up and down his sides before Severus let out a shriek of laugher.

Remus started tickling Severus' sensitive sides furiously, the dark haired boy throwing his head back into the pillow laughing hysterically his toes curling and his legs rising into the air off of the bed his knees bent.

"OH MY GOD REMUS!" Severus shrieked with laughter, the other boy's in the dormitory staring over at them worriedly.

Remus began to laugh at the expressions on Severus' face as he continued to furiously tickle the boy.

"Remus, REMUS, you're going to put me in labour" Severus laughed.

Remus immediately stopped watching tears of laughter trickle down Severus' cheeks. He leaned forward and gently kissed them away watching as Severus' laughter dyed down.

"You two need to seriously calm the fuck down" Avery said slowly.

"We're only playing" Severus grinned gazing up into Remus' eyes.

"You're pregnant should you even be playing like that?" Mulciber quirked and eyebrow a smirk playing on his face.

"Yeah he'll be fine, he might be pregnant but it doesn't mean to say he can't still have fun" Remus grinned to Severus who slumped back against the bedding comfortably.

"Mm and I love being pregnant" he smiled happily.

"You suit it" Evan commented flopping down on his own bed with a magazine.

"Good because I've never felt so good" Severus breathed.

"What about sex?" Remus pouted slightly making Severus laugh.

"Apart from sex of course" Severus grinned excitedly. "And that tongue thing you did" he added quickly.

"Mm you really liked that didn't you?" Remus smirked playfully.

"It felt incredible, really incredible" Severus said excitedly. "I didn't know it was that sensitive, your tongue never ceases to amaze me, or my bum"

"WHAT?" the other three boy's voices echoed around the room.

Both Severus and Remus' faces turned bright crimson.

"You- you let him lick your arse?" Avery gasped pointing the accusing finger to Severus.

"Umm yes?" he blushed even further rolling both himself and Remus onto their sides burying his embarrassed, bright red face in his lover's chest.

"What the hell, why would you do something like that?" Evan asked quickly staring at the two of them with his mouth hanging open.

"Because I wanted to do it to him, it's intimate, perfectly safe, he's clean and the nerves are sensitive around that area, if you lot ever played with yourself like that you'd realise it" Remus shot back.

"I don't really fancy playing with my arsehole just to see if it feels nice, I'm not gay" Evan replied.

"Suit yourself, I like doing that to Severus" Remus half shrugged.

"And I like him doing it to me, once I've had the baby I want to do it to Remus as well, it's nothing to be ashamed about if you aren't gay you'd want to lick a girls thing, and that's got piss, around it, cum and blood coming out of it not to mention it's right by her arse any way so I think that's much worse" Severus said.

"That's... actually quite true" Avery said warily.

"Thanks a lot you two, you've put me off a girls flappage or life" Mulciber shuddered.

Severus and Remus burst out laughing, job well done.

"Wait a second, what about where the baby comes out of?" Evan said quickly.

"I didn't put my tongue near that, besides, Severus' arse is much nicer" Remus grinned and Evan pretended to gag.

"Remus?" Severus asked with a grin.

"Hmm?"

"Fancy a cuddle under the covers?" Severus asked brightly.

"Sounds great to me" Remus chuckled. They shifted Remus pulled back the covers watching Severus crawl underneath them before he joined him snuggling up against Severus pulling the covers up around them.

"Looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?" Remus smiled.

"As long as I get to spend it with you I'm happy" Severus sighed happily.

"I love you" Remus smiled pressing his lips to Severus'.

"I love you too" Severus breathed.

It wasn't long before the pair of them were sound asleep once again snuggled up in each other's arms.

The next morning Remus woke early, rubbing his tired eyes he turned to gaze at Severus whom was sleeping peacefully beside him. Smirking to himself he reached down his fingers moving brushing over the length of Severus' hard member.

Biting his bottom lip, Remus slipped under the covers until he became eye level with Severus' erection, he glanced up noting that Severus was still sleeping. Grinning to himself he slowly and carefully pulled the waistband of his lover's pyjama bottoms down exposing his member.

Remus leaned forward slowly gently running his tongue over the sensitive glans. He moved down slowly running his moist pink tongue from base to tip listening to the soft sigh Severus emitted in his sleep.

Slowly he leaned forward further taking the full head of Severus' erection into his mouth he gave it a rough suck.

Severus' eyes flashed open and he gasped, then moaned. Lifting up the covers he stared down at Remus beneath them, he could see his lover's face just past his bump as Remus gazed up at him looking rather worried.

"Sorry, I'll stop-"

"NO, please, keep going" Severus breathed his cheeks burning with heat and arousal.

Remus' face spread into a grin. "As you wish" he breathed before leaning back in and engulfing Severus' hard member in his mouth.

Severus moaned feeling Remus' tongue swirling around the hot throbbing tip, his boyfriend began to suck harder against it making him pant excitedly. He reached down gently stroking his fingers through Remus' soft blonde hair.

Picking up his pace, Remus began to suck harder and faster taking as much of Severus' member into his mouth as he could he relaxed his throat slowly sliding it down. Severus gasped and moaned loudly with pleasure spreading his legs further apart still gazing down at Remus.

Remus made a small gagging noise as he took Severus' throbbing, leaking erection into his throat and slowly began to suck it.

"Mmm that feels amazing" Severus panted as Remus began to suck on him harder, his hand moving up to gently massage his balls.

Picking up his pace Remus hummed against Severus' member the vibrations sending small waves of sensation through his skin.

"R-Remus, I'm gonna-" Severus moaned as Remus wrapped his lips tightly around the end of his cock and with another hard suck, Severus came hard into his awaiting mouth, his lover's name on his lips as he watched Remus suck him dry.

Severus slumped slightly against the bedding panting as Remus drew back licking the end of his softening member clean before moving back up to lie beside Severus kissing him softly on the lips.

"What a way to be woken up" Severus grinned.

"You liked it?"

"I fucking loved it" Severus chuckled kissing Remus again.

"Which reminds me" Remus said leaning over the side of the bed behind him and pulling out two parcels. "Happy birthday" he grinned handing them over to his lover.

"Aw you really didn't need to get me anything" Severus smiled warmly pecking Remus on the cheek.

"I wanted to it's your birthday you deserve something" Remus grinned. "So go on, open them" he said excitedly.

Severus tugged at the paper of the large lumpy parcel first tearing away the neat gold wrappings a large piece of cloth fell into his hands. Opening it up Severus' face spread into a grin. It was a large baggy white hoody with metallic green writing of 'Baby on Board' written in large print across the front.

"Turn it around" Remus said quickly.

Severus flipped it over and in smaller writing but still clearly visible it read 'Remus loves Severus'.

"Aww that's so sweet, thank you I love it so much" Severus beamed pulling Remus in for another kiss.

"No problem, now go on open the other one" Remus said excitedly.

Carefully Severus picked up the smaller wrapped box, tearing off the paper he carefully lifted off the lid and gasped. A white gold heart shaped locket with a finely decorated with a swirling pattern around the edges of the locket.

"Open the locket up" Remus smiled warmly.

Severus smiled opening the locket a small folded up piece of paper fell out. Frowning slightly he unfolded it and began to read.

_I've thought about making sure_

_I had all the timing just right_

_to pick a day you would_

_remember the rest of your life_

_And so it seems there is_

_always something happening_

_I can't seem to find that perfect moment_

_for a question I've been asking_

_I can't wait another day_

_Will you Marry Me?_

_22nd July x_

Severus frowned to himself looking back up confusedly at Remus. "What?" he blinked in confusion. "Remus you've already proposed"

Remus smiled to himself, instead of replying he pointed to the very last line of his poem with the date of July 22nd.

Severus stared at it in complete confusion for a few moments before it hit him. He turned to stare at Remus who was starting to look worried. "You mean-"

"I'll understand if you don't want to, if it's too soon for you" Remus spoke slowly. "I've spoken to our parents several times and they're going to give me permission to take your hand, we've booked the venue to marry in and well, July twenty second we can get married, we'll both me seventeen by then and that's a year over the age to marry so we're more than good for it, I just thought it would be a nice idea and a proper thing for us to do considering we're in love and have the baby and all and we'll have been together a year by then..., you hate it don't you?" Remus sighed sadly.

"Remus?" Severus spoke softly. Remus lifted his face up to meet Severus' gaze, a smile spread across his lover's face, a smile bright enough to illuminate the entire room.

"Yes" Severus nodded quickly still beaming with happiness. "Yes I will"

Remus threw his arms around Severus smothering him with kisses all over his face. "Oh Sev, I'm so happy" he breathed kissing Severus on the lips.

"Remus I love you so much" Severus cried tears flowing down his cheeks as he kissed Remus repeatedly, grinning as his lover kissed his tears away.

"So-so you'll do it, you'll marry me on the twenty second of July?" Remus asked smiled hopefully.

"Yes of course I will, oh Remus I can't believe this" Severus squealed excitedly. He was bouncing himself on the bed slightly with excitement as the baby started to kick him excitedly from inside. "Baby is excited too, he's going nuts in there" Severus grinned grabbing Remus by the hand and resting it against his tummy.

A smile broke out on Remus' face feeling his song kicking madly at his hand. "Oh I so cannot wait for this, I've been really anxious I thought you'd say we're too young, no, and stuff but, oh I'm just so happy"

"Why would I say no, I love you, we're having a baby together" Severus smiled warmly. "I don't think we're too young, maybe other people might think that but we're mature for our age we have to be, we're got a baby, we love each other, we'll have been together for over a year when we marry and everything will be perfect, people get married younger than us in other countries, they also used to get married younger than us in this country we're legal we can do it then"

"We are indeed, our parents are giving us permission, we've booked the venue we've just got other things to sort out, all we have to do is choose what we want as in the colours, our dress robes, catering, guests, make our invites, send them out nice and early and such" Remus said excitedly counting things off on his fingers.

"Sounds perfect to me, this is the best birthday ever, ooh and just think our little boy will be born by then and he will come to the wedding too, I assume it's not a Muggle wedding?"

Remus shook his head. "Of course not, Muggles are still getting past the whole homosexual thing at the moment so we're lucky it's the Wizarding world, we can invite who we want, it will be amazing" Remus squealed clapping his hands together excitedly.

"I can't believe this is happening" Severus breathed flopping back against the pillows both of his hands resting on his swelling tummy.

"Well it is, and I for one can't wait, now, how about we get ready and go have some breakfast, we can tell the other's the good news" Remus said gently stroking Severus' bump.

"I can wear my new locket and my hoody" Severus smiled.

"Yes you can" Remus smiled leaning over and kissing him again.

The two boy's got slowly out of bed, Remus reached for his clean clothes whilst Severus headed for the bathroom. "Just gonna brush my teeth and have a wash" he said.

"Okay"

It wasn't long before they were both washed and ready to go downstairs, Severus wearing his new hoody his bump showing through it.

"That will be big enough for you to wear even when you're nine months pregnant" Remus smiled. "I made sure to get a nice big size so it would be comfy on you"

"It will indeed, thank you I really love it" Severus smiled happily his locket dangling around his neck glinting in the light.

"You ready to go downstairs?"

"Sure" Severus smiled the two boys took hands leaving the dormitory bright smiles on both of their faces.

They headed down the stairs and through the common room, out into the dungeon corridor they made their way into the entrance hall, Severus' hand still resting on his bump.

"He's still kicking, maybe he can feel all the excitement" Severus chuckled.

"Maybe he can, probably heard all the squealing and laughing and thought something great was happening" Remus grinned back.

"Something great is happening, we're actually going to get married" Severus grinned.

"We are indeed, I've got some new wedding catalogues back in the dormitory we can look at them later and make a list of things we want if you like" Remus suggested.

"Sounds wonderful to me" Severus smiled.

The two boys walked hand in hand into the great hall, several people turned to stare at Severus' hoody before he sat down beside Remus amongst his friends for breakfast.

"Good morning you two" Avery greeted his eyes dropping to the writing on Severus' top.

"Morning" Severus said brightly piling food into his place.

The other's all exchanged looks at the seemingly unusually excited Severus and rather pleased looking Remus.

"You seem very... happy this morning?" Regulus queried quirking an eyebrow at them.

"And why shouldn't we be, it's a great morning, my seventeenth birthday and just..." Severus looked to Remus. "A great day"

"Oh yes happy birthday" Mulciber smiled.

"Thanks" Severus nodded.

"By the way we've got some news to tell you all" Remus said shaking slightly with excitement, the others stared at him strangely Severus was practically bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement.

"What's that?" Avery blinked.

The two boys looked to one another before Severus smiled. "We're getting married"

"Well duh we already knew that, you're engaged" Evan said.

"No, no, we mean we're actually getting married this year!" Severus grinned.

Avery almost choked on his drink, Mulciber dropped his fork, Evan's eyes were the size of dinner plates and Regulus looked like he'd been hit round the head with something.

"What?" they asked.

"We're getting married, this summer, we'll both me seventeen by then and we can already legally marry in the Wizarding world" Remus said quickly a smile on his face.

"Fucking hell, congratulations then" Avery grinned to them.

"Yeah that will be great" Evan said.

"Wonderful news" Regulus agreed.

"We want to invite all of you to it, it's on the 22nd of July and we'll give you the details closer to the time when we send out the invitations, so make sure you're free on that day" Remus replied excitedly.

"So have you actually booked it then?" Mulciber asked curiously and Remus nodded.

"Yeah I spoke to our parents, we've talked it through and they've agreed to give us permission to marry, we've booked the wedding reception, the venue and the after party we just need to sort out everything else like the colour scheme, robes, flowers, ring and decorations" said Remus excitedly.

"Oh wow, yeah we'll definitely come" Avery grinned.

"You'll have had the baby by then won't you?" Evan asked quickly.

"Yeah long before then" Severus grinned gently massaging his bump. "He'll be able to come to the wedding as well"

"Great, sounds like you two really have your lives sorted out" Regulus smiled.

"We do, people will say we're too young but we aren't others have married younger than this and it has worked, people who are twenty years older than us have married and it hasn't worked it just depends all I know is that we really love each other and have no intentions of breaking up at all, we've got a baby on the way as well and we have to think of what is best for him" Severus nodded.

"It's good he's got two parents that love him and each other, a lot of kids don't have that" Mulciber said.

"Yeah that's what happened to me" Severus sighed.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine don't' worry about it, but yeah we'll give him the best life we can" Severus smiled.

"That's great then, so what are you getting up to today? We're off out into the grounds" Mulciber asked.

"Whatever Sev wants to do" Remus shrugged.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could celebrate..." Severus said slowly gazing at Remus through half lidded eyes. Remus felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Celebrating sounds good to me" he growled excitedly making Severus laugh.

"Here we go again" Avery sighed.

After breakfast they headed out of the great hall ignoring the usual hollering and rude comments coming from the three remaining Marauder's, Severus and Remus waved their friends off as they headed out into the still snow covered grounds before Severus laced his fingers through Remus'.

"Soo, how about that little celebration we had planned?" Severus purred standing in front of Remus his eyes half lidded, those impossibly long dark lashes casting a slight feathered shadow across his supple pale cheeks.

"Ooh so what did you have in mind?" Remus smirked playfully pulling Severus closer.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go back upstairs, loosen up and have a long slow fuck?" Severus smiled playfully raising his eyebrows. Remus' face spread into an enormous grin his blue eyes sparkling.

"Mm that sounds incredibly arousing" Remus grinned pulling Severus in for a kiss.

"And what about if you lie on your back and let me sit on your cock so I can fuck myself?" Severus smiled biting his bottom lip as they drew apart.

"You, me, bed, now" Remus said grabbing Severus he lifted him up bridal style and began walking towards the dungeons ignoring the blatant starts and noises being shouted after them. Severus chuckled to himself draping his arms around Remus' neck allowing himself to be carried away into the dungeons.

"Not too heavy am I?"

"Nah you're fine" Remus grinned.

Up in the dormitory, Remus flopped back against the pillows in his underwear having just freshened up in the bathroom he was waiting for Severus making himself comfortable against the fluffed up pile of pillows.

The bathroom door opened and Severus reappeared slipping out of it. Remus moaned at the site of him. He was wearing a long baggy plain black t-shirt with black and white stripy over knee socks, his black underwear poking out from under the hem of the t-shirt, his bump clearly protruding through it.

"Mm, come here sexy" Remus breathed curling his fingers and beckoning Severus forward.

Severus blushed fluttering his long dark eyelashes he shifted further into the room he placed the tip of his finger in his mouth catching it gently between his teeth.

"Sevvy I said bring your lovely bum over here" Remus smirked playfully a hand moving down to stroke his hardening member through his underwear.

"Are you going to do naughty things to me?" Severus asked in a soft voice still gazing lovingly at Remus. He knew this kind of foreplay would really arouse his lover.

"I'm going to do some terribly naughty things to you when I get a hold of you, Sev, so come on over here or do I have to catch you first?" Remus smirked.

Severus let out a small giggle tugging the hem of his t-shirt down a bit more shifting excitedly from one foot to the over biting his bottom lip.

"Why don't you let me show you some things?" Severus smiled excitedly.

"And what might that be?" Remus asked curiously.

"Why don't you let me show you how I can pleasure myself, the way I like to pleasure myself" Severus grinned playfully, he slowly made his way over to the bed watching his

lover sit himself upright with curiosity.

"You sit at the bottom and I'll sit back where you were so you can get a full view of everything I'm going to do to myself" Severus winked.

Remus was flushed all the way down to his chest, his erection straining against the fabric of his underwear as he shifted to sit at the end of the bed watching intently as Severus climbed on kissing him softly on the lips before turning around and crawling to the top of the bed, turning over and sitting himself back against the pillows.

"Mm let me see what you can do" Remus purred making himself comfortable at the foot board stretching his legs out.

"As you wish" Severus winked sliding a hand under his t-shirt slowly over his bump and up to his chest. He bit his bottom lip gently, holding eye contact with Remus he stroked his long slender fingers over a rosy nipple, much more sensitive and a bit larger from the pregnancy he groaned softly at the sensation, gently teasing and tweaking it into hardness before moving on to touch the second one his cheeks glowing a faint pink.

Remus watched as Severus slipped out of his t-shirt exposing his torso, his rosy pink nipples hard and erect.

"Mmm my nipples are so sensitive now, I get really turned on when I play with them" Severus breathed rolling his nipples around with his thumbs.

"Hot" Remus smiled watching intently as Severus gently plucked his nipples before his right hand slowly descended down his body over his bump moving down towards his crotch. Severus' fingers trailed lightly over the growing erection in his underwear he let out a soft hissing sound, plucking harder against his erect left nipple.

Slowly Severus' hands moved further down brushing over his plump testicles before they began to massage the insides of his thighs, Remus couldn't take his eyes off of Severus, the expressions of arousal washing over his handsome face as he gently stroked his pale supple skin.

"Just too tight, they're hugging me in all the wrong places" Severus breathed hooking his fingers into the waist band of his underwear and pulling them down slowly, he lifted his legs slightly pushing them down a little way. "I can't reach properly" he pouted to Remus who leaned forward and pulled them off quickly eager to see what Severus was going to do next.

Slowly his hands moved down to massage over his aching member, his left hand moving to gently cup his balls rolling them in the palm of his hand. Severus let out a moan spreading his legs apart giving Remus a full crotch display.

Remus' eyes were wide as he watched Severus gently nudge back his foreskin and encircle the tip of his member with his thumb spreading the beads of glistening fluid around the flushed angry tip. Severus let out a soft breathy cry giving his balls a gentle squeeze before he reached up onto the bedside table taking the bottle of lubricant.

Remus groaned with anticipation wiggling his hips watching as Severus popped the top on it and squeezed some onto his hands rubbing it in before one hand moved to tease at a nipple, the other working its way downwards. He gave his cock a tentative stroke before his fingers crept slowly lower past his balls, further back. Severus spread his legs wide giving Remus the best view of his small pink, puckered anus.

Severus moaned plucking at his nipple as his fingers gently stroked over the sensitive flesh and Remus thought he was about to cum in his underwear. Quickly he pulled them off releasing his throbbing straining erection into the warm air of the dormitory without taking his eyes off of his lover.

"Ooh feels so nice" Severus whimpered his fingers gently massaging his opening. Slowly he pushed both of his fingers inside gasping, his eyes clenched shut an extremely aroused look on his face, he began to thrust them inside with steady easy motions penetrating himself deeper with every movement.

"Mm I really need Remus' nice thick, hard, cock down my throat- ngh- up my arse" Severus whimpered pushing his fingers in as far as he could massaging his insides.

That was all Remus could take, he knelt himself up curling his fingers around his erection giving it a few gentle strokes.

"You can do whatever you want" Remus moaned.

Severus opened his dark hazy eyes swirling with pleasure, his cheeks burning with excitement. "Can I suck your cock whilst I finger myself?" he asked in a breathy voice.

Remus moaned loudly a jolt of pleasure shooting directly to his throbbing aching member making Severus grin.

Sitting himself further upright he moved to kneel forward his fingers still inside himself as he wrapped his puffy rose coloured lips around the head of Remus' erection and began to suck on him softly, his small tongue darting out to lap up the fluid glistening on the glans, his lips gently plucking at his lover's foreskin.

"Sev..." Remus breathed gazing down at his lover through half lidded eyes his fingers gently stroking through that long ebony hair of silk as he watched Severus suckling on him his fingers moving rhythmically in and out of his tight oiled hole.

"Mm please... please fuck me, Remus" Severus moaned lifting his face up his lips red and swollen his dark eyes large and wide, Remus had never seen him look so aroused.

"Anything you say, beautiful" Remus breathed leaning down and tilting Severus' face up to kiss him passionately on the lips. The two boy's slowly moved around so Remus was slumped against the pillows, Severus reached for the bottle of lubricant again without breaking the kiss. He coated his hands thickly before rubbing his oiled fingers against his hole moaning in pleasure making Remus shudder visibly beneath him with anticipation before he reached down and began to massage the lubricant onto Remus' thick swollen member making his lover moan and gasp with pleasure.

"Ready?" Severus breathed breaking the kiss panting slightly for breath as he positioned himself over Remus' hips, a knee on either side the tip of the boy's erection pressing against his impossibly tight entrance.

"Ready, gorgeous" Remus smiled gently stroking his lover's cheek.

Severus' eyes flashed open and he cried out with pleasure as he pushed himself down on Remus' member concentrating on the way his body sank onto the hardness. Remus moaned desperately his hands resting carefully on Severus' curved hips his eyes fixated on watching Severus sliding down onto his aching erection until he was fully hilted.

Remus moaned loudly gazing up at his lover.

Severus sat still for a few moments panting lightly smiling down at his fiancé, he could feel Remus' large member throbbing inside of him with need and he moaned before he bit his bottom lip and slowly started to move himself up and down sinking balls deep with every thrust.

Remus was panting like a dog on a hot summers day, his toes curling as he moved his hips meeting Severus with every thrust encouraging the boy to go faster, he was moaning and gasping with every long stroke as Severus bounced up and down on him with long slow movements sliding deep inside of him.

Severus' eyes snapped open wide as he thumped down on Remus' hips and he cried out as the cock inside his arse slammed into his prostate. "Oh yes!" he cried again bouncing onto it again grinding his hips down on Remus' listening to every little noise that escaped Remus' beautiful lips.

"That feels amazing, that's, oh gods!" Remus whimpered grinding his hips into Severus slightly out of time with Severus' maximising their pleasure, he could feel his orgasm building rapidly.

By now Severus was sobbing and whimpering with pleasure. "Yes! Right there, right there, yes, just right there!" he cried grinding harder into Remus his prostate being thoroughly massaged each time.

It wasn't long before Severus felt that tugging sensation in his nether regions, a rush was starting to build getting higher and higher with each movement. He was going to cum.

"Remus, I can't, I'm gonna scream..." Severus gasped furiously grinding his hips into Remus' feeling his lover doing the same almost thrashing beneath him.

Without warning, Remus thrust his hips up screaming Severus' name burying himself balls deep inside his lover as he came with a shocking intensity, Severus' eyes widened and he screamed Remus' name feeling a familiar blast of hot liquid filling him so deeply, his own erection gave a jerk as a powerful orgasm hit him and he came in thick white ribbons all over Remus' stomach and chest whimpering his lovers name long after they both came down from their high.

Severus slumped against Remus' hips shaking with the intensity of the sex and pleasure, panting for breath he closed his eyes feeling a warm strong pair of arms gently holding him up.

He blinked slowly several times feeling Remus' now soft member gently slipping out of his anus, Remus carefully rolled him onto his side to lay him down beside of him.

"Sev...e...rus..." Remus panted gazing lovingly into Severus' eyes their lips barely an inch apart.

Severus smiled warmly at Remus, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "Remus... that was some sex" he breathed.

"You are so incredibly amazing, beautiful, sexy, cute and anything else you can think of that's amazing" Remus grinned slightly cross eyed and rather dazed looking. "You are amazing in bed"

"So are you, my beautiful, lovely Remus" Severus smiled back pressing their lips together softly. "I never knew you could have an orgasm as powerful as that, you were like an animal" he said excitedly.

"Should have seen yourself, now that's what I call wild" Remus chuckled making his lover blush furiously.

"I don't think I can move" Severus laughed.

"Me neither, so in that case how about we recover from our afterglow?" Remus sighed happily yanking the covers up over them covering their sweaty naked bodies.

"Afterglow? You mean aftershock" Severus grinned and Remus burst out laughing.

"You never cease to amaze me" he grinned pulling Severus in for a kiss.

The rest of the day was mostly spent in bed, the two boy's finding new ways to celebrate their upcoming marriage most of which involved them collapsing against the sweaty bed sheets coming down from their orgasmic highs.

It was that evening after dinner when, sleepily, they returned to the dormitory.

"Fancy taking a look through those wedding catalogues then?" Remus offered sitting down on the bed facing Severus.

"I'd love to, I can't believe this is all happening" Severus replied excitedly.

"Well believe it because it is, our parents will be sending some pictures along of the venue they should arrive in a few day's it's going to be beautiful we can have it however we like" Remus replied reaching under the bed and pulling out his old school bag emptying the contents consisting of several magazines and four catalogues all filled with wedding stuff onto the covers between them.

"I really do love you, Remus" Severus smiled leaning over and pecking him on the lips.

"I love you too, Sev" Remus smiled happily. "So very much and I cannot wait to marry you"

"Me too" Severus beamed.

That night the two boy's curled up together in each other's arms dreaming of the next few coming weeks, their trip to Hogsmeade, the next scan, the birth of their baby and their upcoming wedding. Severus really did have an incredible birthday and things could only be on the up from here...


	12. Chapter 12

About a week had passed and now at twenty two weeks pregnant Severus was forever growing larger.

It was one evening after dinner and they were washed, changed and ready for bed although Remus was just in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Severus was sitting on their bed his legs crossed with wedding catalogues, parchment and envelopes sitting around him.

His dark eyes scanned the pages of one of the magazines looking at table decorations.

The bathroom door clicked open and Remus reappeared, a grin spread across his face as he spotted Severus sitting on the bed looking through the catalogue so intently his eyes lingering on a certain page. Remus crept over to the bed and sat down beside his lover gently draping an arm around his fiancés lower back.

"Seen something you like?"

Severus looked up into Remus' face and kissed him. "Have now" he grinned kissing him again.

Remus chuckled slightly as they drew apart.

"Yeah what do you think about these?" Severus smiled pointing to a beautiful delicate table setting of pretty white chairs decorated with long draping covers large sashes which came in a variety of different colours sat in front of tables decorated similarly with a table train (also in a variety of colours) and perfect little name plates in holders than continually sparkled with a charm.

"Nice they look very elegant" Remus said rather impressed with Severus' choice.

"I think we should go for these ones, look they have lace in places on them and we can choose matching colours for the sash and table runner" Severus explained. "Kind of elegant yet sexy"

"I agree we just need to choose a colour scheme, have we finished the guest list?" Remus asked picking up a long roll of parchment written double sided with names.

"Yes, just give it a glance over and make sure it's right we'll have to order the invitations to be made soon I know it's only January but by the time they receive the order and they're all made and sent to us to send out to other people it's going to take a good while" Severus smiled warmly.

"I agree we'd better get this sorted to make sure we get people replying saying whether they can come or not then we can definitely get the numbers sorted, the earlier the better" Remus nodded.

"So what colour do you like the idea of for the wedding?" Severus aske curiously.

"Actually I've got this other catalogue full of dress robes I've seen some that I think would be perfect" Remus said brightly.

"Oh really?" Severus smiled cocking his head to one side. "Show me"

Remus reached under the bed and pulled out a catalogue flipping it open to the marked page he smiled showing it to Severus who gasped.

The dress robes were a soft yet deep shade of purple, multi tonal that seemed to blend from a deep yet not too dark shade of royal purple, through a violet shade, Amethyst and electric purple waist coat and matching tie. They were a very smoky colour like something from an incredible photograph, there were even some pink tints through the more vibrant shades of purple in the outfit.

"What do you think?" Remus asked biting his bottom lip nervously.

"They're perfect!" Severus breathed his eyes scanning over the close up of the lightly patterned waist coat, it had sort of dark purple almost swirls sort of like a railing all over them with velvet that really stood out in contrast, the waist coat was long and the robes fell elegantly over the model's frame. They leaned slightly towards the rock and roll theme but were still very fancy.

"I was thinking that if we wore black we would blend in too much, green is purely Slytherin and red is purely Gryffindor I did consider having a mash up but I don't think it would go down too well, but I think purple is a very suitable colour especially all these tones they would look great" Remus blushed slightly.

"We should definitely order them, how much are they each for the full dress robes?" Severus asked flipping open a note book he labelled 'Wedding plans and expenses' he dipped the quill in the ink and poised ready to write.

"About ninety two each without shoes, we can order some from here or we can just wear whatever we want" Remus said watching Severus writing it all down.

"I think we should wear Converse" Severus smiled gently pulling Remus closer. "Because I know how much you like them and we can get them in purple I think they would make the whole outfit look much more casual yet still smart, I think black formal shoes would look too severe and out of place"

"Who knew you were so good with this stuff" Remus grinned seemingly rather surprised.

Severus blushed furiously his fingers stroking over Remus' cheeks. "I just want everything to be perfect"

"Sev, as long as I'm marrying you then everything is already perfect" Remus smiled warmly leaning in and capturing Severus' lips in a tender loving kiss.

"I love you so much, Remus" Severus breathed. "I really mean it I can't even describe the amount of love I feel for you, you make my heart flutter every time I see you"

"You give me butterflies and even now when we kiss I still have that first kiss feeling" Remus smiled back. "I really do love you and I can't wait for the baby to arrive and to marry you"

"Same, so I think we should definitely write out an order for those, what size do you think I'll need by then?" Severus asked worriedly.

"You'll have had the baby, I'd say your original size you will drop the baby and drop the weight, you'll have plenty of time to lose any extra" Remus smiled.

"Well, alright if you're sure" Severus smiled.

"They do adjustment charms on them as well, I mean we could do it ourselves but what if the one time we mess up a spell is on the morning of the wedding that would not be great" Remus cringed slightly and Severus laughed.

"We'd end up getting married in our school robes, or pyjamas or something"

Remus burst out laughing throwing his arms around the other boy as their dorm mates came back in closing the door behind them.

"Everything alright?" Avery asked heading over to his bed he began to pull off his clothes.

"Yeah we're just planning our wedding" Severus smiled kissing Remus softly on the cheek.

"Sounds like fun, what have you decided on?" Evan asked curiously.

"Well we've decided on some of the table decorations and our dress robes, we already have the venue and such we just need to build it up" Remus replied picking up a fresh sheet of parchment and grabbing the inkwell.

"Ooh can we see?"

"No not until the wedding day!" Severus laughed.

"Shall I order these as well then?" Severus asked turning his attention back to the catalogue pointing to the table decorations.

"Yes definitely I'm just doing the robes now I'll write the sending address to home my mum said she'd pay for a lot of our stuff she'd been saving money up in an account since I was born hoping one day I'd get married, she's got a lot in there I'm honestly surprised she hadn't spent it on something else we aren't exactly the richest family around" Remus explained writing all of the codes, sizing and order information down.

"My mum isn't very rich but she's a pure blood, she does have some stashed away in her vault from when she was a girl but she is willing to pay towards the wedding and buy stuff for the baby" Severus explained.

"Your mum is a pureblood?" Mulciber asked completely surprised.

Severus nodded. "Yeah she is, her name is Eileen, maiden name Prince if you really want you can look he up in one of the old school books in the library"

"If you're a half blood, then what was your dad?" Evan asked curiously.

Severus tensed slightly "A muggle"

"Here we can send this one off in the morning, shall I find the shoe catalogue and order some of the ones you were on about?" Remus asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yes definitely, the more we send off for the quicker it will be here and the more we can tick off the list" Severus said flashing Remus the six page list of things they needed to do crossing off robes and table wear from the list.

"We still need table decorations and flowers, the wears already come with name plaques but we can order their printing for later once we get the invites out" Severus said turning his full attention to Remus again.

"Okay well we can order them some other time we need to be careful and make sure we get the proper material ones" Remus said staring hard at Severus as though trying to hint something.

Severus stared at him for a few moments before it clicked, they would have to be sure they were stainless steel and not silver due to Remus' allergy. "Oh yes don't worry we'll sort that out a bit later on" he said writing down the information about the table wears in the letter placing their order.

"So what colour scheme have you chosen, you can at least tell us that?" Avery asked grinning excitedly.

Severus and Remus exchanged glances before they smiled to one another. "Purple" Remus smiled.

"Sounds pretty nice" Avery nodded approvingly.

"How about we order the cloths to be white with the purple table runner and the lacy parts to be black" Severus suggested looking up at Remus.

"That sounds kind of sexy" Remus smirked playfully.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Definitely! Yes order them like that, are these the shoes you were on about?" Remus asked holding up a picture of lilac coloured All Star converse.

Severus nodded quickly. "Yes I think they would look nicer than formal shoes"

"Alright then what size are you?" Remus asked.

"Seven" Severus replied watching Remus writing out another order form.

About half an hour later and both of them were growing tired, putting their little envelopes in a pile on Remus' bedside table they packed up the catalogues and slipped under the bed covers together snuggling into each other's arms.

"Hey there gorgeous" Remus smiled kissing Severus on the lips.

"Hey sexy" he breathed.

"You're looking lovely this evening" Remus said.

"Thanks so are you, all pretty and blonde" Severus smiled stroking his fingers through Remus' growing hair.

"You like blondes then?" Remus smirked biting his bottom lip.

"Just one blonde" Severus breathed leaning in and trailing his tongue across Remus' bottom lip.

Remus grinned slipping his hand under the covers he began to stroke Severus' stomach in soothing motions. "You didn't seem to sleep very well last night"

"I know baby wouldn't stay still again kept me up and when I did fall asleep for a while he decided to wake me up again wriggling around" Severus yawned relaxing back into the pillows and snuggling further up to Remus.

"Just think, two more weeks and you'll be six months gone that is so exciting" Remus said brightly his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yeah then just another three months until I have him" Severus smiled happily.

"It feels strange to say that doesn't it? And two months after he's born we'll be getting married" Remus grinned still stroking his fingers over Severus' bump.

"I'm so excited to marry you, Remus" Severus breathed gazing sleepily up at his boyfriend.

"And I you"

Remus watched Severus' eyelids slowly fall heavy, his breathing becoming deeper as he became more and more relaxed.

"Sleepy?" the blonde haired Gryffindor asked.

Severus seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open, the sensation of Remus' fingers on his stomach far too soothing to keep him awake.

"Mmm"

"Do you want to sleep now then?" Remus asked quietly.

Severus gave a gentle nod and Remus pulled the curtains closed around the bed.

"I love you so much, Severus"

"I love you too" Severus breathed, moments later he was fast asleep curled in Remus' warm loving arms. Remus watched him sleep peacefully for a little whilst still stroking his tummy before he allowed himself to drift off.

The next morning Remus awoke early his arms still draped around Severus who was still sleeping peacefully. Smiling he shuffled closer kissing the Slytherin repeatedly on the cheek with his supple lips. Tilting his face he slowly began kissing Severus' lips.

Severus' dark eyebrows furrowed and he groaned softly feeling Remus' lips pressing softly against his own.

"Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling today?" Remus asked softly as Severus' dark eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Sleepy but I'm okay, you?" Severus smiled warmly.

"I'm absolutely fine" Remus sighed happily cuddling up to Severus more.

"You look really hot this morning" Severus said quietly a smile still playing on his face.

"So do you, but you always look hot" Remus smiled back.

Severus lay gazing lovingly up at Remus his fingers reaching out to stroke through Remus' floppy blonde hair. He chuckled softly his other hand moving to stroke over his bump.

"I think baby is awake" he grinned.

"Baby's always awake and up to something" Remus said.

"Especially when I talk about his dad" Severus replied.

"And I can't wait to meet him" Remus chuckled.

"Three and a half months" Severus replied with a happy sigh.

"Indeed" Remus nodded. "Shall we get up before the others decide to wake us up?"

Severus smirked. "Let them 'wake us'" he breathed reaching up and pulling Remus down for a kiss.

The day passed at a rather nice pace, the first lessons went well, Transfiguration was fairly easy, free period was spent in the library with both boys doing their homework and Divination was once again a great time for a kip. It was afternoon after a relaxing lunch break when Severus and Remus headed down into the dungeons for their usual potions lesson.

"I think I've eaten too much" Severus sighed as they stopped and he leaned back against the cool stone wall beside Remus their fingers still interlinked.

"Stomach ache?"

"No heart burn again" Severus sighed.

"That's pretty normal during pregnancy anyway, maybe we should go to Madame Pomfrey see if she can give you something for it" Remus suggested but Severus shook his head turning to gaze at him.

"I'll be fine, no need to make a fuss" he chuckled moving to drape his arms around Remus' neck.

"Give us a kiss" Remus grinned wrapping his arms carefully around Severus' expanding waist line.

"With pleasure" Severus chuckled leaning in and bringing their lips together passionately.

"Ugh will you freaks get a room, I've just had a nice lunch and I don't want to see it all over the floor" Sirius said loudly as the three remaining Marauders strolled past stopping just a few feet away outside the classroom.

The two kissing boys pulled apart slightly turning their eyes on them.

"Oh shove off and get your own partner" Remus tutted.

"I could if I wanted to" Sirius smirked. "But I'd rather go for something a little better than... well..." he sniffed looking Severus up and down with utter disgust written across his handsome face.

"You only wish you could get someone as good as Severus, it's a shame you never will" Remus retorted pulling Severus in for another kiss.

Severus blushed a little and chuckled against Remus' soft lips.

"Sorry I don't go for greasy, black haired, big nosed pregnant runts, there's nothing attractive about him and he's got nothing going for him" Sirius laughed as James nodded with agreement.

"Neither do I" Remus said.

Severus froze staring at him in confusion as Remus turned to look him straight in the eye a smile playing on his face

"I go for a gorgeous boy named Severus with long _silky _black hair, with a proud nose, pregnant with my baby who has everything going for him" Remus said watching the smile break out on his lover's face.

"And I go for hot blondes with blue eyes, slim figure, fairly tall, great sense of humour, fit and have a nice arse" Sirius said glaring at Remus.

"Yeah because there are soo many of them floating around for you to grab and shag round the back of the greenhouses" Remus rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Sirius simply shrugged still staring oddly at them.

"Mm speaking of what you go for, I love pretty red heads with green eyes and humungous tits" James grinned nudging Sirius in the ribs and nodding to where Lily was standing amongst a small group of girls.

"No wonder you don't get any girlfriends saying you only like a girl for her breasts" Severus said bluntly.

"Like you would know, Snivellus" James laughed high fiving Peter and Sirius.

"Yeah bet Remus is only with you because he thinks you have an easy arse" Peter snarled.

"He does have a nice arse, but he also has a brilliant personality and a nice face too" Remus retorted.

"There's more to people than their appearance you pathetic little boy, maybe one day when you're all sad and alone wondering why nobody wants you, you'll realise it was because of your own disgusting attitude towards them, sure you might pull a few desperate grubby slappers but you won't get anyone worth spending your life with like I did" Severus replied holding up his left hand flashing off his engagement ring.

The three boys stared at it.

"I agree with, Severus, you're just idiots and I pity you" Remus replied also holding up his engagement ring.

"Oh come on, Remus, stop with all this stupid 'getting married wearing shitty cheap rings' crap, it's pathetic and you quite obviously won't stay together forever" Sirius said nastily.

"That is where you're wrong once again" Severus chuckled.

"Yeah in fact we are getting married, not just engaged we've set a date for the wedding and it's already been paid for" Remus grinned excitedly his blue eyes twinkling with pleasure.

Sirius, James and Peter's mouths fell open.

"What...?"

"We've set a date, it's paid for we're going to get married" Severus said simply looking excitedly to Remus.

"Yeah and before you say anything none of you are invited, our parents have all the signed documents everything is paid for so before you do everything in your power to stop or cancel it, you can't, we want to get married and I made sure to tell our parents you might try something bad against it so we've gone to all lengths to keep you and other wanted people out" Remus replied shooting a filthy look to both James and Peter.

"I'm not going to try and cancel it, I'm going to try and make you see sense!" Sirius spat.

"Don't you DARE give me that, Sirius!" Remus almost shouted. "You need to give it a rest it's pathetic, you aren't going to spoil our lives just because you're so nasty and selfish"

"You're pathetic you're always having a go at us about the baby, always having a go about our relationship, the fact we're together and you think I took Remus away from you well NO I didn't, you _drove_ him away from you with your unstable psychotic behaviour, get a life and grow up little boy" Severus shouted.

People had turned to stare at him in shock their mouths hanging open.

"Actually I wouldn't have minded you still being friends at all, it was you that spoiled everything not me, you ruined your friendship with him, Remus has got a baby on the way now, a baby not a toy or some silly game this is real and you are going to have to deal with it" Severus snapped.

"Severus is right, I think you should just leave us alone now you've done enough damage" Remus said seriously staring hard at Sirius.

"Remus if you marry him you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life" Sirius said just as Professor Slughorn opened the classroom door.

Sirius gestured to James and Peter who turned without another word and followed him into the classroom.

"Don't worry, Sev, marrying you will be the best thing I ever do apart from impregnating you of course" Remus smiled kissing Severus on the cheek.

"I know we just have to learn to ignore him, he craves attention" Severus nodded happily as they took hands and headed into the classroom with the rest of the students.

They took their usual seats in the potions classroom and pulled out their things, Professor Slughorn had one of the blonde girls sitting close to the front hand out the new work sheets that they would be filling in that lesson.

"You know, it really turns me on when I see you being so feisty" Remus smirked dropping his voice so nobody over heard them.

"Surely that's a good thing though?"

Remus nodded leaning a little closer to Severus. "Maybe you should be a little forceful with me in the bedroom sometimes I wouldn't mind being the helpless little bottom"

Severus' cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he gazed at Remus. "You as a helpless little bottom is incredibly hot, when I tied you up you were unbelievably sexy" he breathed.

"That really got me going you know" Remus whispered.

"Then let's do it again sometime... sometime very soon" Severus winked sending a noticeable shiver down Remus' spine.

"Make sure you fill in each of the sheets showing your working out somewhere on the page" Slughorn called. "There are things out on the sides, ingredients and such if you can't remember anything or want to double check then feel free to get up and use them" he waved a hand gesturing across the room.

"This shouldn't be too difficult" Severus sighed gently massaging his bump with both hands.

"We did most of this last week" Remus commented watching Severus pick up his quill in one hand and resting the other on his bump. "Is he wriggling around again?"

Severus nodded with a smile. "Yeah always up to something fun he's kicking me right now"

"Aww, your back is curving as in bending in a bit cause you're changing shape" Remus commented as they sat scratching away with their writing.

"I was thinking that this morning, my back seems a lot more curved as my bump grows but I think that's pretty normal" Severus replied.

"Yes and may I add that you're looking lovely" Remus smiled warmly.

"Thank you" Severus blushed and grinned back.

Remus sighed discreetly nodding to just ahead of them where James and Sirius were heading over to the counter on the side along the side of the room their eyes focused on Remus and Severus.

"Why can't they just leave us alone" Severus sighed shifting his chair closer to Remus so their legs were touching.

"Because they're sad, pathetic and jealous" Remus replied.

"I just hope they leave us alone by the time the baby arrives, he doesn't need to be exposed to people like that" Severus sighed gently stroking over his stomach as he filled in another question.

"They had better" Remus said, he could still feel James and Sirius' eyes burning on them but didn't look up. "I don't want people like that around my son"

"If not I'll beat them up" Severus chuckled.

"You aren't exactly a violent person, Sev" Remus grinned.

"I could be when I feel I need to protect my family" Severus smiled leaning over and kissing Remus on the cheek.

Loud gagging noises came from the direction of the two troublesome Gryffindor's pretending to shift through the ingredients and items in the trays on the counter.

This time Remus and Severus didn't have much choice but to look up at them.

"Is there a problem?" Remus asked flatly.

"Yeah it's called Snivellus" James laughed shooting death glares at the Slytherin.

"Grow up, he's not the one in the wrong here you are"

"For Merlin's sake, Moony, are you blind? He's messing you about this is just his way at getting back at us for picking on him you're going to get really hurt" James tried but Remus shook his head.

"What part of your sick mind thinks that kind of shit up?" Severus said angrily. "I love Remus and if I didn't I wouldn't be marrying him, I could have gotten rid of the baby, not stayed in a relationship with him or given the baby up for adoption which I won't, we're getting married we have our lives sorted stop being so spiteful and jealous"

"Ooh someone's a bit hormonal" Sirius teased.

"Oh be quiet Sirius you know nothing, stop trying to make this out to be some awful scandal that's going to end tragically because it's not, you just don't like the fact that I won't hang around with you anymore because you are so nasty and selfish it's unbelievable and you'll never get anyone to love you back with your disgusting attitudes!" Remus snapped.

"You're the one that's desperate to be liked, not us Remus so get your facts right, people like us because we're cool and we aren't traitors like you" Sirius snapped walking over to their table.

"Would you just leave us alone? You need not have anything to do with us and we don't ever need to speak to you either so just drop it at that" Severus said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Look at you I'd be surprised if they don't take that kid off of you, Snivellus" Sirius said nastily.

The hurt expression that washed across Severus' face was more than enough to set Remus off, two seconds later he and Sirius were on the ground punching lumps out of one another.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Slughorn shouted hurrying over waving his arms trying to break up the fight.

"You two stop this right now!"

"You're such a fucking cunt!" Remus shouted.

By now everybody had turned to stare at them, Slughorn managed to seize a hold of Sirius and drag him to his feet, Remus jumped up lashing back out at his ex friend.

"That is ENOUGH" Slughorn called stepping between them resting a hand on each of their chests so they couldn't attack each other.

"This fighting has gone on long enough, I don't know who started this but I have a feeling it was the same person as usual" the potions master said firmly turning his attention to Sirius.

"But Professor-"

"I don't want to hear it, either you two start getting along at least enough to remain civil inside the classroom and not speak to one another or I'm going to have to start deducting points and remove one of you from the class, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" they both said shooting death glares to one another.

"Good, take your seats I don't want to see another fight" Slughorn said.

Remus shifted back around the desk sitting down next to Severus smiling at him and resting a hand on his thigh.

"Are you okay? You have a bruise on your face" Severus said reaching up to touch the red swelling on Remus' cheek that would surely turn into a nasty bruise.

"I'm fine I just got so angry over what he said" Remus smiled kissing Severus' fingers.

"He's such a prick" Severus sighed glancing over to where James and Sirius had skulked back over to their seats and were muttering with Peter.

"Just forget about him for now he's not worth it" Remus smiled.

The rest of the day passed smoothly with no more trouble from the Marauders. It was dinner time when they were all sitting in the great hall tucking into their hot food talking happily.

"So Remus why did you batter Sirius in potions today?" Avery asked curiously.

Regulus immediately looked up from his plate of chips looking thoroughly excited. "My brother got beat up?"

Severus nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah he wouldn't leave us alone as usual and took it a bit too far saying the baby should be taken off of us, I saw the way it hurt Severus and I just lost my head and attacked him" Remus said pointing to the promising bruise still filling with a deep shade of purple on his face.

"Please tell me you won?" Regulus asked hopefully.

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I'd say so"

"I agree" Severus commented.

"Mate you had him down and were battering the crap out of him" Evan laughed.

"He deserved it though" Severus replied.

After dinner they headed up to the dormitory, Severus was feeling a little down even as he and Remus finished washing up in the bathroom and got changed ready for bed.

"Something on your mind?" Remus asked wrapping his arms around Severus from behind.

Severus sighed. "It's just what Sirius said earlier playing on my mind, that's all"

"About taking the baby away?"

Severus nodded.

"Listen Severus, nobody is going to take him away, if they were we would already be on the danger list and we would be having visits, we're fine we aren't going to lose him Sirius is just being his usual self and trying to scare you" Remus spoke softly.

"I just feel so protective of him because he's so tiny he doesn't understand anything yet he's just a little baby I'm not even due to have him and I'd already do anything for him" Severus replied turning around and burying his face in Remus' neck.

"I know you would and so would I, just ignore what Sirius is saying he's a dick you're better than that don't let him upset you he REALLY isn't worth it" Remus smiled.

"I know he isn't" Severus said looking up into Remus' face.

Remus smiled warmly into Severus' face. "You're so beautiful" he breathed reaching up to stroke Severus' cheek. "So, how about you let me help you... relax?" he breathed leaning closer and kissing Severus on the lips.

"Ooh what kind of relaxation?" Severus felt a shudder of excitement run down his spine.

"The kind where I do all those naughty little things to you that drive you wild" Remus whispered pressing his lips to the pulse point of Severus' neck.

"Yes fucking please" Severus groaned. He pulled Remus backwards onto the bed, reaching up he yanked the bed curtains closed and practically threw himself at Remus crushing their lips together passionately.

Remus moaned softly his hands moving up Severus' sides feeling the shape of his growing frame, his expanded hips moving up to his chest he tucked his hands under the top of Severus' pyjamas and began to roll his sensitive nipples with his thumbs.

Severus groaned leaning down and pressing soft kisses to Remus' neck shuddering as he felt the boy stroking his oh so sensitive nipples.

"You have such a hot body" Remus growled pulling his hands from Severus' top to quickly pull it off and toss it to the bottom of the bed his hands making their way straight back for Severus' nipples.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen" Severus breathed pulling back to gaze into them.

"I love you so much, Severus" Remus breathed.

"I love you too, so show me some of these naughty things you want to do to me" Severus moaned softly.

Remus' face spread into a grin he gently turned them over so he was hovering over Severus' body and immediately his lips sank onto the smaller boys chest that perfect little tongue moving to flick and tease his nipples into full hardness suckling and teasing them.

Severus moaned arching slightly into Remus' touch his fingers stroking through Remus' floppy blonde locks that were trailing against his soft skin tickling him.

Slowly Remus' lips trailed down his lover's body bumping over his swollen tummy his fingers tucked into the waistband of Severus' pyjama bottoms and slowly pulled them down and off discarding them with Severus' pyjama top.

"I can see someone decided against underwear this evening" Remus mused smirking at Severus' already hard leaking member.

The Slytherin blushed a little but grinned. "That can't be a bad thing"

"It most certainly isn't" Remus grinned, he caught Severus' gaze as he lowered his face very slowly. Taking Severus' member in his hand he lowered his lips pressing them in a tender kiss on the head of the smaller boys erection, holding his gaze Remus' tongue darted out to lap at the fluid dribbling from the very tip.

Severus let out a hiss wriggling his hips slightly and arching up into Remus' wonderful touch asking for more.

"Yes... touch me, please" Severus breathed closing his eyes momentarily gazing back down at Remus, he shifted himself up higher so he was in a half sitting half lying position to get a better view.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you" Remus hummed against Severus' leaking member sending new waves of sensation down it, he swirled his tongue around the head flicking at his foreskin making him shudder with excitement.

Severus' blush deepened dramatically and he averted his eyes shyly chewing on his bottom lip.

"Hmm?" Remus said again sucking the head of the boy's member into his mouth watching the way Severus' body tensed and leaned into the touch the expression that fluttered across his face was one of great pleasure.

Severus swallowed nervously.

"W-would you be able to do that... that thing you did before... If you want to of course" Severus asked shyly turning his dark eyes on Remus.

Remus stared at him for a few moments feeling slightly confused until it clicked and he smirked.

"You want me to rim you?"

Severus looked as though his face was about to catch fire. "That's where you-you lick my..."

Remus nodded with a smile.

"Yes I'd really like that if you want to, if you don't then it's okay" Severus mumbled nervously, it wasn't exactly something done on a daily basis it was extremely intimate between them and he didn't want to feel like he was pushing Remus to do something he didn't want to.

"Severus I'd love to, I was wondering when you'd ask me to do it again" Remus chuckled casually his fingers curling around Severus' aching member giving it a slow stroke.

"Then do it to me now... please I'm so horny" Severus half moaned lifting his hips off of the bed as best he could.

"Turn over onto your hands and knees then gorgeous" Remus whispered with a smile that warmed Severus' heart.

Severus' didn't need to be told twice, he got up quickly, shuffled around onto his hands and knees making himself comfortable.

"Mm very nice I think your bum has gotten bigger, nice and rounded" Remus commented running his hands over Severus' rump.

Severus felt that familiar blush creeping back but grinned to himself anyway.

"Okay lean down so you're nice and comfy" Remus said softly gently stroking the back of Severus' neck. Severus lowered himself so his arms were resting flat against the pillows his cheek pressed between them, his backside in the air nice and comfortable.

Remus smiled to himself shuffling around closer he shifted Severus' hips a little before pulling off his own t-shirt tossing it aside, his cock throbbing and straining angrily against the confinements of his underwear.

"You're so sexy" Remus breathed licking his lips as he gently spread Severus' legs a little further apart, those hands moving straight up to massage the boys supple cheeks.

Severus let out a soft breathy moan relaxing into Remus' gentle touch.

Remus moaned as he carefully spread Severus' bottom apart revealing him so intimately, he didn't need to look but he knew Severus was once again blushing.

"Beautiful" Remus breathed reaching out and lightly running his right index finger over Severus' tight entrance.

Severus moaned far louder than he had done so previously and wiggled his hips begging Remus to touch him again.

"You really like it when I touch you there, don't you?" Remus whispered running his fingers over the tight pink flesh once again listening to the sharp intake of breath from his lover.

"Yes your fingers are so amazing every touch sends shockwaves through my skin" Severus moaned.

"Then how about..." Remus spoke in a low voice leaning closer to Severus' backside. "I use my tongue" he whispered leaning in and trailing his moist tongue across the puckered skin of Severus' anus.

A small cry escaped Severus' kiss swollen lips, his dark eyes flashed open and his pushed himself back into that wonderful touch again.

"Please... please more" he whimpered he could feel Remus grinning behind him as he pressed his lips to Severus' hole again in a tender kiss.

"Mm your skin is so nice" Remus groaned opening his mouth he began to kiss Severus passionately in such an intimate place. His tongue moving out to roll and lap against the sensitive clean flesh sending sparks of arousal and pleasure throughout Severus' body. The Slytherin could feel repeated heavy tugs in his groin making him moan even more.

Severus gasped loudly his hands balling into fists as he clutched the bedding tightly in his hands, Remus tongue was pushing against his hole until it breeched the tight ring of muscle pushing its way inside of him lapping and swirling at his walls his hole fluttering around the wonderful intrusion.

"Oh my fucking gods that is so amazing" Severus whimpered pushing back into Remus' touch.

Remus pushed his tongue as far in as he could reach swirling it around he began humming sending powerful vibrations into Severus' body, his member was literally dripping onto the bed covers as Remus reached underneath him with one hand and began to fondle his heavy balls.

By now Severus was writhing, moaning and pushing back into Remus' mouth and hand as it slid up and curled around his erection stroking him slowly at first and building intensity.

"Fuck- more, please I'm close" Severus whimpered gasping and moaning with pleasure as Remus intensified his pace.

Remus moaned loudly into Severus' backside with response sending a powerful shockwave of pleasure through him his hand squeezing the tip of Severus' member.

And that was enough to send him flying over the edge. Severus came Remus' name whimpering from his lips as he tried to force back the cries that were threatening to escape, he came hard and fast onto the bed covers for what seemed like an eternity, wave after wave crashing over him until he slumped a little panting for breath.

"You're so hot when you cum" Remus moaned his hands smoothing over Severus' backside.

Severus sat up slowly still panting for air when Remus moved and slipped off of the bed.

"I'm just going to rinse my mouth out so I can kiss you, back in a second" he smiled slipping through the curtains.

Severus turned over and lay on his back half propped up by the pillows still stark naked his hands smoothing over his growing bump still relishing in the afterglow of his orgasm.

A few minutes later, Remus reappeared through the curtains his mouth burnt red smelling strongly of mint mouth wash, before Severus could say anything, Remus was climbing on top of him pressing his lips softly to Severus mouth as he hovered over the baby bump.

"Mm do you want something, Remus?" Severus purred his fingers stroking across Remus' shoulders and down his chest.

"I want you to play with me" Remus grinned sitting himself comfortably on Severus' thighs careful of his bump.

"Mm I've got something on my mind I want to do" Severus smirked his hands sliding up and down Remus' thighs.

"Ooh instead of telling me about it, why don't you show me?" Remus smiled resting his hands on Severus' chest. "Are you sweating? Your chest is a little damp"

Severus shrugged. "I don't think so" he said confusedly.

"Fair enough" Remus chuckled leaning forward kissing Severus on the lips.

"Mm" Severus groaned his hands moving down to squeeze Remus' firm backside through his boxer shorts.

"Like what you feel?" Remus purred against Severus' lips.

"It's incredible, very delicious" Severus breathed slipping his hands inside the material of Remus underwear.

"Mm well it's yours, you can do what you want with it" Remus moaned as Severus began to massage it lovingly.

"Wait until I've had the baby then I'm going to rim you, I can guarantee that you'll love it" Severus groaned.

Remus moaned loudly and Severus couldn't help but laugh.

"Very nice" Remus breathed.

"But for now, let's get this underwear off and let me show you what I can do" Severus grinned watching the noticeable shiver run down Remus' spine.

Slipping his hands into the waist band of Remus' underwear he pulled them down far enough for Remus to kneel up and kick them off quickly settling himself back on Severus' thighs fully naked, his erection dripping with excitement.

Leaning down, Remus brought their lips together in a passionate kiss as Severus' hands roamed up his thighs and over his bottom giving it a loving squeeze. Breaking the kiss he drew Remus' bottom lip into his mouth gazing into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Move up so your hips are in my face" Severus breathed letting go of the red abused flesh.

Without a word, Remus shuffled up moving well above the bump he settled himself either side of Severus' shoulders his hands resting on the top of the headboard in front of him, curiously he looked down at Severus whose hands were moving back up to cup his backside pulling his hips towards his face and-

Remus gasped as the head of his erection was engulfed into the warm, wet heat of Severus' mouth.

"Severus..." Remus groaned softly.

Severus moaned quietly against Remus' member as he swirling his tongue lazily yet thoroughly around the tip following the contours before pulling back slightly and flicking it across the leaking slut earning a loud gasp and hiss from Remus.

Drawing back still flicking his tongue over the tip, Severus reached onto the bedside table and lifted the bottle of lubricant off, uncapped it and squirted a decent amount onto his hand coating his fingers in it before replacing it back on the night stand.

"Let's see what you make of this" Severus breathed slipping his coated fingers back to brush over Remus' sensitive balls before stroking along his perineum.

A sharp intake of breath and a moan followed as Severus' fingers stroked over the sensitive, puckered skin of Remus' anus, and he shuddered.

"That feels good" Remus whispered biting his bottom lip to hold back a loud moan as Severus' lips slipped back around his erection sucking on it lazily as his slender fingers encircled Remus' tiny hole.

Severus moaned sending the vibrations down the length of Remus' member making him groan with pleasure and tilt his hips back slightly into Severus' teasing fingers.

Without warning, Severus slipped one of the oiled fingers inside of Remus the expression on the werewolf's face contorted with excitement and pleasure as Severus pushed it in as far as it would go before stopping and slowly massaging Remus' insides earning himself a soft whimper of delight.

"Do you like my fingers up your bum?" Severus breathed lapping up the clear fluid beading at the head of Remus' erection.

Remus groaned and nodded eagerly. "Pleasure from both ends, what's not to enjoy?"

"You look so beautiful when you're being touched like this" Severus whispered before engulfing the head of Remus' member back into his mouth his finger twisting around slightly.

Remus groaned as a second finger nudged against his hole and pushed its way inside making him gasp and moan with pleasure, he loved the wonderful sensations of being touched so intimately.

"Deeper, faster, more-ngh, more!" Remus whimpered as Severus began to suck him more roughly pushing both fingers in as far as he could twisting them around a little stretching him open.

Severus chuckled to himself the vibrations sending a new wave of pleasure through Remus' body as Severus began to suck hard on him his tongue thoroughly working over the damp head, his free hand curling around the base of his erection stroking it in time with the movement of the fingers buried inside Remus' arse, thrusting back and forth.

Severus pushed his finger in as far as he could, twisting the second one far enough he pushed again and-

Remus cried out with pleasure a sparkling rush of stars erupted in front of his eyes as a certain magical little spot inside of him was pressed by Severus' loving fingers.

"AGAIN!" he moaned loudly gripping the head board until his knuckles turned white.

Severus smirked to himself taking Remus further into his mouth he began to pump his fist faster against the throbbing solid flesh, his fingers pushed again and twisted until he could massage Remus' prostate with the 'come here' gesture listening to the boys constantly whimpering, his body shaking with pleasure.

All too soon Remus could feel that pressure building rapidly inside of him, his rush ascending very quickly as Severus worked his sensitive swollen penis with his hand and mouth, his prostate with his fingers pressing into it repeatedly.

"SEVERUS!" Remus cried as Severus' fingers pushed roughly against the little bundle of nerves massaging it quickly as Remus came hard into Severus' mouth his hot seed spilling down his throat. Severus continued to suck and lap at him milking him for every drop not missing any as he swallowed it all.

After a few moments, Remus slumped panting for breath and trembling as the last waves of orgasm rolled over him. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath as Severus lightly licked him clean slowly pulling out those wonderful fingers.

Picking up his wand in his clean hand, Severus cleaned up the excess oil from his fingers and dropped it back onto the table before relaxing against the soft pillows.

It took a few moments but Remus finally decided to move, shifting away he flopped down on his stomach beside Severus his eyes cracked open enough to gaze at his boyfriend so lovingly, still trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Severus chuckled rolling onto his side, reaching out and gently stroking the stray hairs from Remus' eyes.

"Yes most definitely" Remus grinned closing his eyes in a long slow blink as he cuddled up to Severus.

"You look a little spaced out" Severus chuckled.

"Because it felt so good" Remus smiled warmly.

"Better than sex?"

"Nearly as good but sex definitely feels incredibly amazing" Remus grinned.

"I'm glad, you seem to get hornier when I take control over you or I'm extremely submissive to you"

"That's because I love to be either really dominant or for you to make me extremely submissive" Remus smirked excitedly.

"Mm the look on your face when I am dominant is extremely arousing so next time we have sex I'll take charge of you as much as I can before I get too big to mount you" Severus said.

"Mm definitely, I can't wait" Remus said happily.

The two boys snuggled down together curling up in each other's arms.

"I really do love you, Remus"

"I love you too, Severus"

The next week flew by and before they knew it, Severus was twenty three weeks gone. One week until the end of January and some of the snow was beginning to clear although it was still very cold outside and Remus was still obsessively worried about Severus getting ill, being cold or falling on the ice.

"I feel bigger this week" Severus smiled his hands stroking over his bump as they sat in the library doing their essays for Professor Flitwick.

"That's because you are a little bit bigger now, next week you'll hit the six month mark and have your scan" Remus said excitedly.

"Mm I know I'm looking forward to it I hope everything is okay I feel like I'm getting huge especially when I look back on how skinny I used to be" Severus replied.

"Well you are a bit bigger all over but that arse of yours is very nice, your bump will get quite a lot bigger from here on out now until the birth" Remus said.

Severus sighed. "I'm feeling more nervous about having him now, I wasn't too bad at first but now I feel terrified that I don't know that something will happen during the birth or I'll be in so much pain or something I don't know I'm really frightened" he explained chewing his bottom lip anxiously.

"There's no need to be so worried I'm here for you, you know I am and I won't leave you for anything I've even been looking through your pregnant stuff and you're doing so well you've got just over three months left until you have him I'll be there for you no matter what" Remus smiled warmly resting his hand over Severus' in a loving caring gesture.

Severus couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "Thank you so much"

"Don't mention it" Remus grinned.

"My back is starting to ache rather a lot as well, my shoulders too especially if I've been standing for a period of time" Severus yawned resting a hand on his back.

"No need to panic after we've finished our homework we can go back to the dormitory, get you in the bath and rub your back until it's numb" Remus grinned making Severus laugh.

"Sounds good to me, feet too?" Severus asked hopefully and Remus nodded.

"Feet too"

They continued writing in silence for a good fifteen minutes before Severus looked up again. "By the way, how are you feeling?" he asked worriedly searching Remus' pale if not slightly peaky face.

"I'm alright, still a little stiff and sore but you know I'm always like that after my transformation" Remus murmured.

The full moon had been almost two days previously and Remus was still feeling down and sore, it always took him two or three days to recover sometimes if it had been a particularly bad full moon it could even take up to a week especially if he had hurt himself much, luckily this time it only consisted of a few bruises and some scrapes on his arms and chest, maybe even a bite mark or two he had inflicted on himself.

"How about I give you a massage at the same time later on, might help a lot maybe even use some of that special balm you've got on those shoulders see if I can work any magic on you?" Severus suggested with a chuckle.

"Why Severus that sounds like a fantastic idea" Remus smiled leaning over and pecking him on the lips.

"How about this weekend, perhaps on Saturday we could do a day of sleep again like we did on Sunday?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Feeling tired?" Remus chuckled.

"Yeah well I get tired so easily and I read in my book that when the baby does arrive it might be difficult for us to get a proper night's sleep in a while it suggests we try this anyway just because it's good for us" Severus smiled.

"That sounds good to me, how about you let me go and fetch you some breakfast in bed, give you tons of back rubs and snuggle up in bed with you all day?" Remus grinned.

"Perfect, day sorted then" Severus replied kissing Remus softly on the cheek.

"By the way did you know that the baby is actually practicing breathing this week inside my tummy, although his lungs aren't properly developed yet he is practicing on the amniotic fluid so they're ready for air when he comes out?" Severus said brightly watching the excitable fascinated expression washing over Remus' handsome face.

"Really?" he almost laughed.

"Yes, it sounds kind of creepy when you think about it that he's actually inhaling the fluid around him but it's just something they do it seems funny how much instinct an knowledge a tiny baby has already before he's even born" Severus explained thoughtfully.

"I think it's amazing what they can do with the breathing, thumb sucking, kicking, swallowing and do you remember when he actually got an erection? It's incredible the things they can do so early on when you think about it" Remus said happily reaching out a hand to stroke over Severus' forever growing baby bump.

"I know, try having him inside of you it feels so weird sometimes when he's wriggling around punching lumps out of me" Severus chuckled enjoying the feeling of Remus' hand stroking over his stomach.

"I love you" Remus smiled warmly.

"I love you too" Severus replied leaning in and kissing Remus softly on the lips.

A loud thump startled them as a book slipped and fell from the bookshelf just to the side of Severus, a quick sound of footsteps and a loud clattering sounded as though someone had dropped the book and ran knocking over a chair in the process.

Both boys stared at one another for a few moments before Remus slowly pushed back his chair and got to his feet curiously making his way over to the bookcase. Reaching down he picked up the dropped book and flipped it shut.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"It's just some random book about Ancient Runes and that" Remus shrugged putting it back on the shelf where it came from.

Severus shuddered visibly a small crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Everything okay?" Remus asked dropping back down into his seat.

Severus nodded. "Yes but I get the feeling someone was watching us"

"What makes you say that?" Remus blinked in confusion.

"Well the whole dropping a book and running away, knocking something over for a quick escape kind of thing when we started kissing is more than a little bit strange" Severus replied reaching out and taking Remus' hand in his own.

"Yeah but you could just be imagining things maybe someone knocked it over, or saw us kissing and didn't want to interrupt" Remus suggested.

"Maybe but I still can't shake the feeling that we were being watched by someone" Severus said worriedly.

"The question is, who and why would they want to be watching us?"

"I have absolutely no idea" Severus sighed. "Let's just finish our essays and go back to Slytherin" he said and Remus nodded with agreement.

"Good idea"

"You know, I really do love you, Severus more than anything and I really can't wait to marry you" Remus breathed kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too so much, don't ever forget it and I'm so excited to marry you everything will just be perfect we'll be married with a baby" Severus sighed happily, almost dreamily in fact.

"I know, I'm looking forward to it, it won't be long and we'll have everything sorted perfectly I can't wait for the day our son is born and for the day I marry you" Remus beamed.

"Me too" Severus smiled leaning in for another kiss.

Everything was just so perfect at the moment, well of course apart from the nerves and the Marauders, but their lives were going well, everything was sorted and planned perfectly. Both Severus and Remus were incredibly excited for the coming weeks and months what exciting and frightening new things they would face together hand in hand, nothing was too much for them.

Although there was one worrying matter left, who was watching them and why...?


	13. Chapter 13

A week had flown by faster than the blink of an eye. Now at twenty three weeks Severus had grown a little in the past couple of days and was now showing rather a lot through his clothes.

There was one thing still bothering both Severus and Remus, the fact that there was some persistent person watching them. Ever since the incident in the library there had been a few more odd occurrences. A letter had arrived it was nonsense and addressed to Remus. Someone had written in deliberately neat cursive that they find him sex.

Remus had simply stood up at the breakfast table not knowing who it was but assuming they were watching and tore the letter up throwing the remains to the floor. Severus wasn't worried about it, he actually felt a little smug, Remus was absolutely gorgeous and he knew other people thought that, of course the majority of people preferred perfectly unmarred Sirius Black with his long sheer black hair and charming smile but Severus could honestly say he had nothing on Remus' appearance and he was in no way comparable with Remus' personality. He knew Remus would never cheat or even look at another person in that way, why would he? He had a loyal boyfriend, he was engaged, he was happy and he had a baby on the way things were running so smoothly as well it was like a dream, a dream neither of them ever wanted to wake up from.

It was approaching the end of the week and as usual everybody was looking forward to the weekend.

"Have we got much homework left to catch up on?" Severus yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"None at all if I recall" Remus grinned. "Hopefully we won't get any this afternoon or tomorrow and we'll have an entire free weekend"

Severus gently entwined their fingers again this gesture always made Severus' heart give a tiny flutter and by the look in Remus' eyes it was reciprocal.

"How about we go and pick up a few bits in Hogsmeade?" Remus suggested.

"For the baby?"

"Sure we could even make some more plans for the wedding" Remus beamed.

"I'd love to, so we've drawn up the guest list I guess we need to just have the invites sent to us so we can fill them out and send them to people" Severus replied.

"You don't need the stress mum said she would enlist dads help and your mother and we could quite easily have the invites shipped to them along with the list and addresses to send out to people" Remus suggested as they stopped outside of Divination.

"Aww well if it's not too much trouble that would be alright" Severus nodded. "Besides I think mother is desperate to get more into the action of this wedding, I know her wedding with dad wasn't exactly the best thing in the world I think she's hoping to make up for it with ours"

"That's alright she's your mother she loves you" Remus chuckled.

"She also loves you"

"My mum adores you she thinks you're cute" Remus chuckled pulling Severus into his arms, the gap between their cuddles seemed to be growing as the weeks passed due to Severus' bump.

Severus flushed feeling rather flustered and embarrassed, he really liked Remus' parents or what he knew of them but he couldn't stop feeling a little embarrassed when they complimented him, he still couldn't believe Remus and his parents had all deemed him good enough for their son. Severus had never once expected to ever get married or have someone in his life even remotely as good as Remus, although the boy had Lycanthropy Severus really did not mind, he was a sweet person, he was kind, caring and he was hot he more than made up for any small problems it could cause, besides, he was only gone for a few hours during the night once a month but still it didn't stop Severus having a hard time sleeping on every full moon worrying about Remus and what state he would come back in, sometimes he would be rather torn up, others he would be alright.

"Why do you always get so shy about my parents?" Remus chuckled.

"Because I just can't get past the fact that they really like me and they think I'm good enough for you"

"Don't be silly of course you are, my parents think you're nice and you're great and you're having my baby, they see it as, as long as you make my happy they will love you" Remus smiled warmly.

"That's great" Severus grinned leaning in for a kiss.

James gagged strolling past. "Get a room"

Neither of them bothered to reply.

"I guess we should go into lesson" Remus mumbled against Severus' lips.

"Yeah, shame though, I could stand here and kiss you all day" Severus chuckled playfully still pressing kisses to Remus' lips.

"But your ankles will swell up massive" Remus chuckled.

"I know and my back will hurt and I'll probably fall asleep"

They brought their lips together one more time before laughing and heading through into their lesson.

They took their seats opposite one another in the comfy arm chairs, they were doing nothing but palm reading today which seemed to be on repeat for the last few weeks and nobody had gotten anything particularly interesting it actually seemed more like the teacher was running out of subjects to cover in the lessons which was pretty normal especially seeing as they'd covered everything and it was a little too early to start revision lessons.

"Hi there" Severus purred sitting himself comfortably in the arm chair opposite his boyfriend.

"Hey sexy" Remus winked.

Severus grinned sitting forward he held his hand out to Remus who took it in both hands stroking his thumbs over the palm gazing into Severus' eyes lovingly.

"Just think, this time next week, or earlier rather, you'll be six months pregnant" Remus smiled.

"And we'll be able to see the baby again" Severus grinned excitedly. "I wonder what he's doing, he's grown so much I believe he's going to be so much different it'll surprise us"

"That's a good thing, shows he's healthy and he's getting nice and big and little over three months until you have him and we can hold him and kiss him and cuddle him" Remus said excitedly.

"Mm I'm still worried about birthing him"

"Don't be nothing's going to go wrong you've still got a while yet, besides we have to get some things for him he still needs a lot of stuff I would say only six months gone but that sounds kinda strange"

"Just a little" Severus chuckled.

The rest of the day passed and Friday sped by with no other problems except some minor pathetic comments from the remaining Marauders. Severus was beginning to think they would never leave them alone but right now he didn't actually care, it was Friday evening, he was going out to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Remus on a date to get some baby shopping and such and tonight they were going to have some playful fun.

"Wow Remus you look..." Severus gasped as Remus appeared in the bathroom doorway wearing some unbelievably small underwear. The werewolf's face spread into a grin as he turned around, the back of the underwear was cut almost like a thong however the top still had some length to it only it was more like a pair of cut up boxer shorts revealing over half of Remus' bottom. "Sexy..." he breathed.

"Thanks I thought you'd like this" Remus winked slinking across the room and slipping into bed beside Severus.

"It's so revealing and it slides right up between those adorable cheeks of yours" Severus growled slapping his hand lightly across Remus' bare bottom.

"That's why I bought it, I knew you couldn't resist this" Remus sank his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Mm no wonder you're getting those notes from a secret admirer with an arse like that"

"Who cares about a stupid secret admirer when I have you, forgive me if this sounds crude but every time I see your nipples my cock becomes so painfully hard and throbbing in my trousers I'm surprised I don't rip our clothes off and have you then and there" Remus smirked playfully.

"It might be a little crude to normal people but not to me" Severus chuckled. "I happen to find it very attractive"

"So you like my new pyjamas then?" Remus bites his bottom lip playfully.

"Ooh I'm going to have to say most definitely" Severus smiled pulling the covers up over them. "But I think you'll need to keep the covers on I don't think the others will be very impressed by seeing your sexy little bum all nice and plump begging to get fucked"

"Severus you know how to turn me on" Remus grinned. "Not the others seeing of course"

Severus laughed loudly. "It would be amusing to see the look on their faces if they saw your underwear riding up your crack"

"Ooft you know you love my crack" Remus winked.

"As I most certainly do" Severus smiled.

"Come on then let's have an early night otherwise we'll never get up in the morning for Hogsmeade" Remus yawned slipping beneath the covers with Severus. His skin was so warm as they cuddle up extremely close together.

"Night Remus I love you"

"I love you too, Sev, so much"

By the time the others arrived back in the dormitory both boys were fast and sound asleep, apparently the pregnancy seemed to be really taking it out of both of them.

The next morning of course Remus was the first to wake. Yawning he rubbed his tired eyes before settling back down against Severus watching him breathing softly as he slept.

"You are so beautiful" he breathed gently stroking the side of his loved ones face. Severus was definitely glowing, the pregnancy was doing him wonders he seemed to much brighter and healthier. He surprisingly enough so far had not gained a large amount of weight all over, just a tiny amount to pad him out a little. His skin was glowing, his hair was shining and his moods were drastically lifted. Remus could remember what Severus was like this time last year, he'd never seen someone so down and moody and dark, even at the start of the summer he seemed that way but he brightened up when he and Remus very quickly fell for one another he saw a completely different side to Severus, one that only he knew about, that he was the kindest, sweetest person Remus had ever known and he felt the urge to constantly protect him from everything even though he knew the boy could well defend himself if he chose to. Then he fell pregnant and after a dodgy start to the year they found out and now Severus seemed brighter than ever before, he was glowing.

Severus had admitted and Remus too that the pregnancy was not ideal and the timing with their ages was not the best but they were still happy about having a baby together because they were strong enough to handle it and cope well, they both knew that if they ever felt sad or down or stressed the other one would pick them up again and they'd be fine, they'd always be fine so long as they had each other.

"I love you so much, Severus you mean the world to me" Remus smiled kissing the tip of Severus' nose.

"I love you too" Severus breathed.

Remus was startled as the smaller boy's eyes opened and he smiled sleeping. "Morning"

"Good morning I thought you were sleeping" Remus grinned.

"I was but you were talking to me" Severus chuckled sitting himself up slowly and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you"

"Oh don't be silly it's fine I was waking up anyway"

"Well if you're sure, Severus" Remus smiled pulling him in for a quick kiss. "We need to be up soon so we can get breakfast and get to Hogsmeade"

"Yeah lots to do today I think" Severus yawned.

"How you feeling this morning?" Remus asked warmly stroking some of the hairs from Severus' face as they snuggled back down under their warm covers.

"Absolutely fine, you?"

"Great thanks"

"Baby is moving around a lot" Severus chuckled taking Remus' hand and resting it on his bulging tummy. Remus' face split into an enormous grin as he felt his son wriggling around inside of Severus.

"He's up nice and early" Remus beamed.

"He woke me up in the night wriggling around and kicking me"

"Aw that's not very nice, Mister bump" Remus cooed stroking Severus' stomach soothingly.

"Actually you talking and stroking my skin seems to calm him down" Severus yawned.

"But it also makes you sleepy" Remus pointed.

"Not too bad right now"

"Hey next time he wakes you up in the night, wake me up and I'll calm him down then" Remus suggested brightly.

"I don't want you to miss out on sleep" Severus frowned.

"Don't be silly it's absolutely fine you need it more than I do" Remus waved it off, he really honestly did not mind waking up in the night to help Severus, he knew the baby didn't wake him up every night and besides, when the baby did arrive it would be good practice.

"Are you sure?" Severus was a little hesitant.

"Yes I'm sure"

"Okay then thanks"

"My pleasure" smiled Remus. "Now let's go and get dressed instead of lying here chatting all day we've got things to do as you said"

Half an hour later and the two boys were washed, dressed in their warm clothes and cloaks and headed down to the great hall with their friends chatting merrily.

Breakfast didn't take long even if Severus had rather a large amount of food which he stuffed down faster than anybody else could eat their normal sized portions. They finished their drinks and headed out into the grounds making their way hand in hand for the carriages to take them to the village. They hadn't been there since Christmas when they got engaged and were looking forward to going back especially to pick up some new baby essentials and just to escape the castle for a little while.

They don't stop walking, talking or laughing until they reach the carriages their arms linked and hands pressed firmly together. They listen to Professor McGonagall's usually few warnings before Remus yanks open a carriage door and helps Severus inside before climbing in behind him shutting the little door firmly behind them. They really didn't fancy having to walk to the village today, not that Remus would even allow Severus to walk that far in the cold whilst six months pregnant.

The carriages took off trundling down the snow covered lane towards the village. It always snowed until fairly late even if it was only January.

"It feels like Christmas hasn't passed" Remus commented snuggling up to Severus as they watched out the bright window, the scenery go by.

"I know, since you proposed to me" Severus sighed happily tilting his head towards Remus.

Remus couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed Severus so tenderly in the lips. When they drew apart he smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" Severus breathed leaning in for another kiss.

"How exactly do your parents feel about you being gay?" Severus asked curiously when they finally drew apart. Remus couldn't help but find the randomness of the question rather amusing.

"Well they're alright with it from what I can tell, I guess most parents would be like 'you'll never get married or have kids' well, we've proved them wrong" Remus grinned.

"I know but I meant about how they actually feel about their only son being with another boy, enjoying him sexually and romantically" Severus flushed a little.

"Oh well I think they're cool with it, long as I'm happy I know my mum is fine with it and yours is"

"Yeah being away from my dad…. Really helps my mum she becomes herself and she accepts me" Severus said.

Remus cuddled Severus supportively. "Everything is alright now, Severus, nothing bad can happen" Remus smiled warmly. "I can take care of you and the baby and so will our families and I cannot wait to see you on our wedding day" his smile turned into a bright happy grin.

"I can't wait to see you at the altar" Severus grinned. "I can't believe we're getting married we'll be the only students in the school who are fully committed" he sighed happily wiggling his ring finger to Remus his engagement ring shining brightly.

"I know it's going to be amazing, still lots to do but I look forward to that" Remus grinned.

The little carriage pulled up in Hogsmeade. Remus jumped out first and helped Severus down onto the snowy ground taking his hand and kissing it before they draped their arms around one another and headed down the little path through the gates.

Hogsmeade was very similar to how it was at Christmas, It looked the same minus the decorations and festive cheer only it was still very pretty.

They made their way past the three broomsticks, students were crowding eagerly into the shops especially Honeydukes, apparently any new year's resolutions to cut down on sweets or lose weight were long forgotten.

"Let's go to the baby shop first" Severus suggested. "We've got quite a bit saved up for stuff"

"Sounds like a plan"

They made their way winding around into the next street, they didn't stop walking until they arrived in front of the pretty little cottage-like shop, the window decorated with an array of beautiful baby things, silky ruffled, pink and blue bows, toys, everything was mounted perfectly on display.

They made their way inside shuddering as the warmth of the shop washed over them from being out in the freezing cold. Remus quickly shut the door rubbing his hands together.

"It's lovely and warm in here" Severus grinned as Remus draped his arm around his lower back. They were both feeling bright, happy and very excitable over their baby shopping trip.

"Good morning boys- oh! Hello it's you again" the woman smiled kindly her face lit up as her eyes dropped to Severus' stomach. "You've grown so much" she commented.

Severus felt an awkward blush appear on the apples of his cheeks.

"Yeah I'm almost six months along now" he explained resting a hand on his bump.

"Goodness me, only three more months left! Excited?"

"Very" they grinned.

"So what can I help you with today?" she asked sweetly.

"We need to get a travel cot, like a Moses basket or something, bedding and other stuff maybe clothes too" Remus explained quickly.

"Very well follow me" she nodded.

They followed her across the shop to where the platform stood with cots, travel cots, Moses baskets and stands were all lined up.

"This one is perfect!" Severus beamed immediately noticing the blue and white satin frilly Moses basket with beautiful ruffles and an enormous baby blue bow wrapped around it, tiny bows were along the sides laced delicately through the fabric. It was filled with matching bedding.

"Wow it's beautiful, nice one, Sev" Remus grinned examining the basket carefully.

"So you want this one?" the woman asked kindly.

Remus checked the price tag and surprisingly it wasn't very expensive, well, compared to the rest of them it wasn't even if it was the most beautiful it still wasn't cheap. "Definitely" he said excitedly.

"You'll be wanting the stand?"

"Of course" Severus grinned

"I'll just package these things up for you, why don't you have a look around while you wait?" she smiled making her way behind the counter.

"Come on let's get some clothes for him" Remus smiled taking Severus by the hand and leading him over to the racks. "Oh look, we need to get these" Remus grinned holding up a pair of little pyjamas with shorts for bottoms instead of full length ones.

"For when we're back home and the weather turns warmer?" Severus chuckled.

Remus grinned and nodded. "Pick something" he said happily.

Severus gazed around for a few moments before his eyes settled on a pretty knitted baby blanket in blue with ribbon bows tied through it.

"So pretty"

"I know he's going to look adorable wrapped up in this" Severus grinned.

"I was talking about you, but hey, now I see it" Remus winked playfully making Severus blush furiously.

They carried their things to the counter watching the woman use her wand to take the stand apart folding it into a fairly small box and packaging it with handles before she boxed the Moses basket with handles and brought them over to the counter ringing them through the till.

They paid and left the shop with grins on their faces, Remus insisting he had to carry everything that Severus was much too delicate and fragile to even consider it.

"Shall we go to Honeydukes and then go grab a drink before we head back?" Remus suggested as they walked along the cobbled snowy path back to the main street, Severus' arm was draped around Remus' lower back even if his arms were full.

"Sounds great to me" Severus graced. "Are you sure you don't want to head back now? I mean, after all you're carrying so much..."

Remus shook his head. "Why waste a great day?"

"True, well at least let me carry those paper bags they can't weigh anything so I couldn't possibly strain my pregnant self" Severus said pulling the bags free from Remus' wrist apparently making things quite a bit easier for the werewolf.

"Oh fine" Remus laughed.

In Honeydukes they bought rather a lot of chocolate and other sweets knowing they would probably sit and stuff the lot later on this evening but neither of them really cared they were just having fun, where was the harm in that? They deserved it after having to deal with the rest of the students especially the Marauders hounding them all the time about shit.

They made their way into the Three Broomsticks, Remus rested the boxes down on the bench that rounded their little corner private booth before he went off to get their drinks before Severus could protest.

He returned resting a tankard of Butterbeer down in front of each of them as he slipped in beside Severus draping his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Before you say anything I asked at the bar, it's perfectly safe there's like no alcohol in it" Remus chuckled as Severus opened his mouth to question his choice of drinks.

"Oh well that's good I love Butterbeer" Severus grinned sipping the warm liquid happily he hadn't had this particular drink in a while.

They sat drinking quietly together just enjoying one another's company for a little while.

"Are you nervous about becoming a father?" Severus mused glancing to Remus' face.

"In some ways a little, I'm scared I might do something wrong, or I might be too dangerous or something but I will try my very hardest for both of you" he smiled warmly. "I love you both so much I couldn't be without you and Severus I am so grateful to you for going through with all of this I know what happened last year was hurtful and I know you thought I'd broken up with you but I hadn't I promise you that I just wanted you to be happy, you know I'll always love you and care for you that's why I can't wait to marry you" Remus grinned excitedly his blue eyes dancing with happiness.

"Remus..." Severus breathed.

"And I'll do my best to provide for you both, the three of us, I'll make sure I give you anything and everything I can you can depend on me, Sev I want you to know you can always come to me about anything at all no matter what it is even if you think it's something silly I'll stand by your side"

"Oh Remus I'll always be here for you, you're so important to me and I need you I'll do anything I can to help and protect you and I'll always be here if you need me for anything at all" Severus smiled warmly as he leaned in to kiss Remus on the lips.

"For better or worse" Remus breathed his fingers curling round the back of his lover's neck pulling him in closer.

"Till death do us part…. Or would you prefer for as long as we both shall live?" Severus smiled biting his bottom lip playfully.

"I think the second one is better it sounds brighter, less morbid" Remus chuckled. "You?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Severus laughed kissing Remus again.

"We need to write our vows properly" Remus sighed with happiness. "You know something, I'm just dreaming of the day we marry I really can't wait"

"Neither can I, to tell you the truth back at the start of the summer when we first got together I had a feeling we would end up married" Severus admitted shyly his cheeks glowing a light rosy pink colour.

"So did I, Sev" Remus grinned excitedly. "Now that dream has become a reality, first baby then wedding, I am so fucking excited" he breathed smothering Severus with kisses.

"Me too" Severus breathed melting into Remus' touch.

They finished their drinks and had another round, Severus insisted on pumpkin juice this time. They headed out about two hours later making their way back along the cobbled path together, Severus' arm draped around Remus' waist whilst he carried the boxes and even tried to pull the bags from Severus' hands not wanting him to carry anything, but Severus insisted.

They were almost to the gates when...

"Oi Snivellus, time for a bath!" Sirius' voice broke through the air. Severus and Remus turned to stare just in time for Sirius to jump into an enormous wet muddy puddle completely soaking Severus in freezing cold mud drenching him all over.

"WHAT THE FUCK SIRIUS?" Remus screamed as Sirius burst into fits of laughter James and Peter hurrying to join his side laughing hysterically at Severus.

Severus shivered, he was absolutely freezing and humiliated.

"Oh my god, come here" Remus said quickly ignoring the gathering crowd staring at them muttering. Remus quickly rested the boxes down on a bench before taking the bags from Severus' hand putting them on top and pulling off the boys cloak before he could say anything. He yanked off his own not even caring he didn't have anything proper on under it before wrapping it around Severus' shoulders trying to keep him warm.

The three Marauders burst into fits of laughter.

"Red's not your colour, Snape" James snarled.

"Fuck off before I break your fucking legs!" Remus shouted wrapping his arms around Severus pushing his arms into the sleeves. He quickly picked up the boxes shooting filthy glares at the Marauders before guiding Severus over to the carriages.

"Come on you'll be okay" he breathed.

"Oh that's so sweet" a girl commented as they passed the resounding cooing actually made a tiny smile twitch in the corner of Severus' mouth, he knew he couldn't ask for anyone any better than Remus and would never do that anyway. He loved Remus more than anything.

Severus opened the door to a carriage for Remus to push the boxes in and help Severus inside before he hopped in after shutting the door behind them.

"Mm come here now I can hug you, are you feeling alright?" Remus breathed pulling Severus into his arms as the carriage trundled down the lane back towards the castle.

"I'm fine just cold" Severus smiled resting his head on Remus' chest.

"Don't worry you'll be nice and warm soon"

"Remus your cloak, aren't you going to be cold?" Severus asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine I'm not the one who's pregnant you're more important than I am"

"Don't be silly of course you're-" Severus was silenced by Remus resting a finger on his lips.

"Even if you weren't pregnant, I'd still give you my cloak to keep you warm and dry" he smiled.

Severus' heart fluttered madly in his chest as pulled Remus in for a passionate kiss.

On the way back they talked and laughed so light and casually just having fun with no pressure, they saw each other for what they truly were and it was utterly amazing they could be at ease and they could be so close together, not just lovers but best friends too.

"I am not looking forward to the exams in a couple of months" Severus commented clutching Remus' cloak tighter around himself treasuring the warmth and Remus' delicious scent as they headed back up to the castle from the gates.

"Neither am I, I don't think anyone does" Remus laughed.

"I used to but this year I fear I may fail all of my exams" Severus chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"Don't worry about it, we'll revise together we'll go through everything you will not fail" Remus smiled, he too was worried but he knew if they worked together they would do well.

"Sounds great to me" Severus grinned.

They didn't stop as they passed through the entrance hall, people stared as they headed down the dungeon corridor. Severus and Remus splattered with mud, a Slytherin in a Gryffindor's cloak making their way to the common room carrying rather a lot of things.

They made their way into the dormitory startling the other boys in there when they burst in looking worse for wear.

"Whoa, what the blood hell's happened to you?" Avery frowned partially with surprise as Remus rested the boxes down on the floor by their bed and threw Severus' dirty cloak into the wash he instantly pulled his lover into his arms kissing his dirty face.

"Those dick head's I used to call friends" Remus practically gagged on his own words.

"What's happened this time?" Mulciber sighed looking between them.

Remus just shook his head.

"Black jumped in a puddle and soaked me in freezing cold mud" Severus sighed kicking off his shoes as Remus pulled his trousers down watching as Severus stepped out of them.

"That's childish as fuck" Avery tutted. "Why does he have such a problem with you? Obsessive compulsive disorder much?"

"No idea I don't think he can get over the fact that I'm not his friend anymore and I've chosen Severus over them" Remus shrugged pulling Severus close against him.

"Gonna invite him to the wedding?" Evan smirked teasingly.

Both Severus and Remus shot him a warning glare.

"Don't even joke like that" Remus said before turning back to Severus. "How about we go have a bath you're all dirty" he said softly stroking Severus' cheek.

Severus smirked and flushed slightly before nodding.

"Keep the noise down and spunk off the towels" Avery called as they closed the bathroom door behind them.

Severus watched Remus draw them a bath and strip down until he was completely naked before turning his attention back on Severus and winking at him playfully.

"You look hot in my cloak" Remus grinned moving over to Severus stroking his fingers playfully through Severus' hair.

"You look damn sexy naked, you'd look even sexier all sparkly clean and sprawled naked across the bed" Severus growled playfully as Remus slowly pushed the cloak over his shoulders to the ground.

"That can be very easily arranged" Remus breathed pressing his lips to the hot pulse point of Severus' neck.

"You've got an amazing body" Severus smiled as Remus quickly undressed him then stepped back to admire Severus' figure.

"Yours is much more attractive" Remus commented.

"Not when I'm this pregnant" Severus laughed resting a hand on his tummy. "If I stretch really hard I can still see my penis" he grinned giving Remus a little demonstration.

Remus burst out into fits of laughter. "Oh Sev you do say the funniest things..."

Severus blushed and grinned wrapping his arms around his naked boyfriend. "Sexy..." he breathed.

"Mm well how about we go and get all wet and soapy?" Remus smirked guiding Severus in a long sweeping motion over to the bath.

"I like that idea very much" Severus flushed biting his bottom lip as Remus slipped into the water and held out his arms to help Severus in.

The two boys sank down in the water, Severus groaned happily as the warmth soothed his aching back.

"Better?" asked Remus.

"Much"

They washed quickly and sat on the ledge in the bath cuddling one another.

"How about after this I uhh..." Severus blushed, even after months of being together it still made him shy to ask to give Remus oral sex.

"You what?" Remus smirked kissing him on the cheek.

"Can I suck you off?" Severus breathed pressing soft kisses to Remus' neck.

"You can do anything your heart desires" Remus breathed tilting Severus' chin up enough to kiss him on the lips.

"Good because I want your cock in my mouth" Severus groaned between kisses. "Would you like that? Would you like me on my knees before you my lips around your hard cock?"

"Wow..." Remus grinned when a sudden thought struck him. "You're practically six months pregnant is that okay for you? I mean you are getting heavy"

Severus chuckled. "Are you calling me fat?" he gave his tummy a gentle stroke.

"Of course I'm not, I just mean you're getting more pregnant..."

"I know but I'll be fine" Severus grinned.

They finished their bath, climbing out Severus pulled Remus in for a passionate kiss slipping his tongue between Remus' soft lips.

"Mm so horny..." Severus breathed pressing kisses along Remus' jawline and down his neck. Remus groaned as Severus' teeth nipped at the supple skin of his throat before kissing his way down his chest flicking his warm moist tongue over his sensitive nipples.

Remus groaned that familiar rush of blood descending through his body.

"You like that?" Severus breathed kissing his way down Remus' perfectly flat tummy as he sank to his knees onto a towel before his lover.

"Very much so" Remus whispered. He gasped feeling Severus' tongue trail its way along the length of his member as the boy gently kneaded at his balls.

"Mm if you were eighteen you'd make an amazing stripper" Severus breathed.

"Would you really want a bunch of other guys and girls too gawking at me all the time?" Remus quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"No you're my Remus nobody else is allowed" Severus said protectively.

"Ooh protective now are we?"

"Yes" Severus said firmly leaning in and engulfing the head of Remus' member between his lips.

Remus moaned loudly, he loved the thought of Severus being protective of him, a jealous Severus was in fact a very cute thing.

Severus moaned sucking Remus' member deep into his mouth humming on it feeling the small tremors course through Remus' body as he shuddered with pleasure.

Remus moaned loudly as Severus quickened his pace sucking his full length back and forth, Remus' eyes dropped focusing on the way his solid slightly throbbing member slipping past Severus' delicate rosy lips. Remus' finger snaked into Severus' long damp ebony locks stroking through them, his dark eyes opened slicking up into Remus' handsome flushed face.

When their eyes met it was all out intensity, every time their gazes locked a powerful rush of affection hit Remus directly in the heart, his chest would swell and his lips curl into a smile.

"Beautiful…." Remus breathed his fingers moving to stroke Severus' face.

He gasped as Severus began sucking firmly on his hard member swirling his tongue around the tip, nudging teasing at his leaking slit and nibbling carefully on his foreskin.

Remus could feel that familiar pressure and intensity building, Remus gasped and tried to move back quickly not wanting to choke Severus.

"No, in my mouth, down my throat" Severus moaned wrapping his right hand around the base of Remus' erection stroking him quickly bringing him closer to completion.

"Ooh you're so sexy" Remus moaned as Severus picked up his pace one final time.

The pressure building inside Remus became too much. Two hard sucks later and he came with a cry of Severus' name whimpering it repeatedly as he shuddered out his staggeringly powerful orgasm.

Severus pulled back enough opening his mouth allowing Remus' hot semen to squirt down into his mouth a few drops spattering onto his rosy abused lips. Remus struggled to keep his knees from going as he shuddered violently, the sight of Severus kneeling before him thin fingers curled around his erection, his cum dripping into his mouth and on his face.

When he was finished, Remus stood panting for breath watching Severus close his mouth getting slowly to his feet he instantly pulled Remus in for a kiss allowing some of his cum to leak into Remus' mouth forcing the werewolf to taste himself on Severus' tender lips.

Remus moaned into the kiss.

Slowly when they drew apart grinning at one another, Remus rested his hands on Severus' bottom giving it a playful light smack.

"How was that?"

"It was amazing, thank you, Sev" Remus grinned pulling his boyfriend in for another snog.

"Wow, who knew being plastered in mud would actually lead to so much fun?" Severus teased watching as Remus barely contained a laugh.

"Sirius' is a retard"

"And don't we all know it" Severus said. "So listen, I was thinking that maybe it would be nice we took some pictures of your bump and sent them home so our parents could see them and how much you've grown, they're kinda missing out on the whole pregnancy thing what with us being at school and all"

Remus was slightly surprised by this but he smiled and nodded. "Yeah I like that idea, I'll bet my mum will cry when she sees the photo" he chuckled. "Hey I've just had an idea!" Remus said snapping his fingers excitedly.

"What?"

"How about for the Easter break we sign up to go home and visit them for the week?" Remus grinned excitedly.

Severus hesitated. "I don't know I'll be so heavily pregnant by then..."

"I know but you won't quite be nine months gone"

"Yeah but what if I drop whilst we're at home or even worse, on the train?" Severus chewed his bottom lip nervously.

Remus smiled, reaching up he used his thumb to gently release the poor abused lip before leaning down and kissing him. "How about we go to Madame Pomfrey and ask her opinion on this, she can monitor you closer to the time and if she thinks you'll be okay to travel we'll go"

"That actually is a very good idea" Severus smiled.

"And if you really are too heavy we can stay here and-oh! Of course, if we do go you can relax and sleep the whole train ride home, when we get back to the house we can go straight to sleep, it'll be nice to just give them a visit, let them see you pregnant and everything" Remus smiled warmly.

"Yeah... I like that idea" Severus grinned.

"So how about we take some pictures and I return that little favour?" he winked playfully.

"Now that sounds like an even better idea" Severus chuckled.

They wrapped themselves up in fluffy white towels before slipping back into the dormitory, the others stared at them suspiciously as they made their way over to the bed.

"Put some underwear on and stand with the wall as a backdrop" Remus smiled quickly yanking on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt covering his nudity and the faint scars on his stomach and back.

"Okay" Severus replied sitting himself down on the bed, he pulled on a pair of boxers and fluffy white socks before moving with the towel still wrapped around him to stand facing Remus fidgeting nervously.

"What are you guys doing?" Avery asked eying them with intense suspicion as though they might start stripping right then and there.

Remus pulled the camera out from his trunk and the other three Slytherin boys exchanged worried looks.

"We're going to take some pictures of Severus' bump to send back home so our families can see how much he's grown"

"Oh that's cool" Mulciber replied resting his book on the nightstand turning to watch curiously.

Remus moved over to Severus, after setting up the camera he stood only a couple of feet away smiling at his boyfriend.

"Sev you need to drop the towel it's kind of defeating the object here" he chuckled.

Severus nodded, taking a deep breath he exhaled slowly and allowed the towel to fall in a pool around his ankles, kicking it away he turned to the side leaning back ever so slightly as a gasp rang through the air.

"Man you're fucking huge!" Avery's eyes widened dramatically as his eyes fell on Severus' tummy. He wasn't lying, Severus was getting big very quickly.

"Doesn't seem that long ago you only had that much smaller bump we saw when we first found out about the baby" Evan commented.

"Err, thanks" Severus mumbled holding still and smiling at the camera as Remus took a couple of shots, he gestured for Severus to turn to face him and took another few shots.

"What's wrong with your nipples?" Mulciber asked bluntly, Avery almost choked on his drink and Remus turned to stare at him frowning grumpily.

"Nothing's wrong with my nipples!" Severus said defensively.

"They're all huge and pink" Evan mumbled smirking.

"It's because I'm pregnant, it's not ideal I know but I can't help it it's just my hormones changing them for the baby"

"That's weird, so can you like... breast feed?" Avery asked curiously.

Severus' face turned a horrific shade of brick red and he looked away feeling thoroughly uncomfortable and embarrassed. He made his way over to the bed and slipped under the covers staring at Remus.

"I don't know" Severus shrugged as Remus slipped in beside him kissing him on the temple.

"Imagine if you could, then you could be like the only boy in the world feeding a baby from your tits" Mulciber said.

"I'd rather not think about that to be honest" Severus winced curling up under the covers. "I'd like to take a nap though..."

"Aww has all the excitement today worn you out?" Remus smiled cuddling up next to him so their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Yes" Severus smiled warmly.

"What about the favour?" Remus' blue eyes dropped swiftly beneath the covers.

"Mm I'll hold you to that later on" Severus smirked pulling Remus in for a kiss before Remus yanked the curtains shut around the bed.

The rest of the weekend flew by and Monday morning arrived sooner than expected.

Severus and Remus were both up bright and early despite the fact Severus was still feeling very sleepy most of the time.

"Fifteen minutes until scan time, we should get going" Remus said excitedly watching Severus gulp down a large goblet full of water.

He drained the rest of the cup before grinning. "I know I'm ready"

"Where you guys off to?" Evan asked sauntering out of the bathroom looking a little flushed and pleased with himself.

"Six month scan, can't believe I've only got three months left time goes so fast" Severus mused resting a hand on his bump.

"Double the time needed for baby to be ready" Remus graced.

"Oi Evan if you've dripped it on the toilet seat I'm going to kill you" Avery called as he strolled past casually into the bathroom.

Mulciber sat up in bed laughing his head off. "Been having some fun, eh, Spanky?"

"Shut up, you!"

"Ooh" Mulciber teased as Evan went marching over there to knock seven bells out of him.

"Come on let's get going" Remus chuckled watching as Evan and Mulciber began wrestling on the floor.

They headed down through the common room, out into the entrance hall and straight up the stairs hand in hand, Remus and Severus feeling bother nervous and excited.

They reached the hospital wing and headed straight in grinning madly as Remus closed the door behind them and Madame Pomfrey looked up eagerly.

"Good morning boys, how are you feeling?" she asked with a welcoming grace.

"Good thanks" they grinned exchanging happy glances with one another.

"Excellent, shall we get started then? You must be incredibly eager to see the baby it has been six weeks after all" she smiled beckoning them to follow her through the curtain.

"Very excited, we hope he's alright" Severus said hopping up onto the bed as Remus drew the curtain properly just in case anybody walked in, Severus had a thing about people seeing the skin of his bump now he was getting much larger.

"I'm sure he will be, but now I will tell you that because we are drawing closer to the birth now and your due date what will happen is a scan every four weeks so the next one at seven months, then eight, then nine, possibly two at nine weeks depending on how everything is and the position of the baby we need to make sure both you and the baby are as comfortable and calm as possible" she explained.

"Okay" Severus nodded, talking about birth with a Professional only made Severus feel all the more nervous about it.

"Lie back and expose your whole tummy for me please" the nurse gestured as she began snapping on her fresh gloves.

With Remus' help, Severus lay back against the propped up fluffed pillows and allowed Remus to fully expose his bulging stomach.

They watched as Madame Pomfrey squeezed a decent amount of the gel onto Severus' skin, spreading it around with her fingers before tapping her wand against the side of the ultra sound making it whir into life, she lifted the scanner and held it over Severus' stomach.

"Ready?"

They glanced happily at one another before nodding and she pressed it down shifting it around until the picture came into focus.

"There's the little man" she smiled as Severus and Remus gasped.

A small excitable sound escaped Severus' throat before he even had the chance to try and stop it, he grinned up at an equally as happy Remus.

"He's grown so much" Remus breathed his eyes flickering over the baby's picture on the screen his little heart beating away nicely.

"He has indeed he's about just over twelve inches in length and weighs around one pound six ounces which is slightly above average so you're keeping him well cared for in there no wonder you're looking so big" the nurse chuckled shifting the scanner a little.

"Wow it doesn't seem that long ago he was only a tiny little three inch baby now he's about four times the size" Severus breathed unable to take his eyes away from the screen of his baby.

"You might be interested to know his inner ear is fully formed, he has more sense of hearing he will be able to hear voices outside of you more clearly and in the coming weeks he may show signs of being sensitive to light, we already know he's sensitive to pressure" she smiled.

"Seriously?" Remus asked rather surprised.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "His sense of balance is also working, he's going to gain half a pound this week alone and he will start gaining weight far more quickly in the next few weeks" she replied.

"He's so much different, he's like a mini version of a real baby" Severus breathed.

"That's because he is, he's still got a fair bit of growing to do but once that's over with he'll be ready to come out" she smiled. "Everything looks absolutely fine in there, next scan in four weeks time at seven months" she smiled twisting the scanner so they could see his little feet, then back to the full image before she removed the scanner and pressed for some pictures to print.

Remus snatched up a clean tissue carefully cleaning the gel from Severus' tummy.

"This brings me on to have a conversation about the birth, I know it's still a little early however time will fly by and it's better to be prepared now than to wait until you're nine months gone before we discuss it" the nurse said calmly.

Severus swallowed with nerves. Oh no.

"You'll probably feel some cramping in the next week or two just in your sides, this is where the baby is turning, if he hasn't turned by eight months then there may be a few concerns, he needs to be upside down ready for birthing" Madame Pomfrey began. "We won't worry about it yet, there's still plenty of time for that many baby's don't turn until they're seven months gone"

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that"

"If the cramps become really intensive, sharp, or come in continuous waves that become stronger or grow closer together then this could be a sign of early labour and you must come and see me immediately"

"Okay" Severus nodded.

"Are there any questions you would like to ask?"

Severus and Remus exchanged looks before Severus nodded awkwardly. "Yeah well there is something I'm a little bit worried about" he replied.

"Go on" the nurse nodded.

"Well…. For about a week or so now my chest has been getting really damp, even if I don't feel hot or sweaty it just seems to feel wet, it doesn't smell or anything" Severus said his cheeks flushing red.

"I see, open the rest of your shirt so I can take a look please" Pomfrey said getting to her feet and moving to Severus' side. He popped open the buttons on his school shirt and shrugged it back enough to reveal his full chest and nipples, unsurprisingly they were a bit damp still.

Severus took Remus' hand and averted his eyes onto Remus' face as the nurse began inspecting him thoroughly before she straightened up and smiled.

"I don't want to alarm you but you are producing Colostrum which is an early form of milk" she said calmly.

Severus' face paled and dropped washing with utter horror.

"Don't worry it's perfectly normal for it to leak out in pregnancy especially the later stages and even after birth" she said quickly.

"Is he going to be okay? Does he need any special treatment for it?" Remus asked worriedly but the nurse shook her head.

"No he'll be fine, I will give you some nipple pads and gauze to wrap around his chest for him, just pin it firmly but not too tight and use the pads to soak up any milk, he can use them now if he wants but I'd wait until it gets worse" she smiled unlocking a drawer and pulling out the items handing them over to Severus before reaching over and taking the scan photos from the tray under the machine and handing three each to both of the boys.

"Like a bra" the Slytherin wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No not like a bra, either these or the milk may even soak through your clothes" Madame Pomfrey said watching Severus' face contort further in horror.

"Wonderful" he mumbled shoving the things into his bag. Remus helped him sit up and replace his clothing before they slipped off the bed.

"If you have any worries or concerns feel free to come and see me any time but the baby is absolutely fine he's doing great just keep up what it is you're doing I'll be sure to notify you before your next appointment in four weeks" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Thank you we really appreciate it" Severus smiled warmly.

"My pleasure" the nurse nodded watching them leave their arms draped around one another.

When they were outside Remus suddenly gathered Severus up in his arms making the boy yelp with surprise as he twirled them around before carefully setting Severus back on his feet his arms still around him.

"See I told you the scan would go well" Remus grinned. "He's healthy, he's big for his age and everything looks fine" he said excitedly.

"I know that's such a relief I was a little worried he might not be" Severus breathed.

"Why?"

"Just nerves I guess" Severus chuckled. "But now I don't have to be worried about him anymore for a while at least"

"He's going to be fine and so will you I'm here to look after you both" Remus smiled warmly pecking Severus on the lips, he paused and allowed his lips to linger there a moment longer before pulling back and grinning at him.

"Thanks" Severus smiled, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "I am so lucky to have you"

"I'm lucky to have you too" Remus sighed happily kissing Severus again. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast and give the others the good news"

"Plan!" Severus chuckled.

They made their way briskly down the corridor together, Severus had never actually felt happier, being with Remus was utterly amazing, magical in fact, he'd do anything for the boy. He didn't care what other people said about him, it hurt more when they insulted Remus, Remus was a great, sweet, caring, kind person who deserved anything good he could get in his life. Since they'd started the relationship, Severus had felt himself change as a person he'd become more aware of other's feelings, he was far more sensitive and open about his life, he was learning to be a better person and it had all paid off he was pregnant which although wasn't ideal for their age and was very difficult on them both, it was a start of their life, he was getting married to Remus in the summer and everything was going to be absolutely amazingly perfect.

They made their way down through the entrance hall and into the great hall talking and laughing brightly.

"QUEERS!" James Potter shouted as they past but completely ignored him.

"Fat cunt" Peter shouted.

"Just ignore them Sev, they're only jealous because they can't get anyone" Remus said loudly enough for them to hear.

"Wrong again homo, I could get anyone I want" Sirius snarled back glaring at Remus.

"You might be able to get a random slut that just wants to fool around with you but you won't find love" Remus retorted.

An odd flicker crossed Sirius' face. "I know love, I know how to love I'm just very picky with whom I'd share that with"

"And you think I'm not?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"No you're clearly desperate to fall in love with that freak" James replied gesturing lazily to Severus.

"Would you just grow up and leave us alone?" Remus said angrily. "You're utterly pathetic"

"We just can't believe you, Moony, why didn't you just put a stop to this before it got worse now you're practically trapped with him and that kid, that is, if he's not faking the whole pregnancy thing..." Sirius' voice was almost pleading as he pointed at Severus' bulging stomach.

Remus sighed, rolled his eyes and pulled out one of the scan photos, still holding Severus' hand they stepped close enough for Sirius to see the moving image and the baby as Remus held it up to the three of them.

"He _is _pregnant, I go to the scans with him I've actually seen the baby on the monitor with Madame Pomfrey, I've felt him kicking!"

"You could just do an agreement, send him some spare cash every now and then for the kid and maybe go for a couple of visits you don't need to take it so seriously and so far!" Sirius tried his eyes softened a little as he stared at the picture.

"This is my baby, Sirius, Severus is absolutely amazing" Remus said turning to look at his boyfriend adoringly. "He's beautiful, he's intelligent, he's funny and kind he's so different to how you'd expect him to be and his friends are very welcoming, he's carrying my child and most of all I'm completely in love with him" he breathed lifting Severus' hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it watching the smile spread across the Slytherin's face.

James and Peter pretended to gag.

"Spare us the gory details..." James pretended to heave.

"Let's just go they're pathetic and disgusting" Remus said to Severus.

"Yeah besides we're starving" Severus chuckled stroking his fingers over his bump.

"Come on then" Remus smiled turning and leading him away wrapping his arm around Severus' lower back. "You know you lean back a little when you walk now?" he chuckled.

Severus playfully batted his side. "Can't help it, baby is starting to get a little heavy and it's making my spine curve"

"You've been reading all the fine details of your book again?" Remus quirked a light brown eyebrow playfully at his boyfriend.

"Yeah and I think you should read too it might help settle any nerves you have because I know it must be scary for you as well" Severus said gently stroking the side of Remus' pretty face.

"Why don't we read together?" Remus suggested.

"Sounds good to me"

"I have an idea, what about tonight we have a pamper, have a bath after dinner then slip into bed and read by candlelight and have a nice long cuddle?" Remus suggested his eyes sparkling.

"Mm you're a real romantic aren't you?" Severus purred.

Remus laughed quietly. "You deserve nothing but the best"

They dropped into their seats feeling warm and happy as they piled their plates and tucked into their food.

"How'd it go?" Avery asked looking up at them as they sat down.

"Oh yeah you had that six month baby scan this morning!" Regulus said his face lighting up excitedly, even if they were half blood and so was the kid, they were still his friends and he did care for them. Better half than Mud.

"Great thanks, baby's above average size" Remus said excitedly. "Madame Pomfrey says he's healthy and everything's perfectly normal"

"That's brilliant" Mulciber smiled.

"Here" Severus said handing them over a scan photo to look at, the group of boys shuffled closer around Regulus to look at the picture all grinning and cooing at it.

"He's so tiny" Mulciber chuckled.

"He's cute" Wilkes commented.

"We cannot wait to meet him" Severus said.

"He's your kid I'm not surprised" Evan chuckled. "Still not gonna tell us what you plan to call him?"

"Nope" they grinned.

"Damn it"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see" Severus laughed.

After breakfast they headed to potions thankful that today they could go straight into lesson without having to wait outside with the Marauders. They took their seats and Remus called Professor Slughorn over.

"Everything alright, my boys?" he asked brightly.

"Yeah we've just had the six month scan everything's perfect, baby is bigger than average size look" Severus replied showing a scan photo of their son as he felt the little boy wriggle around inside of him.

"Well he really is a cute little thing" Slughorn smiled his eyes lighting up. "And you say you're six months gone?"

Severus nodded with a small smile.

"My goodness time really does fly by, I remember when you first came to me when you were still in the early stages you seemed so under the weather back then it's hard to believe how much time has really passed since then" Slughorn commented.

"I know I can barely imagine being that skinny again now I can't see my-" Severus paused. "Toes" he saved quickly.

"Well you've grown considerably" Slughorn nodded handing them back the scan photo. "Remember if you need someone to talk to or anything any time then please feel free to come and see me my office door is always open for the both of you as is Professor McGonagall's"

"Thank you sir" Remus smiled.

They watched him walk away before Severus tucked away the photo and curled his fingers through Remus' under the table. Everything seemed to be definitely going their way.

A few days passed and everything was going well, it was Thursday evening and Severus had just came out of the dormitory bathroom a hand resting on his side as he frowned in concentration.

"Everything okay?" Remus looked up from the book he was reading on the bed.

"Yeah I think Pomfrey was right, got a little pain in my side now like cramping, must be baby turning" he replied making his way over to the bed.

"Aww well come here let me rub it for you" Remus smiled holding out his arms for his lover.

Severus smiled moved onto the bed and curled up into Remus warm, strong arms.

"Better?"

"A little, feels a bit like cramping and twinges not nice" Severus chuckled.

Remus' hand moved to rest on Severus' side massaging it gently watching Severus' face soothe into relaxation.

"Keep stroking me like that and I'll fall asleep" he grinned.

"Any weird kinds of stroking and I'm going downstairs" Evan called from his own bed where he was half asleep, his eyes closed with the curtains open.

"You're one to talk about weird kinds of stroking" Avery commented.

Severus, Remus and Mulciber started laughing.

"I'm not the only one who does that..." Evan said his cheeks flushing a little with embarrassment.

"True we all do but some of us more than others... a lot more than others..." Mulciber chuckled.

"Testosterone is a bitch" Evan said.

"Testosterone's not my only hormone that causes me those kind of problems" Severus chuckled. "Actually let's not call them problems, let's call it sexy loving" he smirked to Remus whose face spread into an enormous ear to ear grin.

"Oh yeah, sexy time" Remus purred.

"Yeah you moan at me and not at them" Evan gruffed.

"What can we say? They're the ones getting laid" Mulciber shrugged.

"Sex, hand jobs, blow jobs, rimming, fingering... you name it we do it" Remus sighed happily.

"Mm and it's amazing" Severus breathed cuddling closer to Remus, he reached beneath the covers shuffling around for a few moments before he grinned playfully to his lover.

"Okay we did not need to know about cock sucking, arse fucking or bum licking..." Avery cringed.

"Don't be hating cause you're jealous" Severus called pulling his underwear out from under the covers and dangling it in front of Remus' face.

"Believe me, I am not jealous" Avery replied. "I don't do guys"

"Mm well there's one guy I'd like to do me" Severus breathed kissing Remus' cheek softly.

"You want sex?" Remus breathed huskily.

"Wouldn't have said that and pulled my underwear off If I didn't" he grinned playfully sucking Remus' bottom lip into his mouth making the werewolf moan.

Remus reached up and yanked the bed curtains closed before literally pulling Severus on top of him smothering him in kisses.

Minutes later and they were both completely naked, Remus slicking Severus' tight hole with lubricant groaning as Severus covered Remus' member thickly in it before moving to straddle the werewolf's waist.

"Mm not too heavy am I?" he breathed straddling Remus' hips the boys member slipping between his cheeks pressing against his tight, warm entrance.

"Not at all, babe" Remus breathed his hands sliding up Severus' pale slender thighs.

"Good because I want to ride you like a fucking animal" Severus moaned as he pushed down gasping as Remus' cock pushed through his anus slipping inch by inch into his inviting body, he didn't stop until the boy was fully hilted.

"Oh gods Sev..." Remus panted trying to stay as quiet as possible, his eyes were wide as he gazed up into Severus' lust filled eyes and moaned at the sight of him. "You're so fucking sexy"

A soft breathy moan escaped Severus' swollen parted lips as he began to rock himself against Remus' member, he wasted no time in setting an intense rhythm Remus' erection rubbing against his prostate constantly making him gasp, shudder and moan.

"I fucking love your cock" Severus moaned, the desperate little whimpers driving Remus crazy. It was true, Severus did love he feeling of Remus being so incredibly close to him, making love to him the sensations were powerful and over whelming, Remus knew this too and felt just the same.

"I love you so much..." Remus breathed his hands cupping Severus' bottom supporting him gently as he rode his slow, long and deep. When sex was like this they really were making love and Remus knew their orgasms would be long, deep and powerful.

"I love you too, my beautiful Remus" Severus whispered.

The moaned, they rocked, they gasped.

Severus watched as Remus' face contorted with pleasure, his body writhed against the sheets, he could feel the boys toes curling at the bottom of the bed, his entire demeanour screamed pleasure.

It wasn't long before Severus could feel his climax building, the rush, the pressure and the pleasure mounting too fast.

"Remus I'm so fucking close"

"Me too, let's cum together" Remus groaned rocking his hips up into Severus' body grinding against that wonderfully sweet spot just a longer.

"One" Remus panted.

"Two" Severus moaned.

"Three" Remus gasped throwing his head back against the pillows bucking roughly into Severus' entrance as he came hard. "Severus!" he gasped fighting back the strained screams so as not to wake up the entire Slytherin house.

Severus came undone at exactly the right moment, his whole body shook with tremors, he gasped and whimpered Remus' name a stream of hot fluid soaking over his boyfriend's chest and tummy as he felt the werewolf blow his entire heavy load into his bottom.

"Remus... Remus... Remus..." Severus whimpered clutching at his boyfriend's shoulders trying to keep himself from falling off as they shuddered the last waves of their intensive orgasms.

Severus closed his eyes for a few moments catching his breath, he could feel Remus still inside his body although not as prominently as before. Slowly he opened his eyes and moved off allowing Remus' cock to slip out of his bottom limp against his body.

Severus crawled round and collapsed into bed beside Remus kissing him tenderly on the lips and snuggling into him.

"I love you" Severus breathed.

"I love you too" Remus smiled curling up against his pregnant lover.

Minutes later and they were both fast asleep, warm and dreaming happily.

The next morning Remus was woken earlier than usual, he stretched under the covers rubbing his tired eyes he sighed happily scooting closer to Severus as he reached for the curtain pull.

He gave a soft tiny moan as his hips bumped against Severus' warm backside his morning erection pressing into it. Slowly he began to kiss the back of Severus' neck passionately the other boys eyebrows furrowed and he groaned quietly.

"Good morning sexy, sleep well?" Remus breathed still in that hazy dream-like state.

"Perfect, you?"

"Much the same" Remus whispered back pressing himself even closer to Severus hearing the smaller boy chuckle then moan.

"You two had probably better be getting up soon" Avery said coming out of the bathroom still fidgeting with his hair.

"Mm shh" Remus replied.

Avery rolled his eyes. "You'll be complaining when you're late to breakfast and first lesson"

"You'd still be laying in bed too if you had a warm, soft arse pressing into your crotch" Remus smiled to himself his eyes still closed. Severus gave a small laugh pressing his cheeks backwards into Remus' groin.

"Nice" Avery wrinkled his nose heading back over to his bed.

"Hey Remus" Severus whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How about we have some hot morning sex?" Severus suggested a smile playing on his features.

Remus reached up and yanked the curtain pull so the emerald drapes fell shut around the bed. "Does that answer your question?"

Severus quickly snatched up the bottle of lubricant squeezing a dollop onto his hand he slicked Remus' throbbing member with it before guiding it between his cheeks and into his hole. He gave a surprisingly loud moan making Remus shudder with delight.

Morning sex was always amazing.

"Hey where's Severus and Remus?" Mulciber asked stopping outside the dormitory door.

"Oh they're in there but you don't wanna go in there" Avery replied exchanging weird looks with Evan.

"Why?" Mulciber shrugged.

"They're having sex again this morning" Evan replied.

"Oh lovely" Mulciber wrinkled his nose. "Pair of bunnies"

"Yup" Avery said.

The door opened and out came a flustered, excitable looking Remus and Severus, fully washed and dressed with their school things, the scent of sex wafting through the door.

"Hey" Severus said brightly his eyes twinkling with pleasure from his orgasmic high, twice in the space of only a few hours was a brilliant way to keep his water retention at bay.

"Hey, sex again?"

Remus nodded vigorously looking all too pleased with himself, the others briefly wondered if Evan's rampant masturbation was contagious.

"Cool, here I've been told to give you both this" Mulciber replied handing over an envelope with Remus and Severus' names written neatly in cursive across the front.

Remus and Severus exchanged looks before turning back to Mulciber.

"Who was this from?" Remus asked tapping the envelope against his right hand.

Mulciber's face was slightly drawn and pale, he stared at them both for a few moments before replying.

"Black"

"Regulus?" Severus frowned.

But Mulciber shook his head. "No, the other one..."

Remus and Severus swallowed nervously before Remus tore open the envelope half expecting something to leap out or hurt them but it didn't. He pulled the letter out, unfolded the small piece of paper and read in that familiar handwriting.

_Remus and Snape; _

_Meet me outside the room of requirement this evening at nine o clock, do not bring any of your Slytherin friend. There's something we need to talk about. Don't be late. _

_-P_

The letter 'P' was as good as unsigned to anyone other than the fact Mulciber had stated it was from Sirius.

Remus and Severus stared at one another a moment.

"Do you think we should go?" Remus asked warily.

Severus chewed his bottom lip nervously a moment. "Yes, I think we should"...


	14. Chapter 14

Trying to push the worry of Sirius' letter behind them, Severus and Remus headed down for breakfast hand in hand as usual. Dropping into their seats at the Slytherin table, Severus risked a glance in the Marauder's direction.

"He's got his back to us" he said quietly spreading butter over his toast.

"Really?" Remus craned his neck and sure enough, Severus was right. Sirius was sitting with James and Peter facing him, talking away with them. Whether it was something to do with not wanting to face them until the meeting or just coincidence, Remus couldn't tell.

After breakfast the two boys made their way back through the entrance hall and down into the dungeon corridor, they stopped to wait as always outside of the classroom, Severus cuddled up closely to Remus resting his cheek on his shoulder sighing sadly.

"Something wrong?" Remus frowned with concern as he pressed his cheek gently to the top of Severus' head.

"I've just got this weird pain in my side" Severus said. "I think it's where the baby is turning again but it's on the opposite side and slightly further back" he frowned.

"Maybe it's just his feet or something or strain on your back, you are getting very big after all" Remus pointed out.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "That is true" he smirked as Slughorn arrived to let them in. They filed into the classroom with the rest of the students, making their way to their seats, Severus sat down massaging his tummy. "It doesn't help that he's kicking the crap out of me right now" he chuckled.

Remus' face spread into a grin as he gently rested his hand on his lover's tummy. "He's adorable, so active"

"And crazy" Severus added.

"Crazy too but in a good way" Remus agreed.

Throughout the lesson, Severus and Remus continued to steal glances over at the Marauder's table. James and Peter had occasionally shot them dirty looks, whispered about them or just stared blankly in their direction but Sirius didn't react in the slightest. Throughout the whole lesson he spent his time doing his work, refusing to meet their eyes or join in with James and Peter's conversation.

By the time lunch had come around, Sirius had still paid them absolutely no attention.

"I don't like this" Severus said wrinkling his nose. "It makes me nervous"

"I thought you hated it when they bullied us" Remus said confusedly.

"Oh of course I do it's just…. After that note we got this morning it makes me uncomfortable that he would just suddenly ignore us and not even join in when the others so obviously try to wind us up, I'd kind of expect him to do something and the silence worries me more than the bullying" Severus explained.

Remus nodded slowly. "Yeah come to think of it you're right, that does make sense" Remus muttered. "Maybe whatever it is he's got to say to us he's being sure we don't make eye contact and ask him now"

"Because he doesn't want those dunderhead friends of his to know?"

Remus chuckled. "Probably, I have no idea what he wants" They continued eating in silence for a few minutes just smiling at one another until Remus spoke again. "So how are your sides, any better?"

Severus shrugged. "A little, just feels more uncomfortable now"

"Maybe we should go and see Madame Pomfrey" Remus said his tone a little worried.

"Nah" Severus said shaking his head, his long ebony locks jumping around his face. "I'm sure it's just the turning, I'm gonna read up about it later on tonight, see if there's anything I can do to relieve it"

"Warm bath?"

"Sounds good to me" Severus smirked leaning over to table and kissing Remus on the lips. He remembered months back when he would have been terrified to do something like that, he would have been afraid of what other people said and thought about them. In the past few months he'd grown so much as a person, in his confidence even if he was a little self-conscious about his appearance at the moment he had an excuse and that was normal, Remus made him feel amazing and so wonderful about himself.

After lunch they headed to Divination with their moods elevated feeling optimistic about the afternoon. Once again, even as he passed in the corridor and James said.

"Ugly fucking queers"

Sirius did not say anything.

"Ignore it, they're pathetic" Remus said plenty loud enough for them to hear.

By the end of the day, Sirius still had no spoken to them and they were beginning to think maybe he didn't want anything from them after all.

"Should we still go?" Severus asked after dinner as they sat in the common room, they'd changed into some casual clothing just because it was more casual and Severus hated the feeling of being so strangely shaped and constricted in his uniform.

"I think so, even if he doesn't turn up it doesn't matter" Remus said. "It'll get us out for a bit"

"What if it's a trap?" Severus asked worriedly.

"I don't think it is to be honest" Remus frowned thoughtfully.

"Oh?"

"Yeah I get the impression that he doesn't want to provoke us or say anything that will let on that we're meeting today, that could be why he didn't want to face us today because the other's know nothing about him planning to meet us" Remus explained.

"Actually... that sounds about right" Severus said. "Wow you're really good at this"

Remus just laughed. "You're smarter than I am"

"No I don't think so, I think we're pretty even, you're probably a bit smarter than I am though" Remus smiled pecking Severus on the cheek making him blush.

"You're only flattering me..."

"No I love you and you know you're smart" Remus smiled warmly.

"So are you and I love you too"

"Well then, we can settle we're evenly smart, eh?" Remus flashed a playful grin.

"I can happily agree on that" Severus chuckled leaning in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart a few minutes later, Remus glanced up at the clock high above the crackling fireplace.

"We should probably get going now..."

"Yeah" Severus sighed. "You're right"

Getting up, they draped an arm around each other's waists and headed off out of the common room and along the dungeon corridor. They didn't stop as they passed through the entrance hall and off up the staircases, Severus puffing a little as they headed for the second floor.

"You lean back and it's so cute" Remus smiled kissing his boyfriend on the cheek as they paused for a few moments on the landing of the second floor.

"It's just the weight of the baby, he's getting kinda heavy now" Severus breathed resting both hands on his lower back. "I'm getting pretty big, not absolutely ginormous but pretty large, probably over average from the pictures I've seen in my book" he added.

"Maybe it has something to do with your gender" said Remus.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just destined to be a walrus"

Remus couldn't hold in the laughter. "You are not a walrus!"

"Yeah I need to grow a pair of tusks to haul myself up the beach with first" Severus grinned.

They paused hesitantly outside the library exchanging worried glances.

"We're a couple of minutes early..." Severus breathed.

"We'll be okay" Remus smiled. "You ready?"

Severus took a deep nervous breath and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I can face this shit" he breathed.

With a squeeze of the hand, they headed inside passing by the front desk, Madame Pince spared them a glance her eyes focused on Severus' bump as they walked by. Making their way through the rows of enormous bookshelves they headed towards the back where they knew it would be best to talk with privacy.

They sat down, Severus cuddled up closer to Remus as the boy sat stroking his bump. They waited a good ten minutes in silence before someone decided to speak.

"Do you think he's going to show?" Severus asked and just as he looked up into Remus' face for an answer, footsteps approached and they turned to watch as Sirius emerged through the rows of book cases and moved around the table to sit down nervously in front of them.

"Hi"

"Hey" said Remus his face blank and expressionless.

Severus watched closely as Sirius fidgeted with his hands averting his eyes to anywhere that wasn't the two boys in front of him.

"So..." Remus said slowly.

Sirius closed his eyes in a long slow blink before finally looking up at them. "I wanted you to come and meet me here today because there is something I have got to tell you..." he spoke slowly.

Severus and Remus exchanged worried glances.

"Go on" said Severus warily, he scanned the area they were sitting closely through the corners of his eyes as if expecting James or Peter to appear and hex them or pull some other horrific prank on them.

Sirius remained quiet for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that the reason why I've been so horrible to you, you in particular Remus is because... because..."

"Because what?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Because I think I love you" Sirius said looking Remus straight in the eye.

Severus' jaw dropped a look of pure horror washing over his face, he could literally feel his world crumbling and coming down around him. No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening, Sirius his enemy could not be in love with his fiancé. No! A thousand thoughts raced through the Slytherin's mind.

What if Remus left him for Sirius? What if this was a trick to get Remus to dump him? What if Sirius was being genuine and Remus decided to fall for Sirius instead of him? What if this ruined his entire life?

No this was too much to bear.

He looked up into Remus' pale, horrified face, his lips were parted with shock as he stared at his ex friend.

"N-no, you can't love me you've been so horrible to me, to us!" he said pulling Severus closer. "You, James and Peter have said awful things about Severus, the baby and I, this is all some sort of joke!" he said angrily.

Sirius shook his head slowly. "I wish it was"

"I demand you prove this isn't another one of your pathetic nasty pranks!" Severus snarled nastily. He wasn't going to take this lying down, he'd do anything to keep Remus.

"I didn't ask James or Peter to come with me did I, I also didn't even tell them about this or that I'm coming here to meet either of you, if they found out they'd string me up by my bollocks for fraternising with the enemy"

Severus opened and closed his mouth several times in argument but couldn't make any words come out. Nothing made sense any more.

"Why?" Remus said slowly shaking his head. "Why would you love me? After all those things you've said, you've done, you've called me horrible names, you made fun of my condition, threatened me and said awful things about my baby-" and that's when it hit him.

Sirius was jealous of their relationship.

Sirius' tongue darted out to wet his lips before he spoke again staring down at the table. "Yes, Remus, I know what you're thinking" he said very slowly. "And I don't expect anything from you I just…. Couldn't live with this anymore I had to tell you and I felt it would only be right with Sniv- Snape here too" he said.

Remus sat shaking his head, Severus' heart was hammering in his chest. What if he lost Remus because of this? He would never forgive Black!

"Look Sirius... I'm really sorry but I have absolutely no romantic feelings for you what so ever..." he said seriously. "I am going to be perfectly honest with you here and tell you that I am truly in love with Severus" he smiled down into Severus' face.

Snape's heart slowed instantly and a warm smile spread across his face. How could he have ever doubted Remus for a second?

"I love him so much and our baby I'd literally do anything to keep them both safe, I know what it feels like to be in love and I understand this probably hurts you but I don't want to give you a trail of false hope" Remus said calmly.

Severus didn't need to ask, he knew Remus was being a thousand percent honest with his words, he could see it in those beautiful sapphire eyes, he wasn't giving Sirius anything to chase or fall back on. He was just giving it to him straight, all because of Severus and that meant more to him than anything else ever could.

"I-I never expected anything from you I just wanted to get this out in the open" Sirius said refusing to lift his gaze from the wooden desk before him.

Remus nodded slowly leaning down to peck Severus on the cheek. "I'm really sorry, Sirius but everything you've done has broken any hope of us being friends again, we can be on civil terms but when you said my baby should die you seriously over stepped the line, it made me sick with anger and hatred and I'm trying to be civil with you now but I will not tolerate or forgive something like that easily, I like to think I'm compassionate but that really did take the piss"

"I understand" Sirius said slowly. "I didn't want anything and I still hate Snape in all of this but I wanted to tell you because it only seemed right"

Remus nodded with his understanding.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"So... is the baby okay then, I don't really want your kid to die, Moony it's just-"

"Please don't call me that anymore" Remus swallowed. "And yes he is fine"

"Okay... well I'm going to go now then seeing as this conversation is clearly at its end" Sirius said getting to his feet. He spared both of them a glance. "I'll see you around, oh and don't expect me to be nice to either of you cunts!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, I'm not going to be best buddies with either of you after this" Sirius said angrily.

"How can you just go from asking about the baby to that, you just told Remus you love him now you're saying you won't even be nice to us?" Severus gasped.

"Shut your face you filthy little animal"

"Right that's it" Remus snarled getting to his feet. "If you don't fuck off right now I'll hex you six feet into that wall!" he snapped jabbing a finger angrily in the direction of the back stone wall.

Sirius glanced at it and scoffed. "If you say so, I'll let you have your sad moment, wolf"

And with that, Sirius turned and marched away through the bookshelves without looking back.

Remus sank back into his chair sighing and resting his head in his hands. "That was so much more than I'd ever expected to happen tonight" he breathed.

Severus shifted closer wrapping his arms around Remus kissing his shoulder tenderly. Remus moved to return the gesture smiling warmly at his lover. "You okay, beautiful?"

Severus nodded quickly but Remus shot him a disbelieving look.

"Sev I know you"

Severus sighed. "Well I just got scared for a minute there that you... that Sirius..."

"You thought that I'd fall into his arms and it would be some massive reunion for the Marauders and leave you behind?" Remus finished.

Severus groaned and nodded.

"Severus look at me"

And so he did.

Remus gently took Severus' hands and looked him straight in the eye before he spoke. "I would never, ever leave you for anyone especially not Sirius. What I said was the truth I do not have any feelings for him, I don't love him or anyone else but you, I'd never want to be with anyone else I can assure you all my sexual and romantic feelings are solely to you and you alone" his eyes spoke with as equally much honesty as his words, it made Severus' heart melt like warm butter inside his chest. Remus seemed to be aware of this gesture and smiled warmly.

"I really love you, Remus and it did scare me I'm sorry for being scared about that but I'm hormonal and I need your support as much of it as I can get I hate it when other people are all over you that way and yes I know what you're thinking and yes I am jealous" Severus flushed awkwardly.

Much to Severus' surprise, Remus' face spread into a playful grin and he laughed. "That's so cute" he breathed. "I'm not going to leave you for anything or anyone and you have my full and all support so don't worry about that either"

"You make me feel so good, Remus" Severus breathed.

"Because you're absolutely amazing and I love you" Remus smiled curling his fingers around the back of Severus' neck and bringing their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss. "I wouldn't have set a date if I had any thoughts of being with another person would I?"

"I guess not" Severus blushed suddenly feeling extremely silly.

"There you have it then" Remus grinned. "So how about we head back to the common room for a while then?"

"Sounds like fun" Severus nodded kissing Remus softly on the lips before they got up, draping their arms around one another they made their way out of the library and back into the dungeons.

That night when they got into bed they felt closer than ever even if they couldn't help but worry about what Sirius would do when they next saw each other.

The next morning Severus woke with that same uncomfortable pain in both sides. He groaned and shuffled up closer to Remus burying his face in his chest.

"Sev?" Remus asked sleepily.

"It hurts again"

"Oww come here" Remus breathed gently pulling Severus into his arms rubbing his lover's right hand side carefully. "Any better?"

"Helps a bit but it's still annoying" Severus sighed.

"Perhaps we should go to Madame Pomfrey..." Remus said slowly.

"Nah I'm sure it's nothing" Severus yawned, he turned and reached onto the other bedside table pulling his pregnancy book off. He flipped to the right page and began scanning it for information. "Here we are" he said pointing to an article. "It says discomfort or pain in the side and sometimes stomach can be caused by the baby turning at any point from around the six month mark, in some cases sooner and others much later" he began to read.

"What does it say about relieving the pain?"

"Umm, warm baths, massage, plenty of rest and light exercise can help, also it says it would be a good idea to practice birthing exercises at this stage so I'm prepared plenty of time ahead for the birth as some pregnancies do not last the full forty weeks, some can go over by up to two or some last until around week thirty six" Severus continued.

"Oh so do you want to practice some of those exercises later on?" Remus asked quickly.

Severus shrugged. "I guess I mean, I do want to be really well prepared"

"Yeah and maybe we can keep on doing it and as you grow you'll find positions that are much more comfortable to lie in when you're in labour" said Remus.

"Labour... that word makes me cringe" Severus sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine babe" Remus chuckled kissing the top of Severus' silky black head. "I'll be there with you holding your hand you aren't alone don't worry about a thing, I'll help you all the way"

"That sounds lovely" Severus smiled snuggling up closer to Remus again.

"How about we get up and go down for something to eat, I'll bet you're starving" Remus chuckled gently stroking Severus' tummy.

"Mm sounds good to me" Severus grinned.

Ten minutes later they were washed and dressed and heading down to the great hall for something to eat.

"I wonder how he will react today" Severus mused.

"You're talking about Sirius, right?" Avery interjected.

Remus and Severus exchanged worried looks before they nodded.

"What exactly went down last night you sort of came back all weird and went to bed, did he jump you or anything cause if he did that's bang out of order" Mulciber said quickly cracking his knuckles against his other hand. "You don't hit pregnant people, that's like a law"

"No he didn't hit us he just... said something we weren't expecting, it doesn't matter it's all fine" Severus shrugged a little.

"Yeah best pay him no attention he shouldn't start" Remus smiled.

"If he does and we aren't there let us know and we'll have him for it" Evan flashed them a grin his eyes were twinkling with delight at the prospect he may be able to cause someone immense physical pain. He could be a little axe crazy to say the least.

They made their way into the busy great hall and took their seats as usual at the Slytherin table. Piling their plates with food they ate and talked, all the while the pain in Severus' side was bothering him.

"Sev are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine it'll pass maybe those exercises after a warm bath tonight will help"

"Maybe but I'm still worried about you..." Remus frowned with concern. Severus waved his hand lazily.

"I'll be okay it's worse when he kicks" he chuckled.

For the rest of the morning and most of the day, the two boys had seen hide nor hair of Sirius Black until finally at the end of the day he showed up for potions about fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry I'm later Professor I had stuff to do" he said as he entered the classroom closing the door behind him.

"It's quite alright, were you with a teacher?"

Sirius nodded. "Professor McGonagall, you can talk to her about it" he smiled weakly.

"Very well, have a seat we're finishing off the work from last lesson" Slughorn gestured over to the empty desk behind James and Peter. Sometimes they would alternate so they wouldn't be sitting alone every lesson.

Remus and Severus watched Sirius sit down and immediately break into conversation with James and Peter thoroughly explaining something. Much to their surprise he turned to glare at them both before turning back to James and Peter explaining whatever he was talking about further.

"Do you think he's told them?" Severus asked curiously.

"Absolutely not" Remus chuckled. "You think he'd risk his friends and reputation over me? Who knows he may actually have been joking, Sev"

"Milking us for information or trying to make us break up to destroy us perhaps" Severus winced.

"Well whatever it is it hasn't worked, maybe we'll find out his intentions sooner or later but he handled it surprisingly well for Sirius" Remus' eyebrows furrowed.

"I agree something weird is going on with him" Severus said.

After the lesson they made their way to the common room for a little while before dinner. When it was time to get something to eat they headed to the great hall laughing and talking happily amongst their friends.

They got through breakfast and the entire of the morning lessons without so much as a peep out of the Marauders. Sure they shot their usual filthy glares but it was nothing unmanageable and they handled it perfectly.

After lunch they headed off to their afternoon classes, stopping outside the Charms Transfiguration classroom they waited to be allowed in.

"What are you pair of faggots getting up to today?" James snarled as the three boys swaggered past and leaned against the wall in front of them.

Severus shifted a little closer to Remus but said nothing.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, James" Remus said coolly.

"Or else what?" James laughed sizing Remus up obviously debating on whether or not he could take him. Remus may not look much but he's strong.

Remus' eyes flickered to Sirius watching him closely. The boy didn't move but a nasty smirk spread across his face, suddenly Remus thought better of dropping hints about what he had said. After all, Sirius did know about Remus' Lycanthropy and the last thing he wanted was for him to drop the Werewolf card for the entire school to see and expose him, he'd lose his education, his friends and his dignity, he and Severus would both be shunned and sent home and that was something Remus definitely did not want.

"Hmph, I thought so..." James scoffed as McGonagall came past to unlock the door. "Cowardly, he's supposed to be a Gryffindor but now he backs down with the Slytherin crowd"

"Ignore it, Remus, don't rise" Severus breathed.

Remus swallowed and nodded slowly. He would love to spill everything he knew, was Sirius being genuine though? Was it all a joke on them to get them to accuse Sirius of being a homosexual so they could out him?

Perhaps for now it was best to leave well enough alone.

They filed into the classroom hoping things would improve soon enough.

A week had passed and now in his twenty fifth week of pregnancy Severus was actually feeling rather bright except for one problem...

Severus groaned as his eyes snapped open, hissing in pain he lay there rubbing his side. He could feel the little baby kicking away inside of him which didn't help.

Over the past few days the pain in his side had gone away completely but this morning it was back and much worse than ever.

"Sev?" Remus breathed rolling over to wrap an arm around his boyfriend kissing the back of his neck. "You okay?"

"No my side really fucking hurts" he gasped a little.

Remus' eyes opened slowly and he sat up rubbing them for a few moments before turning to Severus and gently running his hand down his side. "Should we go and see Pomfrey?"

"No... I don't know why it hurts more today, it's just really uncomfortable the pain feels kind of hot and like it's spreading across my stomach" Severus said slowly.

"I'm worried..."

"No don't be I'll be fine I'm gonna sit up and see if it helps" Severus breathed sitting himself up slowly massaging his bump. Remus sat up too gazing worriedly into his lover's face.

"Maybe I'd been lying funny and there was too much weight on one side"

"Maybe but if that's the reason it's only going to get worse when you grow" Remus replied. "I think we should get it checked..."

"No we will if it gets any worse let's give it a chance to wear off it went away for a good few days it's just suddenly come back this morning"

"Did it wake you?" Remus asked his brows creasing with concern.

Severus nodded.

"That isn't really a good sign you know-"

"Remus please stop fussing I'm sure it's nothing" Severus smiled weakly. "Let's get up and go for something to eat I'm bloody hungry" he chuckled.

"Well... if you're absolutely sure..." Remus sighed throwing back the covers. There was no point trying to argue with Severus because once his mind was set there was absolutely no changing it. He could be very stubborn when he wanted to be, in a very cute way.

They got up and dressed, when Severus went into the bathroom to go to the toilet the pain suddenly became a bit worse.

A small knock at the door caught his attention so he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay in there, Sev?" Remus' voice was filled with worry. Severus hated to see him worried or upset.

"Yes I'm fine!" Severus called back clutching his side and breathing deeply, the pain was spreading further across his stomach clenching at it a little. It was definitely getting worse.

After a minute or so he felt well enough to go back out smiling at his boyfriend.

"Hey you were in there ages!" Remus smiled. "You got an upset stomach?"

"Not at all" Severus chuckled. "Come on let's get going" he smiled taking Remus by the hand. They left the dormitory and passed through the common room, Remus was talking away eagerly but Severus was struggling to listen, the pain in his side was getting worse by the minute.

They passed through the entrance hall and made their way into the busy great hall, taking their usual seats they piled food onto their plates. As Severus began eating he found the pain to relieve itself a little, maybe he was just too hungry? Was that possible even though he'd already eaten so much last night?

"Hey guys" Avery said as the others sat down around them shoving food onto their plates.

"Morning" Remus greeted with a smile.

"When is that homework due in for Binns? Please tell me It's not due until the end of the week" Mulciber said.

"I wouldn't know I'm the year below" said Remus as he spread jam onto his toast.

"I think it's due tomorrow actually, or this afternoon, why?" said Remus.

"Haven't done it" Mulciber laughed.

"As per usual" said Evan, Mulciber reached across the table and playfully batted him on the arm.

"Don't be a dick" Evan laughed. "I was only messing"

"Yeah well I'll mess about with my fist in your face" Mulciber grinned.

"Ooooh I'm so scared" Evan pouted.

Severus was about to say something when suddenly a pain shot through his stomach so strongly it made him gasp at the sudden intensity of it, his hand flew to his stomach his eyes clenching shut and his teeth gritting. A moment later and a small pop sounded as some fluid gushed from his body.

"Sev-" Remus' face washed with panic as Severus groaned in pain again clenching his teeth even harder.

"Oh my god are you giving birth?" Evan gasped as the other boys around them turned to stare their faces a mixture of emotions from fear to sheer panic.

"I don't know" Severus hissed. "I think my waters broke!"

"It's okay, it's okay, calm down" Remus breathed rubbing Severus' back carefully. He looked around, thankfully nobody had really noticed yet. "Right I think we can get you out of here without anyone noticing but you have to keep a straight face and stay quiet" he said quietly running his fingers through Severus' hair. His heart was beating a mile a minute, panic was coming at him in waves, he couldn't believe this was happening right now. Severus was only six months gone surely this would be terrible for the baby!

Swallowing the lump in his throat he rose to his feet, some of the amniotic fluid had soaked onto his trousers a little. He shot a look to his friends. "Can someone clean the bench when we get up?"

"We'll help you" Avery and Evan said jumping up ready for action.

"Me too" said Regulus.

Taking Severus' arm, Remus carefully hoisted him to his feet watching him clutch his stomach, his face was washed with pure white, his lips set in a grim line the muscles in his jaw flexed constantly as he forced back the cries of pain. Clutching at his stomach he allowed himself to be guided away from the bench, a few people were staring at them but they didn't really look out of the ordinary too much except for Severus' face.

"Come on Sev, it's fine, it's okay, I'm here" Remus rambled as Evan, Avery and Regulus surrounded them and they marched towards the door.

Severus hissed, a sharp intake of breath in through his teeth, he was shaking all over tears welling up in his eyes, a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

What was happening to him, was the baby okay? Was he really in labour?

They hurried out of the great hall and across the entrance hall trying to be as calm and discreet as possible until Severus stopped abruptly clutching at his stomach and gasping for breath.

"I-I think I'm in labour, I think he's coming out right now-" he choked out.

"Come on we have to get you to the hospital wing right now" Remus said his voice breaking with panic. He took Severus' arm and wrapped an arm around his waist guiding him up the stairs. They didn't stop until they reached the hospital wing corridor, even when Severus burst into tears trying to fight the sobs of pain he was feeling. He was soaked right through his underwear and trousers, it was horrible and uncomfortable, people were turning to stare as the group of boys hurried along the corridor and burst into the hospital win.

"MADAME POMREY!" Remus yelled as Severus cried out again tears streaming down his face.

Regulus and Evan exchanged worried looks their hands raised ready to help. Avery was shaking with fear, unsure of what to do he stood staring at them.

The back door burst open and the nurse came hurrying through, she almost skidded to a halt when she clapped eyes on Severus.

"Oh my goodness-"

"I think he's in labour, his waters broken and he's in pain!" Remus' voice was filled with terror.

"Okay well come on through here, strip him down into his shirt and maybe one of you could fetch him a nightshirt?" the nurse said glancing to their friends.

"I'm on it" said Avery turning on his heels and bolting from the room, he slammed the door behind him and hurtled down the corridor and out of sight within seconds.

"Come on, Sev, it's okay, come on" Remus coaxed forcing the lump in his throat back down. He felt sick to his stomach with fear and worry. What would happen to both Severus and the baby? If he was going into labour at only six months gone did that mean he was having a miscarriage or was the baby being born three months too early?!

The made their way through the white medical curtain, Severus was gasping in pain and crying even as Remus stripped him of his cloak jumper and tie.

Severus managed to shakily kick off his shoes and didn't mind at all when Remus pulled his wet trousers down and off, he threw them to the side not caring where they landed as he pulled Severus back into his arms.

"Shh come on-"

"Back!" Avery burst through the curtain clutching Severus' navy blue nightshirt in his hands he tossed it over to Remus whom immediately began to unbutton Severus' shirt, throwing it aside he helped him into his nightshirt before reaching under it and pulling off his underwear helping him up onto the bed still crying and groaning in pain.

Madame Pomfrey slipped through the curtain drawing it closed around the bed carrying a small box of items. She snapped on some clean latex gloves her face solemn and passive.

"Right now how long have you been in pain for, Severus?" she asked calmly.

Last week I was having turning pains but the baby didn't fully turn, then it went away-" he gasped in pain clutching his stomach for several seconds. "For a few days and came back this morning" he panted. "Got worse over the morning and my waters broke in the great hall and started having contractions-"

The nurse nodded once, moving around the bed she propped Severus' legs up spreading them wide.

"Is he going to be okay? What about the baby?" Remus asked in a panicky voice.

"I can't say for sure now but I'm going to check for dilation to determine just how far into labour he is" she said. "Severus I want you to take a nice deep breath in for me I'm going to insert my fingers behind your testicles" she said clearly.

_Fuck deep breaths!_ Severus thought panting for breath, he winced and tensed as she pushed her fingers deep inside of him moving them around before withdrawing quickly.

"He is dilated to around a centimetre this is common when approaching the birth in the ninth month of pregnancy however it can happen sooner, the fluid has escaped through the hole and triggered his contractions, for what reason I do not yet know" she explained.

Remus nodded tears welling up in his own eyes. "Is the baby-"

"At this stage unless Severus can feel anything then I cannot tell" she sighed.

"I can't feel him... why can't I feel my baby?" his voice was strained.

"It's possible he's very distressed now or there could be many other factors for his passive state" she replied.

Evan, Regulus and Avery exchanged worried looks.

"We're losing him aren't we? He's dying in there he's coming out right now and he won't make it" Remus sobbed burying his face in Severus' neck hugging him tightly.

"What I can safely say is no he is not coming out right at this moment in time as Severus would need to dilate to ten centimetres to physically give birth to him, I think the best I can do is to give him something to force stop his contractions so I can run a scan and see exactly what is going on in there" Pomfrey replied seriously.

"Okay" Remus sniffled. "Please do everything you can..."

"Please save my baby" Severus sobbed crying out as another wave of pain struck his core.

"I'll do everything in my power" she nodded. Turning to the drawers beside the bed she carefully unlocked the middle one, pulling it open she picked out several items resting them in a sterile metal tray, she placed it on the bed, breaking the seal on a needle she popped it through the lid of some form of liquid and drew it into the syringe.

"What's that?" Remus asked worriedly, tears still streaming down his face.

"It's similar to the muggle drug Terbutaline only it does not have the same side effects and will not cause harm to the baby it will stop the contractions within maybe an hour at the most" she replied moving to Severus' side. "Severus I'm going to ask you to hold as still as you can"

Severus gasped throwing his head back into the pillow as another powerful wave of pain shot through his body. Madame Pomfrey didn't hesitate to take the opportunity to sink the needle into his skin carefully injecting him with every drop of fluid before pulling it on and plastering over the tiny prick.

"There, please try to settle down you are nowhere near ready to give birth just yet, I cannot see how much fluid is in there or what is going on with the baby but once they stop call me and I will scan and hopefully we can find a way to treat this problem" she said calmly discarding of the items and pulling off her gloves.

When she disappeared, Remus turned to cuddle up to Severus kissing his face softly. "It's gonna be okay Sev, you'll see" he breathed.

"No it isn't, he's gonna be born so prematurely what if he doesn't make it?"

Remus swallowed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "We can't think like that, he's our little boy he's gonna be strong" he breathed as Severus gasped in pain again. "He'll make it, he has to"

Forty five minutes of sobbing and gasping later, Severus' pains began to ease off to a dull ache.

He lay gazing up at the ceiling his expression morbid and blank. He hadn't felt any movements, not a single hint that his baby was alright in there, nothing. Severus could barely think straight, his baby could be dead inside of him, he'd never have that beautiful birth and living baby boy to hold in his arms and love with Remus.

A tear rolled down Severus' cheek.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Remus called loudly.

Moments later the nurse came bustling back in. Mulciber had appeared to stand with the others offering them supportive compliments. Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn had stopped by to see them but had to go again within minutes to teach lessons, they'd given all the boys permission to remain with Severus and Remus through this difficult time.

"Have the pains stopped?" she asked looking Severus in the face.

The boy slowly nodded. "Yes" he breathed.

"Very well I'll get this set up and we can take a look inside" she said gently. She moved around the bed pulling the machine closer she reached into her pocket pulling out a tube of gel. Remus opened the front of Severus' nightshirt enough for her to reach in and smear it across his tummy, the werewolf lifted the sheet up over Severus' hips shielding him from view as they fully opened the fabric exposing his bump.

Nobody dared speak as she tapped her wand thrice on the top of the machine and it whirred into life. Lifting the scanner she held it above Severus' tummy.

"Are you ready? I want you to be prepared for what you might see" she said calmly.

A choked sound escaped Severus' throat and Remus closed his eyes. "I'll never be ready for that..."

Slowly the nurse pressed the scanner to his bump shifting it around until the picture of the baby came into focus...

A gasp rang out through the room, both Severus and Remus' eyes snapped open their heads turning to the screen where they saw the little baby moving and kicking his legs a little, not enough for Severus to feel but he was alive in there and kicking.

Severus burst into floods of tears of joy. Remus threw his arms around his lover sobbing with pure delight.

"Oh gods, oh Merlin thank goodness!" Severus gasped.

"He's alive!" Remus beamed.

"He most certainly is" Madame Pomfrey's face relaxed into a smile. "He looks fine in there but I would say he is distressed" she said. Reaching out she pressed her fingertip to the screen. "You see here? Some of the fluid around him has been lost but not really enough to have a substantial effect on him, there is enough in there to leave the pregnancy to go for nine months until you naturally give birth but you must be careful with him we don't want to lose much more otherwise he will need to be born early"

"I'm so thankful he's alright" Remus sniffed staring at the screen with his sons moving figure. "Why didn't he kick? Why couldn't Severus feel him?"

"That's hard to say, it was possible he was kicking but you couldn't feel it through the pain or that he was asleep or just not moving very much" she said.

Curiously Remus reached a finger down to Severus' bump keeping his eyes focused on the screen, he gave his tummy a careful prod and watched as the baby gave an extra hard boot back for good measure.

The other Slytherin's burst into fits of laughter and Severus cried even harder with delight.

"I felt that one..."

"He can feel Remus too" Madame Pomfrey chuckled. "I'd say things look fine in there for the moment, I will however need to keep you in overnight as if you lose any more amniotic fluid it could cause serious problems and he may need to be delivered early but we will need to keep him in there are long as possible"

"What would his chances be if he were to be born now?" Remus asked curiously.

"The rates of survival range from about sixty to eighty percent so they are fairly good to be honest he would need a lot of care, he would need help to breathe, you wouldn't be able to hold him yet and he would be weak" she said. "He is perfectly well and strong in there where he is getting everything he needs and he is well protected but outside is too much for him right now he is only twenty five weeks old and still inside of you" Madame Pomfrey explained.

"What a relief..." Severus breathed propping himself up more gazing at his baby on the screen. He couldn't believe it, his baby was doing okay. "Has he actually turned any?"

"Yes if you look at the position of the scanner he has turned about three quarters of the way, any day now he will slide into place ready for the birth" she smiled. "He looks perfectly healthy and nice in there so you have nothing to worry about for now just stay here and get plenty of rest so nothing bad happens to him"

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey" Severus breathed as she removed the scanner and pressed a button to print.

"My pleasure, I'll print you a picture just to settle your minds that he really is alright"

Remus carefully wiped over Severus' tummy, throwing the tissue aside he buttoned up the night shirt and smothered Severus in kisses grinning excitedly. Severus was doing well and the baby was doing fine, the two most important things in the world.

"I've got a few things to do right now so I will give you some privacy and come back later on with some lunch" she nodded handing the picture over to Severus and getting up to leave.

"Thanks again" Remus called as she disappeared behind the curtain.

The others crowded over peering at the scan photograph of the little baby moving and kicking his legs. Curiously Remus reached down and poked Severus' tummy again and Severus laughed.

"Did he do it?"

"Yup" Severus grinned. "He's saying 'you stop poking me daddy!'"

"Aww well in that case I'll have to kiss him to make up for it" Remus grinned scooting down the bed to press kisses to Severus' tummy.

Severus burst out laughing when Remus flashed a grin up at him as the baby kicked at his face. "He's so cute"

"Just like you" Remus smiled shuffling back up the bed to pull Severus into his arms. "And thank you guys too" said Remus smiling up at the Slytherin's.

"Don't worry about it we were really scared for a minute there we thought something was going horribly wrong or he was going to deliver the baby right now" Avery said.

"Yeah scared me shitless!" Evan breathed.

"Well everything's settled again now he's doing well and Severus is doing amazing" Remus smiled pecking his lover on the cheek.

"Yeah but I'm fucking exhausted"

"Do you want to go to sleep for a while?" Remus asked and Severus nodded.

"If you don't mind"

"Why would I mind?" Remus blinked. "Come on, let's get you comfy" he smiled pushing Severus forward a minute to fluff and prop up as many pillows as possible before easing him down into them again and pulling the covers up to his chest making him warm and comfortable. "There, how's that?"

"Mm pretty nice actually" Severus smiled.

"Good" Remus breathed kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Do you want us to go?" Mulciber thumbed over his shoulder.

"You can stay if you want" Severus said.

"Well..."

"Stay and talk to me until Severus wakes up and go at lunch, gets you out of lessons for a few hours" Remus chuckled.

"True" Evan grinned. "Let's get some chairs!" he said.

They disappeared behind the curtain only to appear again minutes later carrying a soft chair each, placing them around the bed they sat down watching Severus drift off slowly into slumber.

Several hours passed and Madame Pomfrey appeared to give them some lunch. The Slytherin's had left just a few minutes before to go down to the great hall and spread the good news to the rest of the school whom by now knew of what was going on.

Severus woke up in time to get something to eat and sat chatting for a while and sipping his drink with Remus.

"So how are you feeling now?"

Severus shrugged. "Okay I guess, I still feel tired but apart from that I'm okay, I'm just glad he's okay" he breathed.

"I was so scared for a minute there I really thought..." Remus trailed off unable to even finish the sentence.

"I know, I thought so too" Severus swallowed. "But it's fine, he's fine and everything will be fine, you were right, Remus, as always" he downed the rest of his drink and sank back under the covers pulling Remus with him kissing him tenderly on the lips. "Can we take another nap?"

"Of course" Remus smiled gently stroking the side of the other boys face. "Anything for you" he breathed kissing Severus on the lips one last time.

They drifted into a warm sleep only a few minutes later.

Later on that day after dinner, the other Slytherin's appeared back through the curtain with Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn in tow.

"Oh Severus how are you feeling?" the woman asked her face creased with concern.

"I feel alright actually" he smiled. "Much better than this morning"

"That's good to hear, and how is the baby?"

Remus reached out handing her the scan photo and she smiled. "Oh he's lovely, it is a boy isn't it?"

They all nodded.

"Oh so sweet" she smiled handing the photo to Professor Slughorn whom looked even more thrilled about it.

"What exactly happened this morning, did you actually go into labour?" Slughorn asked curiously.

"Kind of, I'd lost some amniotic fluid because I'd dilated a little for some reason and I started having contractions but the baby is absolutely fine he's doing well and there's enough fluid to hold for the rest of my pregnancy, provided I don't lose anymore everything will be fine" Severus smiled.

"Was it painful?" Regulus asked curiously. "I mean obviously you were crying and that but just how painful was it?"

"It was horrendous" Severus winced. "It was a hot, sharp pain that felt like clenching a heavy metal ball in my tummy it was horrible but I guess it will be much worse when the time comes to actually give birth to him"

Remus carefully took his hand and squeezed it supportively. "I'm sure everything will be fine"

"Just because you say it will means it must be" Severus smiled warmly making the werewolf blush and grin with giddy pleasure.

"Well this is really good news I'm pleased everything is alright with him and I hope it continues to be for the rest of your pregnancy" Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you" Severus breathed.

They remained talking amongst each other for a little while until it was getting late and time for them to go. The Slytherin boys each hugged Severus in turn, congratulating him and saying they'd see him tomorrow in the common room when they got out.

The two boys watched as they all left and heard the door close behind them far across the room.

Severus sipped some more of his juice before sinking back under the covers and sighing. "Today has really taken it out of me" he said turning his head to gaze at Remus.

"I know what you mean, I'm drained and It wasn't even me that went through all that pain"

"Mentally exhausting" Severus smiled.

The curtain drew back and Madame Pomfrey appeared. "Are you two boys alright?"

"Yeah" Severus called.

"Good because I'm going to my own quarters now just in the back room, any problems come and see me at any time I'm here to help" she smiled. "The lights will go down in a minute or so"

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey and okay we're ready" Remus smiled snuggling down under the covers in his boxer shorts.

"Goodnight"

"Night" they called after her as she drew the curtain and made her way into the back room closing the door behind her.

True to her word, moments later and the light dimmed enough to where they could still see each other but not to where it was pitch black or anything.

"I want to thank you after everything you've done for me today and any other day in fact" Severus said.

"You don't need to thank me I'm here to help, support and love you" Remus smiled.

"I know but I feel I should you've helped me so much today" Severus breathed.

Remus smiled and leaned in to kiss his lover on the lips again. "I love you so much Severus, baby too"

"I love you too Remus and I love our baby I'm so glad he's alright" Severus' face lit up with a smile.

"Good, how about we get some rest you still look tired" Remus chuckled.

"That's because I am tired" Severus grinned.

Only a few minutes later and they'd drifted back off into a warm, comfortable sleep wrapped in each other's arms...

It was a few hours later when Remus awoke feeling a wet patch forming on the side of his leg. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes cracked open coming face to face with Severus a look of panic washing over his face.

"Sev?"

"Remus I think my water-"

Remus sat bolt upright his eyes scanning Severus' frame through the dim lighting. Slowly Severus managed to sit up his breath escaping in shaky puffs. "Are you in pain? Contractions?"

Severus shook his head. "No just the water, oh god Remus it's happening again! He's gonna be born too early and it's all my fault I've done something horribly wrong, I must have!"

"No Sev, shh, calm down it's going to be just fine I'll get Madame Pomfrey to help" Remus said quickly hopping out of bed. Severus tried to grab hold of him.

"Don't leave me!"

"I'm not I'll be just on the other side of the curtain" Remus said hurrying through the white medical sheet. A million thoughts were racing through his head. This was exactly what they did not want to happen, the baby to be born this early, I was happening again, hadn't they suffered enough for one day? Oh right, past midnight, it's just the start of a new day….

"MADAME POMFREY!" Remus yellowed hammering on the door to the back room with both his arms. "HELP US!" he screeched.

Within seconds the door flew open and a wild eyed Madame Pomfrey appeared. "What is it, what's going on?"

"He's lost more fluid" Remus said his chest heaving with panic.

It didn't take a moment to register as Madame Pomfrey brushed past him and hurried behind the curtain. Remus wasted no time hurrying after her and stopping at Severus' bedside unsure of what to do.

"Severus calm down, deep breaths, are you having contractions?" the nurse asked seriously as the wall torches flared up the full brightness again.

"No" Severus said in a shaky voice, his cheeks were pale and dark eyes wide.

"Okay" she said checking the amount of missing fluid. "I'm going to ask you to stand up whilst I change this bed and then we can do a scan, it will give enough time to see if the contractions kick in again"

Severus nodded slowly. Remus reached out and helped his pregnant boyfriend from the bed carefully onto his feet. He held the boy close trying to hide his own panic as he kissed Severus's face tenderly muttering words of comfort to him.

"It's okay, it's gonna be alright, Sev"

They watched as Madame Pomfrey used her wand to strip the bed down of all clothing, dry and heat it quickly before dressing it again. Normally she would do it by hand wanting precision and perfection but there was no time for that right now.

Remus carefully helped Severus back up onto the bed into a comfortable lounging position before hopping up next to him as Madame Pomfrey pulled on some gloves.

"I'm going to run another quick scan to determine the best course of action to take here, you aren't having contractions which seems a little odd after what happened earlier but you have most certainly lost a bit more fluid"

"Is he gonna be okay?" Severus asked shakily.

"Hopefully" said the nurse gesturing for Remus to open the front of Severus' nightshirt. He did so quickly covering his hips as the nurse smeared the gel over his bulging skin and snatched the scanner from the side of the machine. She tapped her wand on it three times whirring it into life and wasted no time in pressing the scanner head to his tummy shifting it until the baby came into focus.

Severus and Remus stared at the moving, flickering image of the baby. He looked the same as he did earlier. Feeling confused they stared from Severus' tummy to one another and back again.

"This is certainly very odd..." said the nurse.

"What is-What is happening?!" Severus asked nervously.

"Well I can see the level of fluid around the baby has not actually changed, he is still in the same amount as he was earlier, the fluid surrounding exactly him has not changed at all, definitely nowhere near the amount that has come out" she said her eyes narrowing as she shifted the scanner.

"What?" Severus blinked gazing down at his tummy.

"Unless..."

"Unless what?" Remus almost snapped searching the woman's face in utter panic.

Madame Pomfrey shifted the scanner again. "Press your hand against Severus' side and hold it there, the opposite one" she instructed. Remus did exactly as he was told exchanging confused looks with Severus as a smile spread across the nurses' face.

"I think I know what's happened" she said sweetly.

"What?" Severus breathed.

"Look at the screen" her voice was unusually gentle and tender.

Curiously both Remus and Severus turned to gaze at the screen and what they saw made them do a double take. Two gasps echoed through the air as their time and world stood still for those moments as they gazed at the monitor screen where, gazing back at them were two babies.

"Oh Merlin!" Remus breathed.

"Congratulations, you're having two" Madame Pomfrey chuckled.

Severus tried to speak but no words would come out. He just stared, and stared in disbelief a wild surge of emotions struck him like a bolt of lightning. Happiness, to panic, to joy, to worry.

"Twins?" Remus breathed unable to look away from the picture.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "I am terribly sorry I did not pick this up before but sometimes the positioning can be a little hard to tell if there is another, some do not find out until they give birth and some find out immediately but there are two little babies in there I am a thousand percent sure of that" she said.

"Two..." Severus breathed his eyes filling with tears. He glanced to Remus whose face mirrored his own.

"But the problem is this little one does not seem to want to open his or her little legs so I cannot see if it's a boy or a girl at the moment" Madame Pomfrey sighed gently pushing on Severus' tummy and releasing repeatedly.

"But it's okay though? He or she is doing okay?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Yes the water has leaked away from the other baby, although they share what is essentially a magical womb, they are in separate amniotic sacks making them fraternal twins as well as the fluid leaking from the first baby, the one we know to be a boy and the second leak from the second unknown baby" she explained quickly.

"But are they both okay?"

"Oh yes I would say so, I mean the first we know to be healthy and judging by what I can see just now the second appears to be perfectly healthy and normal, there is enough fluid to last around the second, there's actually a little more around him or her than there is around the first even though the first is a fraction longer"

"We're actually having two babies..." Remus repeated unable to take any of this in.

"Yes you are mister Lupin" Pomfrey said. She tapped her wand against the machine again and the sound of trains filled the air, she tapped it twice more quickly and the noise grew louder until they could distinctly hear the sound of two separate heartbeats. "And those are the hearts, both sound pretty good to me" she added.

Tears were streaming down both of their faces, this moment was a moment they would remember for the rest of their lives.

"This is amazing..." Severus breathed.

"It is indeed, I would say they are both absolutely fine in there, hopefully we will not have any more leaking or other issues" Madame Pomfrey said. "You should and ideally will be able to carry them to full term however twins are often born around the forty week margin if not a week or two before this is normal and okay but for now there is nothing to worry about"

"What about the fluid leaking away from them? Surely that's a bad thing..." Remus said.

"It isn't exactly good but they have enough in there, you'll obviously know if you leak any more but it hasn't hurt them and neither of them are coming out" she said. "You do need to take it easy and get plenty of rest it could have just been pressure that caused the leakage and now it's relieved they should continue to grow to full size until they're ready to be born, they're technically in separate sacs so it is the fluid leaking away from each not the whole thing" the nurse smiled warmly.

"This really is amazing news" Severus breathed. "I still can't get over the fact we're having two instead of one"

"Are you sure you can't tell what he or she is?" Remus asked.

"Their legs are closed across so I can't see between them now and they don't seem willing to open them I can try again at the next scan but there's no guarantee he or she will show"

"Because he's a boy is it more likely to be a boy or a girl?" Severus asked.

"Well it's about even, it would be a fifty, fifty chance of ender seeing as it would be Remus' sperm that determine their gender" she explained.

"We could have one of each or two boys" Remus smiled excitedly. "Either way I'll be happy, are there any mutations or any sign of Lycanthropy?" he asked worriedly.

"Not that I can see they both look like perfectly normal human babies" Pomfrey said. "Lycanthropy may be recessive and you have not passed it on, seeing as you were born human it could just be that your transformations are not hereditary"

"I hope not..." Remus said worriedly.

"But I would say there's nothing to worry about in there" she smiled. "Babies are both doing fine, the second is a tiny bit upset about losing some fluid but they're fine they'll settle soon enough"

"Okay that's good" Remus said watching as she removed the scanner and tapped for pictures to print.

"I assume you'll want some photographs of the babies together" she chuckled.

"Yes please" they smiled.

When they printed she handed them over and the boys sat grinning at them as the nurse tidied everything away again.

"Is everything okay apart from that, no more concerns or anything?"

They shook their heads.

"Very well I'm going back to bed now I will check on you both in the morning" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Thanks again" said Severus.

"My pleasure" she nodded before disappearing and heading into the backroom. The lights dimmed only a few moments later.

Severus carefully tucked the photographs under the pillow and snuggled down with Remus kissing him softly on the lips and nuzzling his face.

"I love you so fucking much" he breathed.

"I love you too, two Sev, we're having two!" he said excitedly.

"I know, Merlin I wonder what our parents will say, we've got so much more stuff to buy now, double the amount and what if it's a girl? We can't just buy everything blue in case" Severus sighed.

"Well we can buy some more neutral stuff and some blue and when the next scan comes around if he or she decides to open their legs then we can see what we're having and shop properly from there"

"Good plan" Severus smiled. "Mind if we go back to sleep now? I'm bloody exhausted..."

"Of course not, gorgeous" Remus smiled warmly.

And with that they drifted off into a comfortable, happy sleep.

The next day arrived and Severus was feeling drastically better, it was just before lunch time when Madame Pomfrey appeared.

"How are you feeling now, Severus?" she asked brightly.

"Very well actually" the boy replied.

"Good and no more leaking or other problems?" she asked placing his clean and dry school trousers and underwear folded on the bottom of the bed.

He shook his head.

"Right then, I see no further reason to keep you in, if you want you can get your things and head back to your dormitory, you will however need a good few days in bed and if anything so much as worries you do come back and see me" she said.

Severus pushed back the covers and slipped out, snatching his underwear he yanked them on under his nightshirt and pulled up his trousers. He would go out in the shirt and just pull off his bottoms when he got back. Remus helped him into his cloak before yanking on his own clothes and gathering up the few remaining things.

"Thanks again, Madame Pomfrey I'll be sure he doesn't lift a finger" Remus flashed a grin.

"Remember to come back any time if everything goes smoothly I'll see you for the seven month scan!" she waved as Remus draped and arm around Severus' lower back and guided him out from behind the curtain.

They made their way, smiles on their faces out of the hospital wing, along the corridor and onto the stairs.

As they headed down people turned to stare at them and Severus' stomach, whispering about it obviously speculating that he was still pregnant and after yesterday had not given birth after all.

They stopped for a break at the bottom before making their way through the entrance hall and down into the dungeons. It was now lunchtime and students were filing out of classrooms or already in their common rooms and the great hall. The two boys didn't stop until they reached the common room.

The other Slytherin boys jumped them they saw them and were on their feet hurrying over to them and crowding around them.

"She let you out?" Mulciber asked.

"What's wrong?" said Avery.

"Are you okay?" It was Regulus.

"What about the baby?" said Wilkes.

Remus and Severus both glanced to one another, grins spreading across their faces as the werewolf reached into his pocket and pulled out the newest scan photo. He showed it to their friends whom stared at it in silence a moment before it actually registered with them what they were looking at.

"You're having two?!" Regulus gasped.

Remus and Severus nodded cuddling closer to one another.

"During the night Severus lost some more fluid and it turns out there was no change in what was lost around the boy so when she checked him again she realised there were two the other one was just well hidden"

"Oh my goodness..." Avery breathed staring at the little moving picture.

"What is it?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"We don't know" Severus laughed. "He or she refused to open their legs so Madame Pomfrey couldn't tell but we might be able to find out for the next scan" he said.

"Aww well what are you hoping for?" Wilkes asked.

"It makes no difference we're happy with whatever he or she is" Remus smiled kissing Severus on the cheek.

"That's amazing" Avery smiled.

"Are you coming down with us for something to eat?" Mulciber asked.

" Can't, Severus is bed ridden for a few days until he gets back on his feet properly so I'm gonna bring him up some lunch" Remus said.

"Okay well we might see you down there in a few minutes then?" said Evan.

"Yeah see ya" Remus smiled before they headed up into the dormitory. Once inside they shut the door and he helped Severus into bed properly tucking him in.

"I love you so fucking much..." Remus breathed.

"I love you too" Severus smiled.

"Get some rest I'll be back with some food in a flash" Remus chuckled.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me, just keep those little babies happy in there" Remus smiled leaning down for another kiss.

The rest of the day passed and by the time the evening arrived both boys were feeling as tired as ever. As they snuggled up under the covers that night they could only dream of the exciting, worrying and scary times ahead...


	15. Chapter 15

Now at 24 weeks pregnant, Severus was feeling more nervous than ever. The whole fiasco with Sirius and his letter still plagued the boy's mind and he wanted nothing more than to put it all behind him but he just couldn't. Those words kept ringing through his hears, Sirius was in love with Remus and there was nothing helpless little Severus could do about it. He was tired, heavy and worried. His mind had been divided for a while now, several weeks in fact but it was growing worse each day, he had some seriously decisions to make and they were tough, he knew what he really wanted.

It had taken all weekend for the boy to make his final decision, it was hard but Severus was feeling sort of…. Good about it in some ways, you could say good anyway.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked on Monday morning as they were flipping happily through the pregnancy book.

This week the babies each measure about fourteen inches in length and weigh one point five pounds. The air sacks in the lungs are developing this week so by the end of the week it may be possible for them to each take a breath! and if they were born now there would be a fairly reasonable chance they could survive with the correct care but they are still too tiny and in need of more protection to make it on their own. Although the eyes may still be fused shut, the baby is capable of sight as the eyes are now fully developed and it might be interesting to know that the babies have completed two whole thirds of their stay in the womb.

"Yes, I'm fine" Severus smiled nervously as he gazed down at the pictures in their book.

"So many interesting things happen in pregnancy, don't they?" Remus chuckled gazing fondly at the pictures. "Wow, I can't believe we're having some, aren't we lucky?"

"Yes, very lucky" Severus forced a little smile.

Remus closed the book, rested it on the bedside table and sighed happily turning to grin at Severus. "I'm so happy, I can't believe they're actually mine…." He breathed resting his hand on Severus growing bump softly. "You've made me so happy" he smiled leaning in to kiss Severus tenderly on the lips.

Severus just simply smiled.

Now it was February, early February, the grounds were still covered in that cold, icy snow and the air was bitter but the impending thought of spring was in the air giving a somewhat cheerful feel to everyone around.

"Mm" Remus smiled warmly. "We should really get up and get to lessons today" he breathed.

Severus managed a small chuckle. "Indeed we should" he breathed.

They slipped out from underneath their warm bed covers, pulling on their clothes Severus ignored the quirked eyebrows of the other Slytherin's when they noticed just how enormous his baby bump was getting.

"How far now, Snape?" Evan called casually.

"Twenty four weeks" the boy said simply. "Six months then, but I'm not having a scan until next week because we had two last week" he shrugged a little. "Nurse thought we didn't need one straight after, might as well wait a week or two"

"And I'm really excited to see them again" Remus beamed. "Maybe the other little one with open its legs so we can see if it's a boy or a girl!"

"Oooh" Mulciber grinned. "What do you want it to be, a girl?"

"I don't mind, as long as he or she is healthy then it doesn't matter to me" Remus smiled. "I'm still the daddy"

Once they were washed, dressed and changed they headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Dropping into their seats they completely ignored the fact that James Potter was leering at them.

"I think we've got a mock exam in two weeks" Remus sighed almost sadly. "Is anyone actually prepared for it?"

"Yes" said Severus.

"No way" Evan laughed. "I'm never prepared for them"

"That's because you never study" Avery jumped in.

"Or make an effort" it was Mulciber.

"Yes I do!" the brunette boy protested. "I just feel that it's hard to concentrate sometimes…." He said nudging his food around the plate strangely with his fork.

Remus stared.

Once they were done eating they headed down into the dungeon corridor and stopped outside to wait to be let into potions. Remus smiled and turned to Severus stroking the backs of his hands with his thumbs.

"Is there anything you fancy doing this weekend?" Remus asked curiously his eyebrows raising slightly.

Severus smiled a little and gave a shrug. "Choose whatever you want to do"

Remus frowned slightly. "Hmm, snuggle in bed, have a kiss, laze about, sleep maybe…. Hogsmeade trips are on" he grinned. "Soon it's going to be Valentines day as well!"

"Your birthday next month" Severus nodded.

"I know but that's not exactly important" Remus waved a hand at him.

"Would be nice for you to do something and celebrate it though" Severus pressed on. "Perhaps you could throw a party in school somewhere, I'm sure people would be happy to come especially if you managed to swindle some alcohol for them too"

"You think?" Remus said warily. "I'm not so sure…."

"Who can pass up a great party?" Severus flashed a grin.

Remus stared at him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay, Sev?" he swallowed almost nervously, Severus seemed to be acting very…. Strange today to say the very least, it wasn't like him to even consider throwing a party apart from their wedding let alone anything else. He'd figured maybe when his birthday did come around that they would just spend it intimately snuggling and stuff, Remus wasn't the type to expect very much from people and although he did expect to have some fun from Severus, he didn't expect that the boy would suggest throwing something as elaborate as a fucking birthday bash party.

"I've told you a million times, I'm okay" Severus said coolly.

Remus shot him a sceptical look and nodded. "Well…. Okay…. If you're sure…."

"Yes I'm sure" said Severus.

Just as Potter and co arrived they were thankfully let into the classroom, they made their way inside and took their seats without even looking up at the boys.

Remus could however see Sirius staring at him worriedly through the corner of his eye and he glanced up at him meeting those familiar, worried eyes. Was this something to do with what he'd said to them last week? Was he truly in love with Remus? Was he up to something right now?

The Werewolf watched as Sirius' eyes flickered to Severus for a moment, the boy had his head down and was working intensively, he didn't even look up when Remus rested his hand high on his thigh when normally he would look up, smile or do something else.

Remus frowned at Sirius and looked away, it was for the best he didn't let that boy get into his head. No, he would ignore him as he should and do what was proper of him.

"Good morning everyone, ready to get stuck into our exam revisions?" Professor Slughorn called loudly over the heads of the students as he entered the room, a large stack of powder blue revision booklets floating in after him.

The dungeon door closed and many of the students groaned and slumped in their seats.

"Come on, come on, where's your spirits?" the man tutted resting his hands on his large waist and shaking his head impatiently. "You need to cheer up a bit, there's no good going into exam conditions with these attitudes!"

"It's only a mock!" one Gryffindor girl right at the very front sitting beside Lily Evan's called out.

"That may be so, Miss McKinnon, however these mocks can help us determine how well you're going to do in your real exams in the summer, a poor mock grade will not make you feel any better about yourselves" he explained. "And it won't motivate you to get higher in your exam"

They all groaned again.

Remus swallowed, he felt strangely nervous like the air was just too still, like things seemed too light, like everything was too normal.

Something was very wrong indeed.

….

By the time lunch came around, Remus was still feeling extremely uncomfortable. He sat eating amongst his Slytherin friends listening to their conversation idly, he couldn't really concentrate on much if he were quite honest as he was too bothered by Severus.

"I think it's good we have mocks early" Severus said casually to Mulciber. "It really helps us improve before the reals"

"I've heard O.W.L's can make you go crazy" Evan said mimicking the circular hand movement beside his head.

"You already are crazy so you have nothing to worry about, mate" Avery grinned slinging an arm around Evan' shoulders earning a dark scowl.

"I could hex you right now…." The boy said dangerously.

"You could but you won't" Avery chuckled clapping him on the back and returning to his food.

"So, Remus, you haven't said much today" Regulus Black commented turning his attention on the boy.

Remus stared at him, sitting there with a passive expression on his little face, upright, brilliant posture, somewhat passively arrogant, very handsome and eating properly with a knife and fork. Remus enjoyed having him around sometimes, it was a reminder that some people could eat in a civilised manner.

"You've barely touched your food" Severus said quietly looking to Remus worriedly.

Remus stared at him. "Oh, I guess I'm not hungry" he sighed staring into those familiar dark eyes. His Werewolf senses were screaming at him, something was really wrong indeed.

After lunch they headed off to the library for a bit and Severus sat studying, Remus tried to do the same but each time he tried to be intimate with Severus the boy almost ignored him and insisted on doing his work instead.

Remus felt really hurt.

….

When the end of the day finally dragged around, it was shortly after dinner and Severus and Remus were sitting in the Slytherin common room together chatting with their friends.

Severus glanced up at the clock and swallowed nervously. "Remus?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?" The boy said with a grin on his face, unable to look away from what the other's were doing.

"Can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?" Severus asked very quietly, as though he didn't want anyone else to hear in fact.

"Of course, Sev" the boy smiled. "Guys, we're going to bed, night!" he called getting to his feet and helping Severus up with him.

"Night!" they chorused back and the two boys turned and headed off up the dormitory stairs and into their room.

Severus' heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Remus stretch and walk over to their bed.

"Not a bad start to the week, don't you think?" Remus yawned as he sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Not bad at all" Severus said smoothly as he made his way over and slowly sat down beside the boy. "Remus I-"

"Wasn't that funny what Evan said earlier about those people at the Ministry who played a prank and blew up a toilet?" Remus laughed his eyes glittering excitedly. "Imagine the look on the Ministers face when he sat down to poop and BAM!" he slapped his hands together hard. "I shouldn't laugh, really I shouldn't, but it is rather amusing when you imagine it for yourself!"

Severus gave a false little chuckle. "Hmm, yeah, listen Remus, I think we need to talk…."

Remus looked up as he pulled off his tie and undid a few buttons on his white school shirt. His light eyebrows creased into a frown. "Oh? Is something wrong?" he swallowed. All that dread from earlier in the day began rising rapidly in his chest again especially when Severus averted his eyes to the floor between them.

Severus was quiet for a few moments, a crease appearing between his brows, he sank his teeth anxiously into his bottom lip.

"Sev?" Remus asked worriedly leaning closer, he reached an arm out to touch the boy but it fell short when Severus lifted his arm away. "Severus, you're scaring me…." The boy said his breath coming out shakily by now.

"Remus…." Severus began taking a deep breath and turning to look at the boy. "It's over…."

Remus felt his heart plummet so low it hit his stomach, burned an acidic hole through it and drag his stomach down with it. "What?" he whispered his eyes going wide. Had he hurt that right? Severus was ending this?!

"It's over" Severus repeated.

"N-no…." Remus breathed, panic rising in his chest up into his throat. "W-we can't break up, no, what? Why?!" he practically cried.

"I'm really sorry, Remus, but I just don't want to be with you anymore" Severus said sadly. "It's not that I don't love you it's just…. I don't think we're right for each other, I don't think this is going anywhere and…. I've been keeping a terrible secret from you…." He swallowed.

Remus' heart was POUNDING in his chest, anxiety was welling up almost out of control, he tried to speak but choked on his words as tears welled in his eyes. "W-what is it?" he asked, that horrific prickling sensation of fear washing over him, his hands were sweating, he felt sick….

Severus was quiet for some time. "It's about the babies…." He said quietly.

Remus felt the room spin but he fought it desperately. "Oh…. Something hasn't happened to them, has it? They're alright, aren't they?" he asked in a panic.

"They're fine" Severus swallowed. "But…. You're not the father, Remus…."

Remus felt his entire world crumble in ruins around him, the horror washed over him, he didn't even want to know what his face looked like right now, probably pale, gaunt and like something from a Halloween shop. "T-they're not mine?" he whispered.

Severus swallowed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Remus…." He said quietly.

"B-but Severus…. If this is why you're breaking up with me then I-I'll raise them as my own, PLEASE, Sev!" he cried jumping up as the boy got slowly to his feet and turned away from him. "Please, I love you!" he whimpered, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

Severus swallowed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Remus, I hope you can forgive me one day…." He made his way across the room and Remus threw himself after him.

"I can change- I'll get a job, I'll sell my blood!" he cried. "I'll do everything I can, I'll- I'll…." He rambled on unable to think of anything else.

Severus turned to face him and quickly pressed a hand to Remus' chest pushing the boy back from throwing his arms around him. Severus shook his head slowly.

Remus burst into floods of tears. "Why are you doing this to me?" he sobbed as he tried to throw himself at Severus again but the boy sidestepped him.

"Stop it, Remus…."

"NO!"

"You're making a fool of yourself-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Remus roared not giving a fucking shit who could hear him screaming right now. He went to grab hold of Severus again as the boy tried to make his way out of the door. "I WON'T LET YOU GO!" he sobbed.

"Let go of me, Remus, I have to go, my mother is waiting for me!"

"Where are you going? Home? Can I come too?!" Remus continued to sob.

"Leaving, we're moving house and no, you can't come too" Severus tried to fight him off but the Werewolf was too strong, his eyes darted about and he reached out grabbing the only thing he could reach, he whirled on the balls of his feet and swung the Beaters bat at Remus, loud crack and the boy crumpled to the floor a split second later.

"Goodbye, Remus…." Severus breathed slipping his ring from his finger and tucking it into Remus' pocket watching a tear roll down the boy's cheek before he turned on his heels and closed the dormitory door behind him.

That was the last thing Remus saw through tear-filled eyes before he blacked out….

….

"Hey, Severus" Evan said in mild surprise to see Severus coming downstairs and heading through the common room alone.

"I've just left a book in the library, I won't be long, Remus is taking a bath" he said smoothly and they all nodded.

"Okay, see you in a bit then" Mulciber waved his hand lazily at the boy as he passed into the dungeon corridor.

"Hey, how about we go outside and smoke some of…." Evan grinned flashing a small packet of something green that was in his pocket.

The gasps from their little group rang out.

"YES!" Avery cried punching the air.

The group of boys burst out laughing as they scurried out of the common room to go and find one of their private little greenhouses to do this in.

….

When Remus came around everything felt wrong, his body ached, his head was hurting so badly, his vision a little blurred. He blinked several times and tried to sit up but found he couldn't. With a tiny groan he rolled himself onto his hands and knees and using Mulciber's bed, he pulled himself up to his feet, trembling and trying to clutch hold of anything he could for support.

Severus.

Remus swallowed and staggered reached for his cloak and pulled it on, his hand caught through his long hair and when he looked, he saw blood. He yanked his hood up so nobody else saw and staggered half-blindly through the door and down the stairs.

He felt dizzy, sick, faint even, as he stumbled through the empty common room.

"Severus?" he called weakly practically falling through the wall passage and into the cool dungeon corridor.

"Severus?" he called again as he staggered some more and slumped down on his hands and knees fighting to remain conscious. He had to find Severus, he couldn't let this end this way….

Tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he struggled along the corridor a bit further murmuring out for Severus but there was no response.

The toilets, yes, Severus often ran in there when he was upset, the dungeon toilets were a logical place for the boy to be in, perhaps even crying.

Remus felt a pang just thinking about it.

He crawled into the toilets, the cold stone floor harsh on his hands. "Sev?" he mumbled out feeling weaker and weaker and oh so dizzy as he force his way long the floor.

Severus wasn't there.

He gazed up and felt himself slipping from consciousness again….

….

Sirius was angry. He'd just gotten out of a detention that he was framed for all thanks to blood Peter Pettigrew. His wrists ached, his knees stung and his fingers were pruned from the water Filch had him unfairly scrubbing the dungeon floor with BY HAND.

He grumbled making his way back along the corridor. "Guess I'd better rinse these off…." He mumbled as he pushed open the toilet door.

Sirius' eyes landed on something, or rather, someone and it nearly gave him a heart attack. He gasped and hurried over to the person's side looking over his shoulder and around the room. "Is anyone in here?" he called.

There was no reply.

He glanced down and gently turned the person's face "Hey are you-" Sirius felt the bottom fall out of his stomach, the urge to vomit rose in his throat when he realised who it was….

"Remus" he breathed his fingers stroking over the boy's cheek.

Remus lay on the cold floor, unconscious but still breathing soundly, he looked as though he were sleeping and Sirius may have possibly suspected he was if there wasn't blood coming from a wound in his head. He'd been attacked.

"Snape?" Sirius called out, logically if Remus was here then Snape should be around too. But he wasn't. Strange.

Sirius swallowed and turned Remus over. "I'd better get you upstairs" he said quickly, he couldn't go to the Slytherin dungeon, for starters there was no way he would get in and if he went to the hospital wing he would be accused of this, people would assume he battered Remus with something and he had no other explanation to give, nothing he could come up with seemed even remotely viable. There was only one option. The Gryffindor tower.

Carefully he lifted Remus bridal-style into his arms making sure his head was resting against Sirius' chest, a small tingle ran through his system at being this close to the boy with such a pretty face. Carefully he turned and left the toilet not caring that Remus' blood was smearing into his snowy white shirt. Remus was more important.

Thankfully nobody was really about at this time of night as he made his way up the stone staircases and towards the tower. Remus wasn't very heavy at all so it was easy enough getting him up there.

Sirius' mind was racing a thousand miles as second on a Nimbus 200 as he made his way through the portrait hole and into the common room. The fire was still crackling but the place was deserted so he headed up the steps thankful that nobody had seen him carrying Remus around in this state, the accusations would be dreadful.

He stopped outside the dormitory door, took a deep breath and barged inside.

"JAMES!" he cried.

Peter looked up from his bed and gasped, the magazine he was holding falling from his hands.

James poked his head around the bathroom door, an irritated, flat expression on his face. "What-" the words died on his tongue as his hazel eyes widened behind his glasses. "Oh, Merlin…." He breathed quickly pulling on a top and hurrying out.

Peter closed the door and watched Sirius sit down on Remus' old, unmade bed pulling the boy against him so Remus was laying propped on his back between Sirius' legs in a safe manner.

"Shit" James breathed his eyes roaming over him. "What the hell happened, Sirius?"

"What did you do to him?" Peter snapped placing his hands on his hips. Remus had been there for him since the beginning, before James and Sirius ever had….

"I didn't do anything to him, Peter!" Sirius said angrily. "I found him like this in the dungeon crappers, he was just lying there and nobody was around, looked from the way he was lying there that he'd crawled in or something…."

"Where's Snape?" James wrinkled his nose in absolute disgust.

Sirius shrugged. "Haven't seen anyone about at all"

"This is bad…." James swallowed tilting Remus' chin up so he could look at him better. "He's been crying too"

"What should we do?" it was Peter.

"We fix him up and put him to bed and wait until he comes round, there isn't much else we can do" Sirius said quietly. "He's still our friend" he breathed gazing down at the boy and another pang ran through him. He felt terrible like this was somehow his fault….

"Okay" James nodded and swallowed. "How long has he been out?"

"I don't know" Sirius shrugged a little. "Maybe a few minutes at the most?"

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital wing?" Peter said pursing his lips and shaking his head. "He needs help!"

"If I took him there Pomfrey and anyone else would assume I did this to him then couldn't live with the guilt!" Sirius hissed back. "Don't be stupid, Peter!"

"Oh, right, makes sense" the boy swallowed.

"If I'd have left him there who knows what could have happened, he could have died" Sirius felt like he was about to cry but fought it back, now wasn't the time for things like that.

"I'll make his bed, Peter you can help" James said quickly.

Sirius lifted Remus up again and stood holding him whilst James and peter made the bed up with sheets, the new duvet set with about five pillows, the spare fuzzy blanket Remus once loved and pits of blanket they had they didn't want. When it was ready, Sirius lay Remus down, pulled off his shoes, trousers and shirt hoping that Remus wouldn't wake up and scream rape as he moved them aside looking for more cuts but other than the wound on his head he seemed just fine.

"He hasn't been beaten up or anything" James frowned as they propped the boy up and tucked him in properly.

"This is really weird" Sirius frowned sitting down on the edge of the bed staring into Remus' face. "What happened to him?"

"Maybe the Slytherin's had enough" said James.

"Maybe he saw who attacked him" Peter nodded.

Sirius pursed his lips and shook his head. "I don't think that's necessarily the reason, guys…." He said slowly. "But I don't think we'll know until he comes round"

"I'll get some bandages, help me, Peter!" James said and they turned and scurried into the bathroom to rummage around.

Sirius sat watching, his eyebrows furrowed with concern until-

A tiny groan escaped Remus' parted lips, his eyebrows twitched and very slowly his eyes opened.

Sirius gasped softly and leaned in closer staring into those pretty crystal blue eyes.

"Remus?" he breathed.

Remus blinked a couple of times staring into Sirius' face confusedly. He groaned softly again and a tiny crease appeared between his light-coloured eyebrows. "Sirius?"

"It's me, shh, you're safe now" he smiled gently.

Remus' eyes widened a little, he tried to sit up but winced and lay back down gazing around him, a dawning look of realisation washing over his face. "W-"

"I found you, unconscious in the dungeons toilets" Sirius said looked even more thoroughly concerned. "Remus, what-"

"He's awake!" James cried as he and Peter came rushing back into the room carrying bandages, clothes, gloves and cleaning solutions and creams.

"Remus!" Peter sounded rather excited.

Remus stared at them looking very surprised as they hurried over and put the things down on the bed spelling their hands clean.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" James grinned.

Now Remus was really confused.

"Is this a dream?" he frowned. "Am I dead?"

"You're not dead, Moony" Sirius spoke softly. "We'll have to clean that wound out and bandage him up" Sirius said and James nodded.

Before Remus could protest at all, Sirius pulled him forward into his arms and James set to work dabbing solutions into Remus' wound. The boy was wriggling like a helpless little hamster as James cleaned at the wound, it stung and it wasn't nice and he sobbed helplessly.

"What are you doing to me?" he cried. "Stop, STOP!"

"We're trying to help you, Remus" Sirius spoke softly.

Remus felt even more panicked at the fact Sirius was actually holding him so close in a sort of embrace, a simple hug to keep him still and forward so they could clean him.

Eventually James managed to get a pad and a bandage on Remus and they lay him back.

"Don't let him sleep" said Sirius. "You're not supposed to sleep right after a head injury, it could be dangerous…."

"Poor bastard" Peter swallowed.

Remus gazed up into his ex-friend's faces in confusion. "Why are you helping me?"

"Believe it or not, Moony, when we saw you hurt, we had to help, we still like you" James smiled gently.

Remus felt tears welling in his eyes again.

"Moony…." Sirius said slowly. "What happened?"

Remus swallowed and remained silent for a few moments. "Severus…. Left…." He breathed.

"He left you?!" James gasped his eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

Remus swallowed and nodded then winced at the sting in his head. "He left me and the castle, he won't come back…." He said slowly. "He's moved house too and I don't know where"

"But he was in lessons today…."

Remus looked even sadder.

"Let me talk to him alone for a bit, guys" Sirius said gently, he loved Remus and he wanted to be the first to know but he also didn't want to have Peter pushing Remus too far right now, he could understand the boy was hurting physically and emotionally and his own heart ached to see him that way.

They looked to Sirius, nodded and left the dormitory to go down to the common room. Sirius wasn't stupid so he listened carefully to make sure they really had gone downstairs and their footsteps could no longer be heard before he turned back to Remus.

"I'm listening, tell me what happened, Moons" he breathed.

Remus looked like he was about to cry. "He'd been off all day" he swallowed the hard lump that appeared in his throat. "He'd been acting weird, very weird and I could sense something was wrong but towards the end of the day he seemed a little better. We were sitting in the common room this evening and he asked me to go upstairs and talk, I didn't really notice his behaviour because Evan Rosier was telling a funny story and…. We went upstairs, sat down and he just…. Ended it and…. And…." Remus' lip wobbled and he felt a hot tear rolling down his cheek. "He said that the babies aren't mine…." He whimpered sadly.

"Oh, Remus…." Sirius breathed, he made a move as though to hug Remus but thought better of it, he didn't want to terrify the poor boy after something like that.

"I feel like a piece of shit, I feel worthless and cheated and dirty…." Remus continued to cry.

"You have every right to be upset but you are not worthless or dirty or a piece of shit, you've been cheated and lied to by someone you loved and that hurts but you're going to have to try to put it behind you soon" Sirius smiled gently.

"I even offered to raise them as my own, he walked out on me and when I grabbed him to try and stop him he hit me over the head with a Beaters bat and stuffed his ring in my pocket…." Remus swallowed looking down at the bedding, red and gold, back to his family….

"Why would he do something like this though? You were so happy and everything was so…. Genuine" Sirius frowned shaking his head in confusion.

"It obviously wasn't genuine, maybe happy but he couldn't live with his guilt" Remus sniffled gazing into Sirius' face. "I feel terrible but I have to get up and try to find him"

"No, you're staying here, if he wants to be found he will come back" Sirius said quickly. "He may try to contact you and I suggest you wait until he does"

Remus looked very sad.

"You're hurting pretty bad right now, you've lost your fiancé, you've lost your children, you've lost everything you had but the one thing you've always had here at Hogwarts is me, is us, is Gryffindor and we're still here for you" Sirius smiled. "I want to formally apologise for everything I've said and done to you, I want you to know that I didn't mean for anything bad to happen and this is just awful so I'm going to extend my hand to you and care for you along with James and Peter" Sirius smiled reaching under the covers and lifting Remus' little hand.

Remus swallowed and smiled gently despite his tears. "Thank you but I really don't understand why you would do this for me" he swallowed. "I don't understand after everything how you can just be so…. Nice again"

"We never hated you, Remus" Sirius swallowed. "I never hated you in particular and I told you that last week…."

Remus smiled gently to him. "I really appreciate this…."

"No problem" Sirius smiled gently. "So tell me" he said smoothly thinking it was time to change the subject. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he said.

"Sirius…." Remus found himself laughing.

"You've had quite a beating" said Sirius looking worried once again. "Answer it, go on, humour me"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Three"

"Correct"

"Seven"

"Correct"

"One"

"Correct, now follow my finger" Sirius instructed moving it around slowly and closer to Remus then he laughed. "Your eyes went crossed"

"Shut up" Remus chuckled playfully batting at Sirius' hand.

"You look a little brighter" Sirius smiled back.

"I don't feel much brighter" Remus mumbled sadly.

"Understandably" Sirius nodded. "But it's a start, I made you laugh" he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Remus' lips twitched into a smile and he sniffled sadly. "The shock hasn't sunk in yet, I just- I really thought I had a life with him, you know?"

Sirius nodded slowly looking at Remus with absolute sympathy. "But he's lied to me and strung me along all this time, he made me think those were my children…." Remus closed his eyes feeling absolutely humiliated, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sirius reached forward and stroked the tear away. "Don't let someone that does things like that ruin your life because he is not worth it" he smiled gently. "You even offered to raise another man's children, that's pretty intense and mature, Remus, you're a man now"

Remus looked up and smiled to Sirius carefully sniffling again.

"Would you mind keeping everything I've told you between the four of us? I know it's asking a lot after all those terrible things I've said to the three of you but I'm just not ready for people to know about what happened yet, I have no idea how the hell I'm ever going to face people like this" he swallowed allowing Sirius to stroke the back of his hand gently.

"Moony, none of that matters and you said nothing we didn't deserve" Sirius went on. "Put it behind us, friends again?"

Remus smiled. "Friends"

"Can I give you a hug?" Sirius offered letting go of Remus' hands and stretching his arms out to the boy.

Remus hesitated for a moment before he nodded and smiled sweetly. He felt Sirius' arms wrap around him and he hugged the boy in return. It felt good to have someone here for him and it was incredible his old friends hadn't turned their backs on him.

When they drew apart, Sirius sighed. "Would you mind if I told the guys what's happened and called them back up?" his eyebrows quirked slightly.

Remus swallowed nervously and nodded.

"I won't be long" Sirius smiled touching Remus' cheek. "Lay back and relax, you need your rest"

"Okay" Remus breathed watching Sirius get up and head out of the dormitory.

He lay back and sighed. Tonight had to be a horrible, horrible nightmare. It wasn't right, it was confusing, it fucked with his mind, it was awful. He had been hurt and humiliated by Severus, his fiancé had left him, left with the children he thought were to be his and now he was gone and Remus may never see him again. At least he had his friends with him to help him, he was tired, lonely and hurting so much his chest ached from his broken heart.

Sirius slipped from the dormitory and headed down the stone stairs into the common room.

James and Peter almost jumped to their feet looking extremely worried.

"He's doing okay" Sirius smiled gently.

"What happened?" James asked quickly.

"Snape left him, he's gone as Remus said but…. The babies weren't Remus'" Sirius swallowed.

James gasped and Peter put a hand over his mouth with shock.

"That's terrible!" James said angrily. "If I ever see Snape again I'm gonna-"

Sirius shook his head. "Not now and keep your voice down, Remus will hear you"

"You're right" James yawned. "I guess it wouldn't do him any good right now…."

"I feel bad for him" said Peter. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Yes" said Sirius. "We be friendly with him, we hug him and tell him everything is going to be okay, we make his head better again and we get him back on his feet so he can get on with his life without that pathetic little loser"

"Agreed" said James and Peter nodded too.

The three of them headed back into the dormitory to find Remus exactly where they'd left him laying in bed staring at his bed covers looking more miserable than they'd ever seen him before.

"Hi, Moony" James smiled gently. "Anything we can get you?"

Remus shook his head slowly.

Sirius chuckled. "Want us to tuck you in?" he grinned his eyebrows turning down in a mischievous way.

James laughed and Peter cracked his knuckles.

Remus smirked. "You wouldn't dare…."

The three boys threw themselves at him tickling his sides and wrapping him up in the covers, although Remus' mood was lower than ever he roared with laughter seeing as he was extremely ticklish.

"Not my feet!" he cried.

"Especially your feet" Peter grinned.

Eventually they stopped torturing him, gave him a glass of water and tucked him into bed properly.

Sirius shrugged out of his clothes, washed up, pulled on a pair of long pyjamas and flopped down on the bed beside Remus but not under the covers with him.

"What are you doing?" Remus blinked sleepily.

"I'm going to stay here tonight to make sure you don't try anything stupid" said Sirius.

Remus could see James lock the door and the window from the corner of his eye and he felt sad. "You think I might try to…. You know…. Kill myself, don't you?"

"Not necessarily but you could hurt yourself more or try and run after Severus and you're in no condition to do so" Sirius replied. "Now go to sleep and everything will seem much better in the morning" he promised with a smile.

"I hope you're right" Remus swallowed sadly and closed his eyes.

The lights went down as everyone crawled into bed and Remus sighed, he felt so sad, so hurt, so alone. But then he remembered he wasn't alone as he opened his eyes and glanced to Sirius whom had his eyes closed and was ready to sleep, Remus knew he wasn't sleeping yet.

Remus was awake for a good while that night and woke several times in tears, he'd never been treated this way in his life, even for having his Lycanthropy, even for what he was, who he was and everything else on top of that.

….

Sirius' eyes fluttered open about usual time, he yawned and stretched out as he watched Remus sleeping. He looked pale and tired but Sirius wasn't expecting him to look amazing the morning after being dumped and having everything ripped away from his weak, bleeding grip but at least Remus was okay now.

"Hey, Sirius" James breathed. "Are you staying with him or shall one of us?"

"I'll stay here, cover for me" he nodded.

"Should we say anything about Remus?"

Sirius glanced to the boy again. "I think you should try and pull McGonagall and Slughorn aside and just mention to them, also, if the Slytherin's want to know where Remus is, pull them aside and tell them but don't make a thing of it, people won't be so concerned about where I am if both Remus and Snape are missing"

James nodded with understanding. "Okay" he swallowed. "Bye" he nodded before he and Peter left the room.

They were only gone half an hour before they came back with a big tray of food for Sirius and Remus and a letter addressed to Remus.

"I'll give it to him when he wakes up, he had a rough night crying and stuff" said Sirius.

James nodded and left the dormitory to go to lessons again.

Sirius sat up, rubbed his tired eyes and slipped into the bathroom for a quick wash.

By the time he came out, Remus was awake and had turned onto his side with the covers up over his head.

"Moony…." Sirius said quietly making his way back over to the bed. "We have food" he smiled gesturing to the large tray of things on Remus' bedside table.

The boy peeked out from under his covers and blinked sleepily at it. "I'm not very hungry, Sirius…."

"You're eating, end of"

Remus groaned and Sirius helped him sit up slowly. Sirius rested the tray over the boy's lap and poured him a glass of banana milkshake. "You love this stuff"

Remus smiled. "Thanks…." He said quietly taking the glass.

"And" Sirius said slowly. "This letter came for you" he placed it carefully in the boy's hands.

Remus stared down at it, horror washing over him. "It-it's from Severus" he breathed.

Sirius tensed a little and sat down beside the boy on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to open it now and get this over with as quickly as possible? Maybe he has something proper to say…." He swallowed, nerves welling up inside of him not just for what Snape might have to say but because he was terrified of how extreme or horrible Remus' reaction may be.

Remus turned the envelope over in his shaking hands several times before he took a deep breath and tore it open. Slowly he pulled the sheet of parchment from the envelope and unfolded it nervously. Sirius leaned over too so he could read.

"Don't mind, do you?"

Remus shook his head. "I'll read aloud for both of us" he swallowed nervously.

_"Dear Remus;_

_I am so sorry for what happened last night, you're probably scared and confused and I understand, I'm sorry I hurt you physically and emotionally but what I did was for the best. I do not want you to ruin your life and I don't want to see you hurting._

_My mother and I have moved, I'm not going to send an address and I'll ask you not to write back because I won't and can't change my mind. You probably won't see me again but I can't say that for sure so maybe one day we'll talk again, I have two children to have and take care of and it's going to be too much remaining in school with you after all of this._

_I really am sorry for what I did and I want you to know that I'm being honest, I wouldn't lie. You deserve the truth so here it is. I slept with someone else just before I was with you, I was swollen and he reason why I was awkward about us doing that together was because I knew I'd done wrong but I figured we'd break up when we went back to school anyway so what did one shag matter? I slept with the guy and I was in the wrong for and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I obviously didn't know I was pregnant before but I felt kind of guilty about it in some ways because you were so excited and the look on your face hurt me a lot. Anyway, I did not swell or anything after we did it and I was pregnant before we had sex there so there's no way they can be yours. I truly am sorry for tricking you, I was stupid and when I realised we could be together I kept things going for my own sick amusement and because I was afraid to be alone but you got so overly attached and I did really love you but it just isn't going to work out and you don't deserve to be treated this way._

_I've cancelled the wedding and I haven't spoken to any of the guys so I'll leave it down to you what you want to tell them. I hope we can part on good terms. I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel anything but happiness but the end has come and I feel it would be best for both of us if we just left it here so nothing gets ugly. I wish you the best of luck for the future and I love you._

_Severus xxx"_

Remus' bottom lip trembled again and he tossed the letter aside to sob into his hands.

"Moony, Moony no" Sirius said reaching forward to pull the boy's hands from his eyes. "Don't cry"

"How can I not cry after reading something like that?" Remus whimpered turning his face sharply away from the offending piece of paper. "It was terrible"

"Granted it wasn't nice" said Sirius glancing nervously at it. "But you deserve more than that, it wasn't an explanation and it wasn't fair"

Remus sniffed loudly. "You're right" he said slowly.

Sirius looked mildly surprised.

"But what do I have left? Severus took everything away from me…." The Werewolf spoke very sadly.

"Us" Sirius smiled and Remus looked up hopefully into his face. "You still have us and when your wound is mended and you get back into the swing of things, once you've faced it all and it's all done and dusted with you can get back on your feet and everything will be just the same as it was before you got with him, your life will be normal and you'll be a Marauder again and this time you have three guys taking care of you" he chuckled.

Remus flushed but he smiled happily. "That does make me feel a little better…. Oh but what do I say to my parents?"

"Nothing yet" said Sirius. "When the time comes you tell them honestly, maybe they already know but they haven't written to you yet so maybe you wait until you're ready to tell them or let them contact you and you can just fess up"

Remus sniffled. "I may just let them 'fess up' then, it sounds easier…. But how the hell can I ever face all of those people again?" he said gesturing towards the closed dormitory door. "They're all out there and when they realise what happened I am going to look like an absolute fool!"

"No, you'll look like a decent, honest man and Severus will look like the lying coward that ran away" Sirius smiled supportively. "You have nothing to feel ashamed about, Remus and besides, now you have your life free and open to do whatever you want with and be with whoever you want and have children whenever you want"

Remus looked sad. "I really wanted to have a baby now…."

Sirius just smiled. "Well, let's get past the first few hurdles and then see what we can do" he smiled his eyes twinkling.

"How can I ever thank you for this, Sirius?" Remus breathed shaking his head. "You should be a motivational speaker"

Sirius barked a laugh. "Perhaps"

….

Nobody seemed to notice that Sirius wasn't there and apparently they weren't paying too much attention to Severus and Remus not being in lessons, after all, Severus was pregnant and probably feeling sick or having some other terrible throes of pregnancy and Remus would be taking care of him.

Nothing suspicious when you think about it, really.

Evan, Mulciber and Avery on the other hand were starting to feel very worried, after their return to the dormitory last night brought about some terrifying results, they weren't feeling all too happy about the fact the boys were not in lessons today.

"Well, I'm beat" Evan yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"And we have school tomorrow" Mulciber grumbled as they trudged up the stone steps to their dormitory.

"I just hope we don't walk in on those two having sex, that would spoil the remains of my buzz" Avery replied as they opened the door and the wall torches burst on.

At first they just stared, then their eyes widened.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Mulciber asked confusedly staring at his bed which looked like someone had clawed at it with their fingers trying to drag themselves up off the floor.

"Blood!" Avery gasped pointing to it. "What the-"

"Someone's been hurt" said Evan quickly lifting up the Beaters bat and showing them the blood on that too.

"Remus!" Mulciber called stepping over the blood and moving swiftly to the bathroom.

Nothing.

"They're not in here" Evan frowned gazing around the empty dormitory.

"Maybe Severus went into labour" Avery said quickly.

"Maybe someone got hit by a Beaters bat" Mulciber shot him a glare. "We have to go and check the hospital wing, now!"

They nodded their agreement and the boys literally ran to the hospital wing not giving a damn if they ran face first into Filch. They skidded to a halt and burst through the door surprising the nurse whom apparently was just about to go to bed for the night.

"Oh my!"

"Sorry, nurse" Mulciber panted. "Remus and Severus, are they in here?" he asked quickly.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not, now can you please leave? I was just about to go to bed and if none of you are injured-"

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey!" Evan called as they bolted from the hospital wing once again.

She rolled her eyes, shook her head and sighed. Boys.

"I am shitting myself" Evan breathed as they sat at the lunch table and neither Remus nor Severus had turned up.

"Charming thing to say when we're eating" Regulus Black frowned putting his fork down on his plate instead of taking a bite. "Wait, where's Remus and Severus?" he frowned confusedly glancing up and down the table looking for his friends. "Hospital wing?"

"No" Avery said quickly. "We don't know where they are, they weren't in the dormitory last night or this morning and the nurse hasn't seen them either"

"Not in lessons?" Regulus quirked a black eyebrow.

They shook their heads.

"Well that is a little odd…." He said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

….

"Look at them, I'll bet they're wondering where Remus and Severus are" James commented as he and Peter sat eating lunch glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"Should we go over and say something?" Peter asked quickly, his watery blue eyes widening slightly.

"Yes, hurry up and eat" James said sipping his drink and gesturing for Peter to finish his last few bites (Which probably wouldn't take more than a millisecond)

When they were done, they got up and made their way over to the Slytherin table holding their expressions calm and puffing their chests out a little. They knew their approach would not exactly be even close to welcome but they had to try for their friend's sake.

The boys looked up and nudged one another when they approached.

"The hell do you want?" Avery frowned angrily.

James ignored him and walked over to them leaning down on the table with Peter right close at his side like a Shetland pony following a large mare. "Listen, something's happened and I know you're wondering where Remus and Severus are and if you want to find out you can come up to the Gryffindor tower right now and see Remus"

They stared.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" James said through gritted teeth and the younger boy shook his head. "Good, get a move on then" he said and turned on his heels and left the Great Hall. He was approaching the staircases when the Slytherin's finally caught up with him looking somewhat angry but very curious.

"Why won't you just tell us?" Evan said as they followed him up the hundreds of steps towards the tower.

"Because it's not my place" said James.

"Are they both up there?" Avery asked quickly.

No reply.

"Well?"

"Shut up!" James hissed. "Unless you want to make this look any more suspicious than it already is I suggest you play it cool or like you're following us to an illegal duelling match or some shit like that"

Avery glared but silenced himself knowing it was probably for the best and for once in his like, James Potter was actually making sense.

Not another word was said as they stopped outside the portrait of the Fat Lady and James muttered the password allowing the group inside. Thankfully there weren't very many people about but the ones that were there jumped and gasped and some even looked enraged at the Slytherin's being there earning themselves glares from the 'dangerous' ones.

The boys did manage to behave themselves and not steal anything or verbally abuse anyone on their way up to the dormitory.

"Now, I want you all to promise to behave, to not rob anything, say anything rude or be insensitive, got it?" James said turning to them. "Before we go in, promise it!" he hissed quietly.

They all exchanged looks and nodded.

"We promise" Mulciber spoke calmly but his voice shook slightly with nerves. Whatever this was, it was something big.

James opened the door, poked his head inside and said "Remus, the Slytherin's are here to see you, is it okay if they come in?"

"Yes" Remus mumbled hanging his head a little as James opened the door and they all barged past him spilling around Remus' bedside.

"Remus!" Regulus gasped staring wide-eyed at the boy. Remus looked a mess, his hair was scruffy and limp, his head was bandaged, his skin was pale, his lips were pale, he had slight dark circles under his eyes and he looked really miserable. Like he'd lived a thousand years of absolute horror and misery in just a short sixteen.

"What happened to you?" Avery breathed his warm brown eyes roaming quickly over the boy.

"Where's Severus?" Mulciber asked with a frown.

Sirius pursed his lips as Remus' lip gave a threatening wobble once again.

"Gone" he said simply.

They all stared.

Remus lifted his letter and handed it over to the closest person to his bedside-Regulus. The boys eyes scanned over it and his hands flew to his mouth in horror, he passed the letter along and the others (including James and Peter whom were now in the room and had closed the door so nobody else could stare in at them)

"Oh Merlin, are you alright?" Regulus asked quickly his eyes searching the boy's face.

"I'm fine"

"What about your head?" Mulciber frowned slightly. "Looks sore"

"It is sore if I touch it" Remus muttered.

"Did Snape do this to you?!" Evan breathed. "Because of the-" he cut himself short noticing how viciously James Potter was glaring at him right now. "Right, of course…."

Remus sighed softly and nodded. "I was actually rather hoping I could see you guys today, I hope everything that's happened in the past night won't change our friendship" he smiled hopefully looking at each and every one of them in turn.

"No of course not" Mulciber said quietly looking at the boy in absolute sympathy. "It's just, wow, I would never have seen this coming, I never expected any of this to happen"

"We thought something was off last night when we found the Beaters bat covered in blood on the dormitory floor" Evan frowned slightly biting his bottom lip but not in the good way.

Remus hung his head a little more.

"WAIT!" Sirius said quickly. "He hit you in the dormitory?!"

Remus nodded slowly.

"But I found you in the dungeons toilets…." Sirius frowned confusedly.

"Yeah, I came round and staggered out there, collapsed in the dungeon corridor and crawled into the toilets hoping I would find him but he's long gone now and I have no idea where he is" Remus explained waving a feeble hand at them all.

They seemed to gasp and admit odd little noises of their own.

"That's so awful…." Regulus breathed. "I'm sorry for what happened"

"Never mind, it's not any of your faults" Remus breathed.

"I would never have put Severus down for the sort of person that did this" Mulciber tutted shaking his head. "Poor Lupin"

"Please stop pitying me, it makes me feel even worse and more worthless" Remus sighed sadly.

"You didn't deserve this" Avery said quickly. "What should we do? Is there anything you want? Anything we can do to help?"

"Maybe bring a few of my things up from the dungeons?" Remus asked hopefully. "It's just…. I'd like to stay here in Gryffindor for a while, I don't think I can face going into the Slytherin ones for a while it's too…. Upsetting"

"Of course" Evan nodded. "We'll bring them up secretly tonight when nobody is around.

"Smart thinking for once in your life, Evan" Mulciber grinned to him.

"Shut up"

Remus laughed. "It's nice to see some things don't change in a flash, you two bickering in a friendly manner, it's pleasant…. Somewhat…."

Evan and Mulciber flashed him two very playful grins.

"So what are you going to do now?" Avery asked curiously.

"Get better, get back to normal and try to start again and put all of this horribleness behind me, move forward and stuff" Remus smiled weakly.

"Probably for the best!" Regulus nodded his agreement.

"Has anyone been asking about me?" Remus asked nervously fidgeting with the edge of his blanket.

"No, I think they think you're off with Severus somewhere, should we say anything?" Evan frowned slightly.

"Nah, can you tell Professor Slughorn what happened though? He has a right to know…. I wonder if Severus wrote to him…." Remus swallowed. It felt so horribly strange that he and Severus were no longer together to do things as a couple and see their teacher together as they normally did when things went wrong.

"We haven't spoken to him yet, or McGonagall so we'll take her after dinner and they can do their head of house" James replied.

"DO their house of house…." Evan snickered.

"Rosier!" James snapped.

Remus laughed. "Good one, Evan" he smiled gently much to everyone's surprise.

As the conversation progressed about what it was like being back in Gryffindor and something about a girl falling down and everyone seeing that she was wearing men's underwear this morning, James noticed some of the Slytherin's at times looked like they wanted to cry for Remus, they did actually genuinely like the poor boy and this made James feel somewhat better about everything.

"Listen, we have to go but we'll come back tonight, okay?" Mulciber grinned as they headed out the door with James and Peter.

"Yes, see you soon" Remus waved civilly as they all left leaving him alone with Sirius again.

Regulus stared at them both before he closed the door on them leaving them to their privacy….

Remus sighed and settled back down against the growing mountain of pillows Sirius had gotten for him. "That was nice" he said slowly. "I like having visits from my friends, they're really nice, Sirius" he smiled gently. "Nice people"

"They seemed…. Better than I thought before…." Sirius spoke slowly. "Not as…. Aggressive, they seem to like you"

Remus smiled and nodded. "They do and I'm happy they know and they found out what happened from the right person and not from someone that will fuck about and spread idle gossip" he breathed a sigh of relief. "It feels…. Easier now that they know"

"Well, things can only get better from here on out" Sirius grinned and Remus chuckled.

"Very optimistic"

"I have to be" Sirius smiled. "So, is there anything you'd like to do this afternoon?" he offered with a small sigh of his own folding his hands into his boxer-clad lap as he sat opposite Remus on the bed watching him closely.

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "By any chance do you have any of that Fire Whiskey you used to rob and drink for fun?" he winked playfully.

Sirius' face spread into a grin. "I believe I do, Moons" he chuckled slipping off the bed and heading over to his own. He pulled the bottles out from underneath, popped the corks and poured them both a goblet full. "To better times!" Sirius raised his glass.

"To better times" Remus nodded and they drank. "Ahh" he breathed resting his goblet down and licking his lips. "Really packs a punch that does!"

Sirius chuckled. "You are less used to it than we are"

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Not at all" Sirius chuckled as they enjoyed another round….

….

That evening, James and Peter headed along to McGonagall's office feeling nervous. They went straight inside without knocking, surprising the hell out of the woman and closed the door behind them.

"Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrew, what can I do for you at this house?" she blinked, confused.

James and Peter looked to one another and launched into the story….

….

"Well, that's it" said James sauntering back into the dormitory, Remus- a little tipsy- looked up and giggled like a school girl.

"What's what, James?"

James blinked and rolled his eyes looking to Sirius and shaking his head.

Sirius just laughed.

"Drinking?" James quirked an eyebrow.

"Might have had one or two…." Remus smirked playfully.

"Well, I talked to McGongall, she wants to see you when you're feeling better, sends her condolences and hopes you get better soon, Moons" James smiled gently.

"Does she know I was hit with the bat?"

"No"

"Good, I don't really want that public, I don't want people hating on Severus…." Remus said quietly sipping at the drink Sirius was trying to pour him and blushing. "Perhaps just one tiny drink before bed" he giggled again and Sirius smirked rolling his eyes playfully.

"Don't get him too drunk, Sirius" James yawned moving over the dormitory to have a wash and get changed in the bathroom.

Peter sighed softly and flopped down lazily on his own bed.

"I won't" Sirius winked to the boy making him blush again.

"Oh my" Remus breathed.

They finished their drinks and still giggling, Remus settled down to sleep.

Sirius watched the poor boy for some time, he felt so bad for what happened today and even though his recent laughter was alcohol induced, it was nice to see him smiling again. He was a bit better this afternoon but he was a way off of being entirely better.

Sirius sighed softly and watched the boy sleeping even after the lights had gone out and the snores of his dorm mates echoed in small snuffles around the room. Remus looked so nice when he was sleeping, all that strain of the past twenty four hours washed away. With a smile on his lips, Sirius drifted off to sleep looking forward to what tomorrow would bring….

….


	16. Chapter 16

Wednesday morning arrived and Remus woke a little later than yesterday. Whether it was because he was genuinely tired and had a better nights' sleep or because the alcohol he consumed last night had made him sleep, whatever had done it, he was pleased it had worked as he felt somewhat better that morning.

"Let me change your head dress" Sirius said after Remus had finished up in the bathroom and the others had gone off to lessons with the promise of bringing Remus back some homework.

"Hmm, okay" Remus said sitting down slowly on the bed cross-legged in front of Sirius. The boy tilted Remus' head down a little as he carefully unwrapped the bandage.

"Better check it's clean and healing okay, the last thing we want is for it to get infected" Sirius muttered and Remus sighed softly allowing him to expose it to the cool air.

"Ouch!"

"Still sore?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"A little" Remus suppressed the urge to rub his head like a tired child as Sirius carefully dabbed at it with cleaning solution.

"It is healing though I'm only cleaning around it and dabbing a little on it so I don't disturb it too much" Sirius commented.

When it was all cleaned up and bandaged again, Remus lay back against his pillows on top of the covers with a small sigh. "It'll be Valentines' day soon" he said slowly.

Sirius tensed, this could not go well.

"Has James asked Lily out yet?" he asked looking curiously at the boy.

Sirius' lips parted slightly with surprise, Remus didn't seem angry or too upset he seemed…. Okay…. Sirius smiled and shook his head a little. "No, he hasn't, still working up the balls to do it though" he grinned.

Remus chuckled. "Figures, ah well, maybe he could ask her to the big dance the school's throwing for it" he sighed. "Looks like good fun"

"There's a dance?" Sirius blinked.

"Yeah, saw it advertised yesterday, I don't think they've put many pictures up yet but Valentines' day is always really special for most people I think…." Remus trailed off a little.

"Huh, you know my brother's birthday is two days prior" Sirius said hoping this would change the subject, he did not want to see Remus cry again.

"I think he said something about that, your brother is really nice he's quite classy" Remus commented thoughtfully.

"Wahey, been having a little peep at my brother have you?" he teased and Remus rolled his eyes laughing.

"No, don't be silly…." He smirked. "He's just a friend"

Sirius smiled. "Perhaps it's a little too early to be thinking about dances and such that are happening…. Over a week from now"

Remus stared.

"Not that it won't be fun but…. Oh fuck I'm just going to come out and say this…." He swallowed. "Isn't it a little early to talk about Valentines' day and love and such so soon after Snape…. Left?"

Remus winced and Sirius bit his bottom lip.

"Sorry, Moony…."

"No, don't be sorry, it's fine, I thought maybe we could all go for some fun and perhaps James will get with Lily and it will be a good laugh" Remus smiled optimistically.

Sirius hesitated but smiled anyway. "Sounds good, it'll be like a friendship date for all of us!" he grinned.

Remus nodded once and smiled brightly. "That…. Makes me feel much better" he chuckled softly.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Sirius asked with a sigh. "You're not up to scratch enough to go back to lessons with that wound or people will be asking questions and probably assuming the worst about all of us" he went on. "So, you can pick"

"I am far from ready to face everything just yet, maybe in a day or two or the start of next week, even though I would love to be in classes I just…. Can't take the staring, the teasing, the speculations, the laughter" Remus winced horribly.

"Anybody laughs at you and they'll have me to answer to" Sirius thumbed himself in the chest proudly. "Now, choose what you'd like to do today"

"Umm…. Talk whilst I choose then" Remus smiled.

"Remus, there is something I want to tell you" Sirius spoke slowly.

Remus stared.

"I'll understand if you think it's a bad idea or I'm being completely bang out of order but I want to say that if you'd prefer me to or James or even Peter then one of us could tell your parents about what happened then they would know, you could pass it over and move on and leave things as they are without the anxiety, shame and whatever else you'll feel" Sirius smiled. "You can tell me I'm an idiot and punch me in the nuts if you think it's a bad idea…."

"No, I think it's a nice idea" Remus smiled. "I like it"

"You do?" Sirius breathed.

"Yeah, it would be nice if you went and just told them and they can contact you about it carefully in time when you're feeling better" Sirius explained gently flicking Remus' knee.

Remus gave a tiny nod. "I want to nod a lot more but I can't because it makes my cut hurt" he chuckled. "But I think it would be a really good plan because I just can't face them and my mother…. Oh my poor mother will be so confused…."

Sirius looked to Remus with sympathy. "Your mother is a Muggle, isn't she?"

Remus nodded slowly. "Yeah, she is and things that are like that upset her badly" he went on. "She wouldn't understand magic but I guess this is something she can understand, she can understand the stress and people breaking up and pretending to….. to….." Remus' eyes welled with tears.

Sirius pulled the boy into his arms as he started to cry quietly again. "Shh…. I know it hurts, Moony but things will get better"

"How could they possibly get any worse?" Remus sniffled wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist and hugging him tightly for his own comfort. It felt nice to be close to another human being.

"Would you like me to list things?"

"It may make me feel better if you did actually"

"Okay" Sirius smirked. "You could be dead, sick, serious head injury but thankfully yours was only a little mark, you could be homeless, hated, Snape could have left with your biological children, you could have been publicly humiliated, starving, choking on your own vomit, suicidal, drunk, a druggie, everyone could find out about your furry little problem, you could have no friends, your stuff could have been stolen…."

"I get the picture" Remus chuckled pulling back and wiping his eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you guys in return for helping me?" he asked his eyes twinkling slightly but this time not with tears.

"Actually there is" Sirius replied and Remus looked at him very curiously. "You can promise to never leave us guys again" he winked.

Remus flushed and hung his head. "I'm sorry about that…."

"You were in love, you ran off with a guy you thought was carrying your child and that's understandable" Sirius smiled gently. "Just put it behind you, we'll all put it behind us now"

"He just…. Did it so suddenly, it came out of the blue…." Remus said very slowly.

"I'd tell you about there being better guys out there, nicer guys, guys who will treat you right, someone to love and stuff but you probably don't want to hear about any of that right now…." Sirius went on. "Guys that would give anything to be with you…. That would never hurt you like that or lie to you and would do absolutely anything for you, would be on their knees worshipping you…." He stared into Remus' eyes.

Remus blushed but couldn't seem to look away. "You're talking about yourself, aren't you?" he breathed.

"Yes" Sirius breathed still gazing into Remus' eyes.

Remus felt his blush darken.

"I don't expect anything from you though, I know you're in love with Severus still and I won't try to have sex with you or anything but I want you to know about my feelings" Sirius said quietly looking down at the covers.

Remus stared at him. "Sirius…."

"Don't hate me, Moons" the boy said sadly.

"I don't hate you" Remus smiled gently. "I-I'm not ready yet but perhaps…. Perhaps in a few weeks we could…."

Sirius looked to him hopefully. "Yes, Moony?"

"We could go on a date and see how things work" Remus smiled warmly.

Sirius blinked. "You really mean that?"

Remus nodded. "I won't be in love with Severus forever after this, I want to live my life and enjoy myself and I don't want to be treated like dirt and wait around forever, when I'm feeling better we should go out on a date and see how things work out"

"I admire your thinking, Moony" Sirius smiled gently. "Wow…." He breathed shaking his head slightly. "I never thought you would want to…. You know"

Remus smiled at him. "As I said, I need a little time to recover and then we can have our date and take things slowly, you can understand after everything that happened…."

"Of course but, Moony, what happens if he turns up again?" Sirius asked worriedly biting his bottom lip and searching Remus' eyes.

"I don't think I could look at him the same way again now I've had time to think about it, he lied to me, he cheated on me, he hurt my feelings, he messed with my mind, he fucked with my heart and he kept it going for months, all that drama in the beginning and everything that happened especially with other people as well…." Remus swallowed flopping back against his pillows.

Sirius decided to flop down beside him wanting nothing more than to be close to Remus, the boy had given him hope and he knew Remus wasn't the type of person to go back on his promises.

….

"You knew this would happen sooner or later, Severus…." Eileen said as she watched her son sitting on the sofa in their new house. They hadn't quite unfinished packing yet but the place wasn't bad and Severus was settling in okay, that was always something nice to watch.

"Yes, mum" he said coolly not really listening to what she was actually saying.

She sighed and walked into the room setting the soup just to simmer, she sat down opposite her son on the armchair and stared at him. "Why did you do it, Severus?"

"Sleep with another guy or leave Remus?" he asked flatly.

"Well, both" she blinked.

Severus sighed softly again. "Because he was there and I don't know, it seemed fun and I didn't think Remus and I would last and anyway. It wasn't fair on him or me or the babies and I didn't want to live a lie, I love Remus but I don't want to be with him anymore it's too much drama, it's too much worry, it's too much anxiety, he's too…. Nice for me, I don't deserve someone like him and he could do a lot better than me and you know that, mother" he said bitterly.

"But he loves you" she said slowly. "Not anyone else, you"

"You loved dad but you didn't want to be with him" he blurted out.

Eileen froze.

"Yes, mother, I do know about that and you know exactly how it feels!" Severus protested.

She pursed her thin lips and closed her eyes for a moment releasing them with a tiny sigh. "He was such a nice boy…." She said sadly. "So kind and polite and grateful, you won't get anyone better, Severus" her dark eyes flashed as she spoke.

"I don't care" he said flatly.

"How do you know they're not his? Surely it's possible for them to still be his biologically" she went on. "You slept with him!"

"Yes but there was another guy and everything was still…. Intact…. When I went to do it with Remus, I was already pregnant and I just didn't know it yet" Severus swallowed.

"I think you're lying to me" she said slowly.

"I'm really not-"

"Yes you are" she said darkly. "I think these really are Remus' children and you're just being spiteful and childish"

Severus looked enraged. "How would you know? There could have been ten more guys, but there wasn't, there was two and both were virginal and I was stupid. I wish I had never slept with that other person but it's done now and there's nothing I can do about it, I left Remus two days ago and I don't regret my decision"

"No, you don't regret it now but when it comes to midnight feeds, changing the babies, bathing them both alone, the emotional birth, the screaming, crying, the folding clothes, the burping and every other little thing a baby needs you will be wishing you had their father with you" she said pointing the accusing finger in his face. "I'm not angry with you, I'm just really disappointed"

They glared at one another for a few moments until Severus looked away. "I'm not lying…." He said slowly.

"You told me this boy was willing to be a father to them even if he wasn't the actual one" she jumped in. "That's an extremely rare thing especially because he's gay too, who do you expect will come along and help you emotionally and financially because it's not the same with your own mother's help, I won't be there doing all the feeds, the changes, the dressing, the bathing, I will NOT wash their clothes for you, make up all the bottles, dress their beds, buy everything for you, help you with everything, it's something you have to learn on your own!"

"Are you trying to say I should just get back with him for the sake of it? Just so I have someone to fob off a load of the work on?" Severus shot back.

"NO! You never listen to me!" she argued back. "You aren't making any sense, I am the female here, I carried YOU for nine months, I gave birth to you and cared for you and your father didn't take a blind bit of notice in you, so sit yourself down and stop being selfish!" she roared.

Severus glared at her for ages. "Stop trying to stress me out! I'm pregnant!"

"I am not trying to stress you out at all and I can see you're pregnant!" she snapped. "Surely your nurse could date your pregnancy, surely she would know when you conceived because it would be different if you'd conceived on another day" the woman shot back.

"Pregnancy math is fuzzy sometimes" said Severus.

"You're in denial"

"You're annoying"

"I am your mother and I know what is right for you and how difficult it is to be pregnant! Why would you leave him anyway all of a sudden like this?" she asked shaking her head and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because I had nobody to talk to, I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to leave him but I grew tired of it all and grew tired of being with him and started resenting him, I still love him but I'm not in love with him like I was before" Severus swallowed bitterly.

"Severus, you're only seventeen and I think if you're sure you don't want to be with Remus then let him go and find someone to love and cherish and who loves him in return"

Severus felt a shiver run across his skin. "I've left him open to predators and a boy named Sirius Black…." He explained. "Sirius told him he's in love with him"

"And would it bother you if they did get together?" she asked pleasantly.

"Somewhat" he replied. "But only because I've not gotten past the fact we aren't together and it feels like he's being predatory over him"

"You don't know if he's even told this Sirius boy" she went on. "Are they friends?"

"They used to be before he got with me…." Severus said closing his eyes in a long slow blink. "Oh, Merlin, I have made a real mess of things, I have messed his life up insanely…."

She sighed and massaged her temples. "I think you should do a DNA test on those babies" she said pointing to Severus' tummy.

Severus blinked. "Why?"

"Just so you know for certain the paternity" she went on.

"I'll get one done when they're born" Severus sighed relaxing back into the sofa resting his hands on his tummy.

"You could have one done now" his mum said quickly.

Severus looked up and stared.

"They can do a DNA test on them but they prefer to wait until the babies are born" she explained. "You would have to pay rather than get it for free and they would slide a needle into the tummy and test the paternity from there"

"Is it safe?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's sometimes how they check for genetic diseases with Muggle babies that Witch and Wizard babies don't tend to have" she smiled gently. "We could put together some money, have them tested and find out just who the real father is, there's a very, very tiny chance they could have different paternity results"

"I didn't think that were possible…." Severus breathed rubbing his chin.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Possible, very possible just extremely rare"

There was a silence as Severus sat obviously deep in thought.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked growing slightly impatient.

"I think it would be a good idea" Severus said slowly.

"I'll contact St Mungo's today and see if we can get you an appointment soon" she smiled. "Just you think on it whilst I go and make us some dinner" she sighed before turning and leaving their little sitting room.

Severus remained sitting there gazing into the warm, crackling fire as he thought carefully about what his mother just said. This would be a good idea and hopefully it would be done and over with soon but it also meant he had to contact Remus and get him to go and have his test done too or contact the other father….

….

Thursday and Remus was starting to feel a little calmer about the whole situation but he still wasn't ready to go back to lessons quite just yet.

"Just pick us up some homework, will you please?" Remus asked as James and Peter left the dormitory.

"Will do!" James called back saluting the boy before he shut the door on the two of them.

"I think we could take your bandages off today" Sirius grinned as he unwrapped Remus' sore. "It has all scabbed over and it's clean and such so it's well on its way to healing up"

"That's some good news at least" Remus smiled gently as Sirius lightly cleaned away at the remains of the cut. "I'm feeling a little better today, not quite as numb as before..."

"That's really good, Moony" Sirius flashed him a bright, happy grin. "Tomorrow is Friday as well and we'll have the whole weekend off to relax and maybe even venture out a little bit before lessons on Monday"

Remus sighed nervously. "I suppose that would be the best way to do it, less of the jumping in the deep end that way..."

"Everything will work out for the best, Remus, you'll see and I'm sure people will be kind and understanding because what you went through really is awful and people get that, they understand how you feel especially if they've been through shit themselves"

"I don't think any of them have been through anything to the extent I have" Remus sighed softly. "What Severus did really was... unforgivable" he shuddered slightly at the words as Sirius threw his bandages away and gently began to run a brush through his soft blonde locks.

"I know and if he weren't pregnant I would happily go and smash his face in for hurting you because it hurts me to see you sad" Sirius said quietly.

Remus sighed softly but didn't say anything, he didn't try to argue and he didn't seem to want to cause any trouble. "I still feel like there's some crying left to do just for the sake of crying but I don't know if I even have the strength to do it at the moment"

"You don't need to cry, Moons, he isn't worth your tears" Sirius replied softly.

"I'm upset because everything I knew has been changed so dramatically so quickly" Remus sniffled slightly. "My whole world has been turned upside down and when I think back on the way I stood up for him, fell all over him in front of people, the way I trotted after him like a lovesick puppy and made a huge show of it all, I feel so humiliated I just want to curl up and die of shame" Remus began to shake slightly. "I am so embarrassed it's unreal, I don't think it's possible for anyone to feel the amount of shame I feel right now..."

Sirius sighed softly and pulled Remus into his arms placing the brush down on the bedside table as he sank onto the edge of the bed beside Remus. "You haven't made a fool of yourself even if you think you have, you've done exactly the opposite, you look amazing, you've been amazing and you've proved yourself to be a kind, considerate, wonderful person and if anyone can't see that then that's their problem, they must be fucked in the head"

"I gave him everything, my love, my heart, my trust, my virginity..." Remus breathed shaking his head slowly as he clutched hold of Sirius. "And he's done this to me"

Sirius swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. He felt so awful for the poor boy. "You're not the one in the wrong here, Remus, he is and if he doesn't love you for you and won't treat you right then I'm sorry but you can do so much better"

Remus inhaled slowly and nodded. "You're right, I can, and I will when I stop feeling so burned by this all, the shame doesn't go away very easily..."

"I know it doesn't"

"I still love Severus a bit but not as much as before, he- he really destroyed the trust I had for him, he destroyed us, he ruined my life, he fucked with my head and he hurt me physically and emotionally, he took a lot away from me in a matter of seconds and I just don't know as I can forgive something like that"

"That's understandable, you only broke up a few days ago and you two were really intimate together so it's not like you can snap your fingers and revert back to Remus from a year ago" Sirius replied slowly.

"I know and I wish I could, I wish I could have made better choices and I hope for his sake that he learns to make some too" Remus looked up into Sirius' face and smiled with tears glistening in his eyes.

Sirius felt his heart rising in his chest and found himself smiling right on back.

...

"I am really uncomfortable being here" Severus commented as he and his mother sat in the waiting room of the hospital down in London.

"Well tough, you're just going to have to deal with it then" Eileen replied as she sat drumming her fingers on her knee beneath her trousers. "It is your fault you're here in the first place, Severus, so don't try and pull the innocent act here"

"You think I don't know that this is all my fault?!" Severus gasped in disbelief, his forehead creasing a little with surprise. "I did wrong, yes, but you don't have to patronise me or treat me like this forever, you're my mum and you're supposed to take my side"

"I am on your side and I love you very much, Severus, but what you did to that poor boy is inexcusable and you know it" she said calmly.

Severus sighed. "I know and I'm just really scared of what is going to be said here today"

"I know you are, baby, and they will test you then call Remus in for some testing and we will know in a couple of days what the paternity really is and if they truly aren't Remus' then we'll know for sure and we can move on from this but I want to ask, what are you going to do if they are his or at least one of them is?" she asked curiously looking to her son.

Severus hung his head a little, sighed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "I'll have to tell him, I'll have to explain to him everything and I need to think about this sensibly here so what I'm going to do is-"

"Severus Snape" the nurse called interrupting his words.

Severus swallowed, got up and followed the woman into the room with his mother trailing along supportively behind him.

...

"Where's Lupin and Snape?" a girl called to Mulciber and Avery as they passed with their little gang. Their faces were passive and they completely ignored her as they continued walking towards the Great Hall for their lunch.

"How rude!" she shouted after them.

...

After a small lunch, Sirius managed to get Remus to go down for a little nap thinking it would help him feel a bit better. He sighed laying down beside the boy watching him sleeping peacefully, his face fully relaxed and smooth as he dreamed - hopefully about something good- looking absolutely beautiful in Sirius' eyes.

In some ways he was sort of glad that Remus and Severus split, not in a horrible way or anything but because he had Remus back as his brother, as his friend and hopefully one day as a lover too. The Marauders were back together and in a few more days or perhaps a week or two, things would be looking up and they would soon enough get back to normal once again.

Remus started to wake up again in the middle of the afternoon, not long before James and Peter would be back to check on them actually.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping" Sirius smiled warmly into Remus' eyes when those pretty blue eyes fluttered open.

Remus found himself blushing. "Sirius..." he chuckled softly as he stretched himself out under the warm covers like a cat. "Were you sleeping too?"

"For a little while but I woke up again because I'm aware of you being here and wanted to keep an eye on you" the dark-haired boy chuckled. "You look really tired"

"I am, I haven't been sleeping overly well at night, remember?"

"Do you want to go back to sleep for a while then?" Sirius offered raising both eyebrows in an offering sort of manner.

"Yes" Remus smiled back. "I'd really like that but only if you sleep too"

Sirius barked a small laugh, "Afraid of me watching you, eh?"

Remus smirked and rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah but it'll help me sleep better if I know you're sleeping too, I'll be more relaxed that way" he shrugged a little.

"Well alright then" said Sirius.

...

A few hours went by as that evening drew in and James was sitting with Remus watching him eating through the food stuffs he'd brought up for him and Sirius to eat as Remus still wasn't up to going to dinner.

"I want you to know that I think you're really brave for going through all of this and coping just so well" James smiled gently to the boy.

Remus looked to him warily and smiled but didn't say anything.

"I know you're still scared to talk about what happened..." James said quietly again.

"Yes, I am" Remus breathed.

"But I want you to know that everything is fine and if you want to talk then you can, whenever you feel ready" James smiled supportively. "I think it's disgusting what Snape did to you and don't feel embarrassed about everything you did for him because I would do that for the person I love too"

Remus shot him a sympathetic look.

"I understand... sort of... and I would be crushed if someone treated me that way too so you should hold your head up knowing that you're a great, respectable person and an amazing boyfriend and anyone would be lucky to have you" James smiled in a friendly manner. "I'm sure Sirius has probably said that to you already though..."

Remus let out a tiny laugh. "Yeah he has" he smiled gently not mentioning the fact that Sirius really cared for him on a much deeper level than friendship.

"By the way" said James. "A letter came for you at dinner" he handed the envelope casually over to Remus.

Remus stared at it a moment, his face paling slightly.

"Moony?"

"It's from Severus again" he breathed turning it over and tearing through the red stamp of a seal.

James looked nervously to Remus as Sirius came wandering over to sit down on the bed beside the Werewolf and stare at the letter in his hands as he unfolded it carefully. "Go on, what does it say?"

"_Dear Remus; _

_It's me again, Severus. I 've decided to contact you because there's something I really need to talk to you about. Today I went to the hospital at St. Mungo's and had some blood tests done. The good news is I'm clear of all diseases which I knew anyway and that makes you clean too, the bad news is that you have to go to the hospital tomorrow to have yours done because I'm DNA testing both of the babies. Before you say anything, yes it's possible they took some of my blood and pushed a needle into my tummy from each baby and will run the tests over both separately and if there's a small chance you might be the father of them, we will know the truth soon enough. _

_I'll completely understand if you decide not to go to your appointment, it's at ten thirty tomorrow morning in London and the nurse will explain everything there, he was very nice to me so there's nothing to be nervous about. _

_I am really, really sorry for what I did to you and I hope this doesn't hurt you again I would hate for that to happen but my mum absolutely insisted we do it as it's for the best and I'm begining to agree with her. Hope you're doing well. _

_- Severus"_

Remus stopped reading and just stared at the parchment inhaling deeply through his nose, and exhaling slowly through his mouth willing himself not to scream, cry or punch something.

"Remus-" Sirius tried but the boy cut him off by shaking his head slowly.

"Please..."

"Are you hurt or just angry?" James asked gently and very curiously.

"A bit of both" said Remus slowly. "I am so hurt that he's doing this and so fucking angry with him for fucking with my mind and messing me about, it isn't fair or right"

"No it isn't" Sirius breathed gently wrapping his arms around Remus to support him. "Are you going to the hospital tomorrow?"

"I don't really have much choice" Remus breathed. "I am so shocked, hurt and scared"

James sighed shooting his friend a sympathetic look.

"How am I even going to get there? I can't apparate..." Remus breathed slowly.

"I'll take you, I can, I'm seventeen, remember?" Sirius offered with sparkling eyes.

Remus looked to him and smiled. "You would do that for me?"

"Mate, we would do anything for you" James nodded clapping Remus on the upper back happily. "Don't feel bad about yourself or alone because you're not and we're always here to help you, I'm not seventeen yet, not until six days after you do" he chuckled.

Remus' lips twitched into a smile. "Yeah, I guess that's true..."

"Look, I'll take you there in the morning, we can get it done and over with and maybe on our way back we could stop off and tell your parents what's happened, get it all over and done with in one go" Sirius suggested.

Remus looked very nervous but he nodded slowly anyway. "Yes, that's a very sensible idea, Pads"

They sat there looking to the boy, Peter came over and joined them and they all sat there hugging Remus gently letting him know they were there for him as his best friends, as his brothers and as the cheeky-arse Marauders.

...

Severus arrived home that evening after a day of shopping for baby things after the hospital. He felt tired, his ankles were swollen and he had big news to share.

"I can't believe in three months I will have two grandchildren!" his mother said excitedly as they sat around their new fireplace in their pyjamas sipping mugs of tea. Now that his father was gone, Severus noticed a huge change in his mother, particualrly with the fact that she was using magic properly again, things floated around the room, the fire was running by magic and that familiar tingle like at Hogwarts was in the air, real magic in the air! This made Severus extremely comfortable and happy. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

"I know" he breathed smoothing his hands gently over his growing baby bump. "I just wonder how Remus is doing in all of this, he hasn't replied to me yet but I guess he'll do it after he's been tomorrow... perhaps..."

"Would you blame him if he didn't?"

"No" Severus whispered opening his eyes slowly to gaze into the fire. "I wouldn't blame him at all, he doesn't deserve any of this and one day when he meets someone and has a family of his own he will be able to put all of this behind him as a huge nothing"

"I think this might upset him for the rest of his life" said Eileen. "He's never going to be able to forget it and you might have messed him up big time with ever having a proper relationship again"

"I don't think I will have" said Severus. "I think he will get on with his life soon enough" he sighed softly. "It would be nice to see him happy again and that's something I can't give him, happiness"

"That poor, sweet boy" Eileen sighed pursing her lips and shaking her head slowly. "He really didn't deserve what you did to him, Severus"

"I know, don't keep badgering me about it!" Severus shot to her coolly. "I made a huge mistake and I've fucked everything up for him big time but he'll get over it and move on in time"

"And what happens if the children are his?"

Severus inhaled sharply. "Then we'll come to an arrangement... I've already made up my mind what I want to do..."

"Are you going to get back with him?"

"No"

...

Remus lay in bed that evening after a warm bath. Sirius was still beside him, they weren't speaking just laying next to one another.

"I know you're probably worried about tomorrow..." Sirius began slowly finally breaking the silence in the air as he knew James and Peter were sound asleep in their own beds as those two lay behind closed curtains together.

"I am worried, I'm nervous, exasperated, stressed, angry... what else can I say? I feel too many emotions right now to bear it" Remus sighed. "I just... don't know what to say even..." he shook his head slowly biting his bottom lip.

Sirius reached over and gently released the poor, abused lip. "Stop biting that or you'll end up with a cold sore"

Remus let out a strange laugh. "Yeah and that would be just one more thing to add to my already humongous list of shite going wrong with my life right now..."

"Full moon on Sunday"

"Don't remind me" Remus winced a little.

"I'll be there for you" Sirius said gently. "So will James and Peter, we'll be there to stop you from suffering"

"You were gone for a good few months..." Remus said in a small, accusing voice. "I needed you then"

"We won't be gone now, we'll make sure to stay forever this time" Sirius laughed playfully giving Remus a nudge in the ribs.

Remus grinned slowly. "That would make me feel a lot better, thank you"

"Would you like a little drink before bed?" Sirius offered reaching onto the bedside table and pouring Remus a small goblet of Ogdens Finest Fire Whiskey.

Remus smiled and took it thanking the boy before he sat up and downed the lot wincing horribly as he rested the goblet down on his nightstand. "That's better... I guess... really warm..."

"Yeah but it will help you sleep for now"

"I haven't had any in a few days now"

"I know" said Sirius. "You don't overly need it but tonight you should have something, you need to have something or you'll be up all night anxious and stressed, I know you, Moons" he smirked a little.

Remus rolled his eyes in a playful manner, shush, you.

...

The next morning came around sooner than expected. Remus was up, washed, dressed and waiting to go.

"Can we make sure we're out before anyone sees us?"

"Absolutely" said Sirius pulling on his cloak. "Have you got everything?"

"Yes" Remus breathed wringing his hands with nerves. "I'm just worried about what they're going to say to me"

"They won't say anything bad, they'll just explain what they're doing and take some blood or whatever and you can go home, they'll give you the results when they get them back in a few days or weeks or whatever" Sirius smiled reassuringly.

Remus sighed slowly. "And my parents?"

"Love you to death, Remus, they will support you no matter what" Sirius smiled gently.

Remus nodded back slowly. "Okay..."

"Ready to go?"

Remus took a deep breath through his nose and stood up. "Yes, I'm ready" he smiled before following Sirius out of the dormitory.

For anxiety's reasons, Remus pulled up the hood of his cloak and trekked all the way down the stairs behind Sirius at a quick pace, his heart racing as he wished for nobody to come out and see him.

Sure enough, nobody did. Even when he made his way out into the grounds he was absolutely fine. Nobody spotted them that he knew of, nobody called, nobody asked questions because thankfully almost everyone was in lessons, the library, the staffroom or their common rooms.

By the time they reached the gates, Remus was a little sweaty with anticipation and when they slid through them Sirius held out his hands for the boy.

"Ready?"

Remus swallowed and nodded taking Sirius' hands. "Let's just fucking go..."

_CRACK_

And they were gone.

...

When they arrived at the hospital, Remus staggered a little on landing. He felt dizzy and nauseated and Sirius had to hold on to him to steady him so he didn't tip over onto the pavement below.

"Gonna puke?"

Remus was silent having to actually debate that for a few moments before he shook his head and exhaled slowly.

"Good" Sirius smiled gently. He steadied Remus by the arm a little as they walked into the hospital.

As usual there was a group of people with many different problems sitting in the whole A&E sort of area. A man with a purple tentacle for an arm that was dripping green ink onto the floor sat eyeing it in horror, a woman with bats tangled in her hair sat looking poised and completely nonplus, a splinched young man sat crying in the corner with bloodied hands cupping his fingernails dearly, a child with hair sprouting all over her face was accompanied by her anxious-looking father and a woman with some kind of creature stuck on her arm sat there flipping through a magazine, the great furry thing didn't look as though it had any intentions of letting go anytime soon.

Remus wrinkled his nose a little as they passed and headed off up the stairs onto another floor, the maternity ward.

There was a little waiting room just outside that ward where they did the testing for the babies, mothers and DNA ones too. They stood around waiting nervously after Sirius signed Remus in and they waited... and waited.

"Remus Lupin" a young man called and Remus' head shot over to him nervously. He stood in the doorway wearing his nursing robes, a friendly smile on his face holding a clipboard.

"That's you" Sirius breathed gently nudging the boy along. Remus literally grabbed a hold of Sirius and pulled him after him into the room with the man.

"I'm not going in alone"

Sirius laughed softly. "No problem" he said and took Remus inside.

The young man smiled and closed the door behind them moving over to the counter he placed the clipboard down. "You must know why you're here, my name is Kith and I'll be your nurse today" he said holding out his hand for Remus to shake and then Sirius too.

"Now, you're here because a Mr Severus Snape" he said looking down at the clipboard. "Has had some DNA tests done on the two children he is currently carrying at twenty four weeks"

Remus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and nodded slowly.

"So this proceedure isn't so common with him but for you it will be easy, I will take a swab of your mouth and some blood and we will screen it and give the results back to you within a few days by post" the man smiled warmly. "It's as easy as that, all over and done with as soon as possible which I'm sure in your case would be for the best"

Remus nodded slowly again. "Yes, it would" he breathed.

Sirius reached over and took his hand supportively stroking the back of it with his thumb and smiling to Remus. "You don't need to look so worried, everything will be okay and over with soon"

"He's quite right, you know" the young man chuckled again. "It really won't take long and I promise not to hurt you"

Remus shot him a wary smile. "Thank you"

"I just have a few questions" said Kith.

"Okay"

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"Yes, some toast and I've had a drink too" Remus breathed. "Just light breakfast really, I was too nervous to eat much else and didn't want to make myself vomit"

"It's alright, no trouble" Kith smiled gently. "Do you have any allergies to latex?"

"No" said Remus.

"Any fainting or other medical problems?"

"No"

"Okay" the man smiled again checking the last few boxes. He turned his leaflet over, his brown eyes scanning it quickly. "Okay"he said again. "We've screened Severus Snape for blood virus', sexually transmitted infections and other health concerns and he is completely clear but we can do you at the same time if you really want to be done?"

"Might as well" Remus smiled a little. "As long as it doesn't make the results come back any slower"

"No it won't" Kith smiled gently looking to the boy. "We've also given Severus a scan, everything looks absolutely normal with the babies and he wants us to tell you they've been sexed as a boy and a girl"

Remus' eyes widened. "Really?" he breathed.

"Yes, didn't you know?"

Remus swallowed.

Kith continued thinking it was probably for the best. "Anyway, we've dated the conception back to late July, I can't give you the intimate details that Mr Snape has not signed us permission for but I can tell you what he is allowing you to know of his medical records which was the gender of the children, his scan and his clean bill of sexual health"

Remus nodded slowly with understanding.

"We expect him to give birth around the nineteenth of April but we can't put a definite date on it as pregnancy doesn't work that way especially with two" the man went on. "Do you have any other questions or shall I just begin?"

"Just begin" Remus whispered closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

"Alright then" Kith smiled. He got up, cleaned his hands, snapped on some sterile gloves and pulled out the equipment he needed - sterile of course.

Remus swallowed nervously as he made his way over with a little tray resting it down on the table beside the boy.

"I'm just going to swab your mouth with this first" the man said pulling out a cotton bud from a plastic tube. "If you could open up, please"

Remus opened his mouth and the bud went inside gently scraping at his mouth before it was pulled out and capped back into its pot again. The man rolled a sticker around the container and placed it down in the tray.

"Good, now expose the inner part of your arm by your elbow- yes very good- and I'll just clean it for you" said the nurse wiping his arm clean with some potion-treated cloth.

Remus sighed clutching at Sirius' hand harder sweating much more now.

The man tossed the little cloth into the bin and pulled the cap off of the needle and syringe. "I'm just going to have a little look here" he said squeezing at Remus' arm. "There we go, a nice vein right there..."

Remus whimpered and clenched his eyes shut when he felt the needle slide into his skin, it shuddered a little as it drew blood before being pulled out and a little plaster stuck over the spot.

"There, all done" the man smiled gently.

Remus opened his eyes and blushed a little looking to Sirius before he watched the man label the vials carefully and put them in their tray. "You should expect the results to arrive within a few days by owl, Mr Snape will also be notified of the results on the same day, good luck to you" he smiled to the boy.

"Thank you" Remus said quietly as he pulled his sleeve back down and got up with Sirius to leave letting go to the boy's hand.

"My pleasure"

They left the hospital, Remus feeling really nervous. A few people in the waiting room downstairs had been seen to by now and more had filled their spaces, someone vomiting up slugs, another with her bottom on fire giggling away to herself as she stood bent double waiting for someone to see to her.

As soon as they got outside, Remus turned and fell into Sirius' arms burying his face in the boy's chest.

"Hey, come on, shh" Sirius breathed petting the boy's hair softly. "It's okay, you're fine, everything will be okay"

Remus exhaled shakily and opened his eyes to look up into Sirius' face. "I feel like utter crap, I feel so fucking embarrassed about this..."

"Nobody is juding you, the nurse was really nice, wasn't he?"

"Yeah..." Remus breathed taking a step back and straightening out his cloak. "I'm sorry I just did that, I know it was kind of inappropriate..."

"Don't be silly, Moony" Sirius smiled. "Everything is okay"

"You keep saying that but I find it so hard to believe, now I have to sit and wait over the weekend at least to find out if they're mine or not, if what Severus said is true then they're most definitely not my kids..."

"Why would he lie about something like that?" Sirius frowned confusedly.

"He wouldn't" Remus sniffled a little. "But he still seems to enjoy fucking me around like I'm nothing..."

"You're worth a billion of him, Remus" Sirius spoke his voice filled with pure honesty. He swallowed as Remus looked back up into his face. "You deserve so much better"

...

They went for a drink after that, just a hot chocolate rather than anything alcoholic seeing as it was only eleven o clock in the morning, Remus was quite happy about it though, at least they were in out of the cold and it was something to do and some sugar to boost his energy levels after having blood taken. Granted, they did not take a lot of it to begin with...

"There are so many things I want to say to Severus after this, I want to ask him why, I want to cry, I want to fucking scream at him I'm so angry and hurt over what he did and what he's putting me through, just when I was starting to cool off a little over this, to feel somewhat calmer he fucks it all over and kicks up all this shit again" Remus said bitterly as he gazed out of the coffee shop window.

"He's a complete and utter arsehole" Sirius said quietly. "But at least he's doing it quickly so it will be over with soon"

"I guess so..."

"Do you still love him?" Sirius asked gently.

"Yes but not the same as I did before, I know people say that you can't fall out of love this quickly and I haven't but he has hurt me so much, more than anyone can possibly imagine, he broke that intimate trust I had for him, he lied to me throughout our relationship, he cheated on me, strung me along and dropped me, physically assaulted me and now he's doing his, it's just horrible!" Remus forced back that massive hard lump in his throat, it took several swallows but he finally managed to get it down, fighting off that urge to burst into floods of tears. "I never thought I would have any of that and as it turns out, I don't..."

"Remus-"

"I gave him my heart, my trust, my soul and my body" Remus sighed very sadly. "And he threw it all away without a care in the world, he's a fucking idiot!"

"Yes he is" Sirius chuckled. "He is a right fucking idiot and if those babies aren't yours then fuck him and let him run off with the other guy he slept with, see if anything he's so smug about everything then"

"Mm, from what he's said I get the picture that the other guy isn't too interested in him to be honest" Remus said slowly, a small glimmer of excitement ran through his stomach. "That makes me... happier... knowing he doesn't just have someone to fall back on and laugh about me over, that he can run off and create another life like what he did with me, he used me and he knew it all along, I should have known"

"Snape is a cunning little cunt and he knows exactly what he's doing and how to play people, he's cold, calculating and manipulative and you're so kind, compassionate and sweet that he took advantage of your good nature" Sirius explained slowly.

"I wish I wasn't so kind and sweet and stuff" Remus said grumpily.

"No you don't wish that at all because it's what makes you, you" Sirius smiled warmly. "And it's amazing because a sunny personality like that really, truly is rare and Snape is obviously a very dark, horrible person and doesn't deserve to have someone like you in his life"

Remus smiled warmly to Sirius. "How can you always manage to make me feel better?"

"Because I'm a brutally honest person, Moony and I'm doing what I do best and that's telling you the truth about yourself" Sirius breathed gazing at Remus in such a way it made the boy blush and avert his eyes shyly.

"Ready to go see your parents?" Sirius asked after a moment's silence.

Remus hesitated a moment, finished his drink and got up. "Yes, I'm ready" he breathed.

...

"No letter" Severus sighed as he gazed out of the window through the curtains.

"You said yourself that you didn't expect him to or blame him if he didn't reply today" Eileen commented as she waved her wand and a tray of food lay down before Severus to eat. "Have some lunch, you need to make sure you're eating enough for them" she smiled gently resting her hand on his tummy feeling someone kicking at her hand from the inside.

Severus smiled when he felt one of his babies moving. "I love them both so much" he sighed.

"A boy and a girl, how lovely" Eileen smiled very warmly.

"We just have to wait for the results to tell us they are definitely not Remus'" Severus sighed sadly. "I guess it's better that it's over with now and doesn't extend any longer"

"Well, yes, Severus" she said quietly watching him spoon soup into his mouth. "I still cling to the hope that they are because he is such a lovely boy..."

"Mum, no" Severus said sharply.

She looked to her son and pursed her lips. "You know how I feel about this matter, I really think that you should be with him because I know you love and care for him and he loves you too, I don't think it's too late to-"

"I don't want to be with him" Severus said angrily. "Yes, I care for him and I still love him but not the same as before, I have done terrible things to him and I can't even look him in the eye after what I've done, it was cruel and evil and I've broken his heart and that makes me feel crushed" his voice turned sad. "But I don't want to get back with him"

Eileen just sighed and sat down beside her son watching in silence as he ate all of his lunch.

When he was done he waved his wand and his plate disappeared. "I really hope that he is their father..." she said again.

Severus shot his mother a filthy look. "I'm going upstairs to take a nap" he said quietly before getting to his feet slowly with her help and waddling off up the stairs.

Eileen sighed sinking back down into her seat. What more could she do?

...

Remus staggered a little as they landed just around the corner from his house. He didn't want to be here any more and as they walked down the street which seemed surprisingly clean considering it was kind of a shitty area, he felt somewhat better that is wasn't EXACTLY the same as it was when he was here with Severus a few months ago.

The thought made him want to cry again.

They walked up the steps to his house, thankfully Remus hadn't vomited on himself or felt as awful as he did when he apparated this morning. He didn't say a word as Sirius reached up and rapped on the knocker.

"I'm so nervous" Remus whispered.

Sirius shuffled to stand a little closer. "Don't be" he smiled supportively.

Footsteps moving across the wooden floor inside and someone unlocking it sounded, they drew up to attention as the door opened and Mrs Lupin stood there in the doorway.

"Oh, mum..." Remus whimpered moving forward to wrap his arms around her before she could even react to the fact her son was there out of school and hugging her tightly with a friend at the door too looking very worried about him indeed.

"Remus!" she breathed wrapping her arms around him in surprise. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Severus broke up with me..." he sniffled sadly.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Oh, you'd better come in then..." she said again pulling her son back and nodding to Sirius whom stepped in the front door shutting it politely behind him and kicking off his shoes and hanging up his cloak.

The Lupin household was much nicer on the inside than the outside, it had nice wooden flooring, carpet dusting the tops of each step leading upstairs, the wallpaper looked reasonably new, the furniture was all intact and clean and it had an air of warmth and homeliness about it as Mrs Lupin guided her son into the living room to sit on the sofa.

Sirius fidgeted awkwardly hovering in the doorway before he stepped in too.

Mr Lupin looked up from his paper in shock, his lips parting as he turned from Remus to stare at Sirius and back again. "What in the name of Merlin-"

"They've split up" Mrs Lupin mouthed to her husband.

Mr Lupin looked to Sirius. "But this isn't Severus"

"I'm Sirius Black, Mr Lupin" he smiled gently moving forward and offering the man his hand. "Remus' best friend from school"

The man looked genuinely surprised but got to his feet and gave Sirius a proper handshake "Good to meet you, I'm Remus' father but you can call me Lyall" he said. "That's a nice grip you have there, son" he nodded to the boy.

Sirius smiled to him and nodded his thanks.

"Oh, Remus, what happened with him?" Mrs Lupin asked gently petting her son's hair.

"You can have a seat" Mr Lupin chuckled nodding to the sofa behind Remus and Sirius sat down quickly hoping he didn't appear rude.

Remus pulled back a little and wiped the tears from his face. "Last Monday Severus had been off all day and he wanted me to go up to the dormitory to talk..." he began with an awkward sniffle.

Mr and Mrs Lupin looked to each other and shot Remus sympathetic looks.

"He said he couldn't keep living like that and he broke up with me because... because the babies aren't mine..." he began to cry softly into his hands.

Mrs Lupin embraced her sobbing son once again looking nervously to Sirius. He could understand this must be hard for her being a Muggle and all, she wouldn't be able to understand anything to the same degree that they could. "Shh..." she breathed softly and Sirius could see the tears prickling in her own eyes but she tried to hide it and be strong for Remus' sake. It made Sirius want to cry too.

"That dirty little shit!" Lyall said angrily.

Hope shot him a warning look as though telling him not to say any more than he already had done. "It's okay, Remus, what happened next?"

"I wouldn't let him go so he hit me with a Beaters bat- remember I told you about Quidditch?"

she nodded.

"The bat they use in that game, look" he said pointing to the cut on his head which was thankfully healing over nicely now. "I passed out, he tucked his ring back in my pocket and left and when I came round I crawled down into the dungeons from the Slytherin common room" he said looking more to his dad on his one knowing he went to school once as a teenager too. "Collapsed and fainted in the toilets, Sirius found me there after a detention and carried me back up to Gryffindor and my friends fixed me up there..." he continued to sob softly.

Sirius reached out and rubbed Remus' back soothingly unsure of what else to do, he would loved to have taken Remus into his arms right then and there but he didn't want to take the boy away from his mother.

"I don't understand how they're not yours, he was with you all summer long!" Mr Lupin said shaking his head in confusion and biting his bottom lip in much the same way that Remus himself did.

Sirius swallowed.

Remus sniffled and looked up at his dad with tears glistening on his cheeks. "He'd slept with someone else, snuck off with them when my back was turned and then slept with me, he told me I'd probably never see him again and he didn't feel the same way about me in a letter on Tuesday and then yesterday I-I got another letter explaining that he'd been to the hospital and had DNA tests done and I had to go today to get tested and we'll know for sure in a couple of days..." Remus continued to cry.

Sirius could see him literally unloading all of the pressure and the stress of the past few days right here and it was painful to watch but also a relief because he knew it was like someone had stuck a pin in Remus and was deflating all of the shitty stress air out of him.

"How awful..." Mrs Lupin breathed wrapping her arms around him again. "I would never have put Severus down as the type of person to do something like this at all..."

"Well he is!" Remus sniffled sadly. "He lied to me, cheated on me, strung me along, messed me about, the list goes on forever and he just won't let it quit and lie now, he just won't fucking stop..."

"We're all here for you, Moony" Sirius spoke gently to him. "Everyone cares about you, us Gryffindors, your parents, obviously Snape's mum, your friends down in Slytherin are on your side with this, everyone is even the teachers!" he smiled warmly. "You're too nice to not have people care about you"

Remus sniffed and turned to hug Sirius in thanks.

"When I see that dirty, rotten little-"

"Stop it!" Mrs Lupin hissed. "Not now"

"I'm sorry that I'm enraged my son has been abused like that" Lyall said slowly. "I would just love to wrap my hands around that guy's neck and-"

"LYALL!" Hope snarled.

"It's okay, mum" Remus breathed. "The guys have pretty much said the same thing about him..."

Sirius chuckled and Mr Lupin shot him and impressed look.

"Seems like you've got some nice friends then" his eyes were glittering. He'd never expected Remus to be so popular especially with his condition.

"Would it be okay if we stayed here for a while?" Remus sniffed sadly. "I just can't go back to school when I'm like this..."

"Of course you can" Mrs Lupin smiled. "Why don't you go on upstairs and have a wash and get changed and relax for a little bit then? Sirius can stay too" she smiled to the boy, her eyes sparkling in that manner that every girl's did when they looked into Sirius' ridiculously handsome face.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs Lupin" Sirius smiled to her.

"Oh please, call me Hope" she giggled.

Mr Lupin rolled his eyes playfully. "Oi, oi, my wife is looking for a toyboy" he teased.

"Oh, shush!" she laughed flushing madly at her husband.

Sirius got Remus to his feet.

"I just need to pee first, okay?" Remus smirked to Sirius nervously.

"Oh, absolutely" he smiled sitting back down on the sofa. "I'll be up in a minute or two then, okay?"

"Okay" Remus smiled warmly before he turned and left the room wiping the tears from his cheeks.

When the footsteps died away up the stairs, Mr Lupin shut the door and sat down in front of Sirius.

"How has he been?" he asked quickly.

"He's been... okay" said Sirius truthfully. "Not great but he was improving until Severus sent him that letter last night, I think it was too much too soon, he'd been messed about too much for this to happen again"

"Mm" Mr Lupin nodded taking his wife's hand nervously. "He's a sensitive boy, Remus is..."

"I know" Sirius breathed sadly. "He really didn't deserve any of what happened to him, he's such a sweet, great guy and he was so good to Severus and so generous and he just threw it back in Remus' face..."

Mrs Lupin began to cry and Mr Lupin looked like he was on the brink of tears too.

"I'm sorry we came barging in like this, it was my idea for us to tell you now before things progressed any more with Severus and the babies, I know it must be awful finding out that you don't actually have grandchildren on the way but it's better you know now than further down the line..." Sirius spoke slowly and anxiously. He really didn't want to hurt or offend either of them, they were Remus' parents after all.

"I feel so sorry for Remus, you will be looking after him, won't you?" Mr Lupin asked searching Sirius' face worriedly.

"Of course, absolutely, we've been taking the best care of him. He has been having a little bit to drink some nights to help him sleep but nothing too strong and he hasn't been in a state..." Sirius admitted gently.

"Okay" Mr Lupin breathed. "I understand that, has he been to lessons at all?"

"No, he's going back in on Monday" said Sirius.

"He's a sixth year so it's not overly important right now it's more of a study year before his finals" said Mr Lupin looking to his wife. "Like the first year of O levels in your school"

"Okay, I get that" she breathed nodding slowly. "I'm just so upset... is that why nobody seem to be in there house? Have they gone somewhere?"

Sirius felt awful. "Yes, they've moved"

Mrs Lupin looked extremely hurt and Mr Lupin looked as though he were desperately trying to remain cool and calm but it wasn't actually working very well.

"I think that the only thing we can do is wait for the DNA results to come back then we can either put it behind us or do something about it" Sirius said slowly hoping he was making things seem a lot better. "Remus is strong, he will be okay and we promise we'll all look after him at school" he smiled warmly.

"That's good" Mr Lupin breathed.

"And I've been staying with Remus every night because he gets so nervous about things" Sirius smiled gently. "I haven't put my hands on him in any sort of way though" he said holding them up quickly in a submissive gesture. "I do really... love Remus but I wouldn't go diving straight in on him like that after what's just happened, I respect him and I wanted you to know how I feel because he does"

Mrs Lupin looked to Sirius both sympathetically and curiously, Mr Lupin once again looked very impressed.

"Well I hope when this is all over he chooses to be with you because you seem like you'd make a much nicer boyfriend for him and all" said Mr Lupin.

Sirius felt his cheeks glow.

When he headed off upstairs, he washed up and changed into some spare clothes he had in his bag in case they were to stop off here for the day, he didn't want to be sitting in smarter clothing all the time. He found Remus on his bed laying there hugging his teddy bear to his body, and it was a good old sized bear too.

"I am just so devastated right now, Sirius..." he spoke softly as Remus lay down beside him facing the poor boy.

"I know you are but things will get better, they can't get any worse, trust me, Moons" Sirius smiled supportively reaching out to brush some of the hairs from Remus' face.

The boy sniffed a little and gazed into Sirius' silver eyes.

"Now all we really have to do is to wait for the DNA results to come back in a few days..." Sirius breathed softly.

Whatever their results may be...

...


	17. Chapter 17

When Saturday morning arrived, Remus wasn't feeling much better. Two days, that's all it would be until the results came back and he would find out if he was indeed a father or not. The latter was more likely.

"Morning" Sirius smiled warmly but Remus made no effort other than a soft sigh.

"Good morning" he mumbled sadly.

"Look, Moony-"

"Sirius... please..." Remus looked up sadly into the boy's face. "I don't want to talk about Severus today, I just want to try and get through this painfully slow weekend and get the results back Monday"

Sirius shot him a tender, caring smile. "I know you do" he breathed. "I know you're hurting right now and you want nothing more than to know the truth about this whole mess but you have to be patient and wait for the results"

"I've never wanted to see the back of a weekend before, you know, apart from the ones that were the full moon" Remus cracked a tiny smile.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. "See, there you go smiling again" he grinned. "That's a start, and the more fun you have this weekend and the less you think of _him_ the better you'll feel and the faster time will seem to pass" he said again. "I just want to see you happy, that's all I want from this thing"

Remus smiled up into his friend's face. "Are we still on for that dance on Valentines?"

Sirius nodded once closing his eyes as he did so. It was so sincere. "Yes, yes we are, Remus" he breathed.

...

After some time, Remus managed to drag himself out of bed and pull on some half-decent clothes. "I think I'm ready to go down to the Great Hall this morning..." he said quietly.

Sirius froze. "What?"

Remus gave an awkward little shrug not meeting the boy's eyes. "I think I'm ready to face everybody in the Great Hall"

Sirius stared at him. "Moony are you sure?!" he gasped stepping closer to the boy and resting his hands worriedly on the tops of Remus' arms, clutching them softly. "Because people can be hard on you..."

"Well, I've been through enough to handle it now" Remus smiled weakly. "Might as well face them now or I'll never be able to do it"

Sirius smiled to him very warmly. "I'm so proud of you, Remus"

Remus smiled back. "You mean it?"

"More than anything" Sirius breathed.

The bathroom door opened and James stepped out rubbing his already scruffy hair dry. "What's going on?" he asked looking from Remus to Sirius and back again raising his eyebrows. His glasses were halfway down his long nose and his cheeks flushed from the hot water.

"Remus is going to join us for breakfast in the Great Hall today" Sirius said very brightly, turning his attention on James and slowly releasing his hands from Remus.

James looked very surprised. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I just want to get things back to normal and sitting up here in the dark moping isn't going to pass this weekend" Remus said shoving his feet into his scuffed Muggle trainers. "I have to wait until Monday for the test results to come back and find out if I actually have any kids or not, so I need something to occupy my seemingly endless amount of time with" he smiled sadly.

James and Sirius caught eyes, Sirius swallowed nervously.

"What's going on?" Peter yawned sitting up from his bed and rubbing his tired eyes. "Is it time to get up yet?"

"Uh, yeah" Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's Saturday, though, so if you want to stay in bed and miss breakfast then by all means do it" he chuckled.

Peter sat bolt upright. "I'm up, let's go"

...

The Great Hall was bustling and packed with people, Remus walked down there hidden behind his friends, Sirius in particular. Carefully he pulled his hood up over his head trying to hide his face from people. As they walked into the Great Hall and people realised he was actually there, they turned to stare at him and whisper amongst themselves.

"If you don't feel safe here then we can go back upstairs and I'll bring some food up to you" Sirius murmured reassuringly.

Remus smiled, knowing full well that Sirius could see his face. You wouldn't have seen any expressions from him, nothing but a cold, dark shadow if you weren't close enough to him. "I'm fine" he said quietly. "Let's just sit down and do what we need to do here. Eat"

Sirius laughed and James clapped a hand on Remus' back as they took their seats closest to the door.

Remus could feel various pairs of eyes burning on him but he paid them no attention at all. He tucked into some bacon nibbling away the crispy fat trying to keep his eyes away from just about every other human being around them.

"Hey" Evan Rosier's voice spoke as the group of Slytherin's stopped at the Gryffindor table. "Just wanted to see how you're getting on" his voice was surprisingly gentle.

Remus smiled to him a little. "I'm doing okay, I had my DNA test yesterday and the results will be back in on Monday" he explained.

The guys exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"You'll know for sure if they're yours on Monday?" Avery gasped, his brown eyes searching Remus' face.

Remus took a sip of his tea and nodded. "Yeah" he swallowed the hard lump that suddenly appeared in his throat.

"I really hope you get the answers that you're looking for" Evan smiled warmly. "I hope that this isn't too hard on you because being friends with you makes me wish you all the best"

Remus smiled to him again. "I hope we can always remain friends, you know, despite everything that happened with Severus and between our houses"

Mulciber laughed. "Don't worry, we're all cool" he grinned excitedly. "Hopefully you'll find out those babies are yours and things will get better for you even if you don't get back together"

Remus hung is head a little.

"I'm sorry" Mulciber winced awkwardly watching Sirius tense up and James shoot a worried look to Peter before looking back to Remus again. "I didn't mean to cause any offense. But I know how hard things can be and you really do deserve better because when it all comes down to it, you're a decent person and you should have a good life"

_I don't feel like I deserve one after losing Severus and being a Werewolf and all_. "Thanks" he smiled awkwardly. "I really appreciate what you've said, it means a lot to me" he nodded, his blue eyes roaming freely between them.

"Yeah, well, we know how intense you guys were, especially when you were alone together" Evan said again. "So if you need anything come and see us, we should all hang out sometime" he said optimistically.

"I'd really like that, thanks" Remus' smile became more genuine.

"Anytime" Avery smiled gently. "You'll let us know the results of the DNA tes, won't you?" he quirked an eyebrow at the boy.

Remus nodded, careful to keep his hood up. "I'll let you know as soon as I get the results back whether they're good... or most likely bad..." he swallowed almost bitterly. No, he wasn't going to allow himself so feel so guilty, so worthless and so awful about this. He had done nothing wrong even if it felt like he'd done everything in the world wrong. Severus had cheated on him, not the other way around and those babies he adored and thought were his own probably weren't all because of one stupid, selfish mistake. A part of Remus couldn't muster the strength to be angry with Severus over this, he wanted to, he wanted to hurt the boy, to knock some sense into him, he wanted to reverse time and be there to stop Severus from having sex with that other guy. Remus shuddered, the other guy... what was he like? What did he look like? Who even was he? It made the boy sick to his stomach thinking that Severus could do something of such calibre to him, to crush him in more ways than one and have so little faith in him to sleep with another guy being so sure their relationship was doomed.

"Don't look so down, things will get better" Mulciber nodded before the guys turned and headed over to the Slytherin table.

Remus swallowed trying to force back his tears, he looked down allowing his hood to shield his entire face as he closed his eyes. The pain was washing over him, not physical pain, but emotional pain.

"Moony?" Sirius' voice was soft as he rested a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and leaned forward and round a little to try and catch Remus' gaze.

The boy shook his head slowly and opened his eyes. "I'm fine" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm going to be just fine"

Sirius smiled to him weakly and gave his shoulder a tiny squeeze just to reassure the boy he was still there for him. "We do care about you, Remus" he said softly. "You know that, right?"

"I know" Remus breathed looking to James and Peter whom were both nodding their agreement. "And I care about you guys too, I still feel terrible for the things I said to you before and..." Remus turned his face sharply away trying to hide the tears welling in his eyes and the shame on his face.

"Remus, you don't have to do this to yourself" said James. "Go on back upstairs"

Remus pursed his lips, gripped his fork so tightly his knuckles turned a pure snowy white and shook his head slowly. "I'm fine" he whimpered out, ignoring people that were staring at him.

Sirius swallowed and sighed softly. It hurt him to see Remus like this, he knew the boy was hurting thinking that his children had been snatched away from him in a heartbeat, something he didn't deserve, something he never expected to happen, especially from someone like that bloody Severus Snape of all people. Sirius didn't even have the slightest clue what other human being would even _want _to touch Snape let alone sleep with him and potentially knock him up.

They finished eating and Remus seemed eager to leave the Great Hall, his stiff, twitchy walk indicated that he was trying not to look too enthusiastic about leaving.

"Let's go up to the common room" James said quietly, his hazel eyes flickering curiously to Remus again.

"Can't we go for a little walk?" Remus asked hopefully, his eyes wandering towards the entrance doors.

James hesitated a moment and looked to Sirius as though asking if it would be okay.

"If you want to go then I'm up for it" Sirius smiled gently.

James on the other hand swallowed and looked anxiously to Remus again.

"I'd really like a nice walk in the grounds to clear my head after being couped up in bed all week, and it gets me away from people staring like I'm some sort of freak. Which I guess I actually am when you think about it..." he winced, looking around nervously at the people shooting sideways glances in his direction.

"No, you're not a freak" said Sirius, firmly. "Let's go if they're making you uncomfortable"

...

In the end it was just Remus and Sirius that decided to go for a walk. James and Peter chose to hang back and chat up some pretty girls. Remus couldn't help but think that James seemed rather wary of him, he wasn't sure whether or not is was because he wasn't used to them being so friendly so suddenly again, or if it was something else.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Sirius asked as they made their way along the chilly waterside down by the school lake.

Remus looked up into his friend's face. The cold air was drawing the blood to Sirius' cheeks a little, his grey eyes were vivid in such strong daylight, the clouds overhead seemed to match them almost perfectly and his cool skin tone was almost glowing, too. He looked... stunning...

"You know, it's better to talk if you're worried about something, help keep your mind off of things, you know?" the boy shrugged a little.

Remus kicked at a pebbled and it robbed away into the water with a little _plop_. He shrugged himself and sighed, his breath coming out a puff of fog in this cold air. "I guess I'm a little worried about James..."

This was not the answer Sirius had been expecting. He blinked and stared at Remus. "James?!"

Remus nodded quickly. "He seems... distant from me, like he thinks something is going to happen if he stays friends with me. I don't know, I guess it's just James being James and he has a right to be worried"

"So you think that he thinks you're going to run off again and leave us?" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. A sudden pang of worry struck his chest. What if Remus really did run off and leave them again, what if when he got the results back on Monday and they turned out to be what he wanted to hear then he would run away with Snape again, or at least try to...

"I think he thinks that I'm going to try and get back with Severus" Remus swallowed and quickly looked up into Sirius' face. "But I'm really not"

"Moony..." Sirius sighed softly. "What happens if on Monday those results come back positive for your DNA? What happens if they do turn out to be yours?"

Remus shook his head a little, his blonde hair swaying. "I'm not going to try and go after Severus again. It's nothing to do with the DNA results, if they're mine then I will be there for them as a father no matter how shameful it is to have someone like me as a parent... I still owe it to them"

"That's really admirable, Moony" Sirius breathed.

"Thank you" he shot Sirius a quick smile. "But when it comes to Severus, that's an entirely different Quidditch match. He severely broke that trust we had together, he broke it from the moment we stayed together. All of the conversations we had, all of our late nights, all of our intimate touches. None of it was real to him"

"Now, come on..." Sirius said. "I despise that snivelling little fool, but from what I saw I do think he genuinely cared about you... to some degree"

Remus let out a small chuckle. "Yes, to some degree. Not to what he should have loved me for, he didn't love me the way I wanted to be loved. To be honest, I think that was the best I'll ever get"

Sirius stared at Remus in silence for a few moments as they kept walking. "I don't think so" his voice was very quiet. "I think there's much better love out there, true love"

"Even for me?" Remus sounded hesitant, the corner of his mouth lifted a little.

Sirius smiled very warmly. "You're the most deserving person I know, so yes, even for you, Moony"

Remus found himself smiling very warmly. "Thank you, Sirius"

"And as for James" Sirius said rather quickly. "I'm not sure, I can have a chat with him and see what's going on-"

"No, wait, don't!" Remus gasped suddenly stopping. He hadn't realised just how far they'd walked and now they were close to the edge of the trees in a little area of frozen grass they sometimes went to during the summer months when it was warm and the perfect time to hang out down here skipping stones and having little duelling matches away from the eyes of the professors.

Sirius looked down into Remus face, it was full of pleading. He frowned with concern. "Why not? I don't have to mention your name, I don't even have to mention that I'm doing it for you"

Remus still hesitated and sighed again. "I just want things to be back the way they were before I even got with Severus. I wish I could reverse all time and stop myself from doing what I did and ever getting involved with him" his voice rose slightly in anger.

Sirius swallowed nervously, he hated to see Remus getting upset. "I know this is hard on you, believe me, it's hard on all of us and that's why James acts the way he does"

"But I've lost EVERYTHING" Remus exasperated whirling around to gaze over the lake. It was still mostly frozen in great big patches, a small powdery layer of frost or perhaps even snow scattered the top like powdered sugar on a rather deliciously iced donut.

"Actually, Moony, you haven't" Sirius voice was soft and crystal clear.

Remus turned back around to face Sirius, his face filled with desperation.

"You still have me" Sirius breathed.

For a moment Remus just continued to stare at his friend and then he swallowed and a tiny smile spread across his face. "Your friendship means an incredible amount to me, Padfoot..."

Sirius felt himself grin rather madly. "I really do hope you get the results you want on Monday and I'll be here for you no matter what, whether they're good or bad. I don't know if you managed to make them with Snape or not, but what I do know is that you can make things better for yourself by being happy and getting over this"

Remus smiled warmly. "I know and I really want to, I've been trying so hard..." he said quietly. "But at the same time, I feel like I'm not going to even be able to start getting anywhere until Monday. I feel a little better in myself today, I've been feeling a bit lighter but I know that anywhere I do get could be crushed or I could be very badly set back again when I speak to the DNA tester on Monday"

Sirius swallowed and nodded slowly. "I understand, Remus, I really do" he breathed.

The two of them stood in silence watching a few owls soaring overhead making their way into the castle or up to the Owlery. The grounds really were beautiful and a wonderful place to be if one wanted to go somewhere and think. Besides, the cold weather conditions put a lot of people off of going outside anyway.

"Remus?"

Remus turned back again to face Sirius.

"Come here" he breathed, and before Remus could protest, Sirius pulled him into his arms for a tight hug.

...

"Oh, you're back" said James, looking up from the magazine he was reading by the fireplace in the common room when Remus and Sirius came strolling back in.

The two of them sat down on the sofa next to him as he lounged comfortable, with a leg over his knee in one of the armchairs. Peter was passed out on the one opposite.

"Yeah, we started to get cold" Sirius chuckled, shrugging out of his cloak. "So what's going on in here?"

"Not much, I've decided to ask Lily to the dance today" James said, putting his magazine down on his lap to get a better look at Sirius.

"Well good luck" Sirius grinned. "You'll have to turn on some of the old Potter charm to get her, mate"

Remus chuckled. "I'm going to go take a nap, okay?"

"I'll be up in a minute" Sirius smiled and watched as Remus nodded and headed off up the stairs.

James waited until he was certain he heard the dormitory door closed before he glanced back over his shoulder and looked to Sirius again. "So are you two dating, or what?"

Sirius blinked and looked rather taken aback. "We're not dating, what gave you that impression?"

"The way you follow Remus around like a lost puppy, the way you can't leave him alone"

"Because I care about him" Sirius shot back. "Not that you act like you do..."

James hesistated a moment and sighed. "It's not that I don't care about him, because I do, I really do" he began.

"Then what is it? Why do you act like he's some sort of alien or something?" Sirius asked rather harshly.

James stared. "Because I think he'll do it again, I think he'll run off with Snape given half the chance or the next guy from another house that comes running along. Remus isn't ugly and despite his furry little problem he has a lot going for him, he really does and anyone can see that. Someone will snap him up quick in no time and if he really wants to then I know he'll run off with them the same way he ran off with Snivellus"

Sirius could see it written all over James' face the boy was worried, hurt and even frightened. Frightened to lose his friend again. He sighed softly and shook his head. "Remus won't make that same mistake twice, he's very smart and he knows what he's doing. I've already spoken to him, he has no intention of running off with Snape even if those DNA results come back... that he is the father..."

"And how would you feel if he is?" James asked tilting his head to one side and drumming his fingers on the printed paper of his magazine. Sirius looked to it for a moment, the figures on brooms whizzing around in and out of the portrait.

He sighed. "Remus is my friend and I will support him. I know he's not dumb enough to make the same mistake twice and I know he will be there to support them, but I don't know how he'll cope if he finds out they are his - or if they aren't"

"Do you reckon it would be worse if he finds out that he is the father? Or if he isn't?" James asked slowly.

Sirius hesitated a moment. "That's a double edge sword" he began, wetting his lips with his tongue. "If Remus is the father he will be delighted, relieved and he'll know he has to be a real dad to them, he'll be happy and all these months won't have been wasted. But on the other hand, if he is then he's going to have to put himself through hell by being around Snape and having adult conversations with him over child welfare and money and such that he doesn't want to have"

"What if he's not?" James asked again.

"Then he'll be crushed, he'll be hurt and I think it may set him back but at the same time he'll be happy he can move on with his life and happy that he can get away from Snape and not have to deal with him ever again. He can draw a line in the sand and put an end to what was their relationship" said Sirius.

James nodded slowly with understanding. "Remus really does deserve better" he said looking up at Sirius through his hazel eyes and his round glasses. "And I hope that someone can give it to him"

Sirius swallowed.

...

"Severus?" Eileen called up the stairs.

Severus was sitting on his bed reading through a stack of magazines his mother had bought him to help keep him occupied. She didn't have time to run to the book shop at the moment so they would have to do despite the fact he wasn't the sort of person to normally read such things. Sighing, he put his magazine down and got up from the bed slowly, struggling with his weight a little, and made his way downstairs. "What?"

"Don't be so rude" she said, shooting him a motherly look. "Did you check your Gringotts vault?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"There's plenty enough for a cot, a mobile, a changing mat and other stuff" Severus sighed, rolling his eyes impatiently. "I don't have loads saved, but we knew that already"

"I have been putting away as much as I can, babies are expensive" his mother said slowly.

"Are you expecting me to get a job as soon as they're born?" Severus quirked an eyebrow worriedly. "I would but how am I supposed to work and heal and take care of two newborn babies?"

"I'm not expecting you to get a job, Severus" she said, looking to her son and shaking her head slowly. "I'm expecting you to take care of them to the best of your ability. I'm still hoping that Remus is the father, no matter how small that tiny shred of hope is"

"Very tiny" Severus pointed out and looked away. Thinking of Remus was still rather painful and somewhat embarrassing so he'd been avoiding doing it as much as possible.

"You'll need to wait until Monday, but I think you should contact the other possible father, because if they turn out to be his then you've got to try and get some extra help, I'm not going to do everything for you" she said, looking at him seriously as she used her wand to fold a stack of clean towels into the airing cupboard.

Severus pursed his lips.

"I know this is hard for you, baby, but you've got to be strong" she said, moving over to Severus and cupping his cheeks in her hands. "I know how hard it is to have a baby, believe me, I raised you practically alone. Your father had almost no interest in you at all when you were a baby, that sounds bad, but it's true"

Severus swallowed and nodded. A pang of hurt raced through his chest, he knew that anyway, but it still hurt. "I feel so guilty for letting them be born without a real dad in their life"

"Which is why we can only hope for Remus, he would be an excllent father"

Severus sighed. "But he's NOT the dad and the hospital would have confirmed that Monday. You can't really have expected me to keep lying to him and telling him he's the dad when he isn't. People change and I don't want to be with Remus but if he's the father I want him to be there for them, I know he wants them..."

Eileen sighed and let go of her son's face. "I don't know what else to say to you, Severus. How about on Monday after we get the results you and I go shopping for some baby things and try to get this sorted?"

"Okay" he breathed.

"On the condition that you contact Remus"

"Okay"

"And don't just say those things to make me shut up" she said.

"Mum!"

...

That evening, Remus lay on his bed gazing up at the canopy above him. He'd napped for a few hours, had a quiet dinner and sat in the common room and started on one of the new books his parents had sent him. He was bored, anxious and he just wished this weekend would be over, despite the fact it meant he would be back working on his essays and such Monday.

The teachers would understand, heck, James and Sirius had made sure they made them fully aware of what was going on so they could make allowances for the boy. Not that Remus actually wanted them to, he wanted things to go back to normal and on Monday if he got bad news he wanted everything to be tough, he wanted way too much homework, many exams to sit, loads of revision and everything (and maybe Sirius and James requested the teachers are hard on him to help him get over this) he hoped, anyway.

"I'm back!" James called, walking into the dormitory looked red-faced and fuming.

Remus propped himself up a little and Sirius sank down on the end of Remus' bed. "What's going on?" the Werewolf blinked.

James sighed and slumped down angrily on his own bed. He was quiet for a moment before he said "I asked Lily out"

"And...?" it was Sirius.

"She's already going with someone else" James said rather bitterly.

"Aww, sorry to hear that" Remus shot him a sympathetic look. "There's plenty more girls in this school, ask someone else"

"Yeah, I'll have to. I don't want to look like a right loser fool going on my own after being turned down by Evans" James muttered. "Anyway, I'm going for a bath..."

...

Sunday morning arrived and Remus did manage to sleep in late. He got up, dressed himself and went down for breakfast with the guys.

"Hey" said Evan, strolling over to the Gryffindor table rather boldly.

"Hi" Remus smiled weakly.

"We were thinking that maybe in a couple of weeks when you're feeling better you want to have an all guys sleepover?" Evan suggested, raising both eyebrows as he stared into the boy's face. "You know, just for fun, nothing rude or dirty"

Remus smiled weakly again and nodded. "Yeah, that'll be fun"

"You can bring someone along if you like" Avery shrugged casually.

"I'll be there, just let me know when" Remus smiled warmly. "I still want to be friends with all of you, you're actually very good friends to me despite our past"

Mulciber chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. "We certainly did have a lot more fun when you were around Slytherin a lot more..."

"Well, I have to wait until tomorrow to get the DNA results and find out if... you know..." Remus dropped his voice lower when he realised that Lily and some of her friends were sitting there laughing at him and listening in on their conversation.

"We hope you get some proper answers" Avery said, looking to the boy sympathetically. "We're not just saying that, we hope you're happy with the results, no matter what you get"

"Thanks" Remus' voice was so small it barely made its way out of his throat.

...

Sunday seemed to drag on forever. Remus spent it mostly in the common room trying to do some reading but when the stares and people whispering about him got too much he had to go up into his dormitory for some peace.

Sirius was also on edge, he went around with Remus, glared people down that even attempted to make a comment or shoot a look at the boy and he sat with Remu throughout his entire reading time. It was true, he was nervous and he honestly wasn't sure what he wanted tomorrow's outcome to be. He wanted Remus to be happy but at the same time he wanted Snape out of Remus' life for many reasons.

That evening the two of them lay curled up under the warm bed covers, the curtains drawn around the bed, gazing up at the canopy above flat on their backs... in absolute silence.

Time ticked on by very slowly, Remus' old pocket watch which had belonged to his father was still going and he sighed.

"I think you should try to get some sleep..." Sirius' voice was soft and quiet.

"I would but I don't think I can" Remus muttered and curled up on his side facing the boy. "I'm so nervous about tomorrow, my head is in a spin, I don't even know what I want right now... you know, baby wise"

Sirius sighed and turned over to face the boy. "You're just finding things difficult because it's so soon and you feel this weekend has been too slow. It's normal, it's understandable. Just be strong, Moons"

Remus swallowed and managed a tiny smile. "I don't know what's going to happen if they turn out to be mine, on the small chance they're mine at that"

"We'll see, we can take things one day at a time and see how you feel about meeting up with Snape at some point because if they're yours and you want a part of this then you'll have to" said Sirius. "I know that probably doesn't help very much right now..."

Remus managed a tiny smile. "It's fine" he breathed. "I know you're only trying to help me"

"Of course, Moony"

They lay there for a little while longer, Sirius became drowsy despite the fact he was somewhat nervous about what would happen today. He didn't know how Remus would react but he was certain it would be in a big way. Who could blame him? The boy had been through hell and back and for the last week they had sat in painful silences waiting for answers, waiting for Snape to explain, waiting for test results...

They could only really hope for positive news...

...

The next morning, Remus woke feeling hot, sweaty and very sick. He wasn't even awake enough to sit himself up so instead he let out a distressed groan.

Sirius' eyes snapped open and he jumped awake looking worriedly to the boy. "What's wrong?" he sounded so confused and sleepy, his eyes were closing by themselves.

Remus swallowed and watched to smile at the boy, but couldn't manage it. "Today is the day..." he breathed.

Sirius sighed softly and relaxed back into the pillow silently for a few seconds. "What's the time?"

Remus checked his pocket watch with shaky fingers from his nausea. "Half five"

"Oh, Moony..." Sirius groaned furrowing his eyebrows and pursing his lips. "We don't have to be up for a few hours yet..."

"I'm really sorry, Sirius" Remus whispered. "I'll go and sit on your bed..." he made to get up.

"No!" said Sirius, slinging an arm out to stop the boy. "It's fine, calm down"

"How am I supposed to calm down, today is the day!" he whined smacking himself in the face with the palms of his hands.

"Shh" Sirius breathed. "And stop wriggling, you're all hot and sweaty and it's only making you worse"

"But-"

Sirius reached over and pulled the covers down off of Remus to his belly button. The wave of cool air washed over Remus despite the fact he did have his long-sleeved pyjamas on. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes in a long slow blink.

"There, is that better?"

Remus nodded slowly. He lay there for a couple of minutes before he turned over and nestled into Sirius' chest.

Sirius blinked, completely confused and very surprised by this action. "Moony-"

"Is this okay?" the boy asked quietly, playing with a button on the front of Sirius' pyjamas.

"It's fine, Remus" Sirius breathed, relaxing back into his covers. "As long as you feel safe"

They lay there for a few minutes and Sirius was surprised to note that Remus was nodding off. Thankfully the closeness seemed to be lulling the poor Werewolf to sleep.

...

They woke again a few hours later and Remus felt surprisingly okay, all things considered. Neither of them spoke as they got up, dressed and took turns in the bathroom.

"Remus" James said softly as he approached. Remus looked up. "I want you to know that I wish you good luck today and I hope you get whatever answers you're searching for" the boy smiled grimly.

Remus nodded slowly. "Thank you, it means a lot to me that you care..."

James' face softened instantly. "Of course I care, Remus" he breathed. "I may seem like I don't sometimes but I just..."

"Can't express your male emotions?" the boy chuckled, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, something like that" James grinned. He hesitated a moment before he hugged Remus in a friendly, brotherly manner. Remus lifted his arms up and hugged James back.

"I'm surprised you're hugging me"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay"

"I know you're not after me, Moony" James laughed as he pulled back. "But you will find a nice guy that loves you for who you are and will treat you right and not take advantage of your good nature" he smiled gently.

Remus swallowed and nodded. He felt tears prickling in the backs of his eyes, today was going to be a very emotional day to say the least.

Sirius came out of the bathroom, looking from James to Remus and back again and then grinned. "Everything okay out here, then?"

"Yeah, we're cool" Remus smiled.

They headed down to breakfast, Remus' stomach was churning with his nerves but there wasn't much he could do. His Slytherin friends shot him smiles and little reassuring nods when he entered the Great Hall as though to say _we're here for you. _

Remus did try to eat but he felt nervous, stressed and worried. "I feel really, really sick" he breathed.

"You'll be hungry later on" Sirius pointed out. "After you get the results your body will calm down and you'll be looking for something to eat"

Remus swallowed and nodded. What Sirius was saying did make perfect sense, but it didn't mean that he actually wanted to eat anything right now. Carefully, he picked up a banana, sliced it and began nibbling at it slowly. At least it would give him some energy and all the sugar would help, too.

Nobody really spoke over breakfast, that quiet, tense air was surrounding them as though they were in a little bubble.

When it was over, Sirius checked the time and nodded to Remus. "It's time to go, Remus" his voice was soft but ominous.

Remus wanted to be sick.

"Hey, good luck" said James when they had left and made their way into the entrance hall. "I guess you won't be in lessons today, don't worry, we'll tell Slughorn and McGonagall what's going on" he smiled.

Remus managed a small smile in return. "Thank you" he breathed.

"Hope everything works out, let us know" Peter nodded.

"Thanks, Peter" Remus breathed.

There was another small, awkward silence before they turned and left the school...

...

They walked the grounds in absolute silence. Remus wrapped his arms tighter around himself and buried his face in his warm, Gryffindor scarf. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He didn't even think he could manage to speak if he tried, the words would come out a messed up blur. His mind was working so fast he couldn't even make sense of what he was thinking, there wasn't a single thought he could pluck out in particular to mull over or study, if you will.

They left the grounds and Sirius smiled as they slipped through the gate heading far enough down the track for them to be able to disapparate.

"Hands?" Sirius raised his eyebrows holding his palms out flat, Remus took them and sighed softly. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah let's just go..." Remus breathed with a nod of his head.

Sirius managed another tiny smile before he disapparated with a small crack.

...

London was busy. Bustling people, men and women dragging screaming children down the street whom were late to school. Muggles in cars beeping at each other and yelling out of windows, flipping other drivers off. It was mayhem and Remus quite frankly couldn't understand how anyone would want to live in such a big, busy city.

"Moons?" Sirius gasped when they arrived just down the street from the hospital, apparating in the shadow of a tall, dark building where they could not be seen.

Remus staggered a little but straightened up breathing in deeply and slowly willing that urge to vomit away. It wasn't the apparation that was making him feel so sick, it was the fact that he was already a nauseated mess that made him want to vomit everywhere. "I'm okay" he nodded. "Let's just get in there"

Sirius didn't have to be told twice, he nodded once and took Remus by the arm leading him off down the street looking as green as ever.

...

Inside the hospital it wasn't too busy. There were two witches whom seemed to have been stuck together back to back by a charm, a wizard with an extra arm and a woman shaking her head at her husband whom seemed to be prouting hair out of his eye sockets.

They didn't need to ask for directions as they made their way through the hospital. Occasionally a blaze of fire could be seen whooshing up in one of the assessment rooms, but they ignored it. There was no time for fun and games today.

Once they reached the correct floor, Remus was nearly sick as they made their way into the waiting room.

"Uh, Remus Lupin, he has an appointment with the doctor for some DNA results today" Sirius said in a hushed voice to the lady on reception.

The woman nodded once, snapped her fingers and a scroll appeared with names and times in blue sparkling ink. She scanned it and nodded, crossing off Remus' name. "Just wait here, you'll be called through in a minute"

They were the only ones there, apparently not many people needed DNA results or tests done at this time on a Monday morning.

...

They had been standing there for a few minutes, Remus felt too anxious to sit and kept shifting nervously from one foot to the other, his eyes on the wooden door they'd walked through the other day. It was closed with a little tab saying _Occupied_ through the slot.

"Do you think we'll be kept waiting much longer?" Remus asked worriedly, looking up into Sirius' face.

"Probably not, Moons" Sirius said quietly. "There's nobody else here so if someone else does come in, we should be first"

Remus swallowed and nodded slowly, his eyes flickering back to the door.

It was only a moment later when it opened, voices could be heard and Remus perked up a little hoping to be called. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a familiar length of black hair making his way out of the door behind a thin, sour-looking woman.

"Yes, and thank you" she nodded to the doctor as Severus clasped a piece of parchment in his hands, his eyes studying it worriedly.

Sirius tensed, his eyes burning into Severus. The muscles in his jaw tightened. How he wanted to go over there and rip that little bastard limb from limb for doing something like this to Remus, how DARE he treat the boy this way!

Remus emitted a small sound and shrank back a little, his eyes moving towards the door as their doctor from Friday stood looking cheerful.

"Remus Lupin?"

Upon hearing Remus' name, Severus looked up, an expression of surprise and fear crossed over his face.

Remus swallowed and nodded, he hesitated a moment before he made to walk forward.

"It's okay, I'm right here with you, Remus" Sirius breathed as he followed after the boy.

When they got level with Severus, Remus couldn't even manage to look at him. He could see the boy looking anxious and distressed beside his mother whom was staring at Remus with something like longing.

"Remus, I-"

"Don't even talk to me, Severus" he said coldly as they made their way into the room and the doctor shut the door behind them, closing Severus out.

"Good morning" the doctor smiled as he made his way around the back of his desk and sat down. "You're here for your DNA results then" he sighed shifting to get Remus' file and opened it. "I've just given Mr Snape his, but I see you've already gathered that" he chuckled, obviously trying to make light of the situation.

Remus could hardly breathe.

"Anyway, I have your results here, they came through this morning" the man said. "The results for paternity came back very, very clearly so we have no doubts and no reason for a retest" he said again as he lifted two rolls of parchment, one he unravelled and one he sat on the desk beside his arm. He studied the scroll for a few moments. "Are you ready for this?" he glanced up at the two boys.

Remus was shaking, sweating and wanted to cry. A small sound escaped his throat and he jumped when he felt Sirius' hand taking his own. The boy smiled to him in reassurance _I'm here for you, Moony. _Remus swallowed and nodded to the doctor.

"The baby on the right, as you now know, is female and the probability of your paternity for her reads that you are not the father" he spoke calmly but very softly.

Remus' stomach gave a lurch and he had to clench his teeth together as tightly as possible to fight back the urge to vomit. He was sweating, shaking and he felt tears prickling in the backs of his eyes. He wasn't the father. He wasn't the father of the baby he they had only recently found out about, and on Friday found out to be a girl. It was a devastating blow, but it wasn't overly awful. "A-and the other one?" he said, not fully trusting himself not to vomit but he just had to find out the truth.

The doctor looked back down at the scroll again. "For the little boy on the left the probability of paternity is one hundred percent, meaning you _are_ his biological father" he smiled warmly.

Remus' whole world spun, he gasped, the tears trickled down his face and a small, strange noise escaped his throat. His son, his baby boy, the baby he knew Severus was originally pregnant with... was his. Remus made to get to his feet intending to shake the doctors hand. He opened his mouth to speak but instead he threw himself at the waste basket vomiting all over into it.

The doctor laughed and Sirius jumped to his feet hurrying over to try and help Remus.

"He's not the first!" the man said brightly. "That basket has seen better days"

Sirius shot him a smile and guided a shaking Remus back to his chair. A few moments of silence passed as the doctor handed the other scroll over to Remus, he opened it with trembling fingers and stared down at the results.

_A Mr Remus John Lupin was tested for paternity by St Mungo's hospital for the twin, unborn children of Severus Snape. _

_Female Child on the left hand side: DNA results show that he is not the father. _

_Male Child on the right hand side: DNA results show that he is the father. _

There were some official signatures but Remus didn't really care about those. He had a son, he had his son back...

"Remus, I'm so happy for you" Sirius smiled wrapping his arms around him and hugging him gently. Sirius couldn't help but feel a little worried, if Remus was the father, what would it mean for them? Would he go back on his promise of a date in a few weeks in favour of Snape? There was absolutely no way Sirius would want to ever stop Remus from seeing his child or anything, but he did have some concerns even if to some they may seem selfish. They weren't entirely, though.

"So my son really is my son?" Remus breathed, looking up into the doctor's face with his big blue eyes filled with disbelief and wonder.

"That's correct" the man nodded only once.

Remus' face spread into a beaming smile. "Merlin! Thank you, thank you very much!" he grinned excitedly and threw his arms around Sirius, too.

"I am pleased you are happy, is there anything else I can help you with?"

They shook their heads, Remus now had tears streaming down his face.

"Very well then, have a nice day" the man smiled warmly. "We will keep copies of these results in the files of both parties so we always have a reference and can hand out more if they should be needed, okay?"

Remus nodded and got excitedly to his feet, he couldn't stop shaking and crying, he was so happy!

They left the doctors room with the man waving to them. Mrs Snape and Severus were still sitting in the chairs and looked up at them anxiously when they came out.

As soon as they were outside, Remus threw his arms around Sirius crushing them together. His arms wrapped tightly around Sirius' neck as he sobbed into it, laughing with joy and sniffling hard.

Sirius grinned. "I'm so happy for you, Moony"

"I-I'm happy too" Remus hiccoughed.

Sirius couldn't help but notice the way Remus' body moulded perfectly into his own and he took a small amount of satisfaction in the look on Snape's face as he watched this all unfold.

When they drew apart, they made to leave.

"Remus" Severus said again, looking straight into the boy's face, stepping out so he was blocking Remus and Sirius' pathways.

Remus stared into Severus' face, he looked anxious, worried, scared and very slightly relieved but there was nothing there that told him he was happy about this, nothing that made Remus feel more comfortable. He was staring into the face of the person that crushed his heart, that destroyed him, tore his life, wedding and family away from his, broke his trust and even cheated on him not to mention the fact he gave him a savage beating with a Beaters bat...

"Remus I'm-"

"Sorry?" Remus blinked, his face turning stormy. "It's too late for apologies, Severus"

Severus sighed softly. "I'm not trying to get back with you..."

"Good, because I don't want to get back with you" said Remus, flatly.

Mrs Snape looked extremely disappointed and turned her face away as though she were going to cry.

"You ruined my life, Severus" Remus said again. "You really hurt me physically and emotionally and I just... I can't forgive that..."

"I'm not expecting you to, or even asking for it" Severus sighed softly, hanging his head in something like shame but Remus suspected it was a bit of an act. The boy really didn't seem that genuinely upset.

Remus' eyes dropped to Severus' stomach, he was a little bit bigger this week as he'd obviously grown with his pregnancy. Remus' face softened as his eyes moved to the left where he knew his son was growing. "How are they?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "They?"

"Well I'm not going to be rude and just ask about my son, am I?" Remus said coldly.

Severus shrugged a little. "I wouldn't blame you if you did..."

"Fine then" said Remus again. "How is he doing?"

"Remus, can we go somewhere a bit more private to talk about this?" Severus winced a little trying to avoid the harsh gaze of Sirius Black.

Mrs Snape turned around. "Yes, please come to our house and we can discuss this like adults. I fear the receptionist has called hospital security" she nodded to where a rather large woman that looked like an angry rhinocerous was storming down the far end of the corridor towards them.

"No" Remus tried to brush past but Severus held out his hands. "For the sake of your son"

Those words made Remu flinch. He swallowed and shrugged out of Severus' hold. "Where are we going then?"

"Come to our new home, come and see what it's like" Mrs Snape's voice was very soft. "We can have a drink and maybe a few snacks and talk about this like the adults we're supposed to be" her dark eyes flickered to her son again.

Remus knew she actually wasn't referring to Remus when she made that little immaturity dig there.

"I'll see you back at the castle" said Sirius.

Remus looked up at him worriedly as he made to leave.

"Don't be silly, come with us" Mrs Snape said, looking into his handsome face. "I understand you're involved now"

"Not directly" Sirius hesitated. "But I am Remus' friend as I have been for years so I would like to be there for him"

Severus bit back the urge to say something vicious.

"Then come" she nodded.

Remus and Sirius exchanged wary looks for a moment before they nodded. "Okay" and followed them out of the hospital.

...

When they got out of the hospital they made their way to the same street that Sirius and Remus had arrived from. Eileen held out her hands and Remus took one, Sirius took his and Severus let his hand fall when he realised nobody but his mother would touch him.

They disapparated with a small crack.

...

Remus stumbled in the street when they arrived, it took him a moment or two to regain his balance before he could get a good look around.

They were in a small street, there weren't many houses there but it looked decent. Better than what he lived in before. Nice and safe, a better sort of neighbourhood.

He and Sirius almost clung to one another as they made their way up to one of the houses, through the gate and little garden and to the front door. Eileen opened the door with a tap and stroke of her wand and allowed them inside.

"Come in" she smiled warmly looking to Remus and Sirius. Sirius hesitated again. "And you, Sirius, don't be a stranger" she smiled again.

Sirius walked inside after Remus.

They took off their cloaks and shoes and Remu gazed around. The hallway was small yet clean, nicely decorated with clean wall paper, it looked as though it had been done only recently. A small table for keys and other trinkets, the staircase leading off up to the bedrooms. Severus lead them through a doorway on the left and Mrs Snape excused herself to make some drinks.

"You can sit down" said Severus gesturing to the sofa. He pointed his wand to the fireplace and it sprang into life with a soft, warm crackle and a wave of heat spread through the room.

Remus sighed and sank down nervously onto the comfortable sofa with Sirius at his side. Severus sat in the armchair and stared at them nervously, the only sound was of the clock ticking away.

They could hear Eileen bustling around in the kitchen getting their things and Remus watched as Severus gently stroked his hands over his baby bump.

"So how is he?" Remus asked, finally breaking the awkward, tense silence.

"He's doing okay" Severus breathed. "He hasn't been moving around as much this past week. I mentioned it to the doctor and she said it's probably because he's missing you" he swallowed.

Remus stared at him, his face softening and he looked very sad.

"Why don't you come over and talk to him?" Severus suggested gently.

Sirius swallowed.

Remus got up and made his way over, he knelt down beside Severus' chair. No matter how painful and unappealing it was to be so close to Severus again, he would tolerate it for his son. "Hey, baby" he spoke softly, leaning in close to Severus' bump. "I didn't leave you, I'm right here. I'll always be here for you, okay?"

There was a moment of nothing before _kick. _

Severus' lips twitched into a smile. "He's kicking"

Remus' face spread into a beaming smile. "May I?" he nodded to the bump again and Severus smiled his consent before Remus gently pressed his hand to it. His face lit up when he felt the baby wriggling and kicking at his hand. "He's so cute!"

Severus smiled gently and looked up at Sirius. "Do you want to...?" he gestured to his bump.

Sirius hesitated a moment before he got up and made his way over. The urge to claw Severus' eyes out was shocking, but he leaned down and gently touched to where Remus was pointing.

_Kick. _

Sirius blinked and stared at the bump in utter surprise, his lips parting. "He-he just kicked me" he breathed.

"That's my baby..." Remus breathed gazing at the bump as though he could see right through it to what his son looked like. Tears prickled in his eyes.

Eileen came bustling through with two trays full of drinks and treats for them all and stared at them in complete and utter surprise. "Oh" she said lowering the trays onto the coffee table.

Remus and Sirius straighed up and scooted back onto the sofa sitting so close their legs were touching.

"They were just feeling the baby, he's kicking like crazy now, mum" Severus smiled to his mother.

The woman looked delighted. "I'm glad he's happy"

They sat for a few moments in silence just nibbling some sandwiches, some biscuits and little fairy cakes and sipping their pumpkin juice (or tea)

"So now that we know Remus is the father to one of he babies..." Eileen said looking around the room. "What happens next?"

"I'll continue to support my son" said Remus.

"And what about the relationship between you and Severus?" she asked, looking from one boy to the other and then to Sirius.

"There is no relationship, mum" said Severus.

Remus felt hurt, not because he wanted to get back with Severus, but because of everything that had happened. How strange it felt to be near Severus again but without them being a couple, how weird it was to be talking to him but not really talking to him the way they used to. Things were different now and he had to accept that as difficult as it may seem. "I think for the sake of the baby that we should remain in a civil state" he said slowly. "As civil as can be after he tore my heart out"

Severus shot Remus an angry look.

"I'm not saying anything that isn't true" Remus dusted off his hands after shoving the last piece of cake into his mouth.

Eileen sighed softly and looked down at the floor resting her cup and saucer down. "You both need to be able to cooperate and speak to each other civilly for the sake of this baby" she said slowly. "Now I don't know what will happen about my granddaughter, but I know her father isn't around at the moment" she looked to Severus again. "But that's okay, we're here to talk about my grandson"

Severus stared at Remus and looked as though he wanted to say something but he seemed to change his mind.

"I want the best for my son, I will support Severus emotionally and financially as best I can. I plan to try and get some work or something so I can buy him all the things he deserves" said Remus, looking down at his knees. "I want him to have a stable environment where I know he will be safe, I would do anything to protect him, anything"

"That's very mature, Remus" Eileen breathed and then looked to Sirius. "Are you two...?"

"Not at the moment" said Remus quietly. "It's a little too soon after..." he trailed off glancing nervously to Severus again.

Eileen swallowed. "I would have loved for you boys to get back together but if that isn't possible and it's not going to be a positive and productive thing, then I think that being apart is what is best for the baby"

"His happiness and care is the most important factor in all of this" Sirius agreed with a nod. "If Remus and I... should be more than we are now then I will fully support him being a father to this child" he rested a hand on his chest. "I think that his welfare as well as Remus' are both extremely important and we have to find out what is best for him, he shouldnt' grow up without a proper father in his life and I know Remus has a few problems sometimes, who doesn't? But I know he will make an amazing dad to the baby and he'll keep to his word as always"

Eileen pursed her lips and looked as though she wanted to cry. Severus didn't look much better.

"Remus, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment please? Just the two of us" Severus said, pushing himself slowly to his feet.

Remus stared at him but got up and followed, looking back nervously at Sirius. The boy shrugged.

In the kitchen, Severus closed the door tightly and moved over to the other counter. It was a pleasant little kitchen, clean, tidy and somewhat modern. He leaned back against the counter looking at Remus with pursed lips.

A few minutes ticked by and nothing was said, Remus wrapped his arms defensively around himself, he could practically hear his heart beating through his ears.

"When the baby is born..." Severus said slowly as he looked up into Remus' face. "I-I want you to have him"

Remus stared and slowly a tiny crease appeared between his ruffling eyebrows. "What?" he asked, blinking in confusion.

Severus was quiet for another moment. "When our son is born, I want you to take him. I want him to live with you and I want you to raise him"

Remus' lips parted with shock, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he stared at Severus in utter disbelief. He took a few steps closer to the boy. "A-are you serious?"

"Yes" Severus swallowed. "I think that he would be better off with you, there is no way I can raise two babies alone at seventeen with very little financial stability and just my mother to help me a little and even at that she said it's my responsibility to raise them, not hers" he breathed. "I know that you can give him a better life than I can, he is biologically your son"

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do, Severus?" Remus felt pity wash over him, he knew this would hurt Severus a lot to hand his baby over, but at the same time he couldn't help but agree with Severus. He did want to have his son.

"I am certain, I've been thinking this over for a while. You don't need to adopt him because I have some forms I picked up that we have to sign which gives you full parental rights over me. But I do still want to see him, I don't want to be cut out of his life completely because he's still my baby too" he said, stroking his hands over his bump.

Remus swallowed, tears welled in his eyes. Before he could stop himself he moved forward and hugged Severus tightly. "Thank you, Severus" he breathed.

Severus just sniffled, nodded and patted Remus' back gingerly.

The boy pulled back and cleared his throat. "And what about Sirius?"

"If you want to have him in the baby's life, it's fine" Severus nodded, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. "I'm not going to begrudge you finding someone else, I'm not going to begrude you your friends or tell you to keep Black out of the baby's life if he's willing to be in it and be good to him. As long as the baby is safe around Black then I have no reason to keep him from either of you" he said moving over to one of the utility drawers and pulling some papers and pens out. "These are the documents"

Remus moved over to stare at them.

"Let's go back in the other room, you can read them over and sign them"

Remus swallowed and nodded. He couldn't manage to speak as they headed back into the living room.

Sirius and Eileen both looked up, apparently they seemed to have been talking pleasantly whilst the boys were gone.

Sirius smiled to Remus as he sat down holding the papers. "What are those for?"

"These are legal documents" Remus breathed.

"They're about the baby" said Severus. "When he's born, I want you to have him, love him and care for him the way I will never be able to"

Sirius' lips parted with shock as he stared down into Remus' face. Remus was getting his son, he was really getting his son...

...


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius stared as Remus sat reading through the papers. He couldn't believe what was happening, this was definitely not something he expected.

"I want Remus to take his son, care for him properly with love, with his family and anyone he chooses to be with and all I request is he raises him right and lets me see him on a regular basis" Severus swallowed, picking at a thread on his trousers.

"Severus..." his mother breathed, staring at her son with wide eyes. "Are you sure about this? You haven't a clue how hard it will be to hand him over when he's born and you first hold him in your arms?"

Severus' jaw muscles clenched. "I have some idea but I have to do what's best for him, it's not like he'll be far away and it isn't like I'm giving him away to a random family or to just anyone, I'm giving him to his father to care for because I want him to have the best chance and me on my own caring for two children on Ministry hand-outs, balancing everything, trying to get a job and raising a little girl alone, still living with my mother is going to be really hard. I won't give her away, I can cope with one and she needs me as much as I need her, but he really should go to his dad"

"I am perfectly happy to care for him, I-I'll get a job before he's born, I'll save, I'll set up a vault for him at Gringotts, I'll- I'll" Remus rambled, unsure of what else to add in there. "I'll make sure to get a place of my own when I can afford it in time, but I guess we can live with my parents until everything is sorted if need be, they'll love to see him"

"Exactly" said Severus. "You can give him a proper life, I can't do that. I don't want to bring up twins in a little house with little money, little stuff to give, just me alone and nothing to show for it. Raising one would be better for her and it would also give me a chance to sort things out and have a proper life so I can provide for her, with two I won't be able to do that"

"What do you think about this, Sirius?" Remus asked, looking quickly to the other boy.

Sirius swallowed and smiled gently. "I think that Sni- Severus is being very reasonable and smart here" it was unbelievably hard to be so civil to Snape but he knew he had to for Remus' sake, this wasn't a silly school kid game anymore, this was a real baby they were talking about. "I know Remus would be an amazing father and he has my back, I'm one hundred percent behind him and I'm sure his other friends will be too" he smiled. "Gryffindor and Slytherin"

Severus looked down and sighed softly. "I guess the guys aren't all too happy with me right now, eh?"

"Not exactly" said Remus, kissing his teeth. "I think that they're shocked at what you did to me, but that doesn't matter right now. We're here to talk about the baby, nothing else"

Severus nodded quickly in agreement. "I'm not saying I love my daughter more or anything, I love them equally, but I have to do what is right by them" he smiled gently.

"I know you are, I know that you love them both very much" Remus said, slowly.

They were quiet for a few moments as Eileen served them all some more drinks.

"So who exactly is the-uh- other father?" Remus asked slowly, now this was something he was very curious about.

Severus shrugged.

Remus' lips parted with shock. "You mean you don't know?! How many people did you sleep with?!"

"What? No! Of course I know who he is, I only slept with you and one other guy" Severus looked completely taken aback. "How much of a man whore do you think I am?"

"Language!" his mother hissed angrily.

Severus sighed and rolled his dark eyes.

"Okay, well who is he?" Remus swallowed nervously.

"Does it really matter?" Severus quirked a dark eyebrow.

"Well I would certainly like to know who he is" Eileen said, resting her cup down and looking to her son impatiently.

"Another time" Severus nodded. "I can't deal with all of this at once right now, I need to think things over"

Remus swallowed and finished looking through his papers. "I'm willing to sign these" he said slowly. "It's mostly just understanding them, understanding the responsibility, allowing you to still see your child upon request and promising to care for him properly and provide him with a stable family life" he picked up a pen and signed quickly.

Severus smiled as Remus handed the papers to him, he signed quickly and put them down on the coffee table. "He kicks whenever you talk" he spoke softly, looking to Remus again. "She kicks too"

Remus smiled gently and nodded with a small sigh. "So how exactly do we go about this?"

Severus glanced to his mother for a moment. "When he's born I hand him over to you, you take him home and raise him and let me visit him sometimes

"Severus, I would never shut you out of his life. If you want to see him every single day then you can. You're very important to him and I just hope that we can be civil and get along better by then for his sake" said Remus.

Severus swallowed and looked down at his lap again. He was stumped for words, he didn't know what he should say to the boy over something like this. It wasn't as though there was much he could say about it, Remus was doing what was best and being surprisingly kind to him over it, he knew after what he'd done to the boy, the hurt that lingered in Remus' gorgeous blue eyes, he was finding this very difficult. This whole week had been a seriously emotional one. "I am really sorry for putting you through all of this..." he said quietly.

"You're not" Remus sighed rather sadly. "If you were then you wouldn't have done any of it in the first place. You would show more remorse and you would have broken up with me in a kinder way and tried to resolve things then and there"

Severus swallowed and sat there in silence.

Remus sighed softly through his nose and got to his feet straightening his clothes out. "If that's everything then I guess we'll be going"

Severus nodded but didn't say anything or even look up.

"Why don't I see you out?" Eileen said jumping to her feet and following the two boys out into the hallway where they pulled on their shoes again. "I am really sorry things didn't work out, you are such a wonderful, sweet, lovely boy and things would have been perfect if you could have stayed together"

Remus looked up into her face filled with concern, her eyebrows were furrowing deeply and Remus was surprised at just how much Severus looked like his mother, just with his father's nose. He managed a tiny, weak smile. "Well, sometimes things don't always work out the way you'd expect them to...besides, I think we're definitely better off as... just being civil with one another than anything else"

She reached out and gave him a small hug. "Come back soon, okay? You're welcome any day"

Remus smiled and nodded again before he turned and left with Sirius following closely behind him. They made their way down the street a little hearing the door close before Sirius took his arm and they disapparated.

...

"Why are we here?" Remus blinked as they staggered around the corner of a little coffee shop. He felt drained emotionally and slightly nauseated from the horrible apparition.

Sirius smiled sympathetically and rubbed Remus' upper back trying to help soothe his stomach. "I thought it would be nice to get a drink but if you'd rather go home then that's okay too..." his eyebrows creased slightly with concern.

Remus could see how much Sirius would like to spend some more time alone with him and it was probably good for him to be out and about rather than sitting at school moping over what Snape had said about the baby. "A drink would be lovely" he smiled.

Sirius did look delighted as they made their way into the little shop, Remus took his seat over by the window and Sirius picked up their drinks.

"What is that?" Remus blinked.

"Cookie dough milkshake" Sirius grinned watching Remus' eyes light up. "I knew you'd like it"

"Thanks, let me give you some money for that-"

"My treat" Sirius said, holding his hand up simply. "No arguments"

Remus chuckled and shrugged. "Thank you"

They sipped their drinks in silence for a few moments.

"I want you to know that I'm really proud of you for what you did today" Sirius smiled gently. "You're a really strong person and I admire you for it, Moony"

Remus found a small smile playing on his features. "After everything that has happened today I think when we get home I'm going to have to have a long sleep and just try to make sense of all of this" he said absent-mindedly stirring his drink with the little wooden stick they gave with it. He shrugged slightly.

"You deserve it, you're strong and I admire you" said Sirius. "You have a son!"

Remus found himself very quickly beaming with delight. "I know and I'm so happy but at the same time I'm so angry with Severus for sleeping with some other guy, I'm so angry that the other baby isn't mine, I'm so angry that he's hurt me and put me through all of this" he sighed, shaking his head. "It's like he thinks that I don't deserve to be treated correctly"

"He does and that's why he's giving you the baby to care for. He loves that little baby, he has to otherwise he would keep it selfishly and not care for him properly or let you see him. I understand him keeping his daughter but your son needs you, Moony" Sirius smiled warmly again.

"And I need him, I need my baby boy. He's part of me" Remus breathed.

Sirius reached across the table and took Remus' hand in his own. "I'm here to support you, Remus, I want you to know that I care about you still and if you need anything then I am here for you, I want you to be able to care for the baby and know that your friends are standing behind you one hundred percent, even if Snape has to come and visit him sometimes, I wouldn't begrudge him seeing his kid even if he doesn't deserve to"

Remus found himself smiling warmly again. "I really thought that me being a dad would have put you off of me..."

Sirius looked slightly hurt. "Were you hoping that it would?"

"No, no!" Remus said quickly. "Not at all, I don't want you to lose interest in me because I've got a baby, but at the same time you do need to understand the reality that in about three months I will have a baby living with me to care for for a very long time. It's not just me anymore, it's me and a baby and I'm not going to give him up for anything"

"I know and I would never ask you to do that, I understand how hard it's going to be and I see what you're going through, Moony" Sirius said quietly, wetting his lips. "It is going to be extremely hard raising this baby alone, Remus, so let me help you"

Remus stared into Sirius' eyes in disbelief, he searched the boy's face for a moment as though trying to see if he wasn't a hundred percent with what he said. All he could see was honesty and that stunned Remus, utterly and truly. "You really do want to help me, don't you?" he whispered.

Sirius swallowed and nodded slowly. "I would do anything for you, Remus..." he breathed.

...

"Baby has gone quiet now" said Severus as he continued to sit in his chair staring at nothing in particular.

His mother shot him a look. "We could always use your memories, replay them for him to listen to sometimes" she suggested.

"That's a very good idea, mother" said Severus. "Or use a tape recorder or something that Muggles use so we can play it back to him and make him happy, Remus probably won't be able to come every single day" he sighed softly.

"He has school and he said he'll look for a job so I think he is going to really make an effort for this" she said. "I just hope you know how difficult it will be to hand your newborn baby over. It's not as easy as it sounds now"

"It's not easy now" Severus swallowed. "But the papers are signed, Remus will have him and that's what he needs. He needs his dad and I cannot take care of two babies with no job, no proper schooling, no help, no other father. I need him to be with someone that can really help him"

"I think you know what you're going to have to do" she said seriously, tilting her face towards the boy a little, a dark expression crossing her features.

Severus swallowed and nodded slowly. "I need to have a proper conversation with her father" he breathed, stroking his hands over his bump.

...

After their drinks, they went to a book shop, bought some sweets and took a stroll in a Muggle park together before heading back to the castle.

"Remus!" Regulus gasped as they made their way into the entrance hall again. It was around lunch time and apparently the guys had been hanging around waiting to see. James and Peter were also there but slightly more wary of going over with the Slytherin's bounding towards them.

Sirius looked up and beckoned James and Peter over. They did go over, but they did also glare at the Slytherin boys slightly.

"How did it go?" Regulus asked quickly, searching Remus' eyes.

"Are they yours?" it was Avery.

"Where have you been? You've been gone hours!" said Mulciber.

Remus smiled weakly, he was quiet for a moment before he said "I have a son, but not a daughter..."

The boys all stared into their faces for a minute or two, their own faces washing with surprise and confusion.

"What?" Evan Rosier blinked. "How can you have a son but not a daughter? Is he only really pregnant with one?!"

"No" said Remus, shaking his head slightly. "He's still having two, but one baby is mine and the other is another guy's" he swallowed, looking down at the floor. There was a pain in his chest whenever he thought about the little girl not being his, it hurt, but at the same time he had to focus solely on his son, his son needed him more than anything else in the world.

"Merlin!" it was Mulciber.

"Did the doctor tell you that?!" James gasped.

"Yeah, he's the one that gave us the results" Remus swallowed. "I don't know, I spoke to Snape as well..." he said turning to head for the staircases. He couldn't deal with this right now, he needed to get back to the common room and try to calm himself down and think this all over. It was like one gigantic headache.

"What did he say?!" Peter gasped.

"Are you insane?!" it was James, he sounded a little angry. "Why would you even look at him?!"

Remus turned and sighed heavily. "Because he's still carrying my son and believe me when I say that I wasn't exactly happy about having to speak to him in the first place. I only did it for the sake of my baby, not for him in the slightest. Now can I please-"

"Are you getting back together?!" it was Avery.

"No, can I please-" he pointed up the stairs.

"But you need to tell us the rest of the story, we're curious" Regulus jumped in.

"Reg" said Sirius, gently taking his brother by the upper arms and guiding him aside. "Give him some space now, okay? He'll tell you later on, he's been through a lot this morning"

Regulus swallowed and nodded, obviously disappointed.

"Come and sit with us at dinner and I'll tell you everything together" Remus' eyes flickered around the group, even to James and Peter whom obviously swallowed back their bitter protests. "I'll see you in a few hours" he turned and made his way up the stairs with Sirius following alongside him.

...

Remus was thankful when he sank down in front of the common room fire. The last of the students were laughing together and rushing to get back to their classes on time. He ignored them, he wasn't in the mood for people right now as he sat with his head in his hands by the fire thinking.

Sirius lowered himself down beside the boy and gently draped an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, Moony..." he spoke softly.

Remus sniffled and looked up into his friend's face. "Is it really okay?" he whimpered sadly. "My life is fucked. Completely and utterly fucked in every sense of the word and my son is still inside Severus, I know he wouldn't ever harm him, but I hate the thought of not being able to watch over him. I hate being pushed out of all of this and I am so worried, how am I going to find a job?"

Sirius swallowed and parted his lips as though he were about to speak. His eyes searched Remus' for a moment and he sighed softly. "I'll help you, no matter what. I'll help you find employment and help you find anything else that you need for him"

"I have so much to be stressed about when I think about it. I need a job, I need to tell my parents, I need to manage some savings, I need to buy loads of baby things, I need to figure something out about my transformations, I need to be able to provide for him as best I can and what in the name of good Merlin am I going to do about my school work? I still have another year to go..." Remus sniffled, his eyes flashing with worry.

"You keep saying _I" _said Sirius. "It's not just you, we're all here for you. If you need money or anything then I am more than willing to give you-"

"Please don't take me as charity" Remus breathed. "I wouldn't take money from you, Sirius..."

"It's not bad to let someone help you out with payments like this. If you need the money for your son then I am willing to help you out just so you can give him the life he deserves. Even with what you have now you can still provide a much better life for him than Snape ever can" the mere thought of Snape made Sirius angry, but he had to stay calm for Remus' sake. There was no logical reason to get so upset when they were having a simple conversation about the baby, it wasn't his fault whom was carrying him.

Remus smiled weakly and very gratefully to Sirius. "Thank you" he breathed, it was probably better to smile and accept from Sirius rather than to argue. Merlin knows that boy can argue anyone down. "But I have to ask, why are you so interested in his welfare?" his eyebrows furrowed curiously.

Sirius stared into Remus' face for a moment. "Because he's part of you and you know how deeply I care for you, I also care for your son, too" he breathed. "The fact that you have a child doesn't change how I feel about you, if anything it strengthens them because I know how important he is to you and I want him to know we all care about him and love him the same way we care about you and love you, the way I love you..."

Remus stared into Sirius' eyes, his lips parting slightly but not with shock.

The dark-haired boy smiled a little and was suddenly very aware of how close they were sitting, their faces mere inches from each other. With a swallow, they both blushed and averted their eyes.

"I'm really going to be a dad, Sirius..." he said quietly, shoving his hands between his knees and staring down at them. "In a few short months I am going to have a little baby depending on me for everything and that scares me but it also excites me. I really hope he isn't ashamed of me..."

"Nobody would ever be ashamed of you, Remus, you're too incredible" Sirius smiled warmly.

Remus felt his cheeks glowing and he let out the tiniest of happy laughs.

...

A few hours went by and Remus had gone upstairs, taken a bath, had a nap for a few hours (With Sirius beside him) and found himself heading down to dinner. He couldn't lie, he was very slightly nervous but the amount of emotional energy he had already used up today was dwindling it down drastically. He just felt tired and ready to get it all off his chest to his friends and hope they would all understand.

When they walked in to the Great Hall, Remus and Sirius were both very surprised to see all Remus' Slytherin friends sitting ready and waiting at the Gryffindor table with James and Peter. People looked at them warily as they turned to all grin in exactly the same way at him. Remus sighed softly and found himself smiling in return, they meant no harm and even if he was pretty drained tonight, he was still glad of them all around him for support.

"Hey" Evan smiled gently as the boys sat down. "How is everything?"

"Tiring and straining, but okay, thanks" Remus breathed as Sirius poured him a glass of pumpkin juice, he smiled in thanks. "I just feel so emotionally drained tonight, so tired, just so relieved. I have so much going on in my head right now it's a damn nightmare to get through with all of it"

"We can imagine" James smiled sympathetically. "But you have a son, that's good news" his voice rose in optimism.

Remus' face spread into a warm smile. "I know, and best of all, Severus is going to hand him over to me when he's born so I'll have him all the time"

"WHAT?!" they gasped in unision.

"When our son is born, Severus has signed the papers and I'll have full parental rights over him, he'll live with me and I'll care for him. He's keeping his daughter and he was extremely mature about this" said Remus.

"He's really giving you the baby?!" Mulciber gasped in disbelief.

Remus nodded slowly. "He was sensible, he can't handle the two of them. He hasn't got the time, money or help to care for two children. He's living in a little house with his mother and she'll help him but she has said that it's down to him to look after his own kids, this whole situation is mainly his fault because he knew what he was doing and he brought it all on himself - having two baby daddy's and all..."

"He was actually as decent as he could be considering everything that happened" said Sirius. "And that's saying something"

"I really didn't think he was like that" Avery sighed. "I thought he was a good guy for you"

"Apparently not" Remus said awkwardly. "But things are okay now and I'm relieved, I can rest easier now knowing I have a son and he's healthy and okay. I'll be going to see him even whilst Severus is still pregnant with him, I'm not happy about having to be anywhere near Severus but I'll do it for the sake of my son. He said that the baby hasn't been as active since he's been away from me and he was kicking Severus like crazy when he heard me talking" his cheeks warmed, his smile spread and his eyes twinkled as he gazed down at his plate, there mere thought of his son made him glow.

"You should have seen the way Remus handled everything, he was amazing, I'm so proud of him!" Sirius grinned excitedly.

A few of the other's shot him suspicious looks but chose to ignore it for now.

"So what are you going to do about taking your son when he's born?" Regulus asked curiously.

"I'm going to have a break and think everything over, get used to the idea and tell my parents then try to find work, save some money, look at all my options and wait for him to be born. By then I should be nearly at the end of the year so things won't be too bad and I can go home with the baby, take care of him and maybe eventually move out" Remus breathed. It didn't sound so bad when he said it out loud, but at the same time it was still a lot to do in the next few coming months.

"Sounds like you've got your life pretty much sorted" Avery said calmly. "I couldn't imagine having a baby at sixteen and going through with all of this shitty drama with Severus and who's going to be looking after the kid when he's born and everything" his eyes flickered to Sirius for a moment when Remus looked down at his plate.

"We're behind you though, Moony" said James with a smile on his face. "You know you've got us for support and anything else you need"

Peter nodded his agreements and the Slytherin's were smiling and nodding too.

Remus couldn't help but beam. "Thanks, everyone, it means a lot to me" he breathed.

...

After dinner they headed back to the common room. Remus couldn't deal with anything else so he just went to bed and Sirius lay beside him. James was shooting them suspicious looks, but Sirius just yawned and closed the curtains. He couldn't believe it, his best friend and the boy he loved was going to be a father after all. It wasn't too much of a shock to Sirius and to be honest he was perfectly calm about the whole situation, he just knew how stressful this could be on Moony over the coming weeks. He really didn't have long to prepare. Sirius swallowed, pulling the covers up further on himself as he watched Remus sleeping. He'd already thought about this, he had to, it was important and he knew that no matter what, he would be there for Remus and the baby...

...

Tuesday passed in a blur. Remus did actually go to lessons claiming he wanted things to be as normal as possible.

Wednesday arrived and the Slytherin's were all excited.

"Happy birthday, Regulus!" Remus grinned, passing the boy a present at the breakfast table and kissing him on the cheek.

Sirius shot him a jealous look but didn't say anything, instead he smiled and handed Regulus his gift, pecking him on the forehead.

"Sirius!" the boy protested, his face red with embarrassment.

"Just open them" Remus grinned.

Regulus chuckled and tore open the paper on Remus' gift first, inside was a lovely soft purple hoodie. "Thank you, I love it, and you got my size right!"

"Extra small?" Remus chuckled.

"Extra small" Regulus nodded as he lifted Sirius' gift. Inside were two books, he hugged his brother in thanks and settled himself down to eat his breakfast again.

"I can't believe my little brother is sixteen today" Sirius sighed, slinging an arm around Regulus' shoulders in a way that made everyone else flinch as though he were going to strangle his brother or something. "How time flies, I remember when you were a little goodie-two-shoes to mum and dad and you were, like, six" he laughed playfully. "Remember all those fun times we used to have playing together? We were best friends when we were little" a sad expression crossed Sirius' eyes.

Regulus looked down and swallowed. "Things change, I guess..."

"No matter, we can still have fun on your special day, right?" Sirius beamed excitedly, clapping his brother's back playfully.

Regulus smiled politely and nodded. He did really care about Sirius, in truth.

After a perfectly normal breakfast with perfectly normal conversation, laughter and general banter. They headed off to their lessons. Remus felt a little better now, people weren't bothering him about Severus or the baby or any of his other problems in life. He needed this, he needed the downtime desperately, more desperately than anyone could possibly know.

The morning lessons passed at a surprisingly normal speed, the teachers did shoot him some curious, sympathetic and even proud looks and Remus just took them kindly and nodded his thanks to his professors. He knew they really didn't mean anything wrong by any of it, it was just the way they were.

At lunch they went to hang out with Regulus again and the boy was excited. He wore a birthday badge that changed colours and other people had obviously given him gifts. He was positively glowing with excitement.

...

That evening, Remus was up in the common room with his friends sitting around reading, doing homework and in his case, gazing into the fireplace.

"You feeling okay, Moons?" James asked worriedly furrowing his eyebrows as he looked up from his text book. He was told to read through the next two chapters by tomorrow morning as his homework as did everyone else in the class. Peter was finding it hard.

Remus was quiet for a moment before he looked to James. "I have a baby on the way and he will be here in less than three months" he said quietly.

James blinked and stared at him. "Finding it weird to come to terms with, huh?"

Remus nodded slowly with a sigh. "I am actually going to be a father, I already am one, technically"

James smiled gently. "You'll be a great dad, I know it, we all know it" he looked to Peter and Sirius whom both nodded with smiles on their faces.

Remus sat smiling to himself for a moment before glancing at the time. "I had better get going, I have to go to Regulus' birthday party down in Slytherin tonight"

James and Peter both looked wary and surprised.

"Are you coming, Sirius?" Remus offered, looking hopeful.

Sirius smiled and nodded. He got to his feet and after a quick goodbye to their friends, the two boys left the common room and headed off down the stairs.

They were quiet for most of the way there, the halls were empty and the only sounds were of the portraits commenting on things and chatting to one another and the staircases groaning as they moved. Remus was starting to grow worried, afraid that Sirius may be offended or something.

"So, are you planning on hooking up with any guys tonight?" Sirius asked casually, his eyes trained on the floor.

"What?" Remus blinked, surprised.

Sirius gave a little sad shrug and refused to look up. "Well, you're single now and you're hot and I've seen guys looking at you - the gays ones anyway- and I thought that maybe you would use this party to hook up with someone, maybe get a new boyfriend or just chat someone up or sleep with them..." his voice grew sadder and even a little bitter the more he spoke.

"Sirius, I don't know where you got this idea from, but I'm not going to hook up with random guys and sleep around. I'm not like that" Remus said firmly. "Besides, I did promise you that date soon, didn't I?"

Sirius' head shot up to look at Remus, suddenly very hopeful. "You still want to date me?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "I made a terrible mistake with Severus and I'm not about to do that again just by jumping in to bed with someone so quickly. We hung out and started hopping into bed together almost immediately and he only stayed with me for someone to keep him company and because he thought I would be able to set his life up for him" he swallowed. "I want somebody genuine that is going to love me for who I am and appreciate me and not take me for granted or use me the way he did" his eyes dropped sadly to the floor.

"I would never use you or lie to you, Moony" Sirius breathed. "I understand you're still trying to come to terms with all of this, but you can trust me far more than you could ever trust Snape" he smiled gently. "You can take as much time as you need and we can take this as slow as you want to, I'm not going to rush in to anything or try and hassle you into bed with me"

Remus looked up into Sirius' face and smiled. "You're really special, you know that?"

Sirius chuckled. "Thank you, Moony"

...

They headed down into the dungeons, they were let in by Rabastan and the room was pretty lively. People dancing, singing, music playing, drinks being passed around and banners shooting through the air by magic. Only for a pure-blood would this ever happen, and it had to be a popular, aristocratic one at that. Someone worth making the effort for.

"Hey, Remus!" Regulus beamed as he came strolling over. "Listen, I know it must be a little hard for you coming back here after everything that happened, but just relax, have some drinks and have fun"

Remus swallowed and smiled meekly. "Happy birthday, Regulus"

When the boy disappeared off to chat to Mulciber and Avery by the snacks table, Remus exhaled slowly and looked down at the floor.

"I know this is hard for you, being back here and all" said Sirius. "But you'll be okay and we can go anytime you want to, if you feel uncomfortable we can just leave"

Remus inhaled slowly through his nose and closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "I am absolutely fine, Sirius" he breathed. "Let's just get some drinks and have a laugh"

Sirius smiled and they headed over to the drinks table. There was plenty to choose from from pumpkin juice to fire whiskey. Sirius picked up a red elf made wine and raised his eyebrows when Remus slung back his first firewhiskey. "Whoa..."

Remus laughed and picked up his second. "I'm not going downhill or anything, just having some fun"

Sirius smiled and shrugged but continued to sip at his wine. If Remus got drunk, he would need a friend to take care of him and frankly, Sirius didn't fully trust some of these Slytherin's, even if they were Remus' friends.

After another two drinks, Remus and Sirius danced, swaying their hips to the music and then went to sit down by the fireplace to talk.

"I'm surprised at how well the Slytherin's know how to party" Sirius nodded around the room looking impressed. There were three girls up dancing on the back homework tables with some of the guys hooting at them and laughing. The guys from Regulus' dorm were all huddled together chatting excitedly and the older ones were hanging about drinking with Regulus weaving in and out of them.

Remus chuckled. "There's a lot you don't know about them, they're actually very good people... well... most of them are anyway"

Sirius shot him a sceptical look. "Really?"

"You can't judge people based on their house, judge them on their heart" Remus smiled simply as he took another sip of his drink.

Sirius blinked and stared into Remus' face. "That's really wonderful of you, Remus"

Remus chuckled and swung back the rest of his drink. "I think that's as best you'll get out of me tonight, I'm just going to relax, have a good time and get absolutely hammered"

Sirius sighed softly and smiled. "Want me to get you another drink?" he nodded to Remus' empty glass.

Remus looked at it thoughtfully for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. "Better get two this time"

Sirius chuckled, took the glass and refilled it picking up another one in the process. He went back over to Remus and put the drinks down on the table. Remus picked them up thanking him and sipping his drink again.

...

An hour later and Remus was on yet another drink, his cheeks were pink and a line of pink was beginning to crawl up his neck. It was obvious that he was drunk.

"Sirius" he said slowly, scooting closer to the boy.

Sirius swallowed nervously and stared into the boy's face. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to upset you, but look at what Regulus is doing..." he breathed, nodding past Sirius' head and across the room.

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed and he turned to look across the room. And there was his little brother, sitting in some guy's lap with his arms around his neck, his tongue down his throat. Sirius' lips parted and he gasped. It was Evan Rosier. Sirius tensed and made to get up but Remus caught his arm.

"Don't stop him" he slurred a little. "He's just having fun, besides, he's sixteen now"

"But he's all over Rosier, he's getting all over him and letting him..." Sirius swallowed. "I know he's legal, but that doesn't mean he has to do this"

"I like that you're being protective over him" Remus smiled, slumping back in his chair and sipping his drink some more. "You never used to care very much"

"I never used to see him kissing all over some guy" Sirius muttered.

"Evan is fine, he's a nice guy" Remus hiccoughed. "If Regulus wants to get fucked in his arse really hard tonight, let him"

Sirius' eyes widened and his lips parted with shock. "Remus!" he gasped.

"What?" the boy blinked unevenly at him.

Sirius wasn't sure whether to burst out laughing or to blush madly. In the end, he chose the latter. "I never knew you had such a filthy mouth on you, that is so unlike you"

Remus just smirked. "It's so unlike the side of me you know, there's another side to me, Sirius" he purred. "And that other side isn't so snowy white"

Sirius swallowed, momentarily forgetting about, or losing all interest in what Regulus was doing. If he'd have known that Remus could talk like that... he would never have let Snape go after him, he would have been sure to get him from the start all for himself. "Now I'm starting to learn things about you I would never have expected to learn"

Remus just chuckled, downed the rest of his drink and gazed at Sirius with a drunken smirk on his face.

"I think this alcohol has made you a little loose in the lips" Sirius smirked, taking Remus' glass and putting it down on the table incase he broke it.

"You don't know how loose my lips can get" Remus waggled his eyebrows in a very Siriuslike way.

Sirius swallowed, the blood rushing to both his face and his groin, the sensations were very peculiar indeed. "You mean... kissing?" his voice was low and almost hoarse.

Remus chuckled and sank his teeth into his bottom lip. He leaned over brushing his lips against Sirius' ear "I mean blow jobs" he whispered.

Sirius shuddered and Remus started to laugh. "Will you do me a favour?" he slurred a little.

"What's that?" Sirius coughed, clearing his throat.

"Get me another drink?" Remus asked a little too hopefully.

Sirius hesitated a moment. "Are you sure you need another drink?" he quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes" Remus smiled. "Just one more and then we can go, okay?"

Sirius looked over to where his brother was now whispering in Evan's ear and swallowed. "Okay, just one more drink then" he got up, went over to the drinks table with his eyes focused on his brother before refilling the drinks and heading back over to Remus. The boy grinned and thanked him as he took his last whiskey looking all the more flushed, drunk and silly.

"Hey, Remus" Mulciber grinned, santering over to them. He frowned and looked Remus up and down. "Drunk?"

"Very drunk" Sirius chuckled, looking to Remus again.

"Who says I can't have fun?" Remus smirked a little.

Mulciber looked to Sirius and then back to Remus. "Is something going on between you two?"

"No" Sirius blinked, innocently.

"How's things with you guys?" Remus slurred a little again as Avery dropped down beside his best friend.

"Fine" Mulciber shrugged a little. "Great party and it looks like your brother is having a little fun" he smirked, nodding over to where Regulus was kissing Evan again.

Sirius swallowed, his eyebrows furrowing involuntarily. "Can't say as I'm too happy about him doing that, has he been with guys before?"

"Nope" Avery shook his head. "He's a virgin"

Sirius nodded and sighed. "I wish he would wait and save himself for someone he's with"

"He's a guy" Mulciber laughed. "He doesn't have to do any of that shit"

"Just because he's a guy, it doesn't mean that he shouldn't respect his body and be more selective about the people he sleeps with or when he does it. He's only just sixteen today" Sirius said sounding rather worried. "He's grown but I still don't like seeing some guy kissing all over him"

"You never seemed too bothered about it before now" Avery sighed.

Sirius shot him a glare but didn't make a comment, he didn't want to start a fight with this guy in front of Remus. Despite the fact he was drunk, it would probably only piss him off more.

They sat chatting for a little while longer before Remus staggered to his feet and insisted on one last dance before they left.

The music was loud, Remus was growing increasingly unsteady on his feet and he was obviously very, very drunk. Plus, it was Wednesday so they needed to go very shortly and hope to Merlin that Remus didn't wake up with a hangover tomorrow.

Sirius wanted to prove himself responsible so he checked the time, half eleven, and took Remus gently by the arm leading him over to Regulus. "Regulus?" he called over the music where the boy was sitting sitting on Evan's lap kissing him passionately, Evan had his hands on Regulus' bottom and Regulus' hands were just under the hem of Evan's button down shirt.

The boy slowly parted lips from Evan and gazed at his brother. His cheeks began to glow and he sat up a little straighter looking nervous and slightly embarrassed. "Yes?"

Sirius swallowed and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a condom, he handed it to his brother. "Just in case you need it tonight"

Regulus blinked, his cheeks going even redder as he took the packaged condom from his brother. "Thanks... I think..."

Sirius managed a weak smile and glanced to Evan whom looked just as confused and embarrassed and even shy as Regulus did. "Hope you had an amazing birthday"

"Are you leaving?" Regulus asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I need to get Remus up to Gryffindor, look at the state of him" Sirius swallowed, still clinging on to the boy.

Regulus looked to Remus and smiled gently. "Been drinking too much, huh?"

"Pretty much" Sirius laughed, it actually felt sort of easy talking to his brother like this again.

"He looks very drunk" Regulus smirked. "Better get him to bed then, have a nice night" he nodded.

"Yeah, you too..." Sirius swallowed as his brother turned back to Rosier and he led Remus from the Slytherin common room. The moment they were in the dungeon corridor, the cool air washed over them both and Sirius hoped that it may help to sober Remus up a little bit.

...

The walk back to Gryffindor was a nightmare, Remus was staggering around all over the place, laughing a little too loudly and being a hot mess. Sirius ended up scooping the boy up bridal style and carried him up to the portrait. Muttering the password, they headed into the common room and up to the dormitory.

James and Peter were already asleep as they came in. Sirius had to repeatedly shush Remus as he sent the boy for a quick wash and then had one himself before heading back into the dormitory.

Remus started to giggle and Sirius shushed him again. "If you can't put your pyjamas on then you can just sleep in your underwear" Sirius breathed.

Remus smirked and turned to Sirius dropping his shirt and trousers to the floor so he was gazing at Sirius, swaying a little on his feet, in his underwear. Sirius swallowed and found he couldn't avert his eyes.

Remus stepped forward and stumbled, falling into Sirius' arms, grinning up into his face in a drunken state, his arms slung lazily around Sirius' shoulders as he giggled. "Oopsie"

"Oopsie, indeed" Sirius found himself blushing.

Remus continued to gaze into his face, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he did so.

"What's going on?" James said, interrupting them. Remus didn't pull back he just blinked at James trying to focus his eyes better in the darkness of the dorm room.

"Hey, Prongs!" he beamed excitedly.

James blinked and stared. He didn't look as though he'd been asleep, he'd probably been reading one of those underwear catalogues for women again just to see if there was a thong edition coming out soon. "Have you been drinking?"

"Might have had a few, but shhh, don't tell anyone" Remus grinned pressing his finger to his lips and swaying more dangerously on his feet.

Sirius nervously rested his hands on Remus' sides trying to steady him a little.

James smirked and shook his head. "Whatever, I'm off to bed" he said and slinked back behind his closed bed curtains.

"Come on, let's get you in to bed" Sirius smiled gently guiding Remus down. The boy slumped back against his pillows pulling Sirius down with him by accident. Sirius gasped as he fell on top of the boy, gazing into his face.

Remus laughed. "Someone's frisky" he said, gently touching the tip of Sirius' nose.

"Someone's drunk" Sirius flushed nervously. He rolled off and pulled the covers up over the pair of them.

Remus grinned and turned over to face Sirius. "Goodnight, Sirius"

"Night, Moony" the boy breathed.

Remus fell asleep almost immediately and Sirius lay watching the boy for some time before he finally allowed himself to drift off.

...

It was almost eight the next morning when Remus woke with a throbbing headache. He groaned and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Moony we have to get up for lessons today" Sirius yawned, sitting himself up and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Fuck lessons" Remus mumbled from his warm little haven.

Sirius chuckled. "Are you hungover?"

"Hungover isn't the word..."

Sirius chuckled again. "Do you need anything? Some potion?"

"Yes please, but can you not talk so much because it makes my head throb" Remus asked again, his voice low and soft.

"Of course, Moony" the boy whispered. He slipped out of bed, opened his drawer and pulled out a little vial of potion that would help with his hangover. He passed it to Remus and the boy sat up enough to drink it and lay back down again, putting the empty little vial back on his bedside table.

Sirius reached out and opened the curtains for the bed and Remus groaned again.

"Alright there, Moony?" James grinned as he knotted his tie.

"Shut up..." the boy groaned from beneath his covers. "My head is killing me"

Sirius chuckled softly again. "You'll be fine, Moons" he said quietly.

...

Remus lay there for another fifteen minutes before he finally managed to drag himself out of bed. He groaned and picked up the handmirror on his bedside table to look at his face. "I look rough as fuck"

Sirius chuckled again. "You did drink a lot of alcohol last night, well, not so much a lot, but a lot for you"

Remus rolled his eyes and smirked to the boy. "Your potion is helping, thanks"

Sirius just smiled and nodded. "No problem"

...

A few minutes later and they were washed, dressed and heading down to the Great Hall. Remus sat at his bench but didn't want to eat anything because of how sick he felt after all that drink. Instead he sat with a mug of tea, some dry, nearly burned toast, and his head in his hands, elbows on the table.

"Regulus!" Sirius called the moment he saw his brother walk in the door. The boy flinched and glanced over to his brother. Sirius caught his eye, staring the younger boy down as he stuck out his finger to point at him for a moment and beckoned him closer with it like a parent would call a naughty child.

Regulus swallowed and headed over. "Yes?"

"Were you safe last night?" Sirius asked very seriously.

Regulus blinked. "Yeah"

Sirius sighed and looked down at the table, clenching and unclenching his hands. It wasn't exactly something he wanted to hear about, his little brother having sex. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No"

Sirius sighed softly and searched his brother's face worriedly. "Was he very rough with you or can you walk properly?"

Regulus' eyebrows furrowed. "We didn't have sex, Sirius"

Sirius blinked and stared into the younger boy's face. "Huh?" he blinked rather stupidly.

"We didn't have sex" said Regulus, a little more firmly this time.

"Y-you didn't?"

Regulus shook his head slowly, meeting his brother's eyes. "I still have the condom, but that doesn't mean I won't use it sometime"

Sirius sighed softly. "Is he your boyfriend now then?"

"No"

"But-"

"Stop getting so involved, you were never interested in me before so why are you so brotherly all of a sudden now? It just makes you look really creepy"

Sirius pursed his lips a little. "Look, I know I haven't been there for you but I want to make up for it and if you want to have sex now you're sixteen then that's totally fine, I just want to make sure you're okay and you're safe and you know that you have the chance to be intimate with someone you love"

Regulus shot Sirius a funny look.

"Have you ever done it before?" Sirius asked questioningly.

"No I haven't" said Regulus.

Sirius sighed again and shook his head. "Just be sure if you're going to fuck some guy that you know what you're doing and what you want out of it, okay? I'd hate to see you disappointed, upset or regretting your choices later on"

Regulus smiled and leaned down to give his brother a little hug. "Thanks, Sirius"

"No problem, Reg" the boy smiled back. "Come to me any time with anything and I'll be happy to help you"

"Have you ever had sex?" Regulus asked curiously.

Sirius stared, his cheeks growing a little warm. "Um, no"

Regulus smiled gently to him. "I'll still come to you if I need anything" he said quietly.

"You can come to me if you need actual sex advice, I'm not a virgin" said Remus as he looked up from his hands.

Regulus smiled to him and nodded. "Yeah, maybe I will sometime"

...

After breakfast they headed to lessons, Remus was feeling rough as a dogs arse as he sat in Charms trying to concentrate on his work. His eyes were sore, he was tired, nauseated and his head still hurt a little.

James was smirking. "It's what you get for being blind drunk"

"You should have seen him, couldn't even walk up the stairs" Sirius grinned teasingly. "I had to carry him and everything"

Remus looked to Sirius and smirked again.

"See, I made you laugh" Sirius grinned, pointing to the boy's face.

"I'm guessing he was staggering about that party flirting with a bunch of the guys down in Slytherin then" James said.

Sirius tensed and shook his head furiously. "Nope, kept his hands and his cock to himself last night because Moony isn't like that" his voice was cooler than he'd planned it to be.

"Sirius is right" said Remus.

...

A bit later on and Remus did begin to feel better and by the time he got into bed beside Sirius again, he wasn't feeling so bad at all. "On Saturday I'm going to have to go and visit the baby even though he hasn't actually been born yet"

Sirius smiled gently. "That's cool, Moons, I hope you have a really nice time"

"Aren't you coming with me?" Remus actually sounded worried and that did surprise Sirius to tell you the truth.

"I can if you want me to" said Sirius.

Remus looked to him worriedly. "Do you actually want to come with me or would you rather stay here with James and Peter for the day?" he shouldn't really expect Sirius to want to go with him every time, he shouldn't expect so much from him at all because it wasn't fair to put that level of pressure and need on Sirius alone, but he cared about him and felt safe and secure when Sirius was around.

"I would love to go with you" Sirius smiled very warmly. "I just thought you might have liked to go there alone and chat with Snape and talk to your son without me there"

Remus shook his head furiously. "I don't think I can go anywhere near Severus without you there, I can't tolerate the sight of him let alone anything else but I will do it because of my son, because he is the most important person in all of this. Not me, not Eileen and especially not Severus"

Sirius' lips twitched into a smirk again. "Valentines day tomorrow"

Remus exhaled slowly. "I know"

"You still want to go to that dance?"

"Of course" Remus chuckled softly. "I may be single and I may still be going through hell and back but I still really want to go and join in with everyone and just have a nice time" he swallowed. "I really just want things to move on from this and be good and just... okay again, I hate feeling this way and I hate what Severus has done to me. It pains me to even think that he disrespected me and cheated on me like that"

"Never mind that now" Sirius said, trying to cool Remus off. "Just relax and go to sleep"

Remus sighed softly and turned to cosy in to Sirius a little bit more than he normally did. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me"

"Anytime, Moony" Sirius whispered back.

...

Friday morning and Severus woke feeling miserable and tired. He yawned and turned over, heaving himself around with the weight he was carrying. During the night he'd built up his pillows all around himself trying to be more comfortable. "Eleven more weeks..." he breathed. "Only eleven..."

He reached up, took his juice and drank the rest of it before settling back down under the covers to maybe go back to sleep. Today was Valentines day, how could he ever forget? He was alone, very pregnant and hormonal. It wasn't that he felt like he should be with Remus again, he didn't really want to, but he missed the closeness and the love they shared.

"Severus?" his mother called up the stairs.

Severus groaned and pulled his covers up over his head. "I'm sleeping..."

"You want to get up now, Severus" she said again, her voice surprisingly light.

He clenched his eyes shut. "No, mum, I really don't!"

There was a small amount of noice and then his mother's footsteps sounded up the stairs. Severus felt anger well up inside of him, she knew he was pregnant and tired and she always let him sleep in so why should today be any different?

"Severus, get out of bed now and please come downstairs, you'll like this surprise" she said quickly.

Severus sighed and got up, he heard his mother's footsteps down the stairs. Stretching he left his bedroom in his nightshirt rubbing his tired eyes as he ran down the stairs. "Mum, whatever it is it had better be a good reason to get me out of bed at this time-" he walked into the living room and stopped, shock washing over him.

His mother and their guest both rose to their feet.

"Hello, Severus..."

...

Remus woke that morning feeling down, depressed but at the same time filled with love. He woke up and smiled to Sirius straight away.

"Someone is in a surprisingly good mood this morning" Sirius chuckled, stretching out under the covers like a cat.

Remus chuckled and flipped back the covers getting out of bed and stretching. "It's a day to celebrate, not be miserable over"

Sirius blinked in surprise and got out of bed. He watched Remus pull on his clothes and he quickly did the same.

"Oh good, everyone's up" Remus grinned and opened his bedside drawer. He pulled out a few things and went over to peter. "Happy Valentines, Peter" he grinned, handing the boy a little net bag of chocolate balls wrapped in red shiny paper and gave him a friendly hug.

"Thanks, Moony" the boy yawned sleepily, but he wasn't too tired to open them and begin stuffing them down as Remus went over to James.

"Happy Valentines day, Prongs!" the boy grinned.

James smiled and straightened himself up looking down at Remus in a very masculine way.

Remus smirked and shook his head. "I won't hug or kiss you then" he grinned before he bounced over to Sirius and placed the last bag in his friend's hand then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Valentines day, Sirius"

Sirius stood gazing down at Remus, his lips parted slightly and his eyes wide. "Thanks, Moons, you too" he breathed back.

James shot him a very suspicious look.

...

Down at the breakfast table, Sirius watched as Remus handed a little bag of chocolates to Regulus and pecked his cheek. Then he went round to give the same chocolates to the other's pecking Mulciber, Avery and Evan on the cheek, he just smiled and nodded to the other ones knowing they weren't as close and probably wouldn't take too kindly to him trying to hug or kiss them. The other's were okay, despite not being gay.

Sirius actually shot Remus a very jealous look when he sat back down at the table to eat his breakfast. Remus smirked and rolled his eyes, he handed Sirius the leftover bag of chocolate and kissed his cheek again. "Happy now?"

"Mmhmm" Sirius smirked playfully.

If he had it his way, he would have the most incredible Valentines day ever...

...


	19. Chapter 19

Severus stood rooted to the spot, his lips parted with shock as he stared at the figure - the person- standing in the hallway staring at him with his hands behind his back looking surprisingly perfectly comfortable. Severus just continued to stare.

"You can go through to the living room and sit down, I'll get you both some drinks" his mother said quietly before she scurried away, eager to get out of this awkward situation.

When her footsteps died away into the kitchen and Severus heard the little metal kettle boiling. He exhaled slowly with nerves and took a hesitant step down the stairs. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again…" he breathed softly.

The other boy inhaled slowly through his nose and glanced away for a moment. "I debated coming after I found out a little more about what you'd been doing a few months ago"

Severus swallowed and sighed softly. "I told you when we were together that I was kind of seeing someone else…"

The other guy also sighed, "you also told me that you thought he would leave you when you went back to Hogwarts…"

Severus nodded slowly and very shamefully, "I did and I'm sorry, I thought he would and he had for a while and I had no idea that I was… you know…" he gestured nervously to his very obviously growing baby bump.

The other guy's eyes dropped to it and he swallowed. Slowly he looked back up to Severus' face and saw tears glistening in his dark eyes a moment. "Don't cry, Severus" he breathed and extended his arms towards the boy. Severus hesitated a moment but walked down the rest of the steps and allowed his ex-lover to embrace him softly. It felt good to be held so closely like this, it felt good to have a strong pair of arms around him and it felt good to finally cry and be free.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes before Severus pulled back, dried his face and sniffed.

"Come on, let's go and sit down" the other boy said gently and pushed Severus into the living room by his lower back. Severus sniffled and made to sit on the sofa and was surprised when his ex-lover moved to sit down right beside him.

Eileen came back through with a tray of biscuits and drinks, she smiled nervously and said something about going out to the shops, pulled on her coat and hurried out of the house, clearly to give them some time alone together.

His ex-lover chuckled when she had left. "I think your mum wants us to have some time alone together"

"No kidding" Severus said quietly as he picked up his drink just for something to do. "Would you mind if I just went upstairs and got dressed?" he spoke sheepishly, a hint of a grimace written all over his face.

The other boy laughed and waved a hand at him, Severus got up and hurried upstairs as fast as he could.

….

Sirius just couldn't stop thinking about the way Remus had pecked him on the cheek. Silly, he knew, but he really cared about the boy and with the ball on later he was certain he could maybe even get a little closer to the werewolf then. He didn't want to take things too quickly and upset Remus or put him off, heck, he wasn't even sure how much Remus liked him right now if at all, but the boy had agreed to go on a date with him soon even if he had no idea why he'd even said that.

They sat in first lesson gazing at Remus very fondly and not making too much of a thing out of it. He didn't really care if people saw him looking or checking Remus out, he truly didn't, he just wanted Remus.

"You okay?" Remus smiled, glancing up from his work and noticing Sirius staring at him.

Sirius smiled back and nodded, blinking slowly. "Absolutely fine, Moony" he breathed.

Remus' blue gaze hung on Sirius for a moment and he blushed a little bit before turning his attention back to his work.

….

It took Severus only a few minutes to pull on some clothes, actually comb his hair a bit and wash up. He barely took a minute to do a real inspection of himself in the mirror before he found himself making his way back down the stairs to his ex-lover. Could he really call him an ex-boyfriend? he wasn't so sure about that one.

"Hi" he smiled nervously as he sat back down, pulling his hoodie around his bump hoping it would disguise it a little.

The other boy smiled back, "hi" he breathed, his eyes dropping to Severus' bump making the boy squirm very slightly with discomfort. "You know, I am aware that you're pregnant"

"Are you also aware that you're the father of my daughter?" Severus swallowed nervously, the words blurting out of his mouth before he could stop them.

The other boy's lips parted, his tongue darting out to moisten them slightly. "Don't you mean our daughter?" he quirked an eyebrow, a tiny smirk playing on his features.

Severus wasn't quite sure what to say, he exhaled slowly and rested his hands on his bump supportively. "I didn't know you wanted her to be yours, I didn't even know you wanted a baby"

"I don't exactly want to have a baby at nineteen, but at the same time one came along and I guess she's a little miracle so I'm willing to be a father to her seeing as I was stupid enough to have unprotected sex and risk pregnancy anyway" he smirked.

Severus burst out laughing and the other guy soon followed. "I wish we had been more careful, I don't regret this whole thing but there are things in it I regret"

"We all have regrets and we all make mistakes" the ex-lover smiled gently, "it's what you make of them that counts in the end"

Truer words have never been spoken and in his hormonal state, Severus could have cried.

"So why don't we start out and see if there's something special here for us because I would like to believe there is" the handsome boy smiled back, his eyes sparkling.

Severus exhaled slowly and nodded.

"I'll understand if you're still hung up about your ex…" a minor grimace set into his ex-lover's face.

Severus' smile turned into a grin, "I was never hung up about Remus…" he whispered. And with that, the other man leaned in to bring their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss.

….

"So who are you taking to the ball tonight?" James asked casually as they headed to their classes after break. "Got your eye on some hot little skirt wandering around?" he winked playfully making his friend laugh.

"Actually, I'm taking Remus" Sirius said casually.

James stopped walking and stared, "you're taking Remus to the ball?!"

Sirius turned back and nodded at him not even caring if other people could hear their conversation. "Is that a problem?"

"A problem?" James laughed in disbelief, "Sirius, he's gay…"

"You never had a problem with his sexuality until now" said Sirius, a little more defensively.

"I don't have a problem with his sexuality, but I have a problem with you taking him" James breathed, his eyes searching his best friend's face. "You can't take him to that ball, Sirius, I mean it…"

"And why not?" Sirius almost demanded.

James hesitated another moment, "because he will think you're interested in him in that way…"

Sirius tensed up and sniffed, "Who's to say that I'm not interested in him? he's cute…"

"Oh come off it, Sirius" James exasperated, rolling his eyes. "You and I both know you're not gay, you've kissed girls, you've always looked at girls, I know you're not gay"

Sirius remained silent for a moment pondering what to say next. "I really like Remus, he's a good guy and he wants to go and I am more than willing to go with him tonight, you can take Lily, Peter can take that little fat Hufflepuff girl and I can take Moons, it's just one night…"

James sighed and rolled his eyes, "just don't lead him on and make him think you want a relationship with him when you don't"

"I'd never do that to him" said Sirius, suddenly angry.

"Yeah, well make sure you follow through with that because I don't want to pick up the pieces of his broken heart the second time around" and with that, James continued walking and didn't even meet Sirius' eyes.

Sirius was almost livid but he kept walking anyway. Remus was already in lessons, he's rushed off to speak to McGonagall and by the looks of things he was still talking to her in the classroom. He loved his work and he always wanted to do exceptionally well in school thinking that maybe it would counteract the fact he's a werewolf and he may actually get a job when he leaves. Was highly intelligent strong enough to beat dangerous beast? Remus always thought so.

"Moony" Sirius smiled when they walked into the classroom.

Remus was walking over to his desk, he looked up and grinned resting his bag down. "Come sit with me?"

James shot them a look as Sirius went over, sat down beside Remus and shot him a beaming smile as he fought the urge to press his lips to the boy's cheek.

"Still on for the ball tonight?" Sirius' dark eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, most definitely" Remus breathed back. "I'm looking forward to having a fun night to be honest, it'll be a nice change"

"It certainly will" Sirius smiled back very sweetly.

….

A couple of hours later and Severus was still sitting on the sofa with his 'friend'. They hadn't gone past kissing yet and that was probably for the best so early on in a relationship. Their arms were wrapped around one another softly.

"You okay?" the other guy asked looking slightly worried.

Severus' eyebrows twitched again, "the babies are moving, or at least one of them is…" he breathed. "Hope that doesn't freak you out or anything"

The other boy exhaled slowly, "no it doesn't scare me" he breathed.

"Maybe… maybe you'd like to feel?" Severus offered tentatively.

The other boy smiled back and nodded. He reached his hand over and placed it gently on Severus' tummy, a smile spreading further across his face. "Wow, it's stronger than I expected, she's getting bigger now, huh?"

Severus nodded slowly, "she has a way to grow yet but she's healthy and she's doing well"

He continued to smile in amusement as he gently smoothed his hand over Severus' bump. "But I think there's another little person here we really need to talk about"

Severus swallowed.

"Your son"

"When he's born Remus is taking him" Severus said a little too quickly.

The other man stared into Severus' face and held his hand still. "He's going to live with his dad?"

Severus nodded slowly, "it's for the best I've been thinking about it for a while, it's all set up now and signed and I think it would be best for the baby if he were to live with Remus rather than me, I can't take care of two kids and it wouldn't be fair on him, Remus deserves to be with his son and we're never getting back together so it would be hard if Remus had to come and see his son for a while every week with me and your daughter here"

"I see" the other boy breathed looking incredibly thoughtful for a minute. "I think it's incredibly brave of you, Severus, not just being able to hand him over but to be so honest with yourself like that"

Severus swallowed and gave a small shrug, "it has to be done for his sake more than mine, I can still see him sometimes which would be nice"

"Yeah, 'course" the other boy smiled, "he might not be mine but he's still yours"

"He's mine but he's also Remus' and Remus wants him and he deserves to have him, the baby deserves to have Remus as his dad, I couldn't take him away from his father now after all I've done" Severus sighed softly.

"Was he very hurt when you left him?" the other boy asked softly.

Severus swallowed, "he offered to raise both of them, he begged me not to leave, he was so hurt and he wouldn't let me go so I hit him with a bat"

The other boy snorted slightly and Severus shot him a wary look. "Sorry, I know it's not funny, but still… you hit him?!"

"Yes, but i'm not proud of it"

"I wouldn't expect you to be" he breathed.

"I cared for Remus and I even agreed to marry him, but at the same time he wasn't for me, I wasn't for him and he… he doesn't complete me, I felt bad for what I'd done to him" Severus said quietly. "I'm not hung up on him at all, I feel bad for his I treated him all this time and he had no clue, but I know I made the right decision"

"Does he want to get back with you?"

"Not now, I know he doesn't want me now, but he did want me initially. I don't know as he will ever truly forgive me for sleeping with you but giving him his son helps" Severus smiled a little.

The other boy nodded slowly and turned his golden eyes on Severus. "So how would you feel about you and I seeing each other more often?"

"You mean like dating?"

"What do you say about being my boyfriend?" the golden-eyed boy smiled gently.

Severus' lips parted and he stared at the other boy for a moment. "I say yes" he breathed.

The other boy smiled warmly and leaned across to kiss Severus again.

"I'm surprised you asked me"

"Why?"

"I never thought we would actually be together I always thought it would be me, mum and the baby" Severus exhaled slowly. "I didn't think I would get another relationship with all of this shit going on in my life"

"I've been thinking about you for months" the boy with the golden eyes breathed.

Severus let out a chuckle. "This has to be some sort of novel, some kind of romance novel, this doesn't just happen in real life"

"I think you'll find it does because it just did" the other boy grinned, his white teeth shimmering. "I wanted to go out with you before and you said you wanted Remus then but you weren't sure"

"I did want Remus at the time and I also wanted you but I thought Remus would be more of a reality than you would ever be which is why I chose him" said Severus.

"You took him because he was easy and available" it was more a statement than anything else.

Severus gave a small shrug, "I hate to say it but yes"

"We've all done it, just gone out with someone because we're lonely or we're bored or we just want a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever, but I do want you and I hope you want me too"

"I definitely do, I would have just stayed with Remus otherwise" Severus whispered back.

They kissed again.

….

As the day progressed, people all over the school were sending Valentines cards, presents and laughing excitedly about the dance this evening. A few times some singing cards had exploded very loudly in the corridors making everyone either scream, shriek with laughter or 'aww' with pleasure, some people were happy and others embarrassed.

Remus was one of the few people that were happy. His friends were happy, he was doing much better today and he was revelling in the fact it was a day of love. His parents had even sent him a box of chocolate.

"You'll end up fat with all this chocolate you're eating" Sirius grinned, prodding Remus playfully in the sides.

Remus let out a small squeak and laughed. "Might do but I don't really care, chocolate is good"

"Mm, I don't either" Sirius smiled as Remus reached over to stuff a coconut chocolate in his mouth.

….

When the end of the day finally arrived, they all had to head to an early dinner to give everyone a chance to set up the Great Hall and for the students to actually get ready for this evening's festivities.

They laughed, joked and mucked about at the table and Remus even went over to visit his Slytherin friends whom did seem quite pleased to get the chance to talk to him anyway.

"So who are you taking tonight?" Remus asked Mulciber curiously.

"Not sure, probably going to pick up some girl at the dance, you?" he asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow.

Remus gave a shy little smile and shrug, "Sirius offered to take me"

The table seemed to freeze for a moment before Mulciber nodded slowly.

"Sirius- as in - Sirius Black?!" Avery blinked in something close to confusion.

"Yeah…"

Evan and Avery exchanged glances. "Is it okay that he does that?" Evan asked warily.

"I wouldn't have agreed to go with him if I didn't want to" Remus breathed.

"We're just worried about you getting hurt again" Regulus said sympathetically.

Remus shot him a grateful look, "thank you, I truly mean it, thank you" he breathed, "but I know what I'm doing and I know he isn't going to hurt me, it's just the dance"

The other boys watched him for a few moments and nodded offering him their smiles. "I hope it works out and you have fun tonight, then" Regulus smiled gently. "Don't let my brother be a dick to you"

"Trust me, Sirius would not do anything to hurt me" Remus smiled warmly, "I know he wouldn't…"

"I'm happy for you" Regulus smiled back again.

….

"I'm home!" Eileen called as she bustled back in the front door with some bags of food shopping.

Severus looked up nervously when she walked in to look through the living room and check on him. He was still sitting curled up on the sofa with his newfound boyfriend whom wasn't really all that newfound.

Eileen blinked once in surprise when she laid eyes on them. "Oh, hello"

"Hello, I hope it's okay that I'm still here" he smiled gently.

"Yes, it's absolutely fine" the woman looked somewhat delighted. "Can you stay for dinner?"

"If Severus wants me to…" he said turning to look at the dark-haired boy.

Severus smiled back. "I'd love that"

….

Remus took his time getting ready, he had a hot bath, washed his hair and spent enough time in the bathroom drying off, styling his hair which he almost never did apart from special occasions and pulled on his only pair of dress robes. Long, flowing and black, Remus straightened up looking at his little bow tie and smiled. Not too shabby.

He left the bathroom with minty breath and a smile on his face.

"Just got to finish getting ready" James said casually as Remus went strolling over to his bed. Peter was just across the room wrestling himself into a pair of black trousers that clearly didn't fit him.

Sirius straightened up as he finished looking at himself in the mirror, he pulled the front of his robes down and grinned flashing his pearly whites. Handsome. As always. He turned, still grinning and when his silver eyes fell on Remus, the grin faded and his lips parted with shock. "Moony…" he whispered softly.

Remus caught Sirius' eye and flushed pink a little nervously.

"You look…"

"Ready to go then?" James interrupted grinning and straightening his robes.

Remus flushed and turned back to him, "yeah, let's go"

They made their way out of the dormitory as a foursome, Remus felt very excited and when he glanced at James he could see the boy was clearly a little bit nervous. Probably the whole prospect of being with Lily that frightened him, it was Valentines day, what more could he do?

Peter seemed almost indifferent but Remus knew he was beaming with excitement to run off with some little Hufflepuff (the female version of himself, actually)

When he glanced to Sirius he could see the boy staring at him in what could only be described as awe. He couldn't help but turn his face fully on to stare at Sirius, his eyes shimmering brightly.

….

The music could be heard from a couple of floors up, students were hurrying everywhere, girls were giggling in their long shiny dresses and boys grinning trying not to look nervous in their flowing dress robes.

They reached the bottom of the entrance hall, the music was much louder down here. Students were congregating around in small groups, waiting for their friends before they could go in.

Remus could already see the banners and streamers in the darkness of the Great Hall entrance, Professor McGonagall was manning the door as they approached.

"Evening, boys" she said gently, her eyes swivelling almost instantly to Remus. Her expression looked sympathetic. "Oh, Mr Lupin, I didn't think I would be seeing you here tonight" her voice was pleasant. Pleasantly surprised.

Remus stared. "I am feeling much better than before, I wanted to come tonight, I love Valentines day" he smiled gently.

"Keep that about you, there aren't many boys left that love Valentines day" McGonagall smiled. She handed them each a bottle of butter beer and watched as they slipped through into the Great Hall. "Have a great time this evening"

Remus took the opportunity to look around, the ceiling was dazzling with a million little diamonds, swirling with colours of navy, pink, dark purple and even black. The tables had been moved aside and smaller ones replaced draped in white cloth and bows. The centrepieces were gently releasing heart-shaped bubbles into the air in all different colours and the dance floor was busy with students dancing eagerly.

"I'm going to go and find Lily" said James, his eyes scanning the room hungrily.

"Peter?" a small voice chirped up and he turned around to see the female version of himself.

Remus, Sirius and James smirked watching as Peter was being lead away through the crowd of people on the dance floor.

"You think he'll actually come back to the dorm tonight?" James smirked playfully and Sirius laughed.

"Might do, depends on how she puts out" Sirius chuckled.

James chuckled and looked across the room, his hazel eyes fell on Lily and he straightened up proudly like a stag. "Speaking of putting out, there's Lily…" he said quietly. "I'm going to go and see her, have fun"

Sirius and Remus stood smirking and watching him make a beeline for the girl in the pale green dress. She turned when she saw him and giggled. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned his attention on Remus. "Fancy a dance?" he raised his eyebrows slightly.

Remus laughed and nodded. He walked over to a space towards the left-hand side with Sirius beside him and began to sway to the music, laughing as he went.

….

"The dinner was lovely" the young man said, patting his mouth with his napkin.

"Thank you very much, was dessert fine?" Eileen offered as she stood up to clear away the plates. The young man got to his feet too and helped her. "You don't need to-"

"-Please, I really don't mind" he smiled back.

Eileen looked surprised. She allowed him to help her clear away the plates by magic, it was nice to be able to perform magic in front of people, or with people, without having to be careful about it like she did around her ex-husband.

When the plates were gone, he turned to Severus. "It's Valentines tonight, you fancy going out and doing something?"

Severus blinked in surprise, "oh… what were you thinking of doing?" he sat back in his chair and rested his hands on his bump lazily.

"Well, we've already had dinner so how about we go and see one of those muggle films I've heard so much about?" the boy with the golden eyes offered, raising his eyebrows and putting his hands behind his back.

Severus sat back even further and looked moderately surprised, "you want to go into a public muggle place, two wizards, one being six months pregnant…"

The other boy chuckled and shook his head slightly, his floppy bronzed-golden-brown hair swaying around his forehead. "Cute"

Severus quirked an eyebrow sarcastically. "I'm six months pregnant with twins, have you seen how big I am?" he nodded down to his stomach, "I can't really go out in a public place like that when I'm like this?"

"Well," he began, "I happen to think you're very attractive"

The Slytherin felt himself blush madly and avert his dark eyes a moment. "But-"

"- no muggle is ever going to know that you're pregnant" he laughed playfully.

Severus hesitated a little, a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth.

"I know that face" the other boy began to grin excitedly, his pearly whites showing. "You want to go with me, don't you?"

"Maybe…" Severus breathed, his temples turning red.

"Well, maybe we should get our shoes on and go, you can always wear a loose hoodie and it will cover most of your bump if you really don't want it out" he smiled, smoothing his hand over Severus' tummy making him actually laugh.

"Yeah go on then" Severus smiled warmly.

….

So what do you think of Remus and your brother?" Mulciber asked, sipping his butter beer with the guys and nodding over to where Remus and Sirius were dancing together to the beat of the music, swaying their hips and even waving their arms around.

Regulus took a swallow and glanced over at them. "I think my brother can be an arsehole, but at the same time I think it's good for Remus if he wants to get back in the dating scene, he should go for someone we all know really cares about him"

"You think he was being serious when he said he loved Remus when he and Snape were together?" Avery asked, raising his voice a little over the pounding of the music.

Regulus looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if Snape didn't have himself a new fancy man now, probably unrelated to his kids but who knows?" he shrugged. "If my brother treats Remus half as good as Snape treated him then Remus is in for a real treat"

"Reckon they're going to fuck?" Evan frowned slightly.

"They might do" said Mulciber, "and if they do then Remus is old enough to give consent and he's capable of making his own choice to lay down with Sirius"

"I'm honestly surprised in my brother but I hope he's going to be treating Remus better than Snape ever did, I wonder just how he's going to cope with that baby coming along…"

"We'll just have to wait and see" said Evan.

"Maybe hold them to a little more faith than before" Avery said gently.

….

Remus turned, swaying his hips a little too seductively for what Sirius could cope with. He felt his mouth watering as those hips and that perfectly plump backside swayed a little too close to Sirius' crotch and he gasped softly, thanking the music for muffling the sound.

"Are you having fun?" Remus called over the music, leaning close enough to Sirius for the boy to smell him. His warm, earthy scent.

"The most!" Sirius called back with a grin. He watched the smile spread across Remus' face and found himself edging even closer to him. That's when the music slowed down.

"Alright then, boys and girls, time to slow things down a little bit here…" professor Kettleburn said over the heads of the crowd.

The flame torches seemed to dim even further, the banners overheard shooting about, the glittering decorations glimmered even more brightly. There seemed to be a pink hue gleaming around the room.

Remus seemed to pause turning enough to face Sirius with wide, innocent eyes.

Sirius swallowed nervously, the other couples out of the corner of his eye seemed to be taking hands or waists or moving into one another very slowly. Dancing. Slow dancing.

Remus looked nervous.

The entire room seemed to zoom in on them both and slowly, very slowly, Sirius reached out and placed his hands on Remus' waist, his slender, skinny little waist. Remus caught his eye and swallowed nervously himself before carefully lowering his arms to rest them over Sirius' shoulders.

Although everything had slowed down, Sirius' heart was hammering in his chest as he gazed into Remus' eyes. He could read him, Remus was nervous, he was shy, he was a little insecure but he was also very happy. This made Sirius smile warmly.

Remus smiled back and exhaled slowly as they began to sway a little together, moving closer and closer until they were almost flush against one another.

Remus felt so nervous, so happy and so flushed as Sirius pulled him slightly closer. Their bodies were brushing and their faces were barely inches apart.

Sirius' lips popped apart when their bodies brushed again and Remus gently drew him slightly closer. "Remus…" Sirius whispered softly.

"Sirius…" Remus whispered back. Sirius was close enough now to feel his warm breath lightly scented with the butter beer against his mouth. The little sensations against his supple lips were enough to make him swallow, his eyes flickering towards Sirius' mouth.

Sirius' eyes flickered to Remus' lips and slowly, very slowly he began to lean in until their noses gently brushed. They remained their for a few slow moments breathing together, the swaying slowing to a stop holding in that tender embrace before finally Remus closed the gap between them.

Sirius felt weak at the knees, the shockwave that ran through his system when they kissed and caused Remus to gasp. He'd never felt anything like this, he's never kissed or been kissed like this ever before.

Their lips were lingering together, hearts racing, fireworks exploding and breath mingling sweetly, stuck as though unable to kiss each other further because of it, but in the best way possible.

Remus had never felt this way from a kiss, even as their lips brushed again.

The music had picked back up but neither of them had noticed, they were too busy engrossed in their kiss as their mouths began to brush again.

It took some time, quite a long time before they could pull back enough to gaze into each other's eyes.

….

Severus moved through the seats carefully, holding an enormous bag of muggle popcorn to shield his stomach. Surprisingly enough there weren't all that many people in this cinema with this particular film, but that was probably a good thing.

They slid along the back row making themselves comfortable. "Mind if I put my arm around you?" the other boy glanced to him. Severus shook his head and curled into the crook of his arm, the popcorn between them.

The adverts were long and tedious, Severus' keen and penetrating mind was working to try and understand everything. Although he had seen plenty of muggle television growing up with his father around, he never truly understood it or even cared for it that much but right now he was actually enjoying it.

As the film progressed, his wizard boyfriend was chuckling and completely amused by this whole thing. Severus glanced along to the end of the row where a dressed up girl was looking eagerly to her boyfriend trying to catch his attention but he was too busy with the film to even notice her. He rolled his dark eyes, how could anyone even be like that? He almost jumped when he felt his lover brush his lips over Severus' temple and gently squeeze his arm around him further.

When the film was over, Severus smiled up at his boyfriend. "That was much better than I'd expected"

The other boy chuckled back, "See, I told you it would be a pleasant first real date"

"I will admit I had a few minor doubts but they have been resolved entirely now" Severus smiled back as they left the cinema and headed back down the street home, he was still munching on some muggle strawberry pencil sweets, partly as an excuse not to hold hands with his boyfriend in a muggle neighbourhood, it may be the 70s but people would still happily stare, gasp and even some old fuddy-duddies would cross themselves in horror at the sight of them.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go on another date sometime soon" the other boy said gently.

Severus glanced up at him, "when?"

"Maybe I could come pick you up tomorrow for dinner? someplace wizard, of course…" he added with a chuckle.

Severus smirked, "I'd like that"

They arrived on his front door step a few minutes later, both smiling and giddy with excitement.

"This is going to be so hetero, but…" the golden-eyed boy breathed leaning in and kissing Severus tenderly on the lips, then on his cheek. "I had an amazing time tonight and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow"

Severus smiled very warmly and watch as he turned to leave before catching his hand.

The boy with the golden eyes looked slightly confused, the difference between his faintly bronzed surfer-type skin against Severus' pallid one was more evident in the dimness around them.

"Why does tonight have to end just now? there's still a few hours of Valentines day left…" Severus breathed, his dark eyes glittering excitedly.

The other man did not need to be told twice, his lips parted and he allowed Severus to let them both into the house and shut the door behind them…

….

Back at Hogwarts, the crowd was growing too much and Sirius had taken Remus' hand to lead him away to a private little table. They sat down slowly, their eyes focused on one another, smiles playing on their faces.

"I hope you still want me to take you out on a date very soon" Sirius' dark eyebrows rose, that playful smirk still on his handsome face.

Remus blushed and thanked Merlin for the darkness to cover his red cheeks. "I would really like that"

"Good, so how do you fancy accompanying me on a real, official date tomorrow?" Sirius smiled confidently.

Remus felt delighted, "I would love that" he spoke softly. He wasn't lying, this felt so good, he felt so relaxed, so happy and so comfortable. It was like he was on a high, this was better than when he was with Severus, the boy hadn't entered his thoughts tonight, not even once. It was obvious Sirius wanted to be with him, he wanted that closeness, he wanted the intimacy without straight-up sex and he wanted to show Remus what it was really like to be treated the way he deserved, the way he was beginning to realise he deserved to be treated. Perfectly. He cared for Sirius immensely and felt excited at the prospect of a relationship blossoming with the boy.

"I know you want to take things slowly and that is absolutely fine with me, I would never push you into doing something you weren't comfortable with, I want you to know that" Sirius breathed.

Remus swallowed and nodded seriously. "So where are you taking me tomorrow then?"

"How about a few drinks in Hogsmeade followed by a nice romantic dinner, a walk and maybe some cuddling?" Sirius offered, a small flicker of shyness appearing on his face. This made Remus' heart flutter in his chest.

"You know me so well, I would love to go" he chuckled.

"Only the best for you, Moony" Sirius smiled again.

...

They sat for quite some time talking, laughing and messing about. Remus just could not stop replaying that stunning kiss over and over again in his mind, even when they looked over to see James trying desperately to chat up Lily and Peter furiously making out with that little Hufflepuff girl, he knew nothing mattered more tonight than what he had going with Sirius.

"I care about you very deeply, Remus" Sirius said suddenly. "I hope you know that"

Remus turned to stare at the boy.

"More than I've ever cared about anyone before and that night when I found you hurt... it nearly killed me..." Sirius breathed, turning to face Remus with a very serious look on his face. "I don't know when or if you want to put a label on this but I really do want to be with you, I may be a Marauder but I was never joking around with any of the things I said to you and I may be putting my heart on the line right now, but I don't care, I want you to know how I feel and I want you to really think about it"

"I have been thinking about it since I was with Severus" Remus admitted. "I was in love with him, a fool in puppy love at the prospect of all these things, I am over him, I really am and although I do want to take things slowly, I really do care about you too" he spoke from his heart. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sirius" he breathed, searching the other boy's eyes. "This may sound very soppy of me but I'm not that type of guy"

"I'm glad you're not, because I would feel a fool if you were" Sirius smiled gently.

Remus found himself blushing again and smiled right back. "Do you want to get out of here and just have some private time together?"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

Remus burst out laughing, "come on" he grinned extending a hand as he got to his feet. Sirius willingly took it and allowed himself to be lead from the Great Hall.

...

It didn't take long to escape from the noise of the Great Hall, only a few students were loitering outside and the professors were patrolling mainly outside to make sure the students didn't go out there or anywhere out of bounds and do something dangerous.

Remus was grinning as he and Sirius made their way up the marble staircases towards the Gryffindor tower. He was on a high tonight, he felt as though he were soaring above the clouds like a Hippogriff or maybe a Pegasus. Light as a fresh spring breeze. He grinned to himself all the way up to the common room.

"Dead as a doornail in here" Sirius commented as they looked around the strangely silent and still common room. He was right, it was eerily quiet.

"It's not late" said Remus, checking the time, "they'll all still be at the dance or trying to cop off with one another"

Sirius chuckled and sank down on the sofa, the fire was still crackling away warmly doing its job despite the fact it was heating a lonely room. They were thankful for it.

Remus moved over to the sofa and lowered himself down a little more nervously on the old, worn fabric beside Sirius. His hands began to fidget a little as he glanced at the boy warily.

Sirius smiled warmly, gazing at Remus in a way he had never gazed at anyone before. Slowly, he reached out a hand and gently lay it on the side of Remus' face, caressing his cheek softly. "You have the softest skin..." he breathed.

Remus felt the little tugs of a smile forming in the corners of his mouth, his cheeks began to redden again and he let out a small breathy laugh.

"Did you mean what you said downstairs?"

"About the date tomorrow?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

Sirius nodded slowly.

"Of course I did" Remus breathed, his eyes widening a fraction. "I would never have agreed to go if I didn't want to"

"I'm glad" Sirius smiled back. "I just want you to be sure that what you're doing is for the best especially after all that happened with your last relationship"

"Looking back on that relationship I'm not so sure that Severus was ever truly happy with me, small things in his behaviour sometimes would make me question it now I realise what was actually going on but at the time I was being stupid, I fell for his games and let him play me but I guess that happens to everyone at some point in their lives, nobody can avoid being played no matter what they do to try and stop it"

"Some players are just so good at their games they don't know when to quit until it starts to bore them and they end it sharply" Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever played anyone?" the fidgeting of his fingers was back.

"No, but then again I've never been in a proper relationship, you know that" said Sirius, honestly.

"I'm starting to question whether I was in a proper relationship at all..." Remus breathed.

"It's okay for you to talk about this, i'm fine hearing it, I want to understand what went on between you two" Sirius offered a small smile and rested his hand on Remus' right knee to offer him some support.

Remus smiled again and began to relax. "I got caught up and bound into Severus' web of lies, his deceit and his problems and didn't stop to think for a second about anything else that could have happened. I should have known something was off when we slept together, I should have realised he was with me because he didn't want to be alone and because I was possibly the father of his kids and he was bored, he has always played games with people, he's in Slytherin and even his friends knew that"

Sirius sighed softly.

"You yourself warned me and I was so caught up in all the excitement of what he was doing for me and all the drama I lost my mind" Remus grimaced horribly.

Sirius reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I want you to know that I care about you very deeply, I'm not saying it in the way he did, I'm saying it because I mean it and I want you to know I'm not the type of guy to hurt you, I wouldn't dare risk even one kiss from you by being an arsehole of any description, it's not worth it, you're worth more than anything to me"

Remus had never felt so flattered in his life, he could feel the tears prickle in his eyes. He looked to Sirius, smiled very warmly and leaned against him clutching their hands together on Sirius' thigh.

"I need to ask you something seriously, not just for you but also for my sake..." Sirius spoke very quietly.

A prickle of fear shot down Remus' spine and he swallowed. "Anything"

Sirius hesitated a moment, his eyes moving to the crackling, beautiful amber, scarlet and gold fire burning brightly before them. "Are you ready for a new relationship?"

"Yes" Remus spoke solidly.

"You've thought about it?"

"Absolutely" said Remus. "You know how I am about things, neurotic-"

"-anal" Sirius flashed a grin.

Remus started to laugh and gave Sirius' hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes, well, no, but I am sure I'm ready to go out with you. I made a big mistake with Severus and I'm not going to make that same mistake twice" he breathed.

Sirius leaned over and kissed the werewolf softly on the cheek. "You're so mature, has anyone ever told you that?"

"You just now?" Remus grinned again and Sirius laughed.

"Hmm, well, you're very mature especially with the baby coming along" Sirius nodded once affirmatively.

Remus looked at him for a few moments, "And you're okay with dating me even though I'm going to have a baby in less than three months now?"

"If I wasn't okay with it then I wouldn't have asked you out" Sirius smiled gently.

"But some people ask them out and think it's all fun and games and when the baby does arrive it changes things" Remus' words came out a little too quickly, his blonde eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"Some people don't think about things carefully enough" said Sirius.

"Are you sure you're okay with the prospect of me having a son with someone else? Because he's not just something that can or will ever go away, I'll have responsibility for him for the rest of my life..." Remus asked warily.

"I know he isn't, and I don't expect you to get rid of him. He is your son, he's part of you and I am not uncomfortable with the thought of him being around full time, besides, even if we were just friends and none of this had happened I would still be around him a lot" Sirius chuckled. "What I'm really saying is that I don't mind you have a baby, of course you love him and care for him and he's going to be living with you constantly, and yes, Snape is going to have to see him sometimes but it doesn't put me off of you at all, even when I thought you had two kids I wasn't turned off by you at all"

Remus exhaled slowly, his eyes widening. He couldn't believe it, he honestly couldn't believe any of this was really happening. But it was. "I really have struck the goldmine right now, haven't I?"

Sirius chuckled and pecked Remus on the cheek again. "Fancy an early night?"

Remus shot him a look.

Sirius barked another playful laugh, "I didn't mean sex, I meant just maybe a cuddle in bed and some chatting, I'm tired after this week and I'm pretty sure you are too"

Remus found himself once again smiling. "I'd love that" he breathed.

The two of them headed up to their dormitory, smiles plastered all over their faces.

...

James didn't arrive back until quite late that evening, he came strolling in about half one, his bow tie askew and his hair and even bigger mess than usual. He was grinning, giddy with excitement and ready to tell his friends about it all, except from they were asleep... he would have to tell them in the morning.

It wasn't until the next morning that Remus and Sirius woke realising Peter hadn't returned and James looked knackered.

Sirius woke feeling better than ever, he was positively glowing, if he didn't know better then he would say he had some of those pregnancy hormones too. He smiled to himself, stretched out like a cat and turned over to give Remus a gentle hug.

"Mm, good morning" Remus smiled to himself, shifting his legs a little under the covers and relaxing into the hug.

Sirius was delighted he wasn't being pushed off. "Morning" he whispered softly. "Sleep well?"

"Very well, and yourself?"

"Like a baby" Sirius whispered making the other boy chuckle.

"We have our date today" Remus spoke softly, a flicker of nerves shot through his tummy. He was going on a proper date, not like what he did with Severus, he was going on an actual date with Sirius Black, the one all the girls (and some of the guys) in school wanted and he couldn't fucking wait.

"I know, still up for it?"

"Most definitely" Remus whispered back.

"Will you two shut up talking?" James groaned from across the other side of the room. "Fucking hate it when people wake me up"

"Tough" Remus grinned over making Sirius laugh and James roll his hazel eyes. "You should be up by now anyway"

"You wouldn't be if you got in as late as I did, but you two were already passed out" said James.

"Too much butter beer" Remus smirked.

"Good night then, Prongs?" Sirius said quickly when James looked as though he were about to make some sort of lure or even snarky comment.

"Very good, hung out with Lily for the whole evening" he replied, a grin spreading across his face.

"Ooh, get very far?" Sirius grinned again, propping himself up on his left elbow.

"Got a kiss on the cheek and she held my hand" James sniffed all too proudly.

Remus chuckled and Sirius barked a laugh.

"Don't you laugh about me!" James shot him a look. "You know what she's like"

"Frigid" said Sirius.

Remus found himself smirking again, he liked Lily and knew for a fact she had been kissing and dating other boys before but even he had to admit she did seem rather frigid when it came to James. What this meant, Remus wasn't sure, but he knew it had to be good from now on.

James shot him another look. "She is not frigid!"

"Kissed her on the lips yet?" Sirius raised his eyebrows, smirking playfully.

"No..." James said hesitantly. His eyes narrowed slightly and flickered to Remus. "Did you kiss Moony last night, then?"

"Yes" said Sirius.

Remus smiled to himself and felt his cheeks and nose scatter with pink once again. He pulled the covers up a little to cover his mouth and nose hoping to hide some of his blush so James didn't see it.

James stared at Sirius a moment, looked to Remus and then back to Sirius. "Bet you fucked him as well..."

"James!" Remus gasped, scandalised.

"Someone has a dirty mind..." Sirius furrowed his brows.

"Bet you did"

"Bet I didn't" Sirius sniffed slightly.

"If Remus will do Snape, he'll do anyone" said James.

Remus froze and Sirius looked alarmed. "What has gotten into you?!" Sirius looked angry."Why would you say something like that?"

"Why would you say something about Lily?" James snapped.

"I said what I said as a joke, besides, it's not like it's not true that she's kinda frigid with you" Sirius blinked, shocked at how James was behaving over something so trivial.

"And I'm saying that I'm shocked you didn't stuff one in Remus because he's not picky who he lays down with" James said very bitterly.

Sirius made to launch himself from the bed but Remus grabbed a hold of him shaking his head quickly. "Let it go" he breathed, "not worth it"

Sirius looked into Remus' eyes for a moment and sighed softly. "You're right" he whispered back, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together for a moment. He sighed softly through his nose again and closed his eyes.

"You have to wonder that even if you aren't having sex by some gay miracle, why aren't you? Remus will fuck anyone so clearly he's doing someone else..." James muttered nastily.

Sirius flung himself from the bed and across the room before Remus could stop him. He's pushed James back into the dormitory wall and rammed his wand in his face, red sparks flying angrily from it. "Don't you DARE talk about Remus like that! He's supposed to be your friend and he has only had sex with one person! You know what happened to him, you're supposed to be supportive!"

"Well here's some news, I'm not!" James snarled back.

Sirius pressed the boy further back into the wall. "Give me one good reason why not..."

"I can give you several" James sniffed hard. "One, Remus has been with Snape so he clearly doesn't value a relationship with someone decent, you are on the same level as Snape to him"

Sirius was seething with rage.

Remus was sitting in bed staring at them with wide, horrified eyes. He wasn't so much as shocked at Sirius' behaviour as he was pretty much used to it by now, but he wasn't used to how James was acting. Like a complete arsehole.

"Two, he's got a baby on the way, he has a son and it's not just you and him, it's you, him and someone else's kid" James said a little more loudly this time.

"Remus' child, not some random kid off the street!" Sirius barked. "Wherever Remus goes, I go"

"Well good luck with not getting your heart broken"

"Remus isn't a heart breaker"

"I'm really not!" Remus jumped in anxiously, his eyes flickered from James to Sirius and back again.

"I fucking dare you to give me that third reason, James, I fucking dare you!" Sirius' chest was heaving with anger now, his silver eyes flashing dangerously as he held James forcefully against the wall.

James fidgeted for a moment and swallowed, "three, you could do better"

A flash of light later and James had shot across the floor and was lying in a crumpled heap.

Remus gasped and Sirius turned around glaring at him dangerously. "Don't fucking speak to me until you're ready to apologise! You've seen what Remus has been through and you know what happened, you saw it all, you shouldn't be treating him like this!"

Remus looked to Sirius with soft, caring eyes. It was so nice to have someone standing up for him without faltering again, someone who really cared...

James heaved a breath, got up, yanked on his clothes and stormed out of the dormitory slamming the door behind him loudly enough to rattle the bedposts closest to it (his own)

When he was gone, Sirius went over to Remus and pulled him into a hug. "Don't listen to him, he's just jealous and pissed off about Lily"

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius in return and sighed. "I'm not going to, I'm used to negative comments about me by now"

"You shouldn't have to be used to them"

"Sometimes being used to them is better than being fragile, at least I'm strong enough to take them, I have thick skin" Remus smiled, gazing into Sirius' face.

Sirius smiled back warmly and brushed his lips over Remus' cheek. "Come on, let's get ready and go on our date, fuck what James thinks"

"Yeah, fuck it!" Remus laughed brightly, his eyes dancing with excitement.

...

When Severus' eyes fluttered open the next morning he was instantly greeted by a smiling, handsome face.

"I could feel your bump kicking me this morning" the other boy chuckled.

Severus smiled and stretched himself under the covers. "Sorry, I can't help that"

"Don't worry about it, it was nice" he smiled again and draped his arms around Severus. "That was some evening we had, wasn't it?" he quirked a bronzed eyebrow playfully.

Severus laughed and relaxed into his arms. He was still here. He had half expected the boy to have gotten up in the night and disappeared but apparently he had other plans. "It was indeed" he breathed, his mind filtering back to the rather graphic memories of their passionate sex last night. "Being pregnant doesn't half make me horny" his cheeks reddened a little and he thanked the sun for not shining its bleak, winter gaze on this side of the house in the cold mornings. The curtains were also drawn.

"I'll say, how many times did we do it?"

"About three?" Severus smirked, draping an arm over his forehead and smirking at the other boy again.

"Three..." he whispered, biting his bottom lip in a way that made Severus' eyes flash.

"Mm, three..." the other boy grinned excitedly. "Wasn't expecting any sex yesterday if I'm honest"

"Neither was I" Severus laughed. "But I do love a good fucking"

The other boy laughed and nodded his agreement. "Me too"

"So," Severus began, "how many people did you sleep with after me?"

"I already told you, none" he chuckled. "I haven't had time to pick random people up and get laid, I've been working very hard these past few months"

"Sorry"

"We all forget sometimes" he smiled again.

"Are you still working a lot?" Severus asked very curiously, curious to know if this person would actually have enough time for him and not just dump him because he was one of those workaholics that didn't give a shit about anything else but his job that he didn't even need to work so hard for.

"Not as much now" the other man smiled warmly, "so don't worry that I'm too busy for you"

Severus tried to hide his surprise.

The other man laughed again, "I guess a lot of people feel like that when it comes to working and babies and stuff" he smirked.

Severus smirked back and gave a small shrug. "I just want to make sure..."

"Severus, it's fine" the other man grinned again, his gold eyes shining. "I want to be in a relationship with you and I have plenty of time"

"I'm glad to hear that" Severus breathed, leaning over to kiss his new lover on the cheek.

"Hmm, so is there anything you want to do today?"

"Breakfast and maybe we could start looking at some stuff for the baby?" Severus grinned. "I know it's kinda early, but seeing as I'm having two I probably won't get to the full weeks and it's going to be less than three months until they arrive either way, I don't have much organised for our daughter" he said quickly.

"I'd like that" the other man smiled warmly. He rolled over and kissed Severus softly on the lips and that's when Severus knew he had made the best choice in lovers.

It didn't take them long to get up, washed, dressed and head downstairs to the smell of fresh toast and bacon. Severus' boyfriend would laugh and joke with his mother.

"Today we're going to go and look at baby things" he said, his London accent thick.

Eileen smiled at him warmly, "you'll look after my son, won't you?"

"Oh, absolutely" he grinned, looking to Severus again. "Wouldn't dream of mistreating him"

"We might grab some dinner while we're out, mum" said Severus, stirring the little bits around in his orange juice.

"That's fine, I'll be at home all day anyway so just come back when you're ready" she smiled again.

An amazing boyfriend, being able to chuck Remus, baby shopping and freshly cooked bacon? Severus knew right then and there that he really did have it all and he couldn't wait for the babies to be born, maybe then things truly would be perfect...

...


End file.
